The Legend of Korra: A New Kind of Fairytale
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Korra is a spirited and beautiful young woman who has lived a simple life up until her seventeenth birthday when she starts to realize she is not like ordinary girls. Now, with the help of some new friends, Korra will uncover the secrets of her past, write her own story, and find out what it takes to be a true hero. A musical fic based on Disney classics.
1. Chapter 1-Once Upon a Time

**Hey, everybody! How's it going? Now don't be afraid, I will continue the Little Pony Legend saga, but I really, really, REALLY wanted to get this story out of my system! It's actually an idea I've had wanted to do since Korra first began. It's an AU story (set apart from my saga) where it's the Legend of Korra with Disney-like elements, blended in with the Avatar mythology. I'm gonna do a similar thing like I did with the Little Pony Legend; combine two elements and see what comes out. I already merged Korra with MLP elements, with a few little Disney tropes here and there, but here I will go full blow Disney! But, still staying true to the spirit of the show, much like I did with MLP, but set it more apart. I wanted to try something new.**

**Now, before you get any ideas, I do not, I repeat, DO NOT play favorites with my ideas. I won't like this more than the Little Pony Legend nor will I love it more than this story. I hope I made that clear. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra, any of the songs presented here (it will be a jukebox-musical with a few parodies here and there.) nor the characters. I only own the idea.**

**Anywhoo, enjoy!**

**(~)**

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Air…_

_Water…_

_Once Upon a time_

_In a far, far away land of ice and snow._

_A young man laid on his death bed. _

_He knew his time was at hand, and that the world would need his successor to take up the mantel and keep balance in the world._

_His wife, a caring woman, kneeled beside him. Her eyes filled with tears as he gripped her hand. He told her he loved her, right before informing her with a very simple instruction:_

_"Find her."_

_With that, he took his last breath, and his spirit passed away._

_But it was not completely gone_

_It was reborn, into a new life_

_And like the changing of the seasons_

_The cycle of the Avatar_

_Began anew… _

.

.

.

.

The men were hard at work, loading large nets of fish onto their boats. The sun was setting and the skies were painted with dim pink and orange as the blue of the night began to take hold. The men tightened their fur lined blue coats and worked together to get their meals home to their families. The men of the tribe were strong and powerful. Their strength rivaled that of a polar-bear dog, and their abilities to manipulate water at their command made them all the more powerful. They were a simple folk but worked just as well like a well oiled machine. The winter wonderland was their beloved home, and there was no other place they would rather be.

_Bold of cold and winter air _

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair _

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart!_

_And break the frozen heart_

"Come on men!" their leader called out, "Load em up!" the men loaded the fishing nets and began rowing on their canoes in the frozen tundra waters. Some rowed while others used their water manipulation to move themselves. The day was done, time to head back home.

_Hyup Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_

_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

_Hyup!_

_Bold of cold and winter air _

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair _

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware break the frozen heart…_

The leader of the fishermen hoisted his catch onto his back and rode his snowmobile home. There it was, a simple small igloo home with the lights on while smoke was coming out from the hole on the roof. His wife must be getting dinner ready. She always knew when he would arrive. Their connection knew no bounds or limits. He opened the door, feeling his entire world brighten up just by entering. His wife was a vision of beauty. Her pure blue eyes sparkled with such passion and love and her smile could warm any heart. She was his treasure. His everything.

"Tonraq, you're home." she said before kissing his cheek.

"Hello, Senna. How was your day?"

"Oh, fine. If you count changing dippers." she giggled.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep. She just had her dinner. That girl has an appetite as big as yours."

Tonraq chuckled, his strong voice echoing throughout the walls of their home. "I'm gonna go and say goodnight."

"Don't try and wake her up."

"I won't."

Tonraq quietly made his way into the nursery, where alone stood a crib carrying the most beautiful baby ever. She had her mother's eyes and her father's strength. Right now, she was asleep, but whenever she was awake she was a bubbly as a bunny on a bedspread. However, the child sensed her father arrive but instead of crying, she smiled and giggled. Tonraq smiled in return and took the child into his arms. "Hello to you too, sweetheart." he tickled his daughter's chin and sang her her lullaby. It was a song his mother would often sing to him as a child.

_The waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under a bright blue endless sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello, and wave goodbye…._

In no more than a few seconds, the baby was sound asleep again and Tonraq gently placed her down. "Sweet dreams, my little princess."

All was perfect for Tonraq and his family. Each day was filled with joy and laughter. But, as the saying goes. All things….must come to an end.

He didn't know what to think when the windows suddenly broke. The next thing he saw were four people, cloaked in black from the head down, suddenly enter his house. Senna screamed and Tonraq shielded her with his body. The four figures ransacked the place, knocking down the table, smashing the plates and destroying anything in their path. Two of the figures were woman, one taller than the rest while one had no arms, but could manipulate the waters to create tentacle-like appendages, giving her an octopus appearance. The second was a man with long black hair and the third was a man with gray hair tied into a ponytail. Their faces were covered by their masks, but their eyes were visible. Tonraq saw no compassion or humanity in those eyes. He only saw darkness and emptiness and foolishness.

"Where is the child?" the leader asked the family. Tonraq spotted the spilled water on the floor and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Answer me!" he demanded.

Thinking fast, Tonraq moved his wrist which, in return, manipulated the waters around him. The water became a whip for him to fight off against the intruders. He heard his child crying from her room. "Senna, get Korra out of here!" he ordered.

Obeying her husband's orders, Senna rushed to fetch their child. The armless woman leaped ahead to stop her but Senna grabbed her frying pan from the floor and hit the opponent in the head, knocking her down. She bursted into the room and took the crying baby into her arms. "It's okay! Mommy's here." Senna heard the sound of an explosion and the entire house's roof was blow up into smithereens. Tonraq was tossed out into the snow by the two men. They were extremely powerful but Tonraq was determined to protect his family.

Senna ran away from the scene, she didn't want to leave her husband behind, but he would want her to keep going. So she did, no matter how much it broke her heart. Seeing her pray escaping, the tall woman ran after her, sending blasts from her forehead directly at Senna. She didn't have time to question how she did this, she needed to get away and fast. Tonraq used his powers to control the snow beneath him in order to fight the men, hurling shards of ice that could cut through skin in mere seconds, but they managed to dodge his attacks with ease by summersaulting and back flipping out of the way. Their leader was as fast and agile like the wind it was almost terrifying. One of the benders levitated the earth from bellow the snow, summoning a large bolder, and hurled it at Tonraq. He was tossed into the air and landed hard on the snow. He tried to get up but the punches and bruises he had received weighted him down.

Senna ran as fast as she could, the taller woman was far behind her. One of the explosions managed to knock Senna off of her feet and landed onto her back in the snow, while he kept Korra safe from the impact. The taller woman walked towards her and Senna quickly got up and ran. She had made her way to a large compound that was located in the farthest corner of the village and immediately started banging onto the large doors. "Sanctuary! Please, give us sanctuary!" Senna cried out in plea, right before the woman blasted the walls and the alarms sounded off. But this did not stop her. She ran after Senna once more but the woman was already growing more and more exhausted and was slowing down. The woman managed to finally catch up and grab hold of the child, yanking her away from her mother. She pushed the stubborn Senna down with her foot sending her down where her head collided with a stone. She laid there, not showing any signs of movement.

Once the gates opened, the woman made a mad dash for it, holding the crying baby into her arms. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, up to the snowy mountains. She had nearly lost sight of them until….

_"Stop!"_

A voice from above sounded out. The woman looked around, worried if they had found her, but what she saw next surprised her to no end. There stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her skin was tan but her hair was as white as now. She wore a long violet dress that danced as it she were underwater. Her eyes were pale blue and her lips rosy pink. The woman didn't know what to do. She felt terrified at this creature.

_"Put the child down."_

The woman felt she had no other choice and complied. She gently placed the baby down and ran for her dear life. Once she was gone, the mysterious white haired maiden approached the child, who was still crying.

_"Be still, my child. You are safe now."_

The child slowly stopped crying as the maiden held her in her arms. She felt so relaxed in her embrace, so at home. The maiden smiled lovingly at the child and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, the left side of the child's hair started to sparkle and change color, turning into a shimmering silver, clashing with her dark brown locks. The maiden placed the child back onto the snow before she vanished into thin air.

"I think I hear something!"

A search party walked up the mountains at the sound of something. The men wore robes, all colored blue and white, but one man stood out. His clothing was red and yellow and his skin was pale white. His eyes were gray and his beard was dark brown. An arrow mark rested on his balk head and on his hands. He carried the lantern until he found what they were searching for.

"Well, I'll be…."

Laying on the snow, was a small child, crying out for help. The man placed the lantern down and took the child into his arms. He gently tugged on the blanket that kept her warm and took a good look at her bright blue eyes. Immediately, the man felt a strong powerful tug in his heart. The baby smiled at the sight of him, which made him smile as well. The child was a treasure, the very idea that someone would leave a child like this alone in the wilderness was heartbreaking. He then took notice of her hair, which was mostly dark brown but had a single silvery strand across it. It was a bit peculiar but it only enhanced the child's beauty. The rest of the men could not believe their eyes. "Who leaves a baby out in the cold?" one asked.

The man with the arrow stood up, holding the child in his arms. She took his index finger into her tiny little hands. "Don't worry. You're safe now." he then noticed the small pendent around her neck. It was an odd looking jewelry, styled into somewhat of a heart shape with blue patters and a four inch star in the center with a white dot. On the back it read the name of the infant, a name that suited her well.

"Let's get you home…Korra."

(~)


	2. Chapter 2-Korra's life

.

.

.

.

The sun peeked up from the horizon, brightening the room with its rays. As usual, the room was a mess. Pieces of paper, all filled with dazzlingly detailed images worthy of a famous artist, were scattered across the floor. In this room, a young woman slept soundly on her bed, her back turned from the light, still lost in dreamland.

A group of seven little creatures flew into her window. These were peculiar creatures, for they were extremely rare and hardly found anywhere else in the world. But somehow, they managed to find their way towards her and have been by her side ever since.

They were all these strange yet adorable creatures with dragon-like ears and small little horns sticking out on their heads. They had the beaks of birds and feathery wings with the tips of the feathers colored differently. They each possessed long tails which has a small feather at the end of each. Their eyes had various colors, and each one wore a small collar around their necks and hair cuffs of hair starting from their foreheads to down to their backs. They hairs were styled somewhat messy but also unique for each one.

One, the apparent leader, has moderate violet eyes and moderate sapphire blue mane with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks and the same colors were on her tail. Her feathers were pale, light grayish mulberry and has light brilliant raspberry tips on her wings. Her collar had a magenta star with a white star behind it. She was named Twilight Sparkle.

The other one had moderate cerise eyes and a mane that had the colors of the rainbow; brilliant red, orange, gold, green, blue and purple. Her feathers were a very light cerulean and the tips of her wings had rainbow colors as well as did the feather on her tail. Her collar was that of a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out of it, only the bolt was colored like a rainbow with yellow, blue and red. Her name was Rainbow Dash.

Another had moderate azure eyes and a moderate indigo mane, styled much more elegantly and stylishly than the rest of them. Her feathers were a light gray and her feathers were cyan blue. Her collar was that of a light blue diamond. Her name was Rarity.

The other was a hyperactive little one. Her eyes were light cerulean and her feathers were a pale, light grayish raspberry with the tips of her wings colored a brilliant rose, along with her mane, which was a bit curlier than the rest. Her collar was that of a yellow ballon. Her name was Pinkie Pie, and her name suited her well.

Another bird had moderate sap green eyes, a pale, light grayish olive mane and light brilliant feathers with the tips colored red. Her collar was that of a red apple. Her was named Applejack.

Another bird had moderate cyan eyes with a vivid crimson mane with brilliant yellow streaks. Her feathers were a light brilliant amber with brilliant crimson tops on her feathers. Her collar was that of a sun, pale yellow on the left and crimson on the right, and a yin and yang symbol in the same color. Her name was Sunset Shimmer.

The last one was the youngest, and possibly the shiest of the bunch. Her eyes were a moderate cyan and had a pale, light grayish rose mane. Her feathers were a pale, light grayish gold and the tips of her wings were a pale, light grayish mulberry. Her collar was that of a pink butterfly. Her name was Fluttershy.

The birds were technically fully grown, even though they were only the size of a parrot. They snuck into the room, hovering over their sleeping mistress. Rainbow Dash tapped on her head with her wing but the woman simply turned around, covering her head with her pillow while moaning in annoyance. The birds knew she didn't like mornings.

Twilight attempted next, chirping into her ear, but the girl covered herself more with the pillow. Fluttershy landed on her back and chirped once more. She had no idea that the woman's hand emerged and gently flicked the bird from behind startling her. The woman giggled underneath the pillow before sitting up, and the bird chirped along happily.

"Well, serves you right for waking me up so early." she said jokingly.

The baby from many years before had grown into a strong and beautiful young woman. Her eyes were as bright as ever and her smile dazzled all who knew her. Her hair was long and fell gracefully down her shoulders, and the single silver streak still rested on the left side of her head. Sunset Shimmer flew towards the window, chirping in a language that the girl, amazingly, understood.

"Yeah, Sunset, I know. The early bird catches the worm. Although, I never really understood that phrase."

A knock on the door startled the birds and Korra gestured them to quickly hide under the bed. While her parents were aware of these creatures, her father didn't entirely approve of them being in her room. It was messy enough he didn't need bird feathers everywhere. The door opened and the man with the arrow walked in, smiling at his daughter.

"Good morning, Korra."

"Morning, dad." Korra removed her blanket, revealing her white tank top and blue pajama pants. Her father kissed her forehead with all the love in his heart. Even if they were not related by blood, Korra has always been his pride and joy. "What's up?"

"I came to see if you were up already. You sleep in more than Meelo."

Korra giggled, "Sorry about that."

Her father noticed all of the pieces of paper on the floor and picked up one with the drawing of what appeared to be some kind of strange-looking tree. "Were you up late drawing again?"

"I couldn't help it!" Korra said as she got her slippers on, "Whenever I get an idea in my head I just have to put it on paper."

"Well, can't you come up with ideas while it's still daylight?"

"What can I say? I go wherever my hand takes me."

"Well, you and your hand better get dressed. Your mother has breakfast ready."

"Okay." she received another kiss from her father and prepared to pick out her outfit, until her father turned around one last time.

"Oh, and Korra…please wear something appropriate." he closed the door and Korra blew a raspberry in annoyance.

Her feathered friends got out from their hiding place once all was clear. Korra opened her closet and pouted in annoyance. Most what she had were the typical Air Nomad clothing. Orange, red and yellow. She blew a flick of her hair from her face, pulled the hangers with the orange cloths out of the way and smiled in satisfaction. It didn't take long for her to put on her outfit and made it to the dinning hall. Her hair was styled into a hight ponytail with two strands framing the sides of her face. Her entire family sat around the table on the floor and her father smiled in satisfaction, knowing Korra was wearing her air nomad cloths. Her mother, a lovely woman with green eyes, pale skin and brown hair styled into a low ponytail, placed the plate onto the table. Her rounded belly was an obvious sign she was pregnant. She kissed her daughter's head.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, mom."

Three little children sat beside Korra. One was a ten-year-old girl with short brown hair, which has a bun on the left side of her head. Her eyes were big and brown and wore the same orange clothing as Korra. As always, she had her nose stuck in a book. Korra playfully placed it down.

"Hey!"

"Jinora, put the book down for one second. It won't kill you."

The young girl rolled her eyes but complied. There have been times where she would get so involved in a book that she would forget to eat. The second child was a seven-year-old girl with the same complexion as her sister, her hair wad black with two buns on both sides and her eyes were gray. She was the second youngest.

"Hey Korra!" she shouted, "I had a dream last night where you and I were flying up into the clouds where we rode on rainbows and ate clouds with spoons and used stars as ice cubes in the moonlight punch! You think you can make a drawing like that!"

Korra simply giggled at her little sister's enthusiasm, "Well see, Ikki."

The youngest child, a young boy with a bald head and gray eyes crossed his arms. "That dream is stupid!" he said bluntly.

"You're stupid, Meelo!" Ikki exclaimed back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Korra placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled, which silenced the two up right away. Her mother sighed in relief, "Thank you, Korra."

The oldest child aways did have a way of taming her younger siblings. As they all ate, Tenzin was reading the newspaper and then noticed that his son's pet lemur bat was sitting on the table. Again.

"Meelo, no pets allowed at the table." his father said sternly.

Korra rolled her eyes, "Dad, it's no big deal."

"Pets eat on the floor, that's final."

Meelo sadly had to comply and placed his pet down onto the floor, much to his dismay. "Sorry, Pookie."

Luckily, his big sister had his back. She got the lemur's attention and silently gestured him to approach her. From underneath the table, she handed the animal some of her food. Meelo's pet always loved Korra, in fact all animals on the island loved Korra. She just has such a way with them. The young woman jolted up straight at the mention of her name. "Korra." He placed the paper down and addressed her in a serious manner, "You know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Uh…my birthday?"

"Exactly. Tomorrow you will be turning seventeen. This is a very big deal, Korra. You're becoming a young woman and you need to think about what you want to do with your life. Granted, I would have preferred you'd adapt the Air Acolyte lifestyle, but you've decided long ago you want to do something else."

Korra shook her head and rose her hands slightly, "Whoa, whoa, slow down. Are you saying I need to decide on what I'm going to do by tomorrow?"

His wife too agreed that this was a tad much, "Tenzin, honey don't you think you're putting a bit too much pressure on her?"

"I'm not pressuring her, and I'm not saying you need to decide tomorrow. What I am saying is that you need to start thinking about your future." he placed his hand over hers, "Korra, more than anything, I want you to be safe and secure. I don't want my eldest daughter parading all around the world with no clue where she's going."

"Isn't that what aunt Kya did?" Jinora asked.

"Yes, but we'll get back to her latter. Korra, do you understand what I am asking of you?"

Korra sighed and nodded her head, "Yes, dad."

"Good."

Korra ate the last of her food and took her plate to wash it, "Well, thanks for the meal, mom. I'm gonna go head into town. Maybe, take a walk, clear my head a bit."

"Don't get into any trouble." her father warned.

"Come on dad, when have I ever?" Korra smirked as she exited the room.

(~)

Her eyes sparkled with ambition as she ignited the engine on her speedboat. The winds blew on her hair as she felt the adrenaline rush and the waves flashing everywhere. Her seven dragon bird friends were all with her. Applejack and Rainbow Dash flew beside her, feeling the wind on their wings, while Fluttershy only hid beside Korra. She never was the adventurous type. Korra's eyes only grew wider as the city before her drew closer. While she and her family lived in Air Temple Island, the home of the only airbenders in the world, it was just off the coast of Republic City, also known as the United Nations. This city held a lot of rich history, linked to the statue of the man also off the coast. The statue of that of the late Avatar Aang.

Korra always admired the statue and had drawings of it around her room. Her father had told her stories about Aang and what he did for both the four nations and the world. It was especially amazing for her because Aang, the Avatar: master of all four elements and the only human being who could do so…was Tenzin's father! Thus, making her his adopted granddaughter. With a reputation and family ties like him, it was no surprise this young woman had her own reputation in the city. Once her vehicle reached the docks she tied it to the post and greeted the workers.

"Hey, Korra!"

"How ya doin', kid!"

"Great, nice to se you Shoe!" Korra was such a people person. Everybody who met her immediately fell in love with her. After her greetings, Korra headed to a shack, where another worker was.

"Hey, Korra! Didn't think you were gonna show up. So, the usual?"

"You know it, Lee."

The man allowed her to walk in and he closed the door, keeping guard. In a room within the shack, Korra began removing her orange clothing and stuffed it into her bag. Underneath her cloths was the outfit she was secretly wearing. It was a light blue tank top, with a darker blue sleeveless vest with a night collar around her neck. Her pants were a navy blue and long brown medium-platform boots with a white fur lining at the top that reached just inches bellow her knees. She wore arm warmers and a tribal arm band on her right arm. She adjusted her top ponytail and smiled in satisfaction of her new, more personal, outfit. Around her neck was the pendant she wore since she was a baby.

She knocked on the door and Lee opened it, allowing Korra to step out in her new outfit. "Say, how long are you gonna keep this secret from your old man?"

"As long as it takes." Korra thanked him again and called out to her dragon birds, "Come on, girls!"

Today, Korra was in her domain. The city was always abuzz with excitement and adventures around every corner. As much as she loved a little peace and quiet at the island, nothing could compare to the loud city she called home. She spotted a cable car and ran up to it, holding on to the side as it drove away.

"Woohoo!" she shouted, as her bird friends flew beside her.

_One minute I'm in Central Park._

_Then I'm down on Kiyoshi Street_

_From the Bow'ry to St. Marks_

_There's a syncopated beat_

Once she saw her stop, Korra leaped up from the cable car and continued on her merry way down the sidewalks, bypassing various stores and people who already knew her. How she loved this place, she loved the feeling of independence and freedom. What could be better?

_I said; Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I'm streetwise_

_I can improvise_

_I said; Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo_

_I'm street-smart._

_I've got Republic City heart_

But even while she enjoyed her time in the city, Korra always found the time to happily greet everyone. She waved hello to the owners of the shops, the elderly couple eating outside the cafe, even ruffled the hairs of a few neighborhood kids. They invited her to play a game of catch, and how could she say 'no'?

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_I may not have a dime_

_But I got street savoire flaire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just bebopulation_

_And I got street saviore flaire _

Once she was finished playing with the kids, she high five'd each one before continuing on her way.

_The rhythm of the city_

_But once you get it down_

_Then you can own this town_

_You can wear the crown!_

Korra purchased some sunglasses from a nearby stand and proudly strut down the street, but even when she didn't realize it, a couple of young men watched her walk on by, enchanted by her beauty.

_Why should I worry?_

_Tell me?_

_Why should I care?_

_Say, I may not have a dime_

_Oh, but I got street savoire flaire_

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_It's just bebopulation_

_And I got street saviore flaire _

"Good morning Korra!" a man waved at her, the owner of a shop who was sweeping the outside.

"Morning, Mr. Chong! I came to return the book I borrowed." she said as she handed him the book she pulled out of her bag.

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't out it down. Need any help around the shop?"

"Not today, thanks. Oh, that reminds me." he quickly walked inside and took out a book and handed it to her. "I found this old thing in my storage yesterday. Must have been a mixup with the delivery."

Korra read the words on the cover, 'The Spirit world guide'?"

"It's some fun book with drawings of spirits, or at least how people think they look like. I figured it would be a good inspiration for those pretty drawings of yours."

"Wow, thanks! Oh, here let me pay for it."

"No, no need. It's yours."

"But-"

"I insist."

"Why, thank you. Thank you very much." Korra smiled and walked away, waving goodbye to him.

_Why should I worry?_

_Why should I care?_

_And even when I cross at the line_

_I got street savoire flaire_

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

_Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo._

As Korra walked along, she was completely unaware of the pair of green eyes following her.

(~)

**Didn't expect to find the Mane Seven in here did ya? LOLL! Have you even met me?!**

**Anyway, I'm calling it a night. Hope you like this chapter. It's about to get even more Disney up in here! **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	3. Chapter 3-A young woman's dream

.

.

.

.

Korra opened her book, already entranced by the stunning images. She always wondered what spirits looked like, even if the drawings may or may not be so accurate, they were still stunning. Twilight was one of the dragon birds who loved to read. She was the most clever of the seven. Sunset Shimmer enjoyed the books as well. The two were practically sisters from different bird misters. Their main differences was that Twilight as more laid-back and easygoing, Sunset was more fiery and adventurous, hence her name. They were opposites that balanced one another perfectly.

The two rested on Korra's shoulders as they also marveled at the images. Korra was then startled when a young man, around her age, approached her. Flashing his pearly white teeth while leaning against the building.

"Good morning, Korra."

"Morning, Prince Wu." she greeted politely as she walked pass him. However, once he took her book away, he now had her undivided attention. Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance while Twilight and Sunset hissed at the man.

"Wu, can I have my book back?"

Wu was a rather skinny young man with tan skin, brown hair swiped up into a stylish form and his eyes were pure emerald green. He wore green expensive clothing, fit for royalty. He was descendent of Earth Kingdom royalty and studied at Republic City university as a freshman, though he was close to Korra's age, being eighteen-years-old. He always thought of himself as a ladies man and believed every girl would love to be in the arms of a prince. Not too long ago, he had set his sights on Korra. The moment he saw her he was smitten by her looks and feisty attitude. He was so sure he could get her to like him, and yet she turned him down every single time.

"What is this anyway?" he asked while flipping through the pages, arching an eyebrow at the strange images. Korra angrily snatched the book out of his hands and back into her shoulder bag.

"Something a friend gave me. Now, is there anything I can help you with or are you just being your naturally annoying self again?"

Wu chuckled at the woman, who was not amused, "Ha, ha, oh Korra, you're so, so funny. I like funny dames. Now that you mention it, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. If I recall, I invited you to dinner once, right?"

"Yeah, you did. I said_ no_."

"Well, I'm asking again; would you like to-"

"No! Are we done here?"

"Well-"

"Good, I've got to get to work." as Korra walked away, her dragon birds all blew raspberries at Wu, who crossed him arms and pouted. But he was not done yet. Just when she thought she was in the clear, Wu popped up again, stoping her in her tracks.

"Well, if you ever change your mind-"

"I won't." she answered bluntly and without question.

"-You know where to find me."

"I'm leaving." she walked pass him.

"Drop by anytime."

"Don't count on it!"

This time she made a mad dash away from the young man. Ever since he came to the City a couple months ago, he has been an annoying pain in the backside.

Pinkie Pie started to gag in front of Korra, "I know." said the girl, "I feel the same way."

(~)

The sound of gears, tools working at their best and the sound of a car horn was music to his ears. Hiroshi Sato was the proud owner of Future Industries, the largest business conglomerate in the United Nations. He was in the warehouse, where his workers were hard at work manufacturing the new assembly line of Satomobiles; the city's main mode of transportation.

Hiroshi was a man in his mid to late thirties, with dark hair, already turning gray, added with green eyes and spectacles, a beard and brown eyes. He had a slight belly and had a very warm and friendly demeanor. He felt the presence of another person enter the workshop, and his smile widened.

"Korra! You finally made it, my dear."

"Hello, Mr. Sato. Sorry for being late, I ran into a few friends. And one annoying prince."

The man laughed, his belly jiggling, "Yes, that Prince Wu is a real charmer, isn't he?"

"He's…something alright."

"Asami's in the back working on the rest of the cars. Don't you two go lolly gagging."

Korra chuckled, "We'll try our best, sir." she made her way to the farther back side of the building, where the workers were repairing damaged cars. This was were Korra usually worked, fixing and repairing cars with her childhood best friend, Asami Sato. The daughter of Hiroshi.

The seven birds rested on a high top, observing the process, while Rainbow Dash hovered over the cars. She always loved seeing these machines, especially the ones that went really, really fast. Rainbow was known as the fastest of her friends. It was the main reason why Korra added 'dash' to her name.

Korra flinched when the hood of one of the cars popped open and smoke came out, followed by the sound of coughing. A young woman, a year older than Korra, appeared from underneath the car. Her hair was long, wavy and black as ebony which was styled in a low ponytail, which she always wore while working, and had blood red lips and lime green eyes. Her skin was pale with sharp facial features. She wore a mechanic's uniform and fanned the smoke away as she removed her goggles. Her cloths were stained with oil and on her face as well.

Korra coughed due to the smoke, "Asami?"

Her friend removed the goggles and placed her hands on her hips, "How in the heck did that happen?" she said before gesturing to her friend, "Mind passing me that wrench?"

Korra complied and handed her the wrench from the tool box and Asami started fixing the interior of the hood. "Everything okay?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, just a minor bump in the road. No biggie." once she was done she slammed the hood down.

"You always say that." Korra said with a giggle.

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk." she wiped her hands with a rack and then looked at Korra's outfit, "Well what are you waiting for? Get to work, lazy bones!"

Korra only rolled her eyes and grabbed her mechanic's uniform from the rank, "You're not the boss of me."

"No, but my dad is." Asami got down under the car again just when Korra zipped up her jacket and put on her gloves. Asami was Korra's best friend since childhood. Growing up, the two did almost everything together and shared all of their secrets and thoughts.

"So, anything new happen today?" Asami asked.

Rainbow Dash handed Korra her wrench and she got ready to work on a second car near Asami's, "I got a new book."

"That's nice! Yeah, I don't know what this person was doing but I think there's something starring at me down here."

Korra dismissed her friend's words and began removing the wheels on the car, her mind somewhere else. "Asami? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure!" she said, her voice coming from under the car, "What's up?"

"Do you…do you think I'm…I don't know, weird?"

"Okay, whatever this thing is it's licking me!"

"Asami!"

"Come on, Korra that's ridiculous! There's nothing weird about you. If anything, you're the most normal person I know."

"Well, I don't always feel that way. I mean, how many people do you know can talk to animals the way I do?" she asked, while she removed the old wheel and Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy rolled over the new one for her to place.

"Well, in my defense, I don't know that many people. Is this is a bug or a mammal?"

"It's just, I'm turning seventeen tomorrow and, I can't shake this feeling that…I can't explain it."

"Is it that time of the month again?"

"No."

"Did your dad find out where you work?"

"No, and if he ever did he'll freak out."

Asami finally got out from underneath the car and sat up, "Well, this puppy's all fixed. Although, I did find _this_ laying under there." the heiress held out a certain pink dragon bird and Korra giggled, taking her in her arms.

"Pinkie Pie."

"Seriously Korra, why can't you tell Tenzin the truth?"

"Because, I've already dropped the bomb on him with not wanting to be an acolyte the rest of my life, he'd loose it if he found out I was working at a car factory to get money so I can travel. He wants me to do something 'meaningful' with my life. Which is just his subtle way of saying, he wants me to marry some nice guy and have a quiet, simple life on the island or in a cottage somewhere up the hills."

"Awww, a hilltop cottage is so cute!" she flinched when Korra narrowed her eyes, "You were saying?"

"I don't want a simple life. I want to earn my own keep, explore, experience new things, then I can think about settling down." she got back to work in replacing the tires while Asami leaned against her car to spark another topic in the conversation.

"Well, speaking of 'settling down', is there any specific type of guy you have in mind?" she asked with a smirk.

Korra rolled her eyes. She knew Asami was a total romantic. Out of the two, she was the most feminine. "Not this again."

"Oh, come on! It's a simple question. The city's filled with cute, smart guys."

"Not from what I've seen."

"Okay, so far we've only found a few bad seeds but, there's bound to be a someone for you somewhere. What about that Wu kid? He's not such a bad guy. And he is kinda cute. In a, dorky, weird, kind of way." however, she knew she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Yeah, he's cute alright." Korra said, "And rude, and conceded, and annoying and he makes me want to punch him in the face!" she slammed the wrench onto the wheel, causing it to sink and fit better into its respected spot. "Besides, who needs a boyfriend anyway?"

"So, you don't want to fall in love?"

"I'm not saying that. I don't mind finding somebody someday, it's just not in the cards right now."

Asami shrugged, "I don't know, Korra. Sometimes cards can change."

"Not my cards." she already removed two wheels, now she only had tow left.

_Safe behind those windows and those buildings of stone_

_Gazing at the people across the bay_

_All my life I watched them as I wait, day by day_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

_All my life I've memorized those places_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them…._

_But part of them_

Korra finished placing the wheels and gazed at the sunlight, peaking through the openings around the garage, showing her with its radiance. She dreamed of seeing the world, exploring it, experiencing new things.

_And out there_

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live_

_One day out_

_There!_

Asami smiled for he understood her friend's desire. Korra leaped from the railing where the cars were placed and began walking around the garage, assisting the mechanics with their minor issues, and they thanks her for her time to help.

_Out there among the travelers, and story tellers galore _

_Only in the books of old I knew them_

_Everyday, people shout and go about their lives_

_Headless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin_

_I'd treasure _

_Every instant_

_Out there_

_Strolling by the sand_

_Taste the morning out there!_

_Like ordinary girls_

_Who freely walk about there_

_Just one day, and then I swear I'll be content_

_With my share_

_Oh, I_

_Won't resent_

_Won't despair_

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent_

_One_

_Day _

_Out_

_There!_

Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "And you will. But for now, we've got more work to do."

(~)

**Okay, I am having the best time with this story! And, to answer a reviewer's question from earlier; yes it will have a few pairings. No, it will not be korrasami (sorry, I don't hate those who ship it's just not my OTP. Again, no disrespect.) and yes, there will be Makorra and Bosami. As I said once before; Once I get attached to a certain ship, it's extremely hard for me to shake it off. And this isn't the first time one of my ships wasn't cannon. I remember when I shipped Lion-O and Cheetara from Thundercats back in 2011…..WHY?!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are liking the story. And no, there will not be a love at first sight with Korra and Mako. I'm gonna try something a little bit different. And no, they will not get together right away. You'll see. Trust me ;)**

**Oh, and the song is a parody of "Out there" from the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Other songs will be included as well, some may not even be of Disney….some. And Wu will play a role here latter on. No, not as a villain. **

**Again, can't wait to hear from you. I'm having so much fun! *SQUEE!***


	4. Chapter 4-A chance meeting

.

.

.

.

Tenzin sighed as he gazed at the picture of him and Korra when she was just a child. She was such a happy and joyful little one, always wanting to spend time with her father.

"Taking a stroll down memory lane?"

He was startled when his wife appeared behind him, "Pema! Oh, no I was just um…doing a little cleaning." he said while dusting the picture with his sleeve, but his wife knew him better.

"Don't play dumb with me."

Tenzin sighed and placed the picture back on the wall. "They just grow up so fast."

"I know. Seventeen years. You should be proud."

"I am proud. But I can't help but worry."

"Honey, she'll be fine. Korra's strong, smart and very independent. You taught her well."

"But, what if it wasn't enough? What if she leaves home and she gets involved with a street gang or starts dating some bad boy, next thing you know she'll be dying her hair purple, getting piercings in places she shouldn't get pierced and she gets addicted to-"

"Tenzin! You're over reacting. I know it's hard letting your child grow up, but it's time. She's not gonna be your little girl forever."

"I just want her to be secure."

"She will be. Whatever she decides, she will do it in her own time." she kissed her husband on the cheek, "She'll be fine." she walked away, leaving her husband alone to think about what she said.

"Yes…she will be. I'll make sure of that."

(~)

The bell sounded, signaling the workers it was time to go to lunch. Korra wiped her forehead, her face covered in oil as were her cloths. "Phew! I had my work cut out for me today."

"You are dad's favorite employe." said Asami as she removed the ribbon from her hair. "I'm starving! What do you say we go to Narrok's for lunch. On me."

"Sounds good. I'm gonna go get the oil out of my face. BRB."

Korra waked into the girl's bathroom and cleaned the oil out of her face. She opened the sink to clean her hands then shook her palms to remove the water but, what happened next really took her by surprise.

Once the drops of water were off, they spontaneously…returned to her hand like magnets to a fridge. Korra arched an eyebrow and tried shaking the water off again, but the same thing happened once more. It was like the water was attached to her or something. But that was not the strangest part. The more she shook her hands, the more powerful the faucet sink became. Water came shooting out like a waterfall and Korra quickly shut it off before she caused a flood. She sighed in relief until she noticed the water still on her hands, then merging together to engulf her entire palms with water.

This was getting freaky bizarre. She took the towel and dried her hands. Much to her relief, the water was gone. A knock on the door was heard, causing her to slightly jump up.

"Korra, you done yet?"

"Uh, yeah. Be out in a second." Korra looked back at her hands, making sure there was no more water. Whatever this was, it certainly was strange.

Korra eventually decided to figure it out latter for her and Asami to have lunch. Narook's was her favorite place in the entire city. Asami drove them there on her convertible car. Being the daughter of a wealthy business man had its benefits. As they drove, they girls sang to a song on the radio.

_The phone rings in the middle of the night_

_My father yells; 'what you gonna do with your life?"_

_Oh, daddy dear, you know you're still number one_

_But girls just wanna have fun_

_Oh, girls just wanna have fun!_

The two friends laughed along together. Whenever they were together, it was always a treat. Even the seven birds enjoyed the rhythm. Pinkie Pie was dancing on top of the radio, making the girls laugh even more.

Not too far ahead, a young man was exiting the power plant where he worked to go to lunch. He fixed his red scarf and awaited for the cars to stop. However, he was not prepared for the incoming car, who didn't seem him at first.

"Asami, look out!"

Korra's scream was enough for Asami to react and push on the breaks. The young man screamed in terror but, thankfully, the car came to a halt just in time. Korra unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up, checking if the boy was alright.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry! Are you okay?"

"What is the matter with you?!" he shouted in anger, "You nearly killed me!"

"Sorry, It was my fault." said Asami, "I did't see you."

"How could you not see me? I was right in front of you!"

"We said we were sorry!" Korra responded, also shouting, slowly growing annoyed with his attitude. "Look, is there anything we can do to make it up to you?"

"Forget it. I think the near heart attack you have me is enough." he adjusted his scarf and walk on by, not giving the girls a second glance.

Korra growled in anger as she sat down and put her seatbelt back on and Asami drove off. "Some people just can't take an apology."

"Still, if you hadn't said anything who knows what could have happened. In a way, you kind of saved his life. And, you gotta admit, he was kind of cute."

"Are you serious?!"

"What? It's just an observation. Admit it, you thought he was cute too."

"Well yeah, he is but-"

"I knew it!"

"But it doesn't matter." Asami arched an eyebrow at her friend who simply crossed her arms, looking at the road in front of her, "What can I say, I'm substance over style."

Asami parked the car once they reached the restaurant with the seven birds behind them. Once inside the girls sat on their usual table, waiting for the waiter to take their order. From where they sat, Korra spotted from her window a man standing on a stool, shouting something from his megaphone.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists." he shouted to the gathering crowd around him.

Korra groaned, "Not this again."

"For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live of lower class citizens! Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"Can you believe that guy?" Korra asked in disbelief. "Just because a few benders cause trouble doesn't mean they all do."

"Well, he does make some good points." said Asami, "Even if this whole Equalists propaganda is stupid, they are trying to speak up. All be it, the wrong way, but still."

Korra crossed her arms, "Okay, I get your point, but the more they talk about this Amon person the more I want to pull my hair out! If only other non-benders could see through this charade like we do. I mean, I'm a non-bender and I was raised by airbenders. Heck, wasn't your great-grandfather a firebender on your mother's side?"

"Korra, this is just the world we live in. People would rather see things in the black and white."

Korra slouched in her chair, "That's stupid."

"Sit up straight, you're in public."

"What are you, my babysitter?"

The waiter finally arrived with a notebook and pen. He was a tall pale skinned man with green eyes and a long mustache. He carried a notepad and a pencil. "Good afternoon, ladies." he said in a polite voice. However, they both couldn't help but sense an air of sleaziness to his tone.

"Um, are you new here?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, we've never seen you around here before."

"I just started yesterday. What can I get you?"

"We'll each have a salad, please." Asami said politely.

"And a shake, extra sprinkles! Oh, and one of those blueberry muffins." Korra added, earning an arched eyebrow look from Asami. "What? I'm hungry."

"I'll take one muffin too."

"Coming right up." but before he would leave, the waiter took notice of the streak on Korra's hair. It was peculiar thing to see, a sterling silver strand of hair among her long brown locks. "That is a peculiar hairstyle you have."

Korra realized he was referring to her streak, "Oh, um…thanks?"

"How did you get it like that?"

"Shouldn't you be getting our order instead of asking these questions?"

"Sorry, I just find it fascinating. Anyway, your meal will be up soon." as he walked away, Korra and Asami shared the same skeptical looks.

"That was weird." said the blue eyed young woman.

"So, you never told me, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"I haven't really thought about it. But, knowing my dad, he's going to arrange a party at city hall. Even though he's not a councilmen anymore, he's still on good terms with President Raiko."

"Not to mention, you babysat his nephew that one time."

"We swore never to speak of that!"

Asami giggled, "Well, there's actually another reason why I suggested we'd come here."

"Oh boy, what did you do?"

Asami smiled as she pulled something from her purse and placed them on the table, making Korra's eyes widened in awe. They appeared to be tickets to an event. But not just any event.

"We're going to a pro-bending match. Tonight!"

Korra was speechless for a moment, "Are you serious?!"

"Yep!"

"But, I thought it was sold out for months!"

"I have my ways."

"I can't believe you did this!"

"I did!"

The two girls jumped up and quelled with delight, catching the attention of everyone in the room. Fluttershy hid underneath Korra's bag due to the loud screams. Once they realized they were causing a scene, the girls calmed themselves down.

Pro-bending was the city's most famous, if not the most famous, game there was. It mainly consisted of two rival bending groups if three, each depicting the four elements; water, earth and fire, since Tenzin and his family were the only airbenders in existence. Korra had always wanted to see one with her own eyes, since her father wouldn't allow her to go to an actual match. And now, her best friend scored them both tickets!

"So, anyway." Asami began, "Since your dad's throwing a party tomorrow night, I figured we could watch the match tonight."

"Wait, tonight? As in, tonight, tonight?"

"Duh!"

Korra cringed and her shoulders rose up in uncertainty, "Ehhhhhhhhh, I don't know."

Asami shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, let's see if I get this straight; not telling your dad about your job gets a free pass. Dressing up like a water tribe bicker chick, non issue. But sneaking off to see one pro-bending match, the first one you will probably ever get to see with our favorite team about to make it into the championship tournament…that's a big 'no-no'?"

"Believe me, I want to go, but I have a limit to how many secrets I can keep from my dad. You know I'm not good at big time lying!"

"Korra, this is huge! Weren't you the one who always wanted to go to a match?"

"Well yeah, but you know I never went to one because my dad thinks it's a "Mockery of the noble tradition of bending"!" she said in a deep voice. She looked down at the tickets, their shimmering golden edges sparkling in the sunlight with the names printed beautifully in plain sight, when a smile grew on her face, "Although, it would be rude not to take such a generous gift from my best friend in the whole world." Before long, the two were sharing the same evil, mischievous smirks while the other birds lowered their heads in worry. "I'm in!"

"Sweet!"

At long last, the waiter placed their order before them. "Thank you."

"Of course, miss. Anytime."

Korra immediately felt a shiver go up her spin as the waiter kept his eyes before walking away. Asami leaned forward and whispered, "Next time, we'll eat lunch at my place."

"Agreed."

While the two girls ate their lunch, the waiter made his way into the back of the restaurant to take out the trash. Once outside, he took out a walkie talkie and spoke into it.

"You'll never believe what I found."

(~)

The young man from before had purchased his lunch from a nearby cart that was selling hot fresh kebabs. His was picky but he liked it that way. He still couldn't get over the fact that two crazy girls nearly ran him over. "Crazy drivers." he muttered under his breath, "As if I didn't have enough problems." as he ate, he was completely unaware that a pair of green olive eyes was watching him from afar. The short person took a stone form the ground and threw it.

Before he had time to blink, the man felt something hit him on the shoulder. He turned his head to look around and the green-eyed person leaped forward and stole his lunch, making a mad dash for it.

"Hey! Kid, stop!" The young man ran after the boy, who has the kabob in his hand, all the way across the street, bypassing people, mailboxes and so forth.

Asami and Korra finished their meal and readied to head back to work. Asami went to get the car when Korra spotted the kid running towards her. Her instincts kicked in and she grabbed the child by the shirt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there kid! What's the rush?"

"He's after me!" he shouted in fear.

"Who is?"

"There you are!" Korra turned around and her eyes winded when she saw who was running after the poor boy. "You?!"

"You!"

The boy hid behind Korra and the young man tried to reach him. "Give back my lunch!"

"Hold up!" Korra placed her hands on his chest, keeping him away from the child. She looked down at the boy, studying his eyes. He looked so hungry and scared. All he wanted was food, and it was clear by the look of his cloths he didn't have any to buy his own. Feeling compassion, Korra allowed the boy to leave.

"Run along, kid." when he didn't move, she gestured with her head, smiling kindly "Go on."

The boy complied and ran away, leaving the owner of the meal very upset. "What was that about? You just let him get away with stealing?!"

"He doesn't have any money."

"What?"

"The poor kid was starving. Let him have a meal for once."

For a moment, the young man was silent. Korra slowly removed her hand from his chest and she took a moment to study his appearance. He was much taller than she was with pale skin, golden amber eyes and spiky black hair wearing a red crimson scarf around his neck and a long dark colored jacket with black fingerless gloves. By the color of his eyes, she could tell he was a firebender.

Asami watched the scene from afar along with the birds, who were all silently waiting for something to happen next. The young man was even more amazed at what the woman did next. She reached into her bag and pulled out some cash and placed it on the palm of his hand.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"So you can buy lunch. It's only fair."

"But, you're just giving me money?"

"I can always make more. Let's just call it even."

"But, that's not how it works." he stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you can't just give money away all willy nilly like this."

"It's not 'willy nilly', it's just a simple nice gesture. Why is it so hard for you to take it?"

"Because…"

"Because what?"

For a moment he couldn't find the words to say, "Because it's not what people do. That's how life is."

"Just because it's how it is doesn't mean it's what should be!"

Realizing he no longer had anything else to say Korra turned around and headed towards the car. Asami was still rather amazed as she took the driver seat and drove off, leaving a very amazed young firebender behind. He had never seen anyone do something so…generous before.

"What was that?" Asami asked as they drove along.

"All I did was give him money for lunch. It was the least I could do after I let that poor kid run off with his."

Asami only scoff and shook her head in disbelief. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that?"

"I was just being fair. No big deal."

"Wrong. Very big deal. Not everybody would have the guts to do what you just did."

"It's not about guts, it's about being a human being." she sighed as she leaned against the side of the car, looking at her reflection in the review mirror. "And you were right….he _is_ kinda cute."

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up!"

While the two girls drove off, the young man gazed down at the money he was given before stuffing it in his pocket. At least he wasn't going home empty handed.

(~)

The elderly woman loved nothing more than the smell of fresh ocean breeze. Her white hair bellowed in the wind when somebody approached her.

"Mom, you okay?" the man asked.

"Yes, Bumi. I'm just anxious to see her again."

"Yeah, me too. To think, tomorrow my niece is turning seventeen! It seems like it was only yesterday I was giving her piggy back rides and now she's turning into a young woman." Bumi wiped a tear from his eyes, "How times flies."

His mother only chuckled, "Oh, Bumi." but what her son didn't know, was that the elderly woman had other plans for her adopted granddaughter. Something she needed her to know before it was too late.

She only hoped she would understand.

(~)

He punched and kicked his brother with all of his might, but the youngest could tell that he was still out of it. He unleashed another blow, for which the youngest managed to dodge, grab his arm and flip him over him.

The oldest brother laid on the ground, grunting in pain. "Wake up, big bro. You're in a daze."

"Sorry."

His younger brother helped him stand up and the two removed their training head gears and gloves. The oldest took a sip of his water bottle while the youngest wiped his face with a towel.

"You've been out of it since you came home. Everything okay?"

"I think so." the oldest sat down.

"Come on Mako, tell me!"

In all honesty, Mako himself still couldn't believe what had happened to him today. "It's just that girl."

His brother's eyes widened, "Oooooohhhh! A girl?! She hot?"

"Bolin!"

"What? Just a question."

"I don't know."

"How can you not know if a girl is hot or not?"

"I mean, I still can't believe what she did."

"What did she do?" he asked. His older brother now had his undivided attention.

"I went on my lunch break and these two crazy girls almost ran me over with their car."

"Wait, now there's too of them? Why didn't you say so before? One for each of us!" he slapped his brother's back enthusiastically.

"You want me to finish or not?"

"Carry on."

"Anyway, I got my lunch but then some kid stole it and she let him get away with it. Then she….she gave me money to make up for it."

The youngest brother blinked his bright green eyes, "Wow. That's…that's actually really nice. I mean, really, really nice."

"I know! I've never known anyone who was capable of such…such…"

"Kindness?"

"Yeah. And now I can't get her out of my mind. I just can't believe it."

"Well, maybe your mystery girl will come to the match tonight. And if she does, can you introduce me to her friend?"

Mako only shook his head and wiped his brow with the towel, "It doesn't matter. We've got more important things to worry about. One act of charity isn't gonna be enough to pay for what we owe."

"Come on Mako, so one girl was nice to you, what's the big deal? Believe it or not, there are still nice people in this world."

Mako sighed with his back turned as he flung the tower over his shoulder.

"Not from what we've seen."

Mako walked out of the room and headed up to the attic, where he and his brother lived. It wasn't much for them and it certainly wasn't the life of luxury as Mako wished it was. But it was all they had for now. He hoped this tournament would help them in some way to get out of this life and into a better one.

_Riff-raff, street-rat_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see two poor boys?_

_No siree._

_But one day, they'll find out_

_There's so much more_

_To see_

He sat on the windowsill, gazing out at the bay and at Air Temple Island. "Someday, things will change. For the better."

That was a promise.

(~)

**Okay, see if you can guess which Disney movies I was referencing here! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-Meet the Family

.

.

.

.

Korra had changed into her air nomad clothing once more and drove the speedboat to the island just in time before the boat arrived. The birds chirped her to hurry up before her father realized she was fifteen minutes late. "I know, I know, I'm moving, I'm moving!" she was stopped when the white bird chirped in front of her. "What?" the bird used her tail to wipe away the remaining oil from her cheek. "Thanks, Rarity." she said before making a mad dash to the temple while the birds followed close behind. They tried to get a better view while standing at the window and Korra rushed inside, greeting her family in the dinning hall.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed, only to received concerned looks from the rest of her family, and a stern one from her father. "I know, I'm late, I'm sorry."

"Korra, I told you to be home by four. It's ten minutes to four thirty, your grandmother, uncle and aunt are about to arrive any minute."

"I'm sorry, there was terrible traffic and Asami insisted on driving me to the docks and-"

"It doesn't matter now." Pema intervened, "At least she made it. Now, sweetie why don't you go wash your face in the kitchen." Korra complied and Pema scorned at her husband, "Honestly, Tenzin."

"What? I expect my children to be punctual. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo got here in time."

"We live here, dad." Jinora stated matter-of-fact-lively.

Korra washed her face and noticed her dragon bird friends were at the window, "I know. Close call." she said to them.

Applejack then began to chirp excitedly, using her tail to point towards the ocean. Korra looked out the window and a smile appeared on her face. The ship of the south pole had just arrived and Korra was excited to see her grandmother, aunt and uncle.

Tenzin and his family made it outside as the ship's sailors let down the catwalk for the elderly woman and two more people to step out. The man from before was in his mid thirties, white skinned with a tint of tan, dark messy hair and beard with gray eyes. The second person was a stunningly beautiful young woman who was actually younger than the other man, but her hair was already grey, styled into a long high ponytail with long bangs styled to the side of her face. Her eyes were a dark icy blue and wore blue clothing with white lining.

Tenzin hugged the elderly woman, "Hello, mother. I'm so happy to see you."

The three children rushed on over to hug their grandmother. "It's so good to see all of you." said the woman.

"We missed you, Gran Gran." said Jinora. "And you too, Aunt Kya!" she hugged her aunt, and the woman hugged her in return.

"I missed you too. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." she smiled at her brother and playfully punched his shoulder, "Probably scared I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not scared of you!" Tenzin exclaimed, right before rubbing his shoulder, "Anymore."

Meelo jumped up and the man caught him in his arms. "Uncle Bumi!"

"Hey, squirt! How's my little soldier doing?"

"Great! I commanded a whole lemur army!"

"No kidding! That's my boy."

Kya rolled her eyes at her older brother's playful antics, "So, where's the birthday girl?"

"Here she comes now." Pema said with a smile as their eldest daughter ran up to greet her family. She hugged the elderly woman first.

"Gran Gran!"

"Korra, it's wonderful to see you again." she took hold of the young lady's shoulders and studied her. "Look at you. My strong, beautiful girl." she caressed her face with her free hand.

"It's really good to see you too." her eyes turned to her aunt, "Aunt Kya!" the two tan skinned woman hugged one another tightly.

"There's my tough little warrior princess." she then took a good feel of her arms, "And I do mean 'tough'. Somebody's been hitting it hard at the gym, hu?"

"Like you always say; No pain-"

"-No gain!" they both said in unison and high five'd.

Bumi approached next and hugged his niece, lifting her a few feet off the ground for a brief second. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I sure missed ya."

"I missed you too, Uncle Bumi." then, the sound of chirping got everyone's attention when Korra's seven dragon birds appeared near her feet. "You all remember the girls, right?"

Rainbow Dash and Applejack blew up and landed on Bumi's shoulders, "How can I forget?" he cooed as he tickled under Applejack's chin, "Who's a little cutie dragon bird? You are. Yes you are!"

"Mother, I'm sure you must be tired after the trip." said Tenzin to his mother, who only swatted his hand away.

"My boy, I may be old but I'm not _that_ old."

While Pema led Katara towards the temple, Korra, Kya and Bumi snickered at how the old woman managed to get the best of her youngest son. The three only stopped when Tenzin glared at them. He sighed, "This is going to be a long visit.

(~)

"And that is what happened to Lord Zuko's mother."

The three children and older adopted sibling stared at their grandmother in awe, "Wow…."

"That's some story!" Ikki said, still fascinated.

"But enough about that, I want to hear how you've been doing Korra."

The eldest child bit her bottom lip nervously. She knew she couldn't reveal everything that has happened. Her father couldn't know about her job or the pro-bending match tonight. She needed to say the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Nothing much really. Just, typical stuff."

"How is that friend of yours? Asami?"

"She's great, working hard at the garage."

"Meet any nice boys recently."

Korra's cheeks flushed with red, "Gran Gran!"

"What? It's only a simple question."

"She hasn't gotten involved with anyone." Tenzin replied for his daughter, much to her annoyance. However, she did have the pleasure of meeting Prince Wu of the Earth Kingdom."

"Dad!"

"What? He's a nice young man."

Korra rolled her eyes and grunted in annoyance. "He's just a friend. Actually, not so much as a friend, more of an acquaintance. Actually, he's more the annoying neighbor who, when around, you make up and excuse or pretend your not home."

"Korra, mind your manners." her father said, and Korra only scoffed.

Kya stood up from the table and clapped her hands together once, "Well, to change the subject, I have got the perfect outfit for my niece to wear tomorrow." Kya reached into her bag and gave Korra a white box. Once she opened it her eyes widened as she took the dress out. It was in a water tribe design with long sleeves that were open around the shoulders and the skirt was long but open at the front, so she could swear slim dark bleu pants underneath.

"Aunt Kya, it's perfect! Thank you!"

But Tenzin was not amused, "Oh, no, no, no, no! No daughter of mine is wearing that in public!"

"Oh, come on little brother, she's seventeen! She's old enough wear whatever she wants."

Korra held the dress close to her chest, "Well, I love it. Thanks." she hugged her aunt who kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Anytime, sweetie."

Tenzin crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance. Bumi then raised his hand enthusiastically. "Me next!" he took from his bag something that appeared to be very long and wrapped in brown paper, tied with a red ribbon. "For you, my dear. Happy Birthday!"

Korra gently removed the ribbon and the paper. She gasped happily while Tenzin's eyes widened in horror. "Wow! An actual sword! Cool!"

"Not cool!" Tenzin stood up in fury, "Bumi how dare you bring a weapon into my home?!"

"Relax, it belonged to Uncle Sokka." he said before addressing to his niece, their reflections could be seen in the cold hard blade. "It was made from a special meteorite that fell from the sky. Your great uncle used it to fight in the hundred year war. It's been gathering dusk for a while and I thought you would like to have it. As a reminder of your epic family."

Korra was literally speechless. This gift was amazing and wonderful. "Thank you Uncle Bumi! I love it!" she hugged her uncle tightly to thank him for the gift.

Tenzin realized he had been beaten. The gifts his brother and sister gave her were both wonderful, and exactly what she would have wanted. But, he was certain that his next gift to her would be the best one. Mainly because it was the best one to secure his daughter's safe future.

"So long as you keep it in your room."

Korra groaned, "Dad, it's just a sword."

"A young lady shouldn't have weapons, in my opinion."

"What about Aunt Suki?" Jinora asked, "She had weapons. I read her fans were so sharp they could slide a man's arm in half!"

"That's it! No more of Uncle Bumi's war tales!"

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy, little brother!" said Bumi, "Lady or not, learning to defend yourself is essential."

"Not for my daughters."

Even Kya had to scoff, "Leave it to Tenzin to try and take control of things."

"I don't try to take control of things."

While the elder siblings bickered, Korra began to suddenly felt a ringing in her ears. She cringed as her eardrums buzzed with a strange noise that made it feel like nails were piercing her head. Followed by a strange voice. The voice of a woman who, strangely enough, sounded kind of….familiar.

_"Korra….Korra…."_

The ringing continued and the young woman could barely hear what her family was saying as the voice in her head grew louder.

_"Korra….it's time, Korra….it's time…."_

She grunted as she rubbed her temples to try and ease the pain and ignore the nagging voice in her head. She felt her grandmother's hand on her shoulder. She noticed her lips move but couldn't make out the words.

"What?"

"I said; are you okay?"

The ringing finally stopped and Korra could hear clearly again. This was the second strangest thing to have happened to her today. Everyone was looking at her with concern. She didn't want anyone to worry so she stood up from where she sat.

"I'm fine. I think I…I think I need some air." she walked out the door, while her family watched in confusion. They didn't know why Korra was behaving so strangely all of a sudden.

But her grandmother Katara had a hunch on what it could be.

(~)

Korra's legs dangled on the edge of a cliffside, where she had a perfect view of the city. This was her favorite spot in the whole island, a place where she could be apart from anything else and just think. Her dragon birds rested beside her. Rarity nuzzled her head against her hip while Korra stroked her mane.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Korra turned around to see her grandmother arrive and sit beside her in a lotus position. Both gazed out into the horizon, admiring the statue of Avatar Aang.

"They captured his face perfectly, I'll admit."

Korra chuckled, "I wish I could have met him. Even though he's not my biological grandpa, I can't help but feel a connection with him. Is that weird?"

"Not at all, my child. In fact, I have a very strong feeling you two would get along wonderfully." Korra sighed and her expression fell. "You seem troubled. What's wrong?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that you don't really belong? That, maybe you're not like anybody else? I've felt that way my entire life, yet I don't know why. I mean, I can't bend, I don't have any special talents other than drawing, I'm good with animals but that's nothing extraordinary, and-"

"Stop right there." Korra ceased her rambling when her grandmother spoke. "I think you're selling yourself a little too short, Korra. You are the most spectacular child I have ever laid my eyes upon. You're courage is rivaled by that of a polar-bear dog. Your loyalty is as firm as a mountain, and you have more kindness in your little finger than most people posses in their whole body."

"Of course you would say all of that. You're my grandmother, it's your job."

"That may be true, but I truly believe you are destined for great things."

"But, how can I know for sure? How will I know which is the right path for me?"

Katara smiled with a chuckle, "You know, your aunt asked me the same question when she was your age."

"She did? What did you tell her?"

"I told her, to listen and look for the Light. That Light that guides us through our lives. Some are too scared to listen to it because they want to choose their own paths, which can often lead to greed, anger and pride. But, if you listen with your heart and open your mind, the _right_ voice will guide you."

Korra always listened to her grandmother's words. She was so wise and insightful. She was the reason she was the way she is today. The young teenager decided to give it a try and see if she could at least try and communicate with whatever it was that was talking to her before.

_Que que na-to-ra_

_You will understand_

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand._

Korra felt the wind blow upon her cheeks as colorful levees from the trees behind them swirled around her and Katara. The dragon birds noticed this and Pinkie Pie started to surf on the levees like a surfboard on the ocean.

_Let it break upon you_

_Like a wave upon the sand_

_"Korra…."_ the voice sounded again.

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand…._

Korra opened her eyes, almost as if she felt a spark or something. "Wow. I think I actually felt something."

"You see? Listening changes things."

Korra hugged her grandmother who hugged her in return. She knew the child was well on her way to discovering the truth.

(~)

**Wow! I honestly can't tell you guys I am amazed I wrote these many chapters in one day! Maybe I'll write another one or two, but afterwords I'm calling it a night. Good think it's still 5:00 pm. on my end! **

**Please review, and God bless *kiss kiss***


	6. Chapter 6-The pro-bending brothers

.

.

.

.

Once she was certain the Air Acolyte was out of sight, Korra jumped out from her window and ran towards the cliffside. She didn't bother putting on her air nomad cloths and instead kept the outfit she wore today. She didn't want to draw attention so she didn't use her speedboat and instead leaped up from the cliffside, falling headfirst into the water. Ever since she was a little girl, Korra had the amazing talent to swim like a fish, even though she was never a waterbender. She swam across the bay towards the arena.

The pro bending arena was one of the most stunning buildings in the city. It was a colossal, glass-domed structure of a rather rectangular structure with four tall pillars at each corner and a quaint entrance in the side facing the city, located on a small peninsula; a narrow path connected the building entrance to the mainland. As a testament to the spot's popularity, the arena's exterior had a golden appearance and was lit at night, giving it the appearance of a golden palace.

Asami waited patiently at the docks, hoping to spot her friend. The waters bubbled and she gasped when Korra's head appeared, soaking wet. She extended her hand and Asami helped her up. "What kept you?"

"Sorry, I had to keep an eye out for my dad."

"Look at you, you're soaking wet!"

"Relax, I got this. You'll might want to take a few steps back." Asami complied and Korra spun around rapidly on her axis, causing the water to spread out and Asami had to shield herself. Once Korra was done, she was much more dry now. Her cloths were still a tad wet but she didn't shiver or show any reaction to it. Asami shivered when the wind blew. She didn't expect the temperature to be this cold. Winter was just around the corner.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her friend.

Korra simply shrugged, "It's never really bothered me."

Asami rolled her eyes. There were a lot of things about Korra that didn't bother her, like the cold or spicy foods. The girl never once flinched when eating anything that would cause normal people's mouths to melt. "Well, Ma'am. Your grand birthday present, awaits!"

The two friends linked arms and giggled as they made their way into the arena. Even if she didn't have to say anything, the dragon birds still joined them, having flown there while Korra swam. The birds were all so excited to see the match. However, Fluttershy chirped with worry. She wasn't so sure if they should be defying Tenzin's rules like this, for Korra could get in trouble.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and pushed the yellow/pink dragon bird forward along with the others. This was Korra's special present and a chance she's been waiting for a long time. Nothing was going to spoil it.

(~)

"Wow…." Korra knew the arena was huge, but she never expected it to be this gigantic!

"Pretty cool, right?"

"Way cooler than a makeover!" Korra replied with joy before yanking Asami's arm and ran inside, "Come on! Let's get good seats!"

"Whoa! Okay, Korra! Arm! Ow! Arm! Ow! Arm! Ow!" once inside Korra let go of the heiress to rubbed her arm, "Seriously, what kind of animal are you?"

But while she was rubbing her arm, Korra's eyes were sparkling due to how many people already in the arena. Her dragon birds all hid on her shoulder bag, also amazed at the interior of the building. Rarity loved seeing the gold-colored walls and the bright royal atmosphere of the place. This was a dream come true for her.

Rainbow Dash was the most excited of all. She loved sports almost as much as Korra did. The multi-colored bird flew out of her bag and began exploring the place. If there was anything that Rainbow was known for, it was her curiosity.

Korra called out to the bird, "Rainbow! Get back here!" Korra ran after her bird while Asami ran after her friend, who continued down the hallways as more people dispersed. This was the part of the arena where nobody was not allowed to go into. This was bad, they were gonna get in trouble before they even got a chance to see the match.

"Rainbow Dash, where are you….going?" Korra finally caught up with the bird, who was now hovering in front of her….behind a large room filled with all sorts of exercise equipment and a ladder that led to an upstairs attic. Korra had never seen a gym like this before. She only worked out back at the Air Temple in her own private dojo, but this was one of the rare times in which she had seen a gym this big. She came to the conclusion this was what Rainbow Dash was looking for to begin with. She was lucky she found it. And so was Korra.

Her eyes sparkled and she beamed when she walked in further. Asami finally caught up with her, leaning against the frame of the door, panting. "I've got to do more cardio."

"Asami, look at this."

The rest of the birds flew out to see for themselves. Rarity was appalled by the smell of sweat and musk while Applejack and Sunset Shimmer flew around, admiring all of the equipment. Twilight remained the closest with Korra, resting on her shoulder, while Fluttershy rested on Asami's. Pinkie Pie was pecking her beak on a barbell out of curiosity.

"Korra, we shouldn't be here. The match is about to start."

"Will you relax? Oh, wow!" she ran up to a pair of sticks nearby. They were sparring staffs. "Uncle Bumi taught how to use these when I was ten!"

"That's a cute story, can we leave now?" Asami pleaded, and Fluttershy chirped in response.

"Asami, chill. Nothing's going to happen."

"Hey you!"

The two girls were startled when a man, apparently in his mid to late thirties, with white hair tied into a short ponytail, sideburns and gym cloths. At the sight of him, each of the birds flew right behind the two teenage girls.

"What are you two doing in my gym?" he asked, pointing an accusing finger at them.

Asami narrowed her eyes at Korra, silently saying 'I told you so'. Korra tried to come up with an excuse. "Uh, we were just looking for a bathroom and we got lost."

But the man wasn't buying it. "Right, the old 'I had to pee' excuse!"

Asami stepped in to try and save their behinds, "We're sorry sir, we didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Yeah, well you've got trouble missy! I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in here without paying. I'm calling security.

"No, no wait!"

The girls were then startled when another voice called out to them. A younger one, and belonging to a male.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Korra and Asami, even the birds, were all a tad surprised. There stood a young man, probably around sixteen years of age, with pale skin that nearly rivaled Asami's, bright emerald green eyes that carried a youthful, boyish charm to them, and sleek black hair with a small cuff hanging on his forehead. Asami found it adorable. He was also wearing a pro-bending uniform. The young man smiled at the grumpy old guy.

"It's alright, Toza. They're with me."

Realizing what was happening, the girls immediately played along. "Yep." Korra replied with a smile.

"We're with him." Asami added.

"You know these girls, Bo?" Toza asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, we go way back." he lied, keeping his dashing smile all throughout.

"So, which one of you is his date?"

"She is!" both Korra and Asami replied by pointing at each other, much to both their annoyance. But Toza was already fed up with these teenagers.

"Ah, I don't care what you are. I've got work to do!"

Bolin allowed the girls to walk out first, "Right this way, ladies."

Asami smiled in gratitude, "Why, thank you kind sir." she said as she and Korra walked out. Korra only rolled her eyes. Leave it to Asami to flirt with any cute guy she met. At least this one had some manners.

The young man led the two girls down the hallway, "Name's Bolin, by the way."

Asami's eyes widened, "Wait, Bolin? As in, Bolin of the Fire Ferrets?!"

The young man, Bolin, smiled proudly, "Yep, that's me."

"Wow! I honestly did not expect this, Korra and I are such huge pro-bending fans, we've caught all of your matches this season!"

"Well, on the radio mostly." Korra corrected. "Our dad's are such kill-joys."

Bolin's eyes widened, "Wow, all of them? Well, honestly there were a few I wish you hadn't seen. Or, _heard_ in your case."

Asami giggled, "Oh, don't be ridiculous. You're amazing. Korra and I are dying to watch you play in the tournament."

"Well, how would you two like a front row seat to the best match of the year?"

Before Asami could reply, Korra jumped in and smiled at Bolin, "We'd love to!" Asami narrowed her eyes in annoyance due to her friend's interruption and Bolin led the way. "For once, your flirting landed us somewhere good!"

"I wasn't flirting!" Asami said defensively.

"Yeah, and I'm Avatar Aang." she said jokingly before walking ahead and a very annoyed Asami followed.

"I hate you."

"Come on, don't hate. It is my birthday present, after all."

(~)

Bolin opened the door and the two girls walked right in. It was more of a locker room placed on a balcony-like area where they had the most amazing view of the arena.

"What do you think?" Bolin asked, "Best seats in the house, right?"

The playing field consisted of a hexagon shaped ring and a water pit. The platform separated into two equal sides, one red and one blue, each one split into three zones. The entire ring was located at the center of the arena. Raised at a considerable height, the ring was supported by thick piles that erect ip of a water pit beneath it. In addition, twenty-one small discs made of earth were visible on each side for earthbenders to use during competition. The playing field also had several mobile platforms that allowed players to enter the ring. The bleachers were arranged in a staggered manner, forming long, tired rows of seats with stairs that provided access to the chairs. The girls could have been sitting there, but they had a much better view from where they were.

"This is even more amazing than I imagined!" Korra said in awe. Her bird friends had to agree, even Fluttershy.

Asami smiled at Bolin, "Thank you so much! This was very generous of you."

The young man blushed, "It was nothing, really."

Then, the door opened once more and two more men entered the room. One was tan with dark brown hair while the other one was….

"Mako!" Bolin cried out happily, "Hey, I wanna introduce you to a couple of new friends of mine." he placed his arm around Asami, who's eyes widened when she saw the older brother.

"You!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You!" Asami responded, equally shocked.

Korra turned around and she too was shocked, "You!"

"You!"

"Wait, you know each other?" Bolin was very confused, and surprised by all of this. The dragon birds all hid behind Korra's legs. They had a feeling things were not gonna be pretty.

"They're the girls who almost ran me over!"

"Really, we're still on that?" Korra said while placing her hands on her hips.

Bolin shook his head in disbelief, "Wait, back up! They're the girls you talked about?"

"You talked about us?" Korra asked, feeling surprised.

"No!" Mako reacted defensively.

"Didn't you say one of them gave you money?" Bolin asked.

"That would be Korra." Asami said, pointing at her friend.

"Oh, so you're the girl he-"

"Bolin! A word, please." Mako dragged his brother my the collar, leaving the two girls to share skeptical looks with each other. Once they were out of hearing rang, Mako spoke to Bolin, "How many times have I told you to stop bringing your crazy fan-girls in here before the matches?"

"Oh, come on Mako. They seem really nice, and that Korra girl is pretty easy on the eyes." he said with a wiggling eyebrow before receiving a slap on the arm, curtesy of Mako.

"Stop that!"

"I can ask if she's single."

"No."

"Or if she's really-"

"Bo, seriously?"

"It's just a question."

While they bickered, Korra and Asami were having their own conversation. "I still can't believe we almost ran over one of the Fire Ferrets." said Asami.

"What do you mean 'we'? _You_ were the one driving."

"I wonder if Bolin's single."

"Seriously?"

"What? He's pretty cute too. And I think Mako likes you."

Korra only scoffed at the idea and the boys continued their conversation. "Bolin, you've got to get your head on straight. This is the big leagues, don't go let your guard down because of a pair of big goo-goo eyes." the two brothers briefly turned around towards the two girls, who both smiled and waved casually in return.

There was no denying they were both incredibly pretty. Asami with her hourglass figure, pale white skin, ebony hair and rose red lips, and Korra with her strong yet slim figure, exotic tan skin, bright blue sapphire eyes, long dark chocolate brown hair with a single silver streak that sparkled like stardust underneath the lights. The boys turned back again.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a bit hard." said Bolin, finding himself more entranced by the girls' beauty. Particularly Asami's.

"Try." The two boys finally ended the conversation and Mako turned to the ladies, "Okay, you two can stick around for a while if you'd like and…well, enjoy the match."

It was clear as the two watched him place his helmet on, that the young firebender was not a people person. Bolin smiled at the girls, "Sorry about that. My brother gets really focused before a match." he placed his helmet on and followed his brother and third teammate. "Wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

"Okay." said Korra, before pounding her fist into the air, "Knock em dead!'

"Introooooooducing, the Fire Ferrets!"

The entire stadium bursted into applauds as Mako, Bolin and their third team member waved to the adoring crowd from the platform that slowly took them to the ring. Bolin, especially enjoyed the screams he received from his fangirls.

"Aaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaah!"

Korra giggled as she nudged Asami's arm with her elbow, "Looks like you got some competition there, Sami."

The heiress scoffed while crossing her arms bitterly as the announcer, Shiro Shinobi, spoke with such enthusiasm and described the game in remarkably vivid details. Korra and Asami were familiar with his voice, having heard it on the radio several times in the past.

"The rookie Ferrets came out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks."

Applejack, Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie sat on the railings, while Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew beside Korra. Even Rarity was intrigued by this. The bell sounded which signaled the start of the match. Bolin was already ducking under a fire blast from the opposing team's firebender while Mako fired one himself at the opponent. Bolin rose an earth disk and kicked it to his opponent, who then destroyed the disk with a fire arc and shoots another fire attack, for which the Ferret's waterbender, Hasook, avoided by diving to the ground. Hasook used his water to block a fire blast but ended up sliding backwards and lands on the ground due to the powerful blast. He pulled up more water and blasted at the other team, but the earthbender cartwheeled out of the way in time.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos!" Shioro said, "He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him,-" He rose up an earth disk and kicked it in Mako's direction, but the young firebender calmly moved out of the way. "-while Mako shows off his trademark, "cool under fire" style!"

Mako easily avoided both the earth disk and an incoming fire blast and then retaliated with two fire blasts at the opposing team, while also avoiding an incoming water bullet, followed by another earth disk. The opposing firebender and waterbender both moved in front of Mako's incoming attack and the waterbender shoot a water bullet at Hasook and Bolin, knocking them backwards into zone two.

"Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!" said the announcer.

Bolin and Hasook quickly scrambled on their feet while Mako directed his attention to the opposing benders. Korra and Asami watched nervously and Fluttershy covered her eyes with her wings, for it seemed the Fire Ferrets were going to lose. Mako jumped up and spun around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding the earth disk and fire attack that was coming right at him, before landing perfectly on the ground and flipped to avoid another incoming fire attack, unfortunately he wasn't fully prepared for the earth disk that came at him and hist hims square in the chest. The impact caused Mako to be pushed back, having his foot pass zone one. The line lit up red as the horn blew.

"Mako's over the line!" said the announcer. The firebender mentally slapped himself at this mistake.

"The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

"Come on, Ferrets!" Korra shouted while raising her fist into the air for encouragement.

The opposing waterbender shot a water bullet at Mako but his brother quickly came in and blocked the attack with an earth disk, giving Mako the chance to jump and unleash a fire kick at the waterbender, but the opponent jumped over the blast. The opposing earthbender threw an earth disk at Hasook and the boy was knocked back to zone three. Mako jumped over another incoming water attack, for which in response, stroked his teammate Hasook, followed by another water attack and earth disk which pushed him over the rim. The young man fell into the water.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!"

Meanwhile, the two brothers dodged the earth and water attacks, Bolin rose an earth disk to shield himself against the water blasts but the impacted pushed him back to zone three. Mako landed in the third zone just when the bell rang, signaling the end of the sound.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

The opposing team cheered for their victory, while Mako angrily glared at Hasook, who had finally joined them. This guy was no help to them. Both teams stood in their fighting stances as the bell sounded, signaling the start of round two. Each player unleashed a powerful attack of their respected elements, forcing the Fire Ferrets back into zone two.

"The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advantage!"

The Tigerdillo's earthbender threw a disk at Hasook who blocked it with his waterbending, while both Mako and Bolin attacked the opposing team. Bolin was then knocked by an earth disk by the other earthbender while Mako was punched by two fire blasts and Hasook send two water arcs at the Tigerdillos. Their earthbender was knocked to the ground. The bell rang, signaling the end of round two,

"The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds!"

While Bolin and Hasook celebrated, Mako didn't look at all to happy. They could have easily lost, but lady luck appeared to be on their side tonight. The bell rang again and both teams wasted no time to unleash their attacks. The Tigerdillo waterbender aimed water at Hasook who tumbled out of the way and ran to avoid another attack. Mako destroyed an incoming earth disk with a fire blast as Hasook shoot his water bullet, but just as Bolin himself launched an earth disk, Hasook was hit by a water blast and crashed into Bolin. The two ended up on the floor. While they were down, the Tigerdillo earthbender attacked with an earth disk and the two benders fell into the waters bellow. Just when the buzzer sounded.

Korra and Asami clenched their heads in despair, "Oh, no!"

It was all up to Mako now. He quickly dusked under a water blast and easily avoided three fire blasts as well as two earth disks. Despite the incoming attacks, Mako was unresponsive as he stood at the rim of zone three. The young man panted while remaining in his fighting stance. Twilight and Rainbow were both bitting their talons nervously while Pinkie Pie and Rarity both pulled their manes in suspense, as Korra did with her pony tails. The announcer's voice, only intensified the suspense.

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seemed his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!"

Finally, Mako unleashed a fire blast which vaporized an incoming water bullet which made contact with the opposing waterbender. The bender was knocked off the playing field. Mako continued shooting multiple fire blasts.

"And his plan is working!"

The girls cheered for him from the sidelines. Mako continued unleashing his fire blasts at the opposing team's firebender. He was then knocked back by a fire blast against the back pole of the ropes and fell into the water. Mako kept attacking the Togerdillo earthbender as his fire destroyed his earth disks, covering the field in dust. Mako emerges from the smoke and unleashed a fire blast which knocked his opponent straight into the water. But his opponent managed to stop his fall just in time by sliding, his heel barely touching the edge. He rose up another earth disk and hurled it at Mako.

"Look out!" Korra shouted from above, extending her hand instinctively. Then, almost spontaneously, another earth disk near Bolin rose up and hurled at the opponent's disk, destroying it. Bolin blinked in amazement for he was almost certain that wasn't him controlling the disk. Mako took the chance and hurled one final fire blast, this time fully causing the opposing earthbender to fall off the side of the ring and land in the water.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

The entire stadium went wild with cheers and applauds for the Fire Ferrets. Asami shook Korra's shoulder in excitement, "Did you see that?! Those two are incredible! I didn't even see Bolin throw that disk at the last minute!"

However, Korra's expression was far from thrilled, more on the lines of surprised and confused as she looked at her hand. Asami didn't notice the strange coincidence when the disk flew at the exact same moment Korra extended her hand. This was now the third strangest thing to happen to her today.

"Yeah…neither did I."

"Wooho! Go Fire Ferrets!" Asami shouted like crazy and form down bellow Korra watched as Mako removed his helmet. Despite their victory he still wore a serious face. This surprised her, she though he would at least crack a smile for winning but it was like he hardly cared. It was then that Korra started to realize that maybe there was more to this firebender than met the eye.

Bolin jumped in front of them cheering, "YAHOO! YES! One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" the young man took off his helmet and smiled confidently, "So, what you girls think? Bolin's got some moves, hu?".

Despite her questions, Korra still enjoyed the whole match. She enthusiastically grabbed his shirt, smiling broadly, "What did I think? What did I think?! That was amazing!" she playfully shoved him backwards. "This was the best present ever! Thanks Asami!" she hugged her friend tightly.

"Anything for you, Kors."

But the happy mood was quickly shut down when Mako and their other teammate, Hassok, walked into the room. Mako was bickering with him. "You did more than good out there!" he said sternly, "You nearly cost us the match"

"We won, didn't we?"

"Barely!"

"Get off my case pal!" Hasook said before leaving and shutting the door close behind him.

"Useless" Mako mumbled under his breath.

The two girls noticed the man's bitterness, "It was still a good game." Asami said, hoping to make things better. It didn't help. Asami decided to spark up another topic of conversation. "So…how long have you guys been pro-bending exactly?"

"About three years." said Bolin, "Toza took us in and now we live in the attic."

"You guys live here?" Korra asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it's nothing much, but it's got a great view. I'm telling you, you can see a perfect view of Air Temple Island!" at the mention of the name, Korra's expression dropped. "The place is so beautiful, don't you think?"

Asami bit her bottom lip while Korra only looked down at her feet with her arms crossed, "Yeah, it's…it's wonderful." she said in a slight monotone voice, which actually caught Mako's attention.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to live there. Must be nice to have a lush island all to yourself with all kinds of Acolytes, food, ocean views in every room."

"Sure." Korra replied, still in her slight bitter tone, "People telling you where to go and how to dress. Must be a dream come true."

Mako removed his gloves and joined in the conversation, "You have something against it?" he asked sincerely, more out of curiosity.

"Not really but, let's just say I know what it's like to really live there."

"Why? You've been?"

Korra sighed and with a reassuring look from her best friend she revealed the truth, "It's…my home. My dad's Master Tenzin."

The two brothers stared at her with widened eyes. They did not expect this.

(~)

Since they still had some time to spare, the brothers led the two girls into the gym to talk some more. Korra took one of the staffs from before and started twirling it like a pro, amazing the boys. Bolin's reactions were more visible while Mako's were more subtle and easy to miss. The two boys were out of their uniforms and were now wearing black pants and white sleeveless shirts that exposed their well toned arms.

"We didn't exactly get your names." Bolin admitted.

"It's Korra."

"And I'm Asami."

"Korra and Asami. Pretty."

Asami tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thanks. My mom picked it."

The others turned their attention to Korra who began using the staff, punching and kicking with it with such intense focus. "Wow! Nice form!" Bolin complimented, "You're a natural at this."

Asami flipped her hair and took a staff as well, "That's nothing."

Seeing this, Korra smirked and attacked her friend. The two girls yelled and grunted as their staffs collided with one another, demonstrating the boys their wit, strength, power and agility. Korra slammed her staff and Asami leaped out of the way, trying to knock Korra down, but she easily ducked and used her staff to slap Asami's out of her hand, making her the winner. Bolin clapped while Mako only leaned against the wall, emotionless but still impressed.

"You girls got skills!"

"Thanks." they both said.

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

"Asami and I have been in self defense classes since we were this high." she placed her hand near her hips.

"Our dad's wanted to be sure we'd always be able to protect ourselves." said Asami.

"I still can't believe your dad is Mater Tenzin." Bolin said to Korra.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Korra twirled her staff before placing it over her shoulders, resting her hands on them.

"He was one of the city's councilmen! You know, until President Raiko came into office and the Council dispersed but he's still a highly respected political figure. He was the son of Avatar Aang." Bolin then gasped in realization, "That makes him your grandpa! How cool is that, I've always been a big Avatar Aang fan!"

"Well, he's not my technical grandfather." Korra stated before revealing another reality, "I'm adopted."

Mako's eyes widened as did Bolin's. "What happened to your parents?"

"Bolin!" the eldest brother exclaimed.

"What? I'm just asking."

"It's okay." Korra said calmly, "My dad says he doesn't know what really happened to them." Korra simply shrugged as she placed the staff back with the others, "It doesn't matter. Besides, blood doesn't make a family, right?" she smiled and began to fiddle with the pendant around her neck, which shimmered underneath the lights of the gym. Mako caught notice of this and walked over towards Korra, hesitant at first, but then a bit more relaxed.

"What's that?"

Korra looked down at her pendant, "Oh, this? I've always had it. Long as I can remember." she demonstrated the design, which was a cyan symbol styled into a heart with a single four inch star with a white circle on it. "I think maybe it was from my birth mother." she turned it to the side, revealing an inscription in the back. Two words were engraved on it.

" 'Korra: Maiden.' " he read out loud.

"Yeah. My grandma says it's another word for 'pure female'. A woman who's spirit is not tainted by dark forces or desires." she chuckled, "She's always gushing stuff like that about me."

Bolin placed his hands on his cheeks, "Awwwwww, that's so sweet!"

"It's embarrassing!"

"It is not!" Asami replied.

Speaking of her grandmother, Korra's eyes winded in realization, "Wait, what time is it?"

Asami looked at her watch, "Almost nine thirty."

"Oh my gosh! I gotta get home or my dad'll kill me!" she made a mad dash for the door, only to return a split second latter to grab Asami's arm and drag her along. "It was nice meeting you both, maybe we'll see you around, good game, thanks a lot, bye!"

With that, the two boys were now alone. "See Mako? Talking to them wasn't so bad." Bolin stretched his muscles and yawned, "Well, that's enough excitement for one night." he headed towards the latter to where the attic was but he realized Mako was still looking at the door frame. "Hey, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Bolin simply shrugged and walked up. Mako was still lost in his thoughts. This girl, Korra, was unlike anyone he had ever met. She was fiery, kind, confident, smart. In all of his years he had never met anyone as open and unique as her and he never knew her birth parents yet she was still a happy, cheerful individual. It was so unreal. The very idea of Korra kind of confused him. There was no way a girl could be this good. He then caught a glimpse of something on the floor and picked it up.

It was her pendant.

(~)

Korra swam all the way home, almost all of the lights were off, minus a few but they were out of her view of sight. Korra snuck towards the building and silently gestured to the dragon birds to lower down her long be sheets that were tied together. Korra climbed up and entered her room through the open window. Sunset Shimmer chirped with worry. Somebody was coming!

Korra quickly took out her bath robe and tied it around her body, loosened her hair and jumped onto the bed, covering her lower torso with the blanket, turned on the lamp and took a nearby book, pretending to have been reading this while time. The bird hid inside her drawers. Fluttershy was frantic until Rainbow pulled her into the drawer with her and closed it. Rainbow and pink feathers flew out.

The door opened and in walked her grandmother, Katara. "Good evening dear."

"Hey, Gran Gran." Korra greeted casually.

Katara sat down on the side of her bed, "So…how was the match tonight?

Korra gasped as did the dragon birds. "I-I mean you-I didn't-where did you….how did you find out?"

Katara chuckled, "Nobody knows you as well as I do my dear. I've dome some sneaking back in my day like you wouldn't believe."

Korra placed her book down and pleaded with her grandmother, "You're not going to tell dad, are you?

The elderly woman caressed her granddaughter's face, "Tell him what?"

Korra smiled in relief, "Thank you." Katar kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow." Katara closed the door and Korra sighed in relief as the birds all got out and also sighed in relief.

That was a close call.

(~)

**Hercules reference! Yay, new chapter! Okay, this chapter was a bit short, but just you wait for the next one with the pro-bending match. **

**I hope to hear what you guys think, especially with how I'm handling the characters. Particularly Korra. And relax, her Avatar story will be revealed soon enough. Wait and see.**

**Oh, and I apologize for the lack of Disney atmosphere for a little bit, but don't worry, there will be plenty more Disney to come, I have a plan! **

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	7. Chapter 7-A Perfect Day

.

.

.

.

That night, underneath the bowels of the city, in an underground base, a tall man wearing a hood over his head and a mask on his face that hid his true nature in more ways than one. The mask was white with greet markings, leaving only the holes of the nose and eyes open. A red dot rested on his forehead. He stood with his hands behind his back at the map in front of him. For years, he has been preparing for this moment. He was so close he could almost taste it.

A man in a full body suit, gray and brown in color, wearing green goggles approached him. "Sir, we received word from the Lieutenant. I believe he has found what you were looking for."

The masked man turned to face him, "What did he find."

The lackey handed him a photo, "He took this while no one was looking."

The leader inspected the photo and his eyes widened. The woman in the picture was unlike anyone he had ever seen. With eyes that rivaled the purest of blue stones, a demeanor so strong and powerful befitting a leader, and a single long but very visible strand of hair that shamed the silver stars in the sky. She was exiting the building with her closest friend, a woman he was already familiar with.

"What do you think sir?"

The man was silent for a while before responding. "Find her…and bring her to me."

(~)

Yet again, it took the teamwork of seven little dragon birds to wake the sleeping beauty up. This time, they had a plan. The seven birds stood in a straight line and opened up their beaks.

They sang in perfect harmony the birthday song. Korra's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her little friends. Their beautiful melody was enough to warm her heart. Once the song was over, they bowed and Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie placed a flower crown on her head.

"Thanks you guys."

Rarity was startled when a rock flew to the window, hitting the frame. "Meelo, be careful!"

"I was trying to get her attention!"

Korra got up from her bed and looked out, seeing her three little siblings had created a big heart on the floor with red rose petals with her name on the center.

"Happy Birthday, Korra!"

The young woman smiled at their loving gesture, "Thanks you guys!"

"Come on down!" said Jinora, "Mom and dad got a birthday breakfast ready!"

"I'll be right down!" Korra wasted no time in putting the outfit her aunt had bought her and modeled it for her friends. But then, she realized that something felt off. She touched her neck and gasped.

"My necklace! It's gone!" how could this happen? And on her birthday! Her most prized possession. "Okay, okay don't panic."

She was broken from her thoughts when a knock on the door was heard and her uncle poke. "Korra, you up kid?"

"Yeah, Uncle Bumi!"

"Well come on down, your folks got a surprise for ya!"

Maybe she could figure this out later. She wasn't going to let a loose pendant get in the way of her Special Day. Just as Korra was about to leave, she felt her nose tickle. A sneeze was coming on.

"A…a….ACHO!"

Unbeknownst to Korra, her sneeze cause several papers on her nightstand to fly up and land either back on the table or on the floor. Only the birds noticed this as Korra walked out.

(~)

"Surprise!"

Korra's entire family had arranged a stunning breakfast with all of her favorites! Pancakes with whip cream, chocolate chips, blueberries and strawberries and lichee juice. Even her best friend Asami was there. Pema kissed her daughter's head.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks mom. This is incredible, thank you."

"Thank nothing of it!" said her uncle, "Today is all about you!"

_We've got big plans, we've surprises for today!_

_Nothin' but nothing' gonna get in our way_

**Kya;** _We've worked for weeks_

_Planed everything within our power_

**Jinora: **_We even got Bumi and Meelo to take a shower!_

**Asami;** _If someone wants to hold you back_

_I'd like to see them try!_

"Now, wait a minute!" Tenzin intervened, "We've still got a party to get ready for."

"I know Master Tenzin." said Asami, "But first…presents!"

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo cheered happily, "YAY!"

After the meal, Asami excitedly dragged Korra out, with the three airbenders behind them. The heiress had a fun day planned before the party, which Tenzin had arranged to take place at the park instead of city hall this time.

"Where are we going?" Korra asked.

"You'll see! Just roll with it!"

_I'm on the birthday plan attack_

_We're giving you_

_The sun_

_The moon_

_And the sky!_

Asami, being an heiress, had many of the shop keepers and store owners in the city have Korra's presents up and ready for when they arrived. It was especially easy since Korra knew practically everybody in the city and they adored her to no end. Korra was happy to let her brother and sisters join them, along with the seven dragon birds. Asaimi drove them across the city on her car.

**Asami;** _We're making today a special day _

_For you._

_Making today a blast if it's the last thing I do!_

_For everything you are to me_

_And all you've been through_

_I'm making today a special day _

_For you!_

Their first stop was at Asami's favorite jewelry store, where the keeper had Korra's gift. A stunning, yet simple, hand woven traditional water tribe bracelet with gorgeous beads and a moon charm hanging off of it.

_Surprise, surprise_

_This one especially_

**Korra;** Wow! _You've got me reeling,_ _you sure it's not too much?_

**Asami; **_I think, today, you gave that modesty a rest_

_We are not stopping cause the next one is the best!_

The following place was at their favorite bakery, where the owner happily handed Korra a backer full of her favorite sweets; blueberry muffins, cinnamon sticks, chocolate covered in chocolate, cheesecake, and an adorable little stuffed white polar-bear dog on the side holding a rose.

**Baker;** _Here child, a gift as sweet as you_

**Korra;** _Thank you_

**Asami;** _Come on, there's more in store!_

**Korra; **_Really? What more can I ask for?_

The girls were startled when Prince Wu suddenly popped up, much to their annoyance. "Well, how's about a prince? _For who you can care for…_

"No thanks!" Korra walked away with Asami and the kids in tow.

"I'm hanging in there." he said with a cocky smile.

The group went from place to place, where Korra received more and more gifts from the people she loved and who loved her back. She got new books from the book store owner, a pair of new boots from the tailor, a bouquet of rare ice lilies from the flower shop, her siblings even sang a song for her

_We're making today a perfect day for you_

**Asami;** _Making today a special day_

_We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true_

**Asami;**_ Wishes come true!_

_We love or sister, Korra_

**Asami;**_ And I love you too_

_We're making today a perfect day_

_(A fabulous day in every way)_

_Yes we are making today a perfect day_

One of the next gifts was a necklace from a jeweler. It was a simple, lovely water tribe-like accessory, but at the sight of it, Korra became sad.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked

"Nothing. I love it. I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick. Be right back." Korra went back inside while Asami stayed with the kids, who were admiring some accessories and Meelo was bored. She spotted, not to far off, a familiar friend carrying bags of food. She waved and called out to him.

"Hey, Bolin!"

"Oh, hey Asami!" he greeted as he walked on by, "Small world. Doing some shopping?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, before I forget, Korra dropped something last night at the arena."

"Really? What?"

"Her necklace."

Asami's eyes widened. So this was why Korra looked so upset just now. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have it with you?"

"No, but Mako does."

It was then, Asami had a brilliant idea. "Are you guys doing anything latter?"

"No, why?"

"Korra's having a birthday party in the park today. That will be the perfect chance to give her back the necklace!"

"Really?"

"So you'll go?"

"Absolutely!"

"Great! See ya then!" Asami eaves her friend goodbye, just when Korra came out.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing. Now come on, there's still more to do!"

(~)

Back at the apartment, Mako was pacing back and forth, pondering on what to do as he held the pendant in hand. Should he return it? The answer was obvious, yes. It was the least he could do. But still, the idea of going towards and island just to return one pendant? It was just a ferry ride away. Why was this so hard to do? Why was it so hard to do something nice for someone other than his brother?

Speaking of brothers, Bolin ran up the stairs to tell him the news. "Mako! Mako, you'll never guess who I ran into today! Asami! She said Korra's having a party at the park today, you can give back her necklace there!"

"What? Bolin, we can't go to a party."

"Why not?"

"Incase you forgot, Korra's dad is Master Tenzin, a close confidant of President Raiko. There's bound to be security there."

"Relax, I'm sure we'll get in if Asami puts in a good word, which she will."

"You'd seriously trust a girl you just met?"

"You're such a downer! Besides, it could be a good chance to see Korra again." he said with a sly smile and a wink.

Mako crossed his arms and turned around, "Who said I wanted to see her again?"

"Why wouldn't you? Come on, it'll be fun! You do remember fun, right?"

_Makin' dreams_

_Makin' plans_

_Let's go, go, go!_

"I'm not sure." said Mako

"Ah, come on!" Bolin begged, _Follow this call from fate_

_Hurry up before it's too late_

"Bolin!"

"What? It'll be fun!" _We're gonna dance!_

"I don't dance!"

_We're gonna sing!_

"No thanks."

_Follow your heart_

_It's a start!_

"No."

_Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…_

"Well…"

_"Come on, please, Mako!_

"Enough!"…_Alright, I can't go on like this. Let's put this all to rest._

**Bolin;** _Come on. Admit it to yourself._

**Mako;** "Okay"…._I guess, it could be, sort of maybe, you know._

"You mean fun!"

"A little."

"Yeah, you mean it! Woohoo!"

"Yay…."

_(~)_

After a long day of gift giving and enjoyment, Asami, Korra and the kids were driving towards the park. Asami took a moment to change into her party cloths and Korra was already wearing her birthday outfit. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo had dressed up nicely too.

Korra had such a blast. "Thanks Asami. This day has been-"

"Perfect?"

"Exactly!"

"Well, it's not over yet."

The girls and children got out of the car once it was parked and Asami and the kids led the birthday girl to the center of the park.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Wow!" Korra was still speechless. The entire area was decorated with white tents, various chairs, a buffet table, a punch fountain, and lanterns hung onto the side of the tree branches. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo happily took Korra's hands and led her to the festivities, where her family and everyone she knew awaited her.

_We're making today a perfect day_

_For you_

_We're making today a smiley face_

_All shinny and new_

_To show how much you are to us, and all you've been through_

_We're making today a perfect day_

_Making today a perfect day_

_K-O-R-R-A!_

_We're making today a perfect day_

_For you_

_We're making today a happy day _

_And no feeling blue_

_For everything you are to us_

_And all that you've been_

_We're making today a perfect day_

_Making today a perfect day_

_We're making today a perfect day_

_For you!_

Korra couldn't be happier. While this party was probably more extravagant than she had expected, the thought of it was still incredibly wonderful. She was so blessed to have such wonderful friends and family.

Tenzin smiled happily to see his daughter beaming. He really hoped this party went off exactly as he planed. But that was exactly what his mother feared most.

"Tenzin."

"Yes, mother?"

"You better not do anything that'll ruin Korra's day."

"Trust me mother, I am only looking out for her safety."

"And her happiness."

"Of course."

Katara sighed. She hoped her son wouldn't do anything too rash.

(~)

**Who doesn't love Frozen?….No, seriously, who doesn't, I don't think Frozen fever is over yet. Wait a minute! Now I know what the inspiration for the tittle was!**

**Oh, and BTW, yes there seems to be Makorra on the rise, however….no, no, no, no, get a hold of yourself woman, don't spoil anything. Also, a little heads up for the next chapter, there might be a little bit of Cinderella elements in there. ;)**

**God bless, *kiss, kiss***


	8. Chapter 8-A Secret revealed

.

.

.

.

The party had commenced and so far, everything was going well. Korra was happy dancing with her best friend, aunt, uncle and siblings, while Tenzin was chatting with President Raiko.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this." said the air nomad.

"Thank nothing of it, Tenzin." the president smiled. He was a middle aged man with gray hair, tan skin and brown eyes wearing spectacles and a navy blue suit with black pants. "After all the times she babysat for my sister-in-law, it's the least I can do. I always said, she'd make a great politician. She's got the brains and the guts."

"I know. She can be so much but she's only interested in parading around the world doing who knows what."

"I completely understand. I always did believe that our generation should prioritize their future more. Especially if they have the right person to motivate them."

"I agree. Which is why I hope this event goes well."

"Well, you won't need to worry." Raiko gestured to Tenzin's left and he turned his head to see three more guests arriving to the party. "It appears our guests have arrived."

(~)

Mako and Bolin finally made it to the party, but just as Mako had suspected, the whole place not only had a lot of people around, but also security. "I told you Bolin, we shouldn't have come here. One look at us and we'll get thrown out for sure."

"Relax, all we have to do is find Asami and she can-"

"You there!"

The boys immediately stopped on their tracks when a tall woman with short gray hair, pale skin, sharp cheek-bones and light green eyes stared upon them with such intensity it send shivers down their spine. She wore an official Republic City Police uniform, metal platting and arm bands to match, and two scars rested on the right side of her cheek.

"This is a private event, do you boys have an invitation?" he asked sternly. Mako and Bolin were very familiar with Chief Beifong's impeccable record, so they had all the more reason to be afraid.

Mako waited for Bolin to say something but instead, much to his annoyance, Bolin shoved Mako's emboli, meaning he wanted _him_ to come up with something.

"Um, well, uh….you see, we're um."

"It's okay, Lin." the female voice called out and the brothers were relieved to see it was Asami, "They're friends of mine."

Lin eyed at the two. She still didn't trust them. For one, they didn't appear dressed for a party and one of the boys even had a red fire ferret on his shoddier. But, she couldn't' argue with Hirosho Sato's daughter.

"Very well, Miss Sato. You can go in." she said reluctantly and Asami took both boys by the arms and led them into the park.

"Wait, did she call you 'Sato'?" Bolin asked in awe, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?"

Asami simply shrugged and smiled, her arms still linked to theirs. "Yeah, she's my dad."

"Get outta town!" the brothers exclaimed.

"I'm serious."

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Mako exclaimed.

"You didn't ask." she then pointed froward, "Oh, there's Korra."

The boys looked to where she had pointed and spotted the young woman, her hair down and bellowing in the wind, as she played with the children and her siblings. Mako couldn't believe that was her. She looked so…beautiful. The yellow lights of the lanterns gave her an angel-like glow and her face was bursting with joy as she played with the children who giggled alongside her. She looked like a princess.

"You got the necklace?" Asami asked, waking Mako from his trance and pulled the pendant from his pocket.

"I'll just give it to her real quick and we'll be out of-" just as he prepared to walk towards Korra, Asami stopped him by pulling his arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, there!"

"What?"

Asami scanned his cloths up and down, "Is this the best you could do?"

"We didn't have anything else to wear to a party. Besides, I didn't plan on staying that long."

Asami turned to Bolin, "Is he always like this?" she pointed her thumb to the firebender.

"You get used to it."

"Well, lucky for you boys, this girl's got a passion for fashion." she happily dragged the two boys away towards the bushes and took from her shoulder purse a sowing kit and hair products. "I never leave home without it. Okay, let's see what we can do here." she started adjusting the boy's clothing to make them look more presentable. "Bolin, maybe adjust the collar a bit, roll your sleeves down, tuck your shirt in," she took out her comb and styled his hair into a sleek sophisticated one. She turned to Mako, the first thing she did was reach for his scarf, until he grabbed her wrist, much to her surprise.

"The scarf stays." he said sternly.

"I wasn't going to take it off." she replied before yanking her wand off of his and began adjusting it to make it look more like a bandana. She bended his high collar downwards and rolled down his sleeves and styled his hair to the side. Asami stepped back and admired her work.

"That's better. Oh, one more thing." she took something else from her purse what appeared to be breath spray. "Open up."

The boys opened their mouths and she sprayed the stuff into their mouths but then they started coughing.

"That's perfume!" Mako said while trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Asami read the label and blushed in embarrassment, "Oops, sorry!" she sniffed the boys, "But it worked!" she then turned to the little furry friend they brought. "And who's this handsome little one?"

"That's Pabu." said Bolin.

"Well, Pabu, I've got the perfect accessory for you." she pulled out a ribbon from her hair and made in into a bow tie to Pabu. "There you go."

"Wow, Pabu! Lookin' good!" Bolin winked, "Thanks Asami, you're a miracle worker."

"Well, let's not waste any more time talking. There's a party waiting."

(~)

Once Korra was done playing with the kids, she walked over to the punch bowl to get herself a drink. However, on the reflexion of her glass, she spotted someone approaching her. He was the last person she wanted to see. She took in a deep breath once he appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Birthday girl."

"Prince Wu, what a…pleasant surprise." she said with subtle sarcasm.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." the prince smiled while smoothing his hair. "You know Korra, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes."

"Let me guess," she began, rolling her eyes, "cause I'm talking to you?" she said sarcastically.

"Not just that, let's just say tonight will be the night I make your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Wu?"

"Plenty!" the prince then placed his arm around her, much to her shock and annoyance, "Picture this; you living in the lab of luxury like the princess you are destined to become-Omp!" Wu was shoved aside when Korra harshly punched him in the stomach causing him to tumble down to the ground.

"Keep your dreams to yourself, bub!" she walked away with her shoulders straight and head held high, while Wu whimpered on the ground.

Korra made her way while drinking her punch, but she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. Good thing the punch fell on the ground instead of on her cloths, or on the cloths of who she bumped into to.

"You!"

"You!"

Korra and Mako stood there for a few seconds before she started laughing, "We've got to stop meeting each other like this."

Mako was a tad surprised to see her laugh. He didn't think she liked him all that much, which was probably the reason why he was reluctant to hand her the necklace up front.

"So, not to sound rude but, what are you doing here?"

"Asami invited us." he replied.

"Us? Is Bolin here too?"

"Yeah, he's probably dancing with some girl by now."

Korra slightly leaned her head to her left and smiled, "Well, you're right about that."

Mako turned around and found his brother was dancing with a girl….Asami. The two really seem to be getting a long rather well. Then, Mako remembered what he came here to do.

"So, um…Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Korra placed her hands on her hips, perfectly casual, which only made Mako feel more nervous. He was getting rather tongue tied while she was as cool as ice.

"So, sixteen now?"

"Seventeen, actually."

"Oh, good….listen, I got something for you."

Before Korra could ask how he knew of her birthday long enough to get her a gift, she gasped with happiness at what he showed her. "My necklace! I thought I lost it!" Mako handed it to her and she quickly placed it around her neck. "Thank you, you have no idea how worried I was. This means so much to me."

Mako, amazingly, smiled. "I can relate."

"Hu?"

Mako's eyes snapped open and he tried to find a counter to what he said, "Uh, no, nothing!"

"Well, since you're here, you wanna dance?"

"Me? No, no I don't dance."

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

Without even asking, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to where the other guests were dancing. The music was upbeat and fun rather than slow and steady, just the way Korra liked it. Mako only stood there while Korra danced with such energy, grace and enthusiasm.

"Come on!" she encouraged.

"I've never danced."

Korra briefly stopped and took him by the hands, "It's easy. Just feel the rhythm and let your feet do the rest."

Mako tried to do as she said and attempted to go with the rhythm, but he only stumbled and nearly fell. He face palmed himself in embarrassment, "I told you I was bad!"

"No, you're fine."

"Can't we just, sit and talk or something?"

"Why? Dancing beats small talk anyway. My uncle always said its a form of self expression."

"I'm…I'm not very expressive."

"I've noticed." Korra said with a knowing smile but she did not judge him, "Well, maybe it's time to change that."

_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard_

_You can whisper, sing or shout without so much as a word_

_Try it, go on, like so…_

Korra spun around on her axis like a pro while Mako still felt self cautions. "I can never do that!"

"You don't have to."

_Just let your emotions tell your body what to do_

_See how much a single gesture can reveal!_

_And every little step_

_Every single step _

_Is one step closer_

_To saying what you fell_

Seeing that this girl was not going to quit, he decided to give it a try. Mako tried to listen to the music and flow with the sound while Korra helped him through it. She seemed to be enjoying helping her new friend.

_Once the music hits you, inhibitions fall away_

_And you find that you're expressing things_

_Your voice daren't say_

_Don't be afraid, let go!_

Pretty soon, Mako was finally getting the hang of it and found feet fall victim to the music as he and Korra danced. He would never say it out loud but, Mako was actually having fun.

_Soon as you surrender, what's inside will sweep on through_

_As the boundaries between us disappear!_

_And every little step_

_Every single step_

_Is one step closer_

_To talking loud and clear_

"See? Now you're getting it!"

_Dancing is a language that is felt instead of heard_

_But it says much more than language ever could_

_And every little step_

_Every single step_

_Is one step closer_

_One step closer_

_One step closer!_

_To being understood!_

Once the music had stopped Mako had to take a moment to breath. He really got into the rhythm of things back there. "Wow! That…that was actually kind of fun."

"See? I told you."

Once Mako took a moment to collect his thoughts, he looked at her. Korra felt like he was studying her somehow. "What?"

"Why did you do that?"

Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes, "This again? Okay, do you have something against people being nice to you or something?"

"It's not I'm against it…I'm just not used to it."

This caught Korra's attention. Her natural empathy took over and she grabbed Mako by the arm. "I think that's enough dancing for now. How about we just talk?"

(~)

Tenzin scanned the area for his daughter. He had not seen her since she was playing with the children. He was startled by the arrival of two young men. One pale in skin with amber eyes and raven hair styled to perfection, while the other one had tan skin, dark hair and spectacles but tall and fit.

"Master Tenzin." they both greeted him.

"Oh, hello gentlemen. Glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us." said the amber-eyed one in red clothing, trimmed with gold. "We were hoping to meet your lovely daughter, the guest of honor."

"Yes, yes, very soon just give me a moment please." he politely excused himself and found his brother and son. "Bumi, Meelo, where's Korra?"

Bumi stroked his beard in thought, "I think she walked off with some guy a few moments ago."

"Guy?! What guy?!"

"Tall, handsome, most likely firebender."

Tenzin didn't like the sound of that at all. Not one bit.

(~)

The park had a lovely bridge over a stunning pond, where turtle ducks would play in it. Korra and Mako stood side by side, looking at their reflexions in the water.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" Mako asked curiously.

"Let's start with you." she cause casually, "What's your life story."

"No, I don't do back stories."

Korra shrugged and leaned her back against the reins of the bridge while Mako leaned froward, still looking at the water. "Okay, fine. Then why don't you ask me a question and then I ask you one."

Mako arched an eyebrow. He had never met anyone as social and fearless as she. Not even his own brother. He decided to agree, since he did want to know if this girl was for real or juts downright crazy.

"Okay. First off, what made you want to dye your hair?"

Korra reached for the part of her hair which was silver instead of brown. "Actually, it's not dyed. I was born with it."

Mako was really surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Yeah, I think it's some heterochromia or something. So, you've asked your question, time to ask mine."

"Okay, go ahead."

Korra bit her bottom lip before thinking of her question. "What made you want to be a pro-bender?"

Mako lowered his gaze back to the pond bellow. That question was going to lead to some tough truths but, he did agree to this. "Before we became the Fire Ferrets, Bolin and I grew up dirt poor. We lost our parents when we were kids. We've been on our own ever since."

Korra could feel her heart break for the two. Even though she never knew her parents, the idea of watching them die must have been a terrible and traumatic experience for them both. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay, how could you have known? At first, we struggled for food. Stealing from stores, getting in trouble with the law, we were even a part of a street gang, the Triads."

Korra's eyes snapped open in shock, "What?! You were one of those criminals?"

"No! You don't know what you're talking about. I just ran numbers for them and stuff. I did what I had to do and protect my little brother."

Korra felt awful for her outburst before. "I'm sorry. It must have been really hard. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"It's okay. I guess this means I can ask you a question now?"

"If you want to."

"…Why exactly did you let that kid go?"

She knew what he was talking about. The other day when she let that hungry boy run off with his lunch. "I guess, I just looked into his eyes and when he looked into mine I just felt he had a great deal left to do with his life. That's all."

Every single word that came out of this girl's mouth was just astonishing to Mako. "Are you for real?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Are you seriously this nice to everyone?"

"Well, most of the time, yeah. But if somebody gets on my bad side, I'm not gonna be so sweet and nice."

Mako jerked his head back in laughter, "Ha! I'll believe it when I see it."

To prove her point, Korra punched Mako hard on his arm. The woman sure had a powerful hand, he felt his arm was on fire. "OW! Okay, you've made your point!"

Korra laughed at her victory in proving him wrong. It always felt good. However, she then noticed that he was adjusting his scarf in such a way that seemed very familiar to Korra.

"Does that mean anything?"

"What?"

"That scarf. The way you hold onto it like you're scared if you let go you'll loose it."

As she said this, Mako noticed how she gripped her pendant. He realized he and she shared something in common. "This scarf was my father's." he said as he gripped the fabric. "It's all I have left of him. I just feel like…like it keeps me safe." he turned his gaze away from her in embarrassment for opening up like that. "Pretty silly, hu?"

"No, not at all. I totally understand." said Korra while holding her pendent, "At least you got to know your parents. This necklace is just a reminder of the two people who cared for me…and who I never got to meet."

One of the dragon birds, Fluttershy flew down and landed on the bridge, allowing Korra to gently stroke her mane. "Hey Fluttershy."

"You know this little thing?" Mako asked.

"She's a dragon bird. I found her when I was just a little girl. She's been with me ever since. Her and the others."

"Others? You have more of them?"

"Yep! Seven in total. Each different and special."

As the little creature rested into Korra's touch, Mako found himself more and more fascinated with this girl. She certainly was not what he was use to seeing. He couldn't help but feel drawn to her, but these were feelings he still didn't understand. He didn't know what he was feeling exactly, all he knew was that he liked Korra. He liked how nice she was and how friendly. He was so close to saying that he might even consider her a possible friend.

"Korra!"

The two teens turned around when Tenzin showed up. "Oh, hey dad. I'd like you to meet my friend Mako. Mako, this is my father, Mater Tenzin."

Mako bowed in respect before him. "Good evening, sir."

But he didn't even give him a second look, "Korra, what are you doing out here? It's rude to leave your guests like that."

"I was just having a conversation. And he was invited, so I'm not ignoring anybody."

"Well come along now, you have some old friends here to see you." he turned around, waiting for his daughter to follow. She briefly turned to Mako.

"Sorry, my dad can be really strict sometimes."

"It's okay."

"Korra!" Tenzin called out.

"Coming!" Korra followed her father but still waved at Mako before the two were out of sight. Mako felt pretty embarrassed for not leaving a good first impression with one of the city's most important figures.

(~)

Korra was a bit confused since her father wouldn't tell her who she was going to meet up with until she did. "Korra, you remember General Iroh of the United Forces and Baatar Beifong, Zaofu's most well renowned engineer."

The handsome young men bowed in respect to Korra who did so as well. Iroh smiled at the young woman, "Korra, it's really good to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Iroh." she turned to the second young man, "Baatar Beifong, I've heard some great things about you from your aunt."

"It truly is an honor to meet you, miss."

"I was hoping the three of you could get acquainted." said Tenzin as he patted his daughter's shoulder, and she looked at him confused before he walked way. "Have fun."

For a few seconds, the three stood there in silence, Korra was pretty suspicious about why her dad wanted her to meet these boys. She had only met them once, and that was during Lin's birthday last year and Iroh was the grandson of the retired Fire Lord Zuko, who Tenzin knew very well.

She decided to start the conversation, "So, how have you two been?"

"Good." they both responded.

Korra felt really awkward, she didn't know where to start talking with these guys. Politics bored her to death, even though she knew a lot about it, sadly, and she did know a thing or two about engineering, but that didn't mean she wanted to talk about it twenty four seven like it was a passion or something.

Thankfully, Iroh spoke first by clearing his throat, "You look very lovely tonight, Korra."

"Thank you, Iroh."

"Perhaps, you would do me the honor or a dance?"

"Sure, why not?"

Bataar bowed in respect as the two walked off to dance. Iroh was a very nice young man with a charming smile and was also intelligent but humble. He was also an expert in ballroom dancing, being a prince and all.

"So, how have you been?" Iroh asked.

"I've been good, thank you. How about you, how's the United Forces?"

"Wonderful, many new recruits this year. The best of the best."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Korra kept her polite face for as long as she could. Five seconds and this conversation was already getting boring.

"So, your father tells me you are remarkably skilled in self defense."

"Yeah, ever since I was five." Korra responded politely.

"And you've studied Fire Nation history as well, correct."

"Yeah. And Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom folklore, also had like centuries of Air Nation stuff crammed into my head growing up."

"Your father also mentioned you made honor roll in your class, as well as top student in math, physical education, science and chemistry."

"Yes, that's…all true." Korra was feeling seriously surprised by all of this. When did this feel like an interview?

"Tell me, do you have any plans?"

"Plans? For what?"

"Plans on what you're going to do. You know, where I studied, Phoenix University, offers a lot of wonderful opportunities for smart women like you and-"

Korra shook her head and backed up, "Wait a second, what exactly are you trying to do here?"

"Well, I'm only explaining the benefits and opportunities we have and-"

"Wait, sorry I keep interrupting but, what gave you the idea I want to go to that school in the first place?"

Suddenly, Iroh started to get nervous. "Well, you see, um, I-"

"Iroh. Tell me the truth." she said demandingly.

Iroh knew he couldn't keep lying so, he confessed, "Your father might have mentioned you haven't yet figured out what you will do with your life so he asked me to, offer you an opportunity."

"He set you up for this?!" Korra's anger was already growing.

"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you before."

"Is that why he invited Baatar too?!"

"Yes, he also hoped if you didn't chose my old school then maybe you would pick working at Zaofu. It is one of the safest places in the Earth kingdom and they have a wonderful educational system."

Korra's anger was through the roof. If she could, she would literally set a table on fire. She could not believe her father would do this.

"Iroh, thank you for the dance but right now I need to have a word with my father."

The man didn't even try and stop her as she stomped away in furry.

Meanwhile, Asami and Bolin were having so much fun dancing. She had never met anyone quite like him. He was bubbly and energetic and just downright playful.

"Wow Bo! Who knew you were such a good dancer."

"What can I say, I don't just got moves in the ring."

The raven haired girl giggled but then her expression fell once she spotted her friend walk pass them. Her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrowed, burning with anger. The two looked at one another with worry before following her.

Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, "Korra, you okay?"

"Back off Sami!" Korra stormed off, leaving Asami and Bolin behind with worry.

"This is bad." Asami said with worry, not taking her friend's remark personally for she knew she didn't mean anything by it. She's known Korra long enough to understand the meaning behind her words.

Korra finally found her father, who was speaking with Chief Beifong, who was also Korra's unofficial aunt.

"Dad!"

Tenzin turned around, "Oh Korra, where's Iroh? I thought you two were-"

"How could you?!"

Korra didn't bother to use her inside voice and all of the party guests heard her scream. The music stopped playing and all eyes fell on the father and daughter. Tenzin knew what this meant, his daughter had found out the truth.

"You invited Iroh and Baatar to try and sweet talk me into going to college?!"

"Korra, please. People are starring."

"I don't care! What gave you the right to choose my future anyway?!"

"I didn't, I was offering you variety!"

Korra grunted in frustration, "You just don't get it, do you? I want to figure out my own path not have one laid out for me!"

"Korra, please listen-"

"No! I'm tired of listening to you! You keep saying you want me to think about my future, well you know what dad, I have!" Korra knew it was time for her to confess. "I've been working at Future Industries for the past two years now!" Tenzin gasped in horror as did most of Korra's family, "I've been saving up money so I could travel on my own."

"What?! Why did you keep this from me?!"

"Because I you never wanted me to work at a grease factory and I knew you would try and stop me! All you ever wanted was for me to be your precious little princess but you know what dad, I'm not! I don't need you deciding my future, I want to do that for myself!"

"Korra, flaunting around the world doing what you want isn't a plan."

"And what's wrong with not having a plan? What's wrong with not knowing what's going to happen? You know, you've always wanted to control everything I do, well you know what, I'm done!"

Everyone could only silently watch. Pema held her children close while Asami gripped her hands tightly and Katara shook her head in disappointment. Bolin and Mako watched with sympathy while Baatar and Iroh exchanged concerned glances.

Korra turned to everyone else, "I'm sorry everyone, but this party's over."

Meelo whined, "But we didn't get to eat cake!"

Pema tried to console her daughter but Katara stopped her, silently saying she needed some time alone. Tenzin tried to speak with her until Lin stopped him. "Haven't you done enough?" she said sternly. Tenzin ignored her and ran after his daughter.

Korra kept on walking away, farther from the party scene. She could hear her father's footsteps getting closer. Up on the branches, the dragon birds watched with worry, having seen the whole terrible scene before.

"Korra, wait!"

"Leave me alone! You're the last person I want to see!"

Tenzin was done being patient, now it was time to be firm. "Korra, you get back here right now!" but she ignored him and continued to walk, further and further into the small forest of the park. "Korra, I'm serious. I am your father, you do as I say!"

"_You're not my father!_"

Korra waved her arm in anger as she spun around to face her father when a bright orange light engulfed the scene. Tenzin screamed as he jumped away, ducking the flames. The dragon birds flew away as specks of the fire landed on various branches, and causing one to fall to the ground, burned. Korra stood petrified at what had happened. Tenzin was fine, but the fire could have nearly burned him if he had not jumped away in time. His airbending helped with that.

The party guests noticed the sound of flames and the orange light that emitted from an area in the park.

Korra held her hand close, shocked at what she had just done. Fear consumed her as her father looked at her with confusion and….fear.

"Korra?"

She didn't know what to do. The moment she heard her mother's voice she ran from the scene as fast as her feet could carry her. Pema hurried to her husband's side while the others rushed over as well, shocked to see the scenery and curious to what had happened.

"Tenzin! Are you alright?" Pema asked as she helped him stand up, "Where's Korra?"

Tenzin didn't answer for he still didn't understand what had happened. Katara kneeled down and studied the burned marks on the grass.

She knew the time has finally come.

(~)

**Asami acting like a fairygodmother, Korra singing a song from The Little Mermaid on Broadway? Frozen reference?…..God I love Disney stuff!**

**And it appears the Makorra ship is apparently sailing…..or is it…*evil smile***

**Tune in next time, God bless, *kiss kiss***


	9. Chapter 9-New friends

.

.

.

.

She never felt more scared in her entire life as she ran across the city at night. She didn't even care how many people she bumped into to or how many of them she annoyed at this point. She was still too confused, scared and angry. This was suppose to be a perfect day and now it was starting to seem like a growing nightmare. Everything happened to fast she didn't even know how it all started. She tried to cross the road but didn't see the incoming car. She instinctively waved her hands and the puddle of water on the side of the rode rose up, freezing the front of the vehicle in place, which shocked her. The driver honked and yelled at the girl.

"Hey! What you doin' ya crazy bender!"

"I'm not a bender!" Korra shouted before running off.

"You're crazy!" the man shouted back but Korra kept on running. Things were becoming even more confusing. And they were only getting worse.

_"Korra…Korra…."_

There was that voice again. Korra began to feel woozy and her vision was becoming foggy. She leaned against a building, looking down a darken alleyway. The vision was blurry, but she could have sworn she saw a strange figure, glowing pure white with a flowing dress. Korra didn't want to believe any of this. She clenched her head, trying to shake the voices out of her head.

_"Korra…don't run…don't run."_

Despite her disorientation, she lifted a nearby garbage can over her head and hurled it towards the ghost. "Leave me alone!" she cried out in fury. The trash can only hit the wall on the far side just as her vision became clear once more. There was no ghost at all.

"What's wrong with her?"

Korra turned around to see various bystanders looking at her with concern. "Young lady, are you alright?" an elderly woman asked. "Can I take you to a doctor?"

"No, no I don't need any help!" Korra ran off again. She needed to get away, somewhere safe. Somewhere that would be the last place her parents would look.

It was getting late and Korra was already growing tired. Her feet were in pain and she didn't know if she could continue. She made it up the small plate of stairs at the entrance of the pro-bending arena to rest for a few moments and leaned her head against the pillar.

Before long, she dozed off.

(~)

Her eyes fluttered open when the smell of food caught her senses. She was no longer resting beside the pillar but sleeping on a couch right beside the window. A blanket covered her from the chin down. Her vision was blurry at first but it quickly cleared and she could see where she was. It looked like some kind of apartment, fit for two people, complete with bunk beds. A kitchen was right there as well, and she could see who was cooking. She slowly sat up, yawning and stretching her arms.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Mako said jokingly as he made the meal. He wore the same sleeveless white shirt he did the other night after the pro-bending match and the same black pants and boots. Korra scratched the back of her head, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

"Mako? What happened?"

"Bolin and I found you by the entrance of the arena and brought you up here. Your skin was so cold, I'm amazed you weren't shivering."

"The cold never bothered me anyways." Korra confessed.

"You may not be a waterbender but you sure have the resilience of one."

Korra's eyes snapped open at the mention of the word. "Mako, did…did anything happen last night?"

"Aside from you bailing from your own birthday party and your dad getting attacked by a firebender nobody saw, not really."

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Not really?"

"No, before that!"

"You bailing from your own party?"

"No! In the middle!"

"Your dad getting attacked by a firebender?"

"Yes!" she jumped out of bed rather quickly, "What else do you…wow." she began to feel woozy and stumbled. Mako rushed over to her side and held her up.

"Careful, careful, easy." the firebender helped the disoriented young woman to stand up as he held her in his arms. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. For a moment, their eyes locked. "You must have really been through something."

"I think I just need to sit down." Korra sat on the side of the sofa.

"Let me get you some water." Mako opened the fridge and took an empty glass and a gallon of water. He poured the liquid into the cup and handed it to her. The woman gulped down the liquid in seconds.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"Almost noon. Seriously, you sleep in more than my brother does."

Korra only chuckled lightly, "I never was much of a morning person." she admitted.

"So, should I call your parents or-"

"No!"

Mako flinched at Korra's sudden reaction, but he complied. "Okay, okay, relax."

Korra sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry. It's just, my dad's the last person I want to see right now." the two teens were startled when they heard chirping coming from the window. Korra smiled upon seeing her dragon bird friends.

"Girls, you're here!"

Korra opened the window and allowed the creatures to fly in and surround her. Mako arched an eyebrow and quickly stood up in surprise. "Mako, these are my friends." Twilight and Sunset both rested on her shoulders, "This is Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer."

"Seriously? How did you come up with those names?"

"Well, since dragon birds are so rare, I figured they needed unique names." she giggled when Rainbow Dash speeded across the room. "That's Rainbow Dash."

Mako ducked the moment the bird flew over his head, "I can see the _dash_ part." he then noticed the orange one eating an apple from the table. "Hey!"

"That's Applejack." said Korra, "You can guess what she's named for." The pink bird happily flapped her wings once she landed on Mako's head. "That's Pinkie Pie. She kind of beats to the sound of her own drum."

The white bird sniffed Mako's scarf on the table and wrapped it around herself to model. The red coloring was indeed lovely. Mako quickly snatched it away from her.

"Sorry, Rarity loves anything to do with fashion." The final bird was hiding behind Korra until she peaked her head out. "And this is Fluttershy. As you can tell, she's not the most sociable."

"Wow. How long have you had them?"

"For as long as I can remember. They've been my best friends."

"I thought Asami was your best friend."

"She is, but before I met her, they were always there for me."

Mako looked at the creatures and realized that they weren't so bad after all. Afterwords, Mako served the young woman a home cooked breakfast. She had not realized until now that she was starving. One she took a bite, Korra couldn't help but savor the taste. Mako was a really gifted cook. After eating, she felt more energized, less orientated and a lot chipper than before. "Thanks again for letting me stay here." she said.

"No problem. I guess it's the least I could do since you gave me money to buy food." he said, while giving the dragon birds some fruits to munch on, much to their satisfaction. The firebender then noticed that Korra was still deeply depressed. Even though he had only just met her, seeing her like this was a tad strange. "Hey, you okay?"

Korra stood up from the chair, "Thank you for your hospitality but I should get going. Come on girls." the birds chirped sadly but followed her. Mako stood up as well.

"Hey, wait!"

Before Korra could respond, a person walked up the stairs and entered the room. It was Bolin with a bag of groceries, since it was his turn this time to do so. "Oh, hey Korra! You're finally up."

"Hey, Bolin."

"Missed you at the party last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Hey, no sweat, we had a great time." he then realized that the young woman looked deflated, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to be alone right now." she gently shoved her her pass him and walked down the stairs from the attic.

"Where you going?"

"Nowhere."

The two brothers shared concerned looks as the woman left with her animal friends while Pabu leaped onto Bolin's shoulder. "Dang, she looks blue." said Mako.

"I'd say it's more of a cerulean, actually."

Mako face palmed himself, "Not her outfit, I mean she looks depressed."

"Oh."

Bolin, being the nice guy he was, followed the girl. Mako found himself doing the same. Korra was walking down the hallways of the arena when the boys caught up with her. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kid, what's eating ya?"

"Nothing, she's at the top of the food chain!" Bolin bursted out laughing but Mako only rolled his eyes while Korra only looked at him with an empty expression. Pinkie Pie was laughing but the other girls only shook their heads. Bolin awkwardly stopped his laughing and scratched the back of his neck. "So, you heading home?"

"No. Home is the last place I want to go." Korra said bitterly as she started walking again, only to be stopped by Bolin.

"Oh, because of what happened with your dad?"

"Not just that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Good we don't wanna hear about it."

"Bolin!" Mako exclaimed.

"I was joking! Come on Korra, is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change what happened." Korra responded blankly.

"Well, where are you gonna go?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh, Mako we can't let her out in the cold like that!"

"It's still daytime." said Mako.

"No bro, she's our guest. Korra, I insist you stay here as long as you like."

Korra smiled at his sweet offer, "I appreciate it but I don't want to impose anymore."

"No way! Our home is your home."

As much as Mako loved his brother, he didn't want Korra to feel like she was obligated to stay here. Korra realized that she didn't want to hurt Bolin's feelings, so she complied. "Well, okay I guess I could stay for a little while."

Bolin pounded his fist into the air, "Awesome!"

"So, what do you guys normally do? You know, when you're not practicing for the next match."

"Well, Mako works at the power plant part time and I work at a pharmacy downtown. But, other than that, we usually lounge around and enjoy what we got. My motto is: Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Korra asked, while her bird friends chirped in agreement. What did it mean?

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose, "Bolin, not this again."

"What does that word mean?" Korra asked.

"Some old song he picked up somewhere."

**Bolin:** _Hakuna Matata_

"Bolin, no!"

_What a wonderful phrase_

"It's getting annoying."

_Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passing craze!_

_It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

_It's our problem free_

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

Bolin had led Korra and Mako back up to the attic as he explained the 'Hakuna Matata' thing to their new friend. "Hakuna…Matata?" Korra tried saying the word.

"Yep! Whenever I'm feeling down, it always brings me back up! Too bad I can't say the same for Mako."

The older brother crossed his arms, "After hearing it for the past ten years, you get tired of it."

"Ya see Korra, take this guy as a bad example. Why…"

_When he was just a young land_

_When he was just a young laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

"Very nice." Mako said sarcastically while wiggling his finger into his ear due to his brother's high pitch.

"Thanks!"

_He found his broodiness lacked a certain appeal_

_He could bring a clown down to cry and yield _

"Hey!"

_But he's really a sensitive soul_

_Though he seems thick-skinned_

_And it hurt, that I barely saw him_

_Once grinned!_

_And, oh, the shame!_

"Here we go again." Mako groaned in annoyance at his brother's over dramatics, while Korra only found his antics amusing.

_Thought of changing my name!_

"No he didn't."

_But when I got downhearted_

_Every time I would-_

"Bolin! I think that's enough."

"Actually, I'm feeling a lot better." Korra said with a smile, catching Mako by surprise.

"You are?"

"Yeah. That song really does work."

"I knew it did!" Bolin exclaimed happily, "Even Mako knows it! Come on, you know the last part!"

"No, no, I'm not going to!"

"Yeah you are! You know you know the words."

_Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matara_

_Ain't no passing craze! _

Mako knew he couldn't fight it any longer, so he sang the next part of the song.

**Mako:** _It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

"Yeah, sing it bro!" the two brothers sang together

**Together:**_ It's our problem free_

_Philosophy!_

Korra smiled as she stood up and opened her mouth to sing along, and the boys were entranced by her soulful and powerful voice.

**Korra:** _Oooooooooooooooohhhhhh_

_It means no worries!_

_For the rest of your days_

The three friends sang together the last verse.

_It's our problem free_

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna_

_Hakuna Matata! _

The three friends landed on the floor in a giggling heap. Korra felt her sadness fade away. It was nice to have friends who would cheer her up.

(~)

Meanwhile, Tenzin had been restless all night. Korra was no where to be found. He had Lin scan the city for her, but so far she did not turn up anywhere. The phone in his office rang and he quickly answered it, hoping to hear news of Korra.

"Lin? Any sign of her?"

"I'm sorry Tenzin." said hid old childhood friend with sincere sympathy, "We've searched all of her favorite spots but we haven't found a trace yet."

"Tenzin hoped he didn't have to hear this but he refused to give up, "Well, keep looking, I wont rest until my daughter is safe at home!"

"Tenzin, I understand your concern but-"

"Do it!"

Lin, amazingly, flinched at his anger. She had never seen him this way. She sighed and complied, "All right." she said before hanging up.

Tenzin sat on his chair, sighing sadly to himself as he covered his face into his hands. "What have I done…..what have I done?"

(~)

Korra remained with the boys for most of the day, wanting to have a change of scenery before returning home and being away from her troubles, even for a moment, was liberating for her. To thank them for their hospitality, Korra washed the dishes and cleaned their messy apartment. With the help of the dragon birds, she managed to do it in no time. Bolin had gone out once again because he forgot to buy something from before, and Mako nagged him to go and get it. It was the last ingredient for their home cooked meal tonight, which Bolin was looking froward to and invited Korra to stay for it. She of course said yes but said she need to return home at some point.

Mako sat on the couch as she worked, "You know you don't have to do this." he said, "I've been cleaning up after Bolin my whole life."

"I know, but I wanted to. It's my way of saying thanks." she said with a smile. This girl was just full of surprises, Mako thought.

"So," he began, trying to make more small talk, "how exactly did you come up with those names for the birds?"

"Dragon birds." Korra corrected him once she was done cleaning the table and Rarity flew over, taking the rack out of her hands with her talons and washed it in the sink. These animals were very well trained.

"Well, how did you come up with names like, "Twilight Sparkle", "Pinkie Pie", and "Rainbow Dash"?"

"Rainbow was a no brainer. Plus, since she loves to fly fast, I knew I had to add 'dash' into the name too."

Mako chuckled, "Figures."

"My sister first wanted to name Pinkie 'sweetie pie', but I knew Pinkie was more fitting. So, I found a compromise. Rarity came to me when she couldn't stop making goo-goo eyes at my pendant. Plus, it was very 'rare' to find a creature who loves fashion almost as much as Asami does."

"Well, you certainly come up with some unusual names."

Korra rolled her eyes and smiled as she leaned against the table with her arms crossed, "Oh, and the name 'Pabu' isn't weird at all?" she said sarcastically.

Pabu, Bolin's pet fire ferret, squeaked when he heard his name and rubbed his head against Korra's ankle. Mako found it fascinating how the animal liked her so quickly. He normally doesn't like strangers very much.

Mako then heard munching and noticed that the orange/yellow dragon bird was eating the apples he and Bolin had purchased. "Hey!" he walked on over and pulled her by the tail. "And I can see why you named her _Apple_jack."

Korra took the bird into her arms, "A.J., what have I told you?" The bird chirped an apology. "She said she's sorry."

"You can understand them?"

"More or less, I get the gist."

Mako noticed how the dragon bird just seemed to melt in Korra's touch. It was strange, physically this woman strike him more as the athletic sassy type, but she was also remarkably kind and gentle. He then remembered who had raised her. Of course, having grown up with airbenders would lead anyone to develop such a personality. But even so, despite her nomadic upbringing, she still appeared somewhat disconnected to the heritage in a way, especially how she behaved last night with her father, though that was understandable.

Korra noticed him looking at her, "What?"

"It's just…" he didn't know what else to say, but Korra had a hunch.

"Let me guess, you're still not used to somebody being nice to you, hu?"

"Well, okay yeah, a little."

Korra rested Applejack on the table and looked at Mako in the eye, "Look, I'm sorry you and your brother had it rough, but the world isn't made up of just jerks and hypocrites you know. Not everything's so black and white."

"It's not easy changing how you see the world." he said.

"Doesn't mean you can't."

This girl really had a way of breaking down his walls. She was so strong and unyielding, it was hard for him not to feel a bit intimidated. Still, he didn't want to get all mushy with his past. He didn't want to think or talk about it, so he changed the subject.

"So, enough about me, what about you?" the moment the words left his mouth, he immediately regretted it. Korra's expression fell and she turned away, walking a few steps forward away from Mako with her back turned. "I'm sorry." he tried to say, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I don't actually want to talk about myself right now."

Mako tried to ease things, though he wasn't so sure how. He wasn't always the 'in touch with his feelings' kind of guy. "You know, getting accepted into college isn't such a bad thing. At least you have the opportunity and the essentials, and your dad was only looking out for you."

"I know, but that still didn't give him the right to choose for me."

"You should consider yourself lucky, Korra. Not everyone has what you have. You've got a good family, a large group of friends, you've even got ties to some of the most important people in the world. Folks would kill to be in your shoes."

"You say it like it's a good thing."

"Well, it's true. You've got everything."

"See, now that's where you're wrong. I may have all that you said, but I don't have real freedom to choose. My dad's always been on my case on what I should do, where I should go, even how I should dress. I know he means well, but it feels like he's holding on too tight. I want to explore other nations, meet new people, really learn more about myself." Korra turned to look at him and sat down on the chair next to the table alongside him. "What about you? Haven't you ever wanted something?" she asked, "Any dreams, goals, ambitions?"

Mako sighed as he rested his arm on the wooden table, "Yeah, I do actually."

Korra beamed as she listened, "Tell me!" she said eagerly.

"Well, it's simple actually. Win the tournament, get the money, buy a bigger and better home and live a life without anymore cares or worries." the firebender leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his back and a cocky grin grew across his lips.

Korra's smile faded into a disappointed frown. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"That's really all you want? Money?"

"Well, what else is there? Look, one of the many things I learned on the streets is that whoever has the money makes it in the world. Those that don't, pay the price. Pro-bending is our one chance to make it to the top."

"So, you think fame and fortune will equal happiness? That it will make up for everything you've been through?"

"Well…yeah. I mean, I've seen it make other people happy."

"Yeah, for a while. I'll never understand people's obsession with money."

"See, that's what I don't get about you. Why is it that you have practically everything you want to give it all up?"

"I don't have everything."

"You're best friends with Asami Sato, daughter of Hiroshi Sato, riches man in Republic City, your dad's former councilmen, you have connections with the president and general of the united forces. You have way more than I ever have and you want to just go off and travel the world?"

"What's wrong with that? I want to travel so I can learn and maybe do some good for other people. Find out what more I can do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I'll know once I get there."

"See, that's your problem, Korra. You don't plan ahead of things."

"Not always." she said rather defensively, "But that doesn't mean I don't when I have to. I know what I'm going to do."

"But you don't have a clue once you get there."

"Well, no but-"

"Exactly! Korra, if you just go with your gut all the time things aren't going to turn out the way you expected."

"Isn't that what life is all about? The unexpected? Where's the surprises, the unexpected twists that only make things more exciting?"

"Korra, it's cute how you're so idealistic on this whole thing, but in the real world, people will eat you up alive."

Korra's jaw dropped and the dragon birds all chirped/gasped in shock. Korra had never felt more insulted in her life. How dare he say this about her. It was clear that this boy was still very clueless as to who she really was. She didn't say a word but instead got up from the chair and walked out. Mako immediately realized the error of his words.

"No, wait, wait, Korra I didn't mea-Hey!" Rainbow Dash began pecking on his head in furry before flying off behind Korra. Mako went after her. He caught her walking down the hallway, her expression still stern as he stepped in front of her. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean to insult you, I was just saying you don't know how the world works."

"What?!"

Mako was not making this any better, "Not, that you're stupid or anything-"

"No, just clueless, right?"

"No! No, just let me explain!"

Korra tried to leave, but the reluctant firebender was blocking her path. "Just move!"

Mako then gripped Korra's arms, "No, I'm not letting you leave." the man himself couldn't believe what he said. But even with those words, he still got a punch in the gut from the young woman. He groaned in pain as she walked away from him. She opened the doors of the arena and walked out in a huff with Mako still following.

"Wait! I never said you were clueless, you're not you're just, inexperienced."

Korra turned around to face him, her hair wiping and resting on her shoulders, "Oh, and you are? You can't even tell when a person is being nice to you!"

"It's just, you see, what I mean is that, I…" poor Mako couldn't find the words to say. He was so lost even in his own reasoning.

Realizing his struggle, Korra began to feel sympathy for him. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh before. He approached him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What you mean is, I'm not like you. I think I get it."

_You think I'm an ignorant, princess_

_And you've seen so many things_

_I guess, it must be so_

_Still I cannot see_

_If the naive one is me_

_How can there be so much that you don't know?_

_You don't know…_

Korra gestured him to follow him, which he did. Now he was curious as to how she will explain how she sees the world. She led him towards the bay, walking down alongside the shore as she lifted up an old stick.

_Some think they own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock, and tree, and creature_

_Has a life_

_Has a spirit_

_Has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk in the footsteps of a stranger_

_You'll learn things you never knew_

_You never knew_

Korra allowed the dragon birds to circle around Mako and Pinkie Pie nuzzled his cheeks. As she continued to explain her perspectives, the two walked down along the bay where the fishermen worked.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grins?_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

Mako was now beginning to somewhat understand what Korra was trying to say. She was explaining all the many wonders the world has to offer and what she hopes to see in the future, and those are things we can't always plan ahead for, but let them happen to see what comes next. She led him to the park, where they were now surrounded by nature.

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun sweet berried of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once, never wonder what they're worth_

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_The heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle_

_In a hoop that never ends_

Twilight rested on Korra's arm while Sunset rested on Mako's and, at the same time, they lifted up their hands and watched as the two birds flew up into the sun shinning sky.

_How high does the sycamore grow?_

_If you cut it down_

_Then you'll never know!_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For wether we are white or copper skinned_

_We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_We need to paint with all the colors of the wind._

_You can own the earth and still _

_All you'll own is earth _

_Until you can paint_

_With all the colors_

_Of _

_The_

_Wind…_

Mako looked deep into Korra's eyes, admiring the life and fire within them as her words started to become clear. It was at that moment he realized, maybe he was the one who needed to learn more from her. For a moment the two stood there, gazing into each other's eyes, until Korra heard the sound of police sirens.

She spotted the cops and she quickly took Mako by the arm and the two hid behind a bush. She saw the police officers, many of whom were close to the chief, as they spoke to one another.

"Sir, we've searched the park this morning and we still didn't find her."

"The Chief said to double check every place she has been. Tenzin's daughter has got to be around somewhere."

Korra silently gasped. They were searching for her. She should have known her father would do something like this. She knew she needed to get back home, and soon.

"They're looking for me." said Korra in a hushed tone so only Mako could hear her. "My father must have sent them." once the cops left the area, Korra stood up. "I need to go."

Mako quickly took her arm, stopping her. "Wait!"

"Tell Bolin I'm sorry."

"Korra, wait!"

"What?"

He was still holding on to her wrist, but he didn't know what else to say. He knew he wanted to see her again, but how was he going to say it? Would she take it the wrong way and think he was hitting on her? Would she say no? Would her father say no? Luckily, he didn't have to ask anymore.

"I'll see you around, okay?" Korra gave him a reassuring smile before he slowly released her hand and they went their separate ways.

Korra approached the cops who recognized her immediately. She didn't say a word and one of the cops spoke into his walk talky, "Chief, we found her."

The cops politely escorted the young lady away as Mako only looked on. He knew she would keep her word. He will see Korra again.

But, the next time might not be in the way he thought.

(~)

**Okay, I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the absence guys. Last week I had to help an old friend with a school project and then I went with my mom's Church group to these really cool caves! I saw bats! The place was amazing and breathtaking, it was like I was entering a whole other world! I swear, God is, without a doubt, the best artist around! The inside of the caves looked so detailed and perfectly placed, did you know it was once submerged in water like millions of years ago, and the remains are still there decorated beautifully on the stone walls. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you soon. Love and tolerate my friends, love and tolerate. **

**BTW, the song is from High School Musical 3. Hey, if it's from Disney, it's acceptable.**


	10. Chapter 10-Facing her destiny

.

.

.

.

Lin personally escorted Korra back home. The two rode on the ferry that took them to the island. Throughout the whole time, Korra was as silent as a mouse, nothing but the sound of the waves was heard. Lin was silent as well, she was never that good at talking with kids. Particularly emotional teenagers. But, she had known Korra since she was little, maybe it wouldn't be so hard. The woman spoke up, "You really had everyone worried." she said calmly with a soft expression.

"Sorry." was all the teenager said. Her gaze directly on the ocean. Whenever she felt alone, the sea always calmed her right down. The more she gazed at the mesmerizing waves, she could suddenly hear that voice again.

_"Korra…."_

She quickly shook her head and the voices stopped. Lin leaned against the side of the boat beside the young teen. "Look, I'm not very good at this but, if…if you ever want to talk…I'm here for you."

Korra smiled. She knew Lin wasn't exactly the most sentimental woman on the planet, but she knew she had a good heart. "Thanks, Lin."

It didn't take long for the ferry to finally reach the docks, where Korra's family was waiting for her. The Air Acolytes placed the catwalk down, allowing the two to walk down. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo were the first to hug their sister.

"Korra!"

The teen hugged them in return, happy to be in the embrace of her siblings. Kya, Bumi and Katara hugged her next, followed by Pema. "We were so worried! Where have you been?"

"I was with some friends."

"But we called Asami and-"

"It wasn't Asami, some new friends I made."

Tenzin arched an eyebrow, "New friends? Is it that boy from last night?" he asked suspiciously, which only annoyed his daughter.

Pema gasped, "A boy?!"

"His name is Mako," she said sternly to Tenzin, "and nothing happened! Look, I'm perfectly fine."

Katara had to sternly nudge her youngest son on the elbow, and he rubbed the area where she had hit him. "Tenzin, don't you think she's had enough?" the elderly woman took her granddaughter and led her inside.

Pema turned to Lin, "Thank you so much for bringing her home."

"Of course."

"How did you find her?" Tenzin asked.

"My police found her at the park."

"Was she with anyone?"

"Tenzin!" his wife interrupted him sternly, "Honestly, our daughter is finally home and all you can think about is punishing her!"

"I'm not trying to punish her but she shouldn't have run off like that!"

Lin intervened, "If I may say something, I think Pema's right. Korra's really been through something, I'm not sure what but she won't talk about it. Maybe you should try and actually listen to what she has to say."

(~)

In her room, Korra finally changed out of her party outfit and into her normal cloths while Katara combed her long hair. She always loved doing this, her granddaughter's hair was so silky soft and she especially loved combing the part of it that was silver.

"You're awfully quiet." she said.

Korra sighed as the comb went through her hair, untangling it, while the dragon birds rested on the window sill, sharing her disappointment.

"If you don't want to talk, I won't force you."

Korra knew she had to tell someone sooner or latter. She had tried to forget what happened last night, hoping it was all a dream. But deep down inside, she knew this wasn't true. She sighed and made up her mind.

"Where did I come from?" Katara stopped combing her hair after she asked the question, which she asked again, "How did dad _really_ find me?"

Katara gently placed the comb down and took a deep breath. The moment of truth has arrived. "I'm sure you're also curious as to how you firbended last night."

Korra gasped and jumped out of the bed, "How did you-"

"I knew this day would come. Just as she had predicted."

"She? Who's she? Gran Gran, what's going on? What don't I know?"

"Sit down dear, I can expl-"

"No! I want to know the truth!"

Katara didn't react. She was perfectly calm and collected. "Just, please try to understand."

"I can't until you tell me."

For a brief moment, the room was silent. Korra then finally sat down, patiently awaiting for answers. "Korra, I have told you many times you were special. But, even I didn't know then just how special you truly are."

Korra listened attentively as Katara narrated.

"It was a cold winter's night at the South Pole, only three months had passed since my husband died. But the moment your father walked into the room, holding this precious little creature from above, all of my sorrows disappeared in an instant. For years, I felt such an attachment to you. You reminded me so much of Aang. His kindness, his courage, his laughter, everything. One day, a few weeks before your birthday, I had this dream. I heard a voice, calling to me."

"A…a voice?" Korra asked, her breath caught in her throat.

"Then I saw her…this beautiful maiden with shimmering hair, white as now, eyes as blue as the sea, and a dress, long and flowing, moving like the ocean waves. I knew who she was in an instant. Yue."

"The moon spirit? From the stories you told me?"

"The very same. She told me the truth about you…about your parents."

The minute the words left her mouth, Korra felt dizzy. She rested her head into her hands. She was too stunned to speak, but Katara didn't stop. She needed to know the rest.

"You were born to a lovely water tribe couple who loved you more than life itself."

"What happened?" Korra finally said, "If they loved me why was I left alone?"

"It wasn't their choice. One night, your home was attacked. Your father fought with all of his might, but even he strong enough to defeat them. Your mother ran, holding you tightly. But eventually, she was caught, and she fell to the ground, hitting her head against a stone." she didn't bother explaining the rest for she knew Korra had connected the dots already, "Nobody found your father, but it was clear he didn't make it either. One of the intruders had you, but Yue intervened. She saved you and led Tenzin to you."

Korra had had enough, she stood up, shaking her head in disbelief, "This had got to be a joke. You seriously expect me to believe that I was visited by some spirit?"

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Look in the mirror." Korra was confused but she complied, starring at her reflection in her bedside vanity mirror. "The evidence is on you."

It only took her a second to realize what she meant. The silver streak she always had, ever since she was a baby. All this time, she thought it was from genetic mutation or something, but…could it really be the sign of a spirit?

"You were kissed by the moon spirit, to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

"From the dangers of the world. From the people who tried to take you."

"Why did they want to take me? What do I have that's so special?"

"They wanted to take you because of your connection to Aang."

Korra shook her head, "Connection? What connection, I'm not really related to him!"

"That's not entirely true." Korra was now even more confused. "Your grandfather was the Avatar who died exactly seventeen years ago today. He passed on the same day you were born."

The dragon birds all watched with anticipation and Korra's eyes grew wide, her heart was beating faster than a roadrunner. This couldn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Yesterday, you noticed strange things happening to you, right? Things like maybe water getting stuck on your hands, that earth disk moving at your command at the pro-bending ring, and last night when you unleashed fire at the park. And the voices ringing in your head."

"How could you possibly know all of that?! I didn't tell you any of it!"

"But Yue showed me what you would go through. I wanted to wait for the right moment to explain it all to you. Korra, my sweet, darling Korra….you….are the Avatar."

The world suddenly stopped, everything Korra ever knew was crumbling down around her. Her grandmother just revealed to her the biggest and most unbelievable truth the world had ever known. This couldn't be true, she had read all about the Avatar and the responsibilities it carried. She didn't know if she could handle any of that.

"That…that's impossible! The Avatar cycle was broken, nobody could find the new Avatar after Aang died!"

"No, they didn't. That's because she was hidden in plain sight."

"But why?! Why is this happening now, I've been a non-bender my whole life!"

"Yue's kiss kept your true elemental powers in dormant, so you would be safe. Now that you're seventeen, your powers are awakening. Which means, the time has come for the Avatar to return and take on your rightful place in keeping peace and balance in the world."

No, just no. This was all way too much for Korra. This couldn't be the truth. "Are you crazy? You expect me to protect the whole world? I can't even keep balance within my own family!"

Katara stood up and tried to ease her granddaughter's anxiety, "Korra, I know this is a lot to take in, but you you need to know the truth about who you are."

"I know who I am! I'm Korra! I'm a normal teenager not some mythical savior! I don't want to accept this and I don't want to be the Avatar!"

In a flash, Korra ran out of her room in tears, ignoring the calls of her grandmother across the halls. She ran pass her parents and the Air Acolytes, letting her tears fall from her eyes as she did. She didn't stop until she reached the gazebo near the cliffside, where she broke down crying. She was so confused, she knew her grandmother would never make up something like this and she knew it wasn't some crazy old person's delusions. Katara was far too smart and healthy to imagine this. A part of her was saying this was true, but another part wanted to dismiss it.

She never asked to be the Avatar and she didn't want to have this destiny. She didn't want to have these powers or this tittle. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

(~)

She didn't even come inside that night, her family sat in the dinning room, sadly hoping Korra would enter the room, but no sign of her. It was poring outside and Korra was hiding underneath the statue of a lion turtle, letting the rain soak her to the bone. Her head was buried in her arms, which she rested on her knee. She looked down at the puddle beneath her, staring at her reflection. She didn't even know who she was anymore. She tried to see the person she always knew she was, but now, all she could hear at the back of her mind was the word 'Avatar', repeating in her head, over and over and over again.

She felt like her entire identity has been sucked right up from under her.

From where she stood, she could see the outlines of her family in the window of the dinning hall. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see her grandmother speaking with everyone, and they all reacted in a way that looked shocked and amazed. She could only assume Katara was revealing what she had said to her earlier, about her true identity.

She knew she couldn't be mad at Katara, the last thing she wanted was to hurt her and it was clear in her voice that was the last thing her ran ran wanted to do. Nobody knew Katara like Korra did, so she knew she was telling her all of this for a reason.

But, to give up everything she's ever dreamed off? Her hopes, her goals, her friends, maybe even the chances of her finding somebody to love and starting a family if she ever decided on it in the future, and if she did it would also have to be sacrificed. She knew Aang, as hard as he tried, wasn't always the best father. He meant well, but his destiny kept him from being a regular father, and it was not only hard for him, but for Katara and their children. Everything she ever wanted would have to be sacrificed for the greater good. The last thing Korra wasted was to be selfish, and she was far from it, but she was afraid of change. Afraid of changing everything she ever knew about her life. What was she suppose to do?

_The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find what you're hear for_

_Open another door_

_But I'm sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

Korra stood up from the statue and walked around the temple, letting the rain waters soak her body without a care. She needed the soothing embrace of the rain. And she needed to express how she was feeling.

_Voices in my head_

_Tell me they know best_

_Got me on the edge_

_They're pushing, pushing, they're pushing _

_I know they've got a plan_

_Put the choice in my hands_

_This time it's only me_

_I'm driving, fighting inside_

_A world that's upside down_

_It's spinning faster_

_What do I do now?_

_Who am I?_

_I don't know, where to go_

_What's the right way?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused_

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my own dream._

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

Korra was unleashing everything she felt. Frustration, confusion, despair, everything as she kicked the dirt beneath her feat and the rain continued to pour.

_I'm kicking down the walks_

_I gotta make 'em fall_

_Just break through 'em all_

_I'm punching, crashing, I'm gonna_

_Fight to find myself_

_Me, and no one else_

_Which way? I can't tell_

_I'm searching, searching, can't find a_

_Road that I should take_

_I should, turn right or left it…_

_It's like nothing works_

_Who am I?_

_I don't know, where to go_

_What's the right way?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused _

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my old dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_Oh, the clock's running down_

_Hear the words getting loud_

_I'm consumed by the sound_

_Should I go?_

_Should I stay?_

_Will it ever be enough?_

_Oh, will I ever be enough!_

_I don't know, where to go_

_What's the right way?_

_I want my own thing_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

_I can't choose, so confused _

_What's it all mean?_

_I want my old dream_

_So bad I'm gonna scream!_

Korra let out the loudest and most powerful scream she had ever released in her life. She got down on her knees as the rain slowly cleared up. She panted, placing her hands on the wet grass. She released all of her emotions, everything she was feeling. She felt liberated to let it all out. But the question still remained.

Should she consider what her grandmother told her? Should she embrace this?

(~)

The following morning, Mako and Bolin were training in the gym. Their next match was going to be in only a couple of months, and now, they were one bender short. Mako tossed the ball across the room, and Bolin stumbled once he caught it.

"I can't believe Hasook quit on us like that! That idiot!" the firebender was fuming mad, they were so close to getting to the championship and now they had not waterbender.

"Hey, chill out bro. I'm sure we can find a replacement before the tournament."

"How? It'll take us weeks just to find a good enough waterbender."

"Hey, maybe we can ask Korra is she knows anybody." Bolin suggested with a smile, "Haven't heard from her in a while."

It has been only two days since they last saw their friend, and so far there was not a word from her. Mako, though he would never admit it out loud, was actually getting worried. He hoped things were going alright with her and her family.

"Hey, you okay?" Bolin asked, noticing how his brother was so silent.

"Hu? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine."

But Bolin could tell something was not right with his older brother. "No, I'm serious bro. I mean, you're restless, you're barely eating anything, you keep zoning out every few minutes and….oh my gosh! It's Korra isn't it?!"

Mako's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No, of course not!"

"It is, I can see it in your eyes, you like her!"

"I do not!" Mako exclaimed defensively, but he could still feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Oh, denial is the clincher! You sooooo like her!"

"I do not, she's just a friend, that's all."

"A friend? Since when do you make friends?"

"Well…since now, I guess."

Bolin smiled in triumph, "I can't believe it! Mako's got a crush, Mako's got a crush!"

Mako wanted so badly to sleep his brother in the face. There was no way he had a crush on Korra. Okay, she was very nice, and pretty and did make him feel kind of happy when she was around, and she understood what it was like not to have biological parents. But, she was still so stubborn and idealistic, but also sweet and innocent and loved animals, not to mention smart and fit. But, why would he waste his time with a girlfriend when he had so much more to do. Even though he was still skeptical on having feelings for her, he was certain of one thing though….he did care about her as a person who also cared about him in some way.

"There are my hard working street urchins!"

The brothers turned around to see a tall man in a fancy suite and top hat walk into the gym. Mako greeted him, "Butaka, what's up?"

Butaka was the owner of the arena and the boy's boss. He reached into his pocket and took out a huge watt of cash. "I came to give you your winnings from the last match."

Mako smiled broadly once the money was placed on his hand. Nothing felt better than getting what he earned. But just as he was about to place them in his pocky, Butaka stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast. First, you owe me for the gym equipment rentals from last month." he took a large portion of the money from Mako's hand, much to his dismay, "Rent on your apartment, and the personal lone for groceries."

Pretty soon, Mako's hand was completely empty. There was no money left. He then shot an annoyed glare at his brother.

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

"Oh, and one more small last detail." said Butaka, "The Fire Ferrets need to have thirty thousand yuans for the championship pot."

"Thirty thousand yuans?!" Bolin's eyes bulged open in shock.

"Sorry boys. You got till the end of the week to come up with the doe or else you're out of the tournament." Butaka exited the gym, leaving the brothers distraught.

Mako angrily kicked the ground, "Great. Now how are we gonna come up with the money?"

Bolin the got a great idea, "Oh, I know! I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks, now people would pay big money for that."

Mako rolled his eyes, "Come on Bolin, we need serious ideas."

"I was being serious." the earthbender said sadly.

"Don't sweat it. I'll find a way to come up with the money." Mako said as he took his gym bag and swung it over his shoulder. "I always do."

(~)

The rest of the day, Bolin tried to come up with ways to help his brother. He figured he could work extra hours at the pharmacy….or….

"Come one, come all to see Pabu, the amazing Fire Ferret!"

Wearing a fake mustache and red vest, and his pet wearing a green shirt with a fez, Bolin decided to give his circus act a try. He at least wanted to see if it would work. Pabu performed several tricks, and only one passing bystander handed him a yuan.

"Thank you, thank you folks, you are too kind. You can place your money right here on this…that's fine, fine." he sighed as he looked at what he made so far. "One yuan down. Only forty-nine thousand, four hundred and ninety nine to go." maybe this was a dumb idea after all.

However, his luck seemed to be changing when another person handed him a lot of cash and placed it into the can, much to his delight.

"Wow! Thanks….Asami?"

The beautiful heiress smiled at the earthbender. "Hey, Bolin."

"Hey, hi! Wow, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Nor did I expect to find you here doing a cute little circus act." she said sweetly.

Bolin blushed bashfully, "Oh, yeah, it's kinda silly isn't it?"

"No, it's cute." she said honestly with a dazzling smile.

"So, how ya been?" he asked, "Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been kinda busy."

"How's Korra doing?"

Asami's gaze fell to her feet, "Um, she's…okay."

"You don't sound like she's okay?"

"Honestly, I have no idea what's going on. I tried calling her but her folks keep telling me she doesn't want to talk. I went to visit her yesterday but she said she 'needed time to think' and didn't explain what. She's completely shut me out and I have no idea why."

Bolin felt sympathy for the woman, "Sorry to hear that." his face them beamed as he got an idea, "Hey, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be mopping around. Why don't we hang out, Mako's busy, Korra's busy, just two folks hanging out. Together. The two of us. Together."

Asami had to admit, it did sound like a nice idea. And she was feeling a bit lonely without Korra around. Maybe some time with a new friend wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Okay, how about tonight. Eight o'clock, Kwong's Cuisine." she said confidently before walking off, but Bolin stopped her.

"Wait! Kwong's? Um, I don't have any cloths for a place that classy."

"I'll take care of that, all you need to do is show up. So…it's a date then?"

Bolin's eyes widened and his heart speeded up. "Date?" he asked, Asami nodded. "Uh, yeah I guess so. I'll see you tonight then."

Asami smiled before walking off, her long raven hair bellowing in the wind. Bolin sighed dreamingly as she left. Maybe this circus act wasn't such a bad idea after all.

It did score him a date with a beautiful girl with a great personality.

(~)

**Okay, for those of you who are wondering, Korra is still dealing with her 'Avatar' thing and isn't sure if anybody else will understand. She's not even sure if she understands. In a way, she's still in denial and won't reveal the truth until she's sort it out.**

**Oh, and yes there will be Bosami and about Makorra?….well, let's just say it won't be as 'rushed' as in the original book 1, but it is still blossoming.**

**I will be honest, I am amazed with how these characters work in a story. Sometimes the words they say come out so naturally, especially for Korra who has lived a completely different life. **

**Think about it; In the original cannon, she grew up with the Avatar title her whole life, which I theorize was the real reason for her cocky and arrogant attitude at first. But, if she had lived a different life, a much more humble and hard-working life, then maybe she would come out differently and not have her powers beer her identity. She would want to find her own because she would have grown up with more freedom, and since Korra is naturally stubborn and rebellious, she would most likely want to find her own path rather than have it planned out in front of her like in cannon. So, it would make sense for her to be so confused and not want to accept this Avatar status because it's not what she wanted, she never grew up with the fantasy image of the Avatar, so she didn't wish for it. And because she would have been raised by an airbender family, of course she will develop something of the air nomadic qualities, like love for animals, spirited nature, ect. but she would still have her fiery and independent spirit. Some qualities just can't be changed ;). **

**I believe, story telling wise, while I understand why Makorra didn't work in cannon, I highly believe it was the world they were set in that intervened with this. I really think that the two characters would have worked as a couple, if the story was either told differently, different circumstances, backstories, etc. I swear, the more I thought about it, the more the possibilities opened up.**

**So, in short, I think that in this universe, Mako might possibly be slowly falling for Korra, but he's not completely aware of this. All he does know is that Korra is slowly influencing him and he is attracted to her spirit. For Korra, it will probably take a bit longer since she is far from expecting to fall in love any time soon. But, only the feelings are strong enough, she will find out in time.**

**How long will it take and how will it happen? You'll have to find out yourself.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	11. Chapter 11-The start of something new

.

.

.

.

After a long day at the power plant, Mako headed back home, where Bolin was singing happily to himself. The older brother arched an eyebrow.

"Bolin? You okay?"

"Better than okay! You won't believe what happened to me today!"

"You found a way to earn the money we need for the championship pot?" he asked hopefully.

"Better! I've got a date with Asami Sato!"

Mako shook his head in disbelief, "Say what now? Bo, this isn't the time to be slacking off!"

"I'm not, I'm doing her a favor. Korra's been pretty distant lastly and she needs the company."

"Wait, Korra?"

"Yeah. Asami said she's been avoiding her. You should have seen how upset she was."

Mako's wind wandered off to the blue eyes maiden. He began to ask if anything had happened with her parents. "Did her parents ground her or something?"

"She didn't say."

"Where are you going to meet her?"

"At Kwong's Cuisine."

"That's the fanciest place in the city!" Mako said in awe.

"I know! Well, I better get going. Wish me luck bro!" Bolin nudged Mako's arm and happily walked out of the apartment, clearly on cloud nine.

Mako sighed in defeat and placed his hands on his hips, facing Pabu on the couch. "Well Pabu, looks like it's just you and me." Pabu squeaked and jumped out of the sofa. "Fine, then just me." Mako sat on in his place, sighing from exhaustion. But his mind could not shake off the thought about Korra being distant. If it wasn't that she was grounded then what was it?

He turned around to look at the Air Temple where she lived. He wondered what she was hiding.

(~)

Korra was in her room, drawing on her sketchpad. She always had a talent for drawing. She created the most unusual things. She would often draw a twisted looking tree, with no leaves and strange creatures surrounding it. The tree also had an opening that was somewhat shaped like an eye, with a red beam glowing inside it. Korra also made drawings of animals, like one of the now extinct cat-dears, and a strange humanoid lemur-like creature. She had been doing these all day long, not even saying a word to anyone. The door knocked and Kya entered the room with a tray of food.

"Hey, kid. Brought you dinner."

"Thanks." Korra responded blankly, not taking her eyes off of her work. Kya placed the tray on her bed and sighed sadly.

"You know, you can't keep avoiding this."

"Watch me."

Kya knew her niece was stubborn, and she was most certainly not going to accept this easily. "Korra, I know you're confused right now but-"

"What's there to be confused about?" she said, once again, rather bluntly and not even looking at her aunt. "Katara already told me everything, so what's there to talk about?"

"Katara? Since when do you act all formal?"

For a moment, Korra looked up at the woman before her, "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"What is up with you? You're never like this."

"Well, maybe you guys don't know me as well as you thought. I _clearly_ don't know myself either."

"Korra, it's not-"

"Thanks for the food. I'll eat it latter."

It was pretty obvious that Korra was not going to accept this so easily. Not that Kya could blame her. She sadly walked out the door, leaving her niece alone once more. Kya noticed her older brother outside, sharing her concerned expression.

"How she doin'?" Bumi asked.

"Not good. I've never seen her so upset."

"She just needs time. This was a pretty big bucket of information she just got."

"But how long do we have to wait? Shouldn't she start her training soon?"

"Kya, have a little faith Korra will make the right choice."

Korra, however, heard every word from her door. Her anger fumed and she wanted so badly to get out. Clearly, being cooped up in her room wasn't helping her, and her mind was filled with too many questions now. It was time for her to do something. She reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Sato. It's Korra."

"Oh, Korra! Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Is Asami there?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, she stepped out tonight."

Korra's shoulders dropped in disappointment, "Oh. Well, could you tell her I called?"

"Of course. You take care, my dear."

"I will. Bye." she hung up and looked out the window, spotting the arena across the bay. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "Well, time for me to have some fun too."

She was stopped when Twilight chirped in her face.

"I don't care!" Korra responded, "I can't stay cooped up in here anymore." Twilight chirped once more, "No way! I'm not telling them anything." this time, Fluttershy chirped, "I'll be fine, they're going to have to get use to me not being around." Korra took her shoulder bag and prepared to exit through her window…again. Applejack chirped, "Where am I going?...to live!"

Korra leaped out of the window, wearing a determined expressions, while the dragon birds looked on with worry. Korra has gone to the edge.

(~)

Mako was having a lazy evening, just reading some old books. Then, he heard th sound of something hitting the side of the window. He opened them and looked down bellow to see Korra, waving at him.

"Korra? What are you doing here?"

"Is Bolin with you?"

"No he…" he wondered if he should tell her about his brother's date with her best friend. Maybe it was best he didn't. "He went out."

"Got any plans tonight?" she asked rather bluntly.

"Not really, why?"

"Good, meet me down here."

"What?"

"Come on, Fire Ferret, I don't have all night!"

Mako had no idea what came over her but whatever it was, he was now determined to find out. Korra waited outside of the arena when Mako stepped out. Pabu accompanied him, the little mammal rested on his shoulder. "What's going on?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of things. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"There's this great club downtown. Fun music, lost of dancing."

"Yeah, and?"

"And, we're going!"

"Wait, what?"

"You can thank me latter." Korra took him by the wrist and dragged him along, much to his surprise.

Mako managed to break free of her hold, "Wait, I didn't agree to this."

"Mako, all I want is to have one night of fun. That's all I'm asking."

But he could tell that something was definitely off about Korra at the moment. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

Korra didn't want any lectures. She just wanted a night to forget about everything. She didn't know what else to do. The smart thing would be to accept all of this, but she didn't want to leave behind everything she's hoped for. So, if she really was destined to take on this mantel, then she was going to make the most of tonight.

"Look, things are…crazy right now and, I just need to take my mind off of them."

"You sure running away from your problems is such a good idea?" Mako asked sympathetically.

But Korra had others was to persuade him. "Okay, fine." she said casually with a smile, "I suppose you'd rather spend your night all alone. Must be pretty boring and sad for a big time pro-bending star like yourself. Or maybe you're just afraid of having a little fun."

This was enough to get his full attention. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You never did strike me as the 'go with the flow' kind of guy."

"Korra, I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"Oh come on! Please." Korra had to use her second weapon; the three b's. Big. Baby. Blues.

Her big blue eyes could melt any heart, not even Lin could resist them when Korra was young. Her eyes shimmered with hope as Mako gazed into them. She really wanted this. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, and maybe whatever it was that was bothering he he could help her figure it out.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

"Yes!" Korra leaped for joy and dragged him by grabbing his wrist. Mako had a feeling he was going to regret this decision.

(~)

Bolin never felt more out of place in his life. The restaurant was so large and extravagant, and he was just…ordinary. He looked down at his cloths and then back at the building. Asami said all he needed to do was show up, so he should trust her.

Right?…

Once inside, he was greeted by a skinny man in a typical waiter's uniform. He was snooty looking with spectacles and long mustache. "Welcome to Kwong's Cuisine Master Bolin." he bowed so low his nose practically touched the floor.

Bolin arched an eyebrow, "Uh…master?"

The waiter led Bolin to a room, where he got him to change from his typical clothing and began putting on some very expensive clothing. He also styled his hair, shinned his shoes, even gave him some breath spray. Once he was done, Bolin whistled at his new look.

"Swanky."

"This way, please."

The waiter led Bolin to his table, where Asami was already waiting for him. She smiled his way, the bright golden lights of the restaurant made her skin look radiant as ever. She wore a stunning long red dress with golden earrings, bracelets and a beret in her long shimmering raven hair. He gulped nervously, already feeling hot around the collar. He too his seat beside her in the elegantly styled rounded table.

"Wow, this place is really…really something." Bolin tried his best to sound classy and casual as he could.

"Hey, relax." Asami assured him, "Just be yourself."

"It's not easy. I mean, this is waaaaaaay out of my league."

Another waiter walked up to the two and placed their meal on the table, "Tonight, for your dinning pleasure Miss Sato, I present a seared wild Kyoshi elephant koi, paired with a ginger-infused pea tendril and hibiscus root salad."

"Stunning. Thank you."

The waiter bowed before leaving. "Wow," Bolin said in awe, "Even the way they say the food is fancy."

Asami giggled, "Wait until you taste it."

Bolin took a bite of the food and smiled in satisfaction, "Mmmm. I have to admit, I was pretty skeptical when he said "pea tendrils", but this is delicious."

"I know, right. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life."

"Oh, I had plenty when Mako and I were living in the streets. I mean, you'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be."

Asami looked at him with sympathy, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"No, no, it's okay, that's all in the past. Things are great now. Well, as great as they can be." he said somewhat doubtfully.

"Well, at least you get to play in the championship tournament." she said encouragingly.

But Bolin looked distraught. "Yeah, well…maybe next year."

"What do you mean? You made it in?"

"Yeah well, it's just not in the cards right now."

Asami reached for his hand, griping it, "Tell me. What's the problem?"

Bolin sighed sadly, "We don't have the cash for the championship pot. So, unless some money magically falls from the sky, it looks like we're out of the run."

"That's not fiar."

"Tell me about it. Mako's been working extra at the power plant and I hoped Pabu's circus act would help but…I guess we're just out of luck now."

Asami hatted seeing this sweet guy so sad. Then, she got a great idea. "Hey, maybe I can have a word with my dad!"

"Your dad? Hiroshi Sato?"

"Duh! He's always had a soft spot for people in need, I bet he'd be more than happy to help you guys out. He can sponsor for your team."

"Wow, you'd do that?"

"Of course. Like Korra always says; It's my money, I can do what I want with it. And what I want is to help you."

"Asami…you are one of a kind."

The heiress felt her cheeks flush and her heart skip a beat. Bolin really liked spending time with Asami and he definitely wanted to get to know her better.

(~)

Meanwhile, Korra had brought Mako to the club she had said earlier. Only, it wasn't what he originally imagined…which was a big relief.

It wasn't a crazy club with crazy people doing questionable things. It was a very upbeat but also casual and even family oriented place. People were even there with their kids, and some teenagers spending time with their friends. The drinks they served were safe as well. He and Korra sat on a simple little table near the window when the waiter handed them their drinks and chips with dip. Despite the much more mellow appearance, the music was still very upbeat for one to dance to.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised you picked this place."

"Why is that?" Korra asked.

"Well, I thought you meant some place wild and crazy but this is…"

"Different?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, I may want to have some fun but even I have standards." Korra said before taking a sip of her drink.

"So, just out of curiosity, why did you really want to come here?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions?"

"It's just…when you came to the arena, you seemed…different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, like you weren't yourself."

Korra crossed her arms and leaned back on her her chair, "Oh, and who is 'myself', exactly?"

"Well, for one, it's clear you're a person who knows what she wants, and it just seems like you're trying to avoid something, which doesn't really seem like something you would do."

"You've only known me for a few days and you already think you know me better than I do?"

He realized that she was still trying to avoid talking about whatever it was she was trying to hide from. He decided to play along, "Okay, you have a good point there. Well, if you wanted to have fun, why did you choose me?"

"Asami was out. On a date with your brother I assume."

Mako's eyes winded and he nearly spit out his drink. "What?! How did you-"

"You didn't think I'd put two and two together? Plus, she's been eying him since day one. I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Wow…" Mako said in awe, "I guess there's one last thing I need to worry about."

Korra chuckled, "Relax, she won't hurt him. Asami's the most trustworthy person I know."

"Then, why did you shut her out?"

Korra's gaze fell to the table and began stirring the straw in her drink. Mako realized he REALLY needed to work on his communication skills more. He had a bad habit of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Bolin was right, he did need to fix his social skills.

"It's not just Asami." Korra admitted, "It's my whole family."

"You're still mad at your father for what he did?"

"It's…it's more complicated than that. Let's just say, they told me something about…about my birth parents and where I came from. And now, I'm not even sure who I am anymore. Being around the people I grew up with only makes it harder because, all of a sudden I feel like a stranger to them."

Mako was also smart enough to put two and two together. "And that's why you choose me. Because I'm a stranger too."

"Well, not _that_ much of a stranger now but, yeah." she hung her head in shame, "You must think I'm a real jerk right now, hu?"

Mako chuckled, "Takes one to know one."

Korra chuckled as well, then she smiled when the music changed. "I love this song!" she quickly got up and took his hand, but Mako was reluctant. "Come on, dance with me."

"I don't know."

"You danced before, remember? At my party?"

"Yeah but, that was just one time."

"Quit being such a sour puss!" she finally managed to drag him out of his chair and led him to the dance floor. The moment he saw Korra laugh and dance with such joy, he knew this was the Korra was coming to know.

(~)

After dinner, Bolin took Asami by the hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I want to show you something." Bolin took Asami to a place she had only been to a few times.

Harmony Tower.

When she was little, her father would take her there to look down at the city from above. It was always so captivating, but ever since her mother passed and her father got busy with work, Asami hardly visited. he tower was made of metal, stretched upwards elegantly, with beams reaching closer to each other that culminated a small curricular structure on the top, which held an open-air observation deck. The young man led the young heiress to the very top of the tower, which radiated with gold due to its lights. Asami sighed as she gazed not only at the city, but the silvery blue moon above their heads.

"This is so beautiful. I could stay up here forever."

"My parents used to take me and Mako up here. My mom would say the exact same thing."

Asami found it so fascinating that Bolin was so comfortable speaking about his parents like this. "What happened to them?" she asked.

"They were killed by a firebender when I was young. Mako shielded me from seeing what happened."

Asami gasped in horror, "I'm so sorry. I lost my mother when I was very young too. But, I'm pretty sure your parents would be incredibly proud of you, Bolin."

Bolin the cracked up a smile. "Look at us, talking about our folks, sharing stories, supporting each other." then, to his surprise, Asami rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice."

Bolin did the boldest thing he had ever done…he wrapped his arm around Asami, and she snuggled closer to him, resting her hand on his chest. Never had Bolin felt such a warm and wonderful feeling in all of his life. This truly was a magical night.

**Bolin:** _Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

**Asami:** _I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my eyes_

_To all the possibilities_

_Oh_

**Togeher;** _I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

As the two enjoyed their evening, Korra managed to get Mako to dance and have fun. To his astonishment, he was actually enjoying himself.

**Bolin:** _Now who had ever thought that_

_We'd both be here tonight_

**Asami:** _And the world looks so much brighter_

**Bolin:** _Brighter, brighter _

**Asami;** _With you by my side_

**Bolin:** _By my side_

**Together:** _I know, that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight _

_This could be the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart_

_The start of something new_

**Bolin:** _I never knew that it could happen till it happened to me_

_Oh, yeah_

**Asami:** _I didn't know it before but now it's easy to see_

**Together:** _That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you_

_Oh_

_And now, looking in your eyes._

_I feel in my heart_

_That it's the start of something new_

_It feels so right_

**Asami:** _To be here with you_

**Together:**_ And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

**Bolin:** _The start of something new_

**Asami:** _Start of something new_

**Together:** _The start of something new_

This truly was the start of something new for Asami and Bolin. But, little did anyone know, it was kind of the same for Korra and Mako as well. Even if they themselves weren't aware of it. Asami and Bolin took a moonlit stroll, simply enjoying each other's company. Neither of them wanted the night to end. Suddenly, the two heard a sound from nearby. They could sense a presence surrounding them. They were not alone.

Bolin instinctively shielded Asami, "Who's there?" he demanded to know.

(~)

Meanwhile, not to far away, Korra and Mako were laughing as they walked down the street. "You know, this was actually a lot of fun." Mako confessed.

"I knew you'd love it. Thanks for accompanying me."

"No problem. Not like I had much of a choice." he said jokingly, "I mean, you've got the strength of a full grown polar bear-dog."

"I'll take that as a compliment, City Boy." they strolled along for a few more moments until Korra broke the silence, "Can I ask you something?" he nodded his head in yes, "You mentioned to me you lost your parents…how did it happen?"

Mako turned to look her in the eye once they both stopped, "They were mugged. By a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight."

Korra's heart sank for the poor boy. "I'm so sorry." she said. It was pretty much all she could say. There was really nothing else a person could say that would take away the pain of losing ones parents. To comfort him, he gripped his hand tightly, taking him by surprise. "You're not alone you know."

Suddenly, the two were startled when they heard the sound of a woman screaming. Instinctively, the two ran towards the scene, turning around a street corner and finding a person laying on the ground, apparently bruised. Korra rushed towards the figure, recognizing who it was.

"Asami!"

Her best friend, wearing her favorite red dress and was knocked out cold. Korra noticed the darts on her back. But they were not alone. Mako witnessed his brother, also having been knocked out and wounded. He quickly helped his brother to his feet but he looked so week and defeated. His body had several darts around it.

"I can't bend." he said, nearly out of breath before dozing off.

Then, suddenly, Korra saw four more figures appear in front of them wearing full body suites and green googled over their eyes with masks that covered their whole faces. Korra was just about ready to fight until she was suddenly hit with something from behind. She removed the object, finding it was some kind of dart. Then, more darts were shot at her, and even Mako. One by one, the darts slowly started to weaken them. Korra realized her vision was getting hazy, feeling woozier by the minute. She leaned against a wall, witnessing Mako, Asami and Bolin on the ground before all went black. All she saw was the green glowing orbs.

…

_"Korra….Korra….wake up, child."_

_Korra opened her eyes, but she was no longer on the streets, but in what appeared to be a blanket of white shimmering snow. There was no sky, or land, just snow and a pale blue blank space around her. _

_A light shimmered and a figure emerged from the light. Korra immediately recognized it._

_"Yue?"_

_"Hello Korra. It's been so long."_

_"What's going on? Where am I? Why are you-"_

_"At ease, child. I know you're confused, and angry and scared. But running away from your problems isn't going to solve anything."_

_"What am I suppose to do?! I didn't ask for any of this! I was so close to finally having my own life and now it's gone! I never wanted this destiny, I never wanted any of this! Why did you choose me?!"_

_"I didn't choose you. Fate did."_

_"Well you can tell fate to back off!"_

_"Korra, there are so many things in this world we just don't understand. But everything happens for a reason, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there. I know you didn't ask to be the Avatar, but it is a reality you must accept."_

_"But why? Why couldn't somebody else do it?"_

_"Korra, do you not realize that you have been preparing for this your whole life? Think about it. Ever since you were a child, you were gifted with such love and compassion. You were always strong, unyielding and fearless. People thrive so hard to achieve something, try so hard to be the best they can be. But you Korra, were always gifted with a strong and beautiful spirit. It is that spirit that makes a great Avatar."_

_Korra tried to absorb all the spirit had said. Maybe, maybe she had been a bit too hard on all of this. _

_"You were just looking at this the wrong way." said Yue, "Instead of the end of your goals, think of it as a new adventure."_

_"But…how will I know if I really will be a good Avatar?"_

_"Open your mouth, judge righteously, and defend the rights of the afflicted and needy…" _

….

"Yue!"

Korra opened her eyes, her vision was coming back. She was still in the same place she was before, she had no idea how many hours had passed. She saw her friend on the ground and stood up to wake her.

"Asami! Asami, wake up!"

The heiress opened her bright green eyes and looked up at her friend. Then, she gasped once she realized what had happened. "Bolin! They took him!"

Korra too gasped once she realized who else they had taken. "And Mako too!"

"Wait, you were with Mako?"

"Don't change the subject!" The two girls stood up and inspected their bodies for any injuries. So far, all was clear. "What happened?" Korra asked.

"Bolin and I were just walking when these freaks came out and shot us with tranquilizer darts. They moved so fast I couldn't fight back. Who were they?"

"Equalists." Korra responded with a serious face.

"The guys who work for that anti-bending guy with the mask?"

"Yeah, Amon. We already know how he feels about benders. And if he took the boys, it can't be good."

"What do we do now?"

Korra turned around to face her, determined to save there friends. "We have to find them."

"How? They could be anywhere."

"We won't be able to on foot. Where's your car?"

"Back home getting repairs, I took a cap tonight." upon hearing this Korra face palmed herself as she tried to figure out a way to save the boys. "Maybe we should go to the police." Asami suggested.

"Are you nuts?! If Lin finds out I snuck off again my parents will never let me leave the house!"

"Well, then what else do you suggest, cause I've got nothing!"

Korra pondered for a moment, when she remembered something and she smiled.

(~)

She knocked on the door and a forty-year-old, strong, bulk and intimidating-looking man with greasy hair emerged. Korra smiled at him, "Hey, Chin. Can I borrow your bike?"

(~)

With Asami sitting on the back, Korra revved up the engine, "Thanks again."

"It's the least I can do after you cured Fluffy's injured paw." said Chin as he stroked his pet rabbit in his arms. For a strong looking man, he was really a softy at heart.

"I'll bring it back as soon as possible." Korra saluted and rode off, whit Asami holding on tightly. Even though she loved the speed, sometimes Korra was even speedier than she was. Chin waved goodbye to the girls as they rode off.

"So, what exactly is the plan?" Asami asked, speaking loudly due to the sound of the motor and the speed they were going.

"Try and find the truck, get the boys out and punch those Equalists in the face!"

"Good plan. So, can you explain why you were out with Mako and not tell me anything?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Bolin?"

"Tuche."

(~)

_**Proverbs 31:9~ Open your mouth, judge righteously, and defend the rights of the afflicted and needy**_

**One of the comments compared the character's actions to the verse from the Bible. I knew I couldn't pass it up because those words are indeed what Korra will need.**

**Hope you guys like it and God bless you, *kiss, kiss***


	12. Chapter 12-The revelation

.

.

.

.

As the two friends drove off, Asami began asking her friend questions. "What were you doing out here? I thought you were mopping back home."

"I was, but I thought maybe I could use a night out."

"With Mako?"

"Hey, I called you first but your dad said you were out."

"So, you picked him." she said with a knowing grin.

"It's not what you think." Korra stated, already getting annoyed for she could practically sense Asami's grin from behind her. "It wasn't a date!"

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I think I saw something. Turn right!" Korra complied and turned the bike to the right, and they spotted a furry creature climbing up a street sign. "That's Pabu!" said Asami. The little creature, recognizing Asami, climbed down and up to her shoulders and Korra began asking the mammal some questions.

"Pabu, did you see where they took Mako and Bolin?" The ferret squeaked in his own language and Korra listened attentively. It still amazed Asami how Korra was able to understand animals almost as well as a human. Once the mammal stopped 'speaking', Korra nodded her head. "Show us the way."

Pabu scurried over to Korra's shoulder and pointed onwards. She revved up the engine and drove off, catching Asami by surprise.

(~)

All through the night, the girls searched and searched, and searched, but they found no signs of the boys. No clues as to where the truck had gone. Nothing. Before long, they realized that the stars in the sky began to fade, a sure sign that daylight was on its way. Korra briefly stopped the bike beside a lamp post. Asami sighed in defeat, Pabu was exhausted as well.

"Korra, we searched all night. Still no sign of them."

"We gotta keep looking." Korra said urgently.

"Yeah, but where?"

It seemed that there was no hope now. Korra remembered something, "I think I have an idea!" She drove them to the park, Korra stopped the bike near the fountain and Pabu began drinking water. Korra and Asami sat around the polished marble structure, taking a breather from everything. "I remember once when I was running errands, I saw that Equalist protestor over there." she pointed to an area in the park where stood a wooden platform.

"And you think they'll know where the boys are?"

"It's our only lead right now." For a few seconds, the two were silent. Korra knew that it was only a matter of time before Asami began asking questions about why she had been distant. "So…" she began, "how was your date with Bolin?"

Asami smiled, "As much as I would _love_ to talk about it, first…I wan't to know what's been going on with you." And there it was, Korra thought. The questions she could no longer ignore. "Ever since you came back, you've been so distant. You won't return my calls, your mom said you've been cooped up in your room, and now you snuck out-again-with a guy you've known for only three days without even telling anybody. That's not the Korra I know."

Korra didn't even look her in the eyes. "Honestly, I don't know who I am anymore."

Asami arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you the truth but I was scared. My family's already looking at me differently. Heck, _I'm_ looking at myself differently…I guess I didn't want my best friend to either."

"Differently how? Korra, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Korra finally looked at her in the eye, "I know you are." she took in a deep breath and was now ready to reveal the truth. "My grandma told me something that, I wasn't really prepared for."

"What?"

"It's…about where I came from. About my birth parents…and who I really am." Asami listened attentively as her friend revealed the truth. "My parents were from the southern water tribe, no surprise there, and one night they were ambushed by these people. My dad fought them off while my mother tried to protect me…she was killed and I was left alone. Then, Gran Gran started saying things that, at first, I didn't want to believe were true. She said I was rescued by the Moon Spirit who gave me this." she pointed to the white streak in her hair, "Then…she told me the biggest revelation I could ever imagined."

"What?"

Korra bit her bottom lip. She couldn't believe what she was about to say…"I'm….I'm the Avatar."

Asami's eyes were as wide as saucers. For a moment she let out a brief chuckle, thinking it was a joke, but the seriousness in Korra's eyes told her otherwise. "You're…you're serious?"

"I wish I wasn't! But it would explain the weird stuff that's been happening to me. The other day, the water from the sink stuck to my hands like a magnet. Then, at the pro-bending arena, when you thought Bolin hurled that earth disk, I think_ I_ did that. The minute I rose up my hand, it moved! Then, last night at the party, I got so angry with my dad that I _literally_ send an arch of fire at him. And when I was running down the streets, I froze the wheels on a car. Then, I kept hearing this voice in my head. It was Yue calling out to me. I didn't want to accept this but…now it seems like I don't have a choice."

"But, I thought the Avatar cycle was broken. Nobody found the next Avatar after Aang died."

"That's because Yue kept my powers sealed away until I turned seventeen."

Asami leaned her back against the fountain, her yes still wide as she tried to process this information. "Wow…just…wow."

"I know."

"This is huge. I mean, I always knew you had something special but…wow!"

"And this is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't know how you'd react and if you'd see me differently."

"Well, that is going to be a bit of a challenge, yes, but…Korra, I will never treat you any different than I always have. You may be the…the Avatar" the word was still new for her to use, "but, you will always be my best friend. You will always be Korra in my eyes, just as you will always be for your family. Wait, do they know?"

"Gran Gran told them everything. That's also kind of why I wanted to sneak out tonight. I thought I was loosing everything I ever knew about myself so I figured, if I was going to be this…this _thing_…I wanted to have one last night of freedom."

Asami shook her head in disbelief, "Korra, you have no idea how big this is! Okay, yeah it's scary, I can understand that, but do you realize what this means for you?"

"Yes! It means I won't just be just Korra anymore. To you and my family I'll always be, but to the rest of the world I will be known as _Avatar_ Korra. I won't be that normal kid anymore and I…I don't know if I can handle all of that responsibility. What if I crack, what if I fail, what if something happens to the people I care about? What if you guys get hurt because of me?!"

"Why would that happen?"

"Because my birth parents did!" Korra's eyes began to tear up as she hid her face into her arms, hugging her legs close to her chest. "They died trying to protect me, because of what I am. I don't want the same to happen to anybody else."

Asami hugged her friend in a warm, reassuring embrace as the younger woman continued to sob. "It's okay, it's okay."

"Sami, I don't know what to do."

"I guess…this is probably something you need to figure out yourself."

Korra knew she was right. Nobody could tell her now which path to take. Embrace this or reject it. The answers were pretty clear now. But she was still afraid.

(~)

Asami rested her head on the fountain, sound asleep, while Korra, who had remained awake, was internally debating with herself on the situation. She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice shout out through a megaphone.

"Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!"

Korra jolted up and gently shook her friend, "Asami, wake up."

The raven-haired girl moaned in annoyance, "Five more minutes, dad."

Korra had to use another method. "There's a shoe sale at the mall."

"I'm up!" Asami looked up at her friend and narrowed her eyes, "Very funny." she said sarcastically.

"Quit your scowling and look!" Korra grabbed Asami's head and turned it towards where the protestor was standing, and shouting through his megaphone.

"Non-benders of Republic City, Amon calls you to take action! Take back your city!"

The two friends approached the man, Korra was glaring at him and the protestor caught sight of it. "You there! Are you ready to join in the revolution?"

"Yeah, no thanks." she said with a hand on her hip and got down to business, "Listen, our friends were kidnapped by some chi-blockers, where'd they take them?"

Then shouted through the megaphone, causing Korra's hair to whip in the wind. "If your friends were taken by the chi blockers, then you should consider yourself lucky, missy!"

In a fit of rage, Korra slapped the megaphone out of the man's hands, and the object smashed into pieces once it hit the floor. Asami simply shrugged at the scene, "Yeah, you _really_ shouldn't have done that." she warned the protestor.

Korra firmly stood her ground, "You better tell me what I want to know or else!"

"Or else what, little girl?"

Asami gasped in horror and backed away a few feet while Korra scorned. "What did you call me?!"

"You really, _really_ shouldn't have said that." Asami warned.

But the protestor was unintimidated, "I said; Little. Girl!"

Asami winced, "Oooh, now you're in for it."

"In for wha-AH!" the protestor was taken right from his stand as Korra held him up by the collar. It was now that he felt intimidated.

"Enough games, where are my friends?" she said demandingly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh, I think you do. Now spill it!"

"Okay, okay! Honestly, I have no idea where they took your friends, honest!"

Asami picked up the flyers from the stand and showed it to Korra. "Hey, look at this."

Korra slightly lowered the protestor, but he was still a few inches from the ground, as Korra read the words out loud. "Witness the revelation, tonight, nine o'clock." she turned back to the protestor, lifting him up hight again. "What's this 'revelation', and where is it happening?"

"No one knows what the revelation is, or where it is, all I do know is that Amon will be there to speak more about his cause!"

"That all you know?"

"Yes, I swear!"

Korra roughly threw him to the sidelines, the protestor grunted in pain. Korra squatted down to his level and spoke in an authoritative tone, "Don't call me little girl. _Ever!_" with that, she stood up and walked away towards the bike and Asami followed, looking down at the protestor.

"I warned you." she said before following her friend, with the flyer in her hand. She then took several more and left the scene.

(~)

At their regular place to eat, the girls had the flyers spread across the table. They were trying so hard to find clues as to where this revelation was going to be. "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these?" Asami asked curiously.

"Probably because they don't want just anyone waltzing in on their big 'revelation', whatever that is."

Asami 'humm'd as she studied the flyers closer, "I bet the information is somewhere on these."

Korra then noticed something interesting, "Look at the backs. There's a different image on each one."

Asami looked at the images, "So, it's some kind of puzzle."

"Yeah…of a map!" they placed the papers together, forming a large map of the city, and spotted a red dot. "That must be where's it's happening."

"I think I remember that place." said Asami, "It's the old factory where my dad used to work when he was a teenager. It's abandoned now."

"Which would be the perfect place for a secret Equalists rally." Korra said with a grin, "Now let's get the boys back!"

"Excuse me, ladies."

The two girls were startled when the same waiter from before appeared in front of them. "I couldn't help but overhear that you two are going to an…" he looked around to make sure nobody was listening and whispered, "Equalist rally tonight?"

It was very strange how this guy was listening on their conversation. Korra had a sinking feeling this guy was bad news. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to warn you is all. I, personally, have nothing against those Equalists, but a couple of lovely, sweet, innocent young girls such as yourselves should be careful when out at night."

"Well, we won't be alone." Korra said confidently.

Asami arched an eyebrow, "We won't?" from underneath the table, Korra kicked her friend's leg, "I mean-No, we won't!" the heiress corrected herself, still wincing from the impact.

"Really?" the man asked, intrigued.

"No. We'll be meeting our boyfriends there." Korra stated.

"We will?" Asami asked, only to have Korra, again, kick her leg, "Ow-I mean-Yeah, we will!" Asami tried so hard to hide the pain she was feeling right now.

"Well, I suppose there's no need to worry then. Forgive me if I was intrusive, I had a niece once, around your age, and I just don't want you nice girls to share the same fate she did."

"What happened to her?" Asami asked.

"It's…hard to talk about. I just hope you will be careful."

"We will be, don't worry." Korra assured him and the man left. The two friends began to feel sorry for him and what happened to his niece.

However, the waiter snuck out the back and walked into his walkie-talkie once more. "Good news for Amon…she'll be there."

(~)

That night, Korra and Asami, wearing long trench coats and hats with their hair tucked inside, hid behind a building watching as more people walked into the place. While Korra was perfectly calm, Asami was having second thoughts.

"I don't know about this. I've never gone into a building where I didn't have to pay."

"You'll be fine." Korra assured her, "Just play it cool."

"You've done this before?"

"No, but I've snuck out of the house twice already. This'll be a piece of cake."

Asami took in one last deep breath and followed Korra. Once they reached the door, a tall and very muscular man stood before them, guarding the door. He crossed his arms as he eyed them. "This is a private event."

Asami then, spontaneously let out a small, yet adorable, sounding hiccup. She quickly covered her mouth and Korra face palmed herself. "Please excuse my friend, she gets hiccups when she's excited."

The guard simply arched an eyebrow, "No one gets in without an invitation."

Asami stiffed and narrowed her eyes at Korra, right before releasing another hiccup. But Korra was perfectly calm as she took out the flyer, "You mean this?"

The guard took the flyer and then smiled at the two, allowing them to enter. "Right in here, ladies."

"Thank you." Korra said sweetly and dragged her friend by the arm into the building. "You are really bad at this." she said in a stern whisper.

"I was raised in a mansion, don't judge me!"

The girls walked deeper into the building, which was actually very nicely cleaned up just for the occasion. The two stopped at a railing of the balcony, and spotted the biggest gathering of non-benders they had ever seen. It was so unbelievable.

"I knew a lot of people hatted benders, but I've never seen so many in one room." said Asami, amazed and deeply saddened by the view before her. The crowd as standing in front of a large stage with Equalist posters, depicting a masked man, no doubt their leader.

"Keep your eyes open for the boys." Korra said and the two made their way down towards the crowd.

The lights from above lit up, aiming at the stage. Korra and Asami's eyes turned towards where the lights were on as a voice was heard through the speaker.

"Please welcome, your hero, your savior…Amon!"

The stage opened up, fog emitted upwards, as a platform rose up making the crowd cheer with delight. On the stage stood a man with several more behind him. They all wore the same full body suites that the people Asami and Korra saw last night wore, except for one, who had two sticks on his back, and his face, from his nose to his mouth, could be seen.

In front of them, stood their leader. A tall, athletic man who oozed with charisma and confidence, regardless of the mask he wore over his face. This was Amon, and the moment she saw him, Korra felt a shiver go up her spine.

As he walked towards the microphone stand, the people cheered even louder, waving their fists in enthusiasm. The moment the man opened his mouth, the room fell into silence.

"My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived in a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted him. But when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then…he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

The crowd gasped in shock at the tale. Even Korra and Asami felt sympathy for this man. But still, all of this hatred towards all benders he was igniting for all of these people was just as wrong.

"The only thing bending has ever brought to the world is suffering. It has been the cause of every way in every era! But that, is about to change."

The girls didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit. What was Amon's plan, exactly? They were about to get their answer.

"Bring them out here!"

At his command, his followers began dragging several men towards the stage. They were all gagged and tied up. The Equalists lined them up and at the very end, the girls spotted the two bending brothers.

"There they are!" Korra was ready to dash towards the stage and get the boys, but Asami stopped her by pulling her back.

"No, wait! We can't fight them all, we have to be smart about this."

Amon spoke to the crowd once more, "I know what you have been wondering; What is the revelation? Well, you are about get your answer." he moved towards the tied up men, who were all members of a bending gang, wanted for various crimes throughout the city.

_I know you powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a warthog's backside_

_But thick as you are_

_Pay attention!_

_My words are a matter of pride_

Amon pulled on Mako's hair, causing the boy to wince in pain.

_It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But we're talking kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares._

He released Mako, but the young firebender wanted so badly to punch him in the face.

_So prepare for the chance of lifetime_

_Be prepared for some sensational news_

_A shinning new era is tiptoeing nearer_

"And where do they feature?" asked a man in the audience.

_Just listen to teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded_

_When at last we are given our dues!_

_And in justice, deliciously squared_

_Be prepared!_

"Be prepared for what?" Asami asked her friend.

"I don't know." said Korra, "But it can't be good."

"For centuries," Amon began, "the spirits have served as protectors of our world. And they have spoken to me. They say that the Avatar has failed the world. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power, one that will make equality a reality. The power to take a person's bending away…forever."

The crowd gasped and cheered at the idea, while Korra was petrified with fear. "It's impossible! There's no way."

"This guy's insane!" said Asami, agreeing with her friend.

"But, there is one obstacle in our way. And that is President Raiko." the crowd booed when Amon mentioned his name, "He may be one of us, but he is far from understanding what we are fighting for. He has long chosen the side of benders, and their tyrannical ways. But, with my power, we will make him see differently. Stick with me, and you will never suffer again!"

Korra and Asami simply stood there in shock as the rest of the crowd cheered with delight.

**Crowd:** _It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

**Amon:** _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

_The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

_They won't get a sniff without me!_

_So be prepared for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning tenacity spanning_

_Decades of denial is simply why I'll_

_Be king undisputed respected, saluted_

_And see for the wonder I am_

_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

**Crowd:** _Yes out teeth and ambitions are bared_

**Amon:** _Be prepared!_

More cheers were heard, they loved the idea of no more benders around. But Korra knew in her heart this was wrong. How were they being any better than the benders who bullied them. If anything, what she saw was the birth of a new league of bullies. Ones fueled by revenge and anger. She had seen all kinds of people, she was friends with benders and non-benders, she's seen both sides of the coin. This was just wrong.

"Now, for a demonstration." said Amon as an Equalist lead to the stage an older looking man with grey hair and flashy red cloths. His hands were tied behind his back. "Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The whole crowd booed at the man, but Lightning Bolt Zolt could care less about what they thought of him, "Ah, boo yourself!" he shouted back in annoyance.

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness," Amon turned to his right hand man, The Lieutenant, who began untying Zolt's hands. The Lieutenant wore pretty mush the same equalist clothing, only his mask covered up the upper part of his face, leaving only his mouth and mustache bare.

"I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending." Amon moved a few feet away from Zolt as the equalist guard pushed him in the opposite direction of Amon, leaving some space between the two fighters. The criminal smiled arrogantly.

"You're gonna regret doing that, pal.

The man immediately unleashed a fire blast at the masked man, who nimbly dodged the attack. He gradually came closer while easily dodging the numerous fire blasts Zolt threw at him. The firebender surged forwards while generation lightning. The two girls watched in horror at Amon's moves. He didn't appear scared at his opponent at all. And though impressive, it terrified them. Especially Korra.

Zolt fired another bolt at Amon who easily ducked underneath it, before grabbing hold of Zolt's wrist. He twisted it around away from him. Lightning crashed into the stage before hitting the ceiling as Amon turned his hand further away. Zolt was forced to his knees and Amon grabbed the back of his neck, lightning still shooting from his fingers, as Amon placed his thumb in the center and Zolt's forehead and his irises shrunk in fear and screamed. Korra had never seen anything so awful, it almost looked as if Amon was torturing the man from the inside out by simply touching him. The lighting emitting from Zolt's fingers changed into a large flame before disappearing completely. Amon removed his thumb from Zolt's forehead and released his neck. The criminal collapsed on the floor, weak and exhausted. He looked up at Amon and attempted to firebend at him, but as he tried to…nothing happened. The whole crowd gasped as Zolt looked up weakly at the Equalist leader.

"Wha…What did you do to me?"

"Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of equality has begun!"

"This is bad." Asami said as the crowd continued to cheer, "We've got to think of-" she quickly realized that Korra was no longer beside her. "Korra? Korra!" her anxieties grew as she spotted her friend…making her way to the stage.

Asami tried to reach her but Korra was too quick. The Equalists took another man from the line of benders, as Bolin and Mako watched in fear. Korra made it to the stage and flipped over it, landing in front of Amon. In the process, Korra's hat fell off, revealing her long brown locks and silver streak. Bolin and Mako couldn't believe their eyes and neither could Asami. Just what was she thinking?

Even when nobody else could tell, Amon's eyes widened in shock at the sight of the maiden. She was even more stunning in person. His in tell was right before, she did come.

Everyone was silent as to why this woman was on the stage. The Equalists prepared to fight her, but Amon stopped them by raising his hand. "What is it that you wish, young lady?"

"With your permission, Amon, there is something I would wish to do to these benders. Something I've been wanting to do all evening."

Underneath his mask, Amon smirked. The fire and anger in this woman's eyes was something he really admired. The crowd began muttering with one another as to what this girl meant. She must have had a very deep personal vendetta with these men.

"I will not deny a sister's wish for revenge against those who did her wrong. Take your pick." he gestured to the men, who all whimpered in fear at the sight of her face. She approached them all, her strong appearance overshadowing them. However, to their surprise, once she was closer, her expression shifted from anger…to sympathy. This confused the men, but Mako was already kind of familiar with this look.

Korra squatted down to Zolt, who looked so defeated without his bending. "I'm sorry." she said kindly. Not only shocking him, but the rest of the audience as well. "You may be a criminal but even you don't deserve this." she said, one again in such a kind voice.

Amon and the Equalists was appalled by this act. "What are you doing?" Amon asked, "If you are not going to do anything to them, then you can leave the stage."

"And I will. Just as soon as I do what I must." Korra took out from her pocket a swiss army knife, which she often took with her just in case. At the sight of it, the audience became excited to see what she would do to this man. The apology was most likely a way to lure him into a false sense of security to toy with his emotions.

Imagine everyone's surprise when Korra used the knife….to cut the ropes binding Zolt once more. Nobody could believe it, and Amon felt so stupid for having allowed this girl to make a mockery out of their revelation.

"How dare you?!"

Korra stood her ground before Amon, shielding the now defenseless Zolt. "You truly are unbelievable, Amon! While I understand the kind of abuse non-benders get, the way you try to even the odds is just as horrible. You speak of equality, yet you try to achieve it through violence and suffering! You are no different than the benders you hate!"

"They are criminals!"

"They are people! Criminals yes, but people still!"

That was all Amon could take. This girl needed to be taught a lesson. "Get her!" the Equalists aimed at Korra, who quickly, at the speed of a cheetah, cut the ropes of the men with ease. Once free, the benders, minus Zolt, leaped into action. Attacking the Equalists. Korar helped Mako and Bolin stand up.

"You guys okay?"

"We're fine." said Mako

Bolin hugged Korra tightly, "My hero!"

More Equalists came onto the stage, releasing their bolas and electric sticks form their backs. Asami also leaped onto the stage, her hat coming off as well, exposing her long luxurious hair, and kicked the incoming Equalists in the gut. She managed to twist ones arm and trip them, sending them falling from the stage. Another aimed at her and she managed to grab hold of the stick and electrocute back.

Bolin could not believe what he was seeing, "Wow!" not only was Asami gorgeous, but she was strong and powerful as well.

Korra also took action, kicking the Equalists that came her way. The audience started to run out of the room as the fighting increased. "Let's get out of here!" Korra exclaimed and the others followed her. Amon blocked her path and Korra, instinctively, unleashed a punch at him.

"Out of my way!"

To everyone's shock, Amon was blasted right out of the stage due to a powerful fire blast!

The Equalists were shocked to see this, but not as much as Amon…or Korra's friends, who all stared wide eyed.

"You can firebend?!" Mako exclaimed in awe.

"Did you know she could do that?!" Bolin asked Asami.

"Not until recently, no."

But Korra didn't have time to answer questions. She gestured to her friends to follow her as they made their way out of the stage and into the back. The friends emerged from the balcony exit, outside of the factory, and run over to a ladder. The Lieutenant appeared before them just as they were descending and used his electric sticks to send shock waves to the ladder, causing the group to let go as they screamed in pain and shock and fell down, landing with grunts.

The Lieutenant jumped down, his stick charged, but the teens jumped out of the way in time. Mako unleashed a fire at the Lieutenant, who ran out of the way and aimed to electrocute the boy. Korra came running, leaped up into the air and kicked the masked man in the face, away from the firebender. The Lieutenant rolled down on the ground.

Bolin aimed chances of earth at the man, who flipped to avoid the attacks. Seeing the Lieutenant charge at him, Bolin rose up and earth wall but the man managed to leap over it and electrocute Bolin, pinning him against the stone wall he created.

Asami grabbed the equalist by the collar and spun him around, throwing him against the wall of the building. She rushed to Bolin's side and the Lieutenant got up once more, aiming his sticks at them.

Mako came flying over the wall, sending fire blasts at the man with Korra keeping her stance to fight him.

"You can help too ya know!" he said to her.

"Well, you see, I'm kinda new to this bending stuff!"

"You're what?!"

"Look out!"

The two ducked there heads as the Lieutenant swung his electric sticks at them, and Korra managed to trip him. He quickly got back up and Korra avoided his attacks, blocking them with her arms, avoiding the electric shocks. Mako managed to blast him away for a moment with his fire.

"What do you mean you're new to it?!"

"Can we talk about this latter?" she ducked another attack, "When we're not trying to avoid death!"

"Fair enough!" Mako unleashed another attack but this this, he manages to electrocute Mako with his sticks, pinning him against the side of the building. Once he was out cold, it was now Korra and Asami against him. They worked together to miss his aims, swiftly jumping over him or behind him, trying to take his sticks away. However, he eventually managed to strike Asami, leaving Korra alone to face him. She was just about to attack with a sucker punch when all of a sudden, she felt her arm be twisted to her back. She winced in pain as the strong, powerful arms of Amon had her in his grasp. Korra was defenseless, she didn't know how to firebend again and her friends were now all out cold. Amon spoke to the girl in a low toned voice that would send shivers down one's spine…but not in a good way.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" he said, while Korra grunted in trying to break free. "Think you've got the upper hand with your pretty speeches. Well, lucky for you, I am a very patient man. I could finish you right here and now. But I won't. Yet." while Amon had the feisty teenager girl in his grasp, he took a short moment to notice the smell of her hair. The sweet, intoxicating aroma of the ocean, with a hint of watermelon. Korra didn't like this one bit.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope. Around that beautiful neck."

That was it! Korra used her legs to kick Amon in the chin and break free of his grasp. Her eyes burned with anger as she maintained her defensive stance, ready to attack him by any means necessary.

"I know what you were imagining!" she said in anger.

"Clever…for a bender." Amon said in a cocky tone, "So typical of your kind to twist the truth, and cloud the innocent's minds with unholy thoughts. Sad really, I thought we could use someone like you on our revolution."

"I'll die first!"

"Choose your words carefully."

"If you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already. What's stoping you?"

Amon studied her for a moment. Such fire, such courage, all wonderful qualities he could have used. Sadly, she was one of them. Or, perhaps, she could be of use to him. Once she had been ridden of her curse first. But, that would take some time. After all, he didn't come this far relying on brute force alone. He needed to be smart about this.

"I could finish you, but I assure you, I have a plan. And I am saving you for last." he said, his voice oozing with venom. Korra slowly grew concerned. Just what exactly did he mean but that? The man kept his hands behind his back, "For now, you and your comrades will live."

"This isn't over! I will tell the city exactly the kind of monster you really are!"

To her surprise, Amon chuckled, "I'm looking forward to it." he gestured to his Lieutenant and the two left the scene.

Once they were gone, her friends began to wake up. Asami and Bolin groaned and helped one another up. Korra held Mako's arm, assisting him as well. He rubbed his head, still feeling dazed from the impact.

"What happened? Where's Amon?"

"He's gone." Korra responded.

"How?" Asami asked.

Korra didn't know what to say. Should she tell them what he said?

"He…said he was letting us go."

"Why would he do that?" Bolin asked.

"I don't know. All that matters now is that we tell everyone what he's up to. The city needs to know the truth."

(~)

Once the danger was over, the four teens took a moment to breath as they walked down the streets. Bolin was jumping in excitement the whole time.

"That was amazing! I mean, Asami you were all, punch and kick and Korra was all leaping over the place with the punching and the kicking and the fire blasting!"

"Well, what about you?" said Asami, "With that incredible earth bending of yours."

"We make a pretty good team!"

"Yeah…we really do."

Mako then intervined. "Okay, what exactly happened back there?! First, Korra jumped onto the stage, lets the Triads go, then she firebends at Amon, just-what-how-what exactly is going on?! All this time I thought you were a non-bender!"

"So did I!" Korra responded, "Look, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me!" Mako said while crossing his arms.

But, just as Korra was about to open her mouth police sirens were heard. Three police cars stopped right in front of them, the four teens shielded theirs eyes from the headlights and several figures emerged from the cars. One of them, Korra immediately recognized.

"Aunt Lin?!"

"The Chief if your aunt?!" Bolin and Mako exclaimed in shock.

"It's more of an affectionate term."

Bolin looked at his brother, "Did you know that?"

"No, of course not!"

But Lin was not the only person Korra recognized. Two grown men stepped out of the police cars, and the two female friends stood there in shock.

"DAD?!"

Both Hiroshi and Tenzin approached the teenage girls and hugged them both tightly, relieved to find them safe.

"Korra!"

"Asami!"

The girls shared the same worried expressions once their fathers stopped hugging them. "We were so worried!" Tenzin said to Korra, "How could you sneak out like that? Again!"

"Dad, I can explain-"

Hiroshi then waved a finger at his daughter, causing her to flinch, "Asami, this behavior of your is unacceptable!"

"But I didn't do anything!"

"You snuck into an Equalist rally! I told you to stay away from anything involving those rapscallions!"

"And you Korra!" Tenzin exclaimed, wagging his finger at her as well, "Do you have any idea how terrified your mother was?! She didn't sleep a wink!"

"I'm really sorry, but the thing is-"

The two fathers then turned their attention to the two boys beside their daughters. "Are you boys responsible for all of this?!" Tenzin asked, his anger fuming at the two.

Both brothers held up their hands in defeat. "No, we didn't do anything!" Mako said, trying to justify their innocence.

"Don't lie to us boy!"

Korra stood in between Tenzin and Mako, "Dad, he's not lying! He and his brother were captured by the Equalists and we snuck in to save them."

Lin was surprised to hear this, "You infiltrated an Equalist rally just to get these knuckle heads out?"

Bolin rose a hand, "Um, we're right here…ma'am." he quickly added once he received a glare from the female cop.

Hiroshi pinched the bridge of his nose, "Even if you did do it for a good reason, not telling anybody about this was just as dangerous. You should have come to the police!"

Asami hung her head, "Dad, I'm really sorry for not telling you, I only-"

"Let's go home. We'll discuss your punishment then." Hiroshi took his daughter by the wrist and led her to the police car.

Asami and Bolin shared one final glance before the heiress was forced inside the car and Bolin reached out his hand, even though she was far from his reach. Tenzin then grabbed Korra's wrist as well.

"You too Korra. You are going to be in so much trouble."

Korra turned her head once more towards the two brother, especially Mako, who watched her sadly as she too was forced to enter the car. The two brothers flinched when Lin wagged her finger at them.

"Because of what you boys went through, I'll let you off the hook this time. But if I ever catch you causing any trouble, especially any that involves those girls, you'll have to deal with me. Is that clear?"

Bolin gulped, "Crystal."

Lin huffed and returned to her car. The brothers watched in sadness as their new friends were being driven away into the night. Mako sighed sadly while Bolin tried to ease things up.

"Okay...that went well."

(~)

Korra and Asami both sad on the back seat of the police car, while their fathers sat in the front with the driver. They were all silent the whole trip. Korra and Asami would share brief glances, silently sharing the same though that they knew they were going to get the boot once they reached home. Sadly, for one of them, that was sooner than she hoped.

The car stopped at the Sato Estate and Hiroshi opened the door, gesturing his daughter to step out. "Come, Asami. Say goodnight."

The two girls shared a goodbye hug. "Good luck." Asami whispered to her friend.

"You too." Korra whispered back. Once the hug ended Asami stepped out and closed the door. She waved goodbye as she watched her friend and her father reach the entrance of their extravagant home.

After the car ride, Tenzin and Korra took the ferry towards the island. Lin placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, smiling in reassurance. She always did have a soft spot for the child. Once the ferry was set out to sea, Tenzin finally took the moment to speak with his daughter, who looked incredibly guilty.

"Korra, what did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt, and worse, you put Asami in danger!"

"I know, and you have every right to be mad."

"Why did you run off again? Why did you make us go through that terror?"

"I didn't want you to be scared, but I was just so confused! It's not easy finding out, after seventeen years, that you're the reincarnation of a great hero." she leaned against the side of the boat, looking up at Aang's statue. In a way, she was looking at herself. She was Aang's reincarnation, his new form. Katara was right, she was a part of Aang, and he was a part of her.

Tenzin realized he might have been a tad too harsh. This new information was a very large pill to swallow. He shouldn't have expected Korra to take it so quickly. He stood beside her, also looking at the statue.

"Korra, when your grandmother told me you were the Avatar, I was confused too. I always knew you were special, but I never expected anything like this. Like you, I was angry."

Korra looked up at him surprised, "You were?"

"Yes. I've always seen you as my precious little girl, and seeing you grow up was always a terrifying thought. That's why I invited Iroh and Baatar to your birthday. I knew you wanted to travel and I wanted you to live your dreams, but I also wanted to make sure you had a secure future as well. I realize now I shouldn't have intervened. I'm sorry. You really are growing up, faster than I wish to admit, and it's something I need to accept. Especially now. The world is going to need you and…you won't need me anymore."

Korra shook her head as tears rolled down, "Dad, no. I'm always going to need you." she lunged forward and hugged her father, who held her close. "Especially now."

"Korra, I don't want you to feel pressure. Despite what anyone else says, take all the time you need to process this."

"Actually…I already have."

Korra ended the hug, wiped away a tear, and looked at her father with confidence but also with a lot of determination and wisdom. "What I saw tonight, it was unlike anything I have ever seen. I was terrified, but at the same time, I'm glad I witnessed it. I finally know what I need to do. For seventeen years, the world managed to live without an Avatar…but it can't now. Not anymore. What Amon is planning is bigger than we ever imagined, and the Avatar needs to stop it…._I_ need to stop it."

Tenzin was completely speechless. He had never seen Korra more sure of anything in his life.

"I will take on the responsibilities, no matter how hard. I am ready to be the Avatar."

Now it was Tenzin's turn to cry as he held his daughter close, smiling with great pride.

"That's my girl."

(~)

**Wow that was a doozey! Okay, let me know what ya think and, let's see if a certain loyal reader (Pika) can pinpoint where Yue's wise words (from the Bible) played a part in this chapter. ;)**

**Hope you guys like it! God bless, *kiss kiss***


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

.

Mako and Bolin finally made it back home. The firebender landed face hard onto the couch while Bolin sat beside him. They could not believe the night they had.

"You think the girls will be okay?" Bolin asked.

"Not our problem now." Mako said, his voice muffled in the cousins of the seat.

"What are you talking about?"

Mako got up and began walked around the apartment, launching out in annoyance and anger. "You saw what happened back there right?!"

"Yeah, so what? Korra's a firebender, I'm sure she can explain everything."

"Explain? What, you think we'll ever see her again?"

"I hope so. I know I want to see Asami again."

Mako groaned in frustration as he face palmed himself, "Bolin, you just don't get it! Everything was going fine for us before and now these girls waltz into our lives and all of a sudden we get captured by Equalists!"

"You can't seriously blame them for this!" Bolin stood up, now becoming angry with his own brother. "If it weren't for them we'd bee exactly like Zolt right now!"

"That's another thing, you saw what Korra did! Apologizing to that sleazy slime ball?! If only she'd know the kind of person he really was then…" he stopped for a moment, remembering what she said. That Zolt and the Triads were still people. It still didn't make any sense to him, so how could she possibly feel sympathy for a criminal?

Bolin placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Bro, I get you're confused right now, but be grateful we're okay now. Korra and Asami saved our lives, we owe them that much."

"What do you suppose we do? Buy them flowers?"

"That's not a bad idea."

"With the money we have, I doubt it'll matter."

"I'm pretty sure money doesn't matter to them. After all, Korra gave you what she had."

And there it was, another reminder of someone showing him kindness. This really was a crazy night and he really needed to rest. Bolin yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm gonna change out of these fancy cloths and go to bed."

Bolin walked towards the bathroom to change, while Mako remained at the window, looking up at the moon. He use to love looking up at it with his mother. The young man climbed out the window and climbed up towards the roof of the building, standing on the edge beside the glass dome. He simply stood there, allowing the cool night breeze to sooth his body. As he looked up at the sky, he wondered if there was anyone up there listening, or watching him. His mother would tell him the universe was just as alive as he and anybody else, and that there was always a Light shinning the way through the darkness. A Light that is not always seen but felt in one's heart.

Mako never considered himself such a believer in invisible lights that guide people, but a lot still did. Who knows, maybe there was. So far, it was hard for him to see that truth.

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if you're even there_

_I don't know if you will listen_

_To a street-rat's prayer_

_Some would say that it's all in my mind_

_A waste to speak to you_

_Still I see the sky and wonder_

_Could mother's tales be true?_

Meanwhile, Korra was also looking out her window, sitting on the sill as she looked up at the moon. Like her grandmother, she believed in the Light that guides us all. She truly believed in it, and she hoped it would guide her on her new journey. She hoped she would be a good Avatar, but she also hoped that the people of Republic City would see through the lies and hate Amon has created.

_Light help the outcasts_

_Hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy_

_They don't find on earth_

_Love help my people_

_I look to you still_

_Help me to help them_

_Or nobody will_

Mako remained on his place, still looking at the moon. There was so much he hoped for in life and he hoped the universe, or karma, or whoever was in charge of all of this, would someway, somehow, help him gain what he wanted.

**Mako:** _I ask for wealth_

_I ask for fame _

_I ask for glory to shine on my name_

_I ask for love I can possess_

_I ask for one shinning day to bless me!_

**Korra:** _I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people_

_The poor and downtrod_

**Mako:** _I thought we all were_

_The children of Light_

**Korra:** _Love help the outcasts_

_Children of the…_

_Light._

For a few moments more, the two gaze upon the horizon, completely unaware that they were gazing at one another.

(~)

Hiroshi rubbed his forehead, trying to ease his tension. He sat on the chair, behind his desk, with Asami standing before him. Hands behind her back and her head hung in shame.

"Asami, I know that you were trying to do the right thing. And, since you and nobody else got hurt, and so long as you promise never to do this again…I will shorten your grounding to one month."

"A whole month?!" Hiroshi looked at her sternly and she stood back. "That seems fair."

"Now go to bed. We both need some sleep after tonight."

"And, about what I mentioned about my friend's-"

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"Please promise me you'll think about it. I'm fine with you punishing me but, don't punish the boys. They didn't do anything wrong and they really need the money."

Hiroshi looked into his daughter's pleading eyes. "I'll think about it…I promise."

Asami kissed her father's cheek, "Thanks. Good night."

"Good night, sweetheart." Hiroshi smiled as his daughter left. The man retired to his room when he suddenly heard his phone ring. He answered it quickly, curious as to who could be calling him at this hour. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr. Hiroshi. It's been a while."

Hiroshi gasped in horror. He soon recognized the voice. "How did you get this number?!"

"I have my ways." Hiroshi was just about to hang up when the voice spoke once more, "Before you hang up on me, there is something you should know…regarding your lovely daughter."

"If you even think about-!"

"Calm down, it's not her I'm after."

"Look, I already told you, I didn't want to be a part of this anymore!"

"That's one of the many things I admire about you Hiroshi. Your strong will. I assure you, no harm will come to you or your daughter…unless you agree to my terms."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then, I can only imagine what she would feel once she discovers your little secret. Or worse, was the victim of an unforeseen circumstance."

Hiroshi's eyes widened in fear, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I believe we both know, I would. I'm a very busy man Hiroshi, so make your choice."

This was the last thing Hiroshi wanted. He thought he had left this dark part of his past behind, now it was coming back to haunt him. He didn't know what to do. What else could he do?

(~)

The following morning, while eating their meals, Tenzin was reading the news paper while Korra, sitting opposite him, was feeding Fluttershy some berries, and shooting a few at Pinkie Pie, who caught them in her mouth while in mid flight. The man noticed this and sighed, placing the paper down on his lap.

"Korra, please, you need to focus."

His daughter stopped her playing, much to Pinkie's dismay as the two dragon birds rested on the table beside Korra. Tenzin was now stern serious about Korra's training.

"Now that you have accepted the responsibilities of being the Avatar, it's time we begun your training. As you know, the Avatar must master all-"

"-all four elements of the cycle. Water, earth, fire and air." Korra finished his sentence for him.

Tenzin cleared his throat, "Yes, well. Not only that, but you must also-"

"-also learn to tap into my spiritual energy, which will activate the Avatar State, the Avatar's greatest weapon but also my greatest weakness, which I'm going to need to be careful when using it."

Tenzin narrowed his eyes and pouted in annoyance, "Stop that."

"Hey, not my fault I grew up with stories of grandpa Aang and the past Avatars. Not to mention, I've studied the forms of many bending styles and applied them to my self defense skills. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I've got at least half of this info down."

"Yes, well you may have the basic information, but you are new to bending in general. It won't be easy Korra."

"I know, but I'm ready! I know I was scared before but now I'm excited!" Korra smiled with glee, "I've always wondered what it would be like to control one element, and now I can do all four! Well, I will once I learn them, that is."

"Exactly. You need the best masters available. I, of course, will teach you airbending."

"Naturally."

"Your aunt Kya will teach you waterbending while your grandmother can teach you the most advanced healing techniques. All that's missing now are your fire and earthbending teachers. I could ask Lin to help, though I'm not sure how she'll take the news. The less people know about this for now, the better. Last thing we need is the media at our doorstep interfering with your training."

"Good point." said Korra, "A supposed dead Avatar appearing out of the blue is definitely gonna push any other news story out of the water."

"Well, we'll figure that out latter. Right now, we focus on your water and airbending."

"Wait, at the same time?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Korra, you were born in the south pole, so your native element will be water. It will probably be the easiest for you to learn. And since you grew up in an Air Nomad environment, I'm more than confident airbending will come naturally for you as well."

Korra cringed. While she did know a lot about her father's culture, and had studied a few air bending practice forms, and she did know about meditation…even though she preferred not to do it all that often because she was very restless. She always felt more of a water tribe of 'multi-cultural' kind of gal than just an Air Nomad.

"Well…here's hoping!" she said, trying to sound optimistic.

"Good, we will start today." Tenzin took a sip of his coffee and smiled proudly, "I can't believe it. My little girl, training to be the Avatar. Your grandfather would be so proud of you."

Korra forced a smile, "Yeah…great."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie chirped at one another, sharing the same concerned look as Korra

(~)

"This one's good to go!" Asami shouted from the assembly line once she was done repairing one of the cars. She jumped down from where she worked and spotted a familiar green-eyed hottie approach her. Asami smiled widely.

"Bolin!"

"Hey, Asami!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing and, I took a wild guess and figured I'd find you here."

Asami wiped some oil from her face, "Well, I'm glad you came by. How are you and Mako doing?"

"We're fine. Well, I'm fine at least. Mako's as…broody as ever." he smiled once Asami giggled. He had his hands behind his back the whole time. "Anyway, the real reason why I came was to bring you this. Ta-da!"

Bolin took out a single red rose in one hand and a small bag with a delicious sweet cupcake inside it. Asami graciously accepted the gifts. "Wow, that's so sweet! But, you really didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? You saved me from Amon!"

Asami blushed as she removed a stray hair from her face. "Oh, it was no big deal."

Bolin looked at her in disbelief, "No big deal, are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask going all, "I will take away your bending forever!" as he explained, he began walking in place, his hands stretched out like a zombie, which Asami tried so hard to hide her laughter. "I mean, that's some scary stuff, I still can't sleep well."

"I'm really sorry you were scared." she said sincerely. "I can only imagine what it must be like."

"Asami!"

The two teens jolted upwards when they heard Hiroshi's voice appear from behind them. "Dad! Um, this is my friend Bolin. Bolin, this is my father; Hiroshi Sato."

Bolin was at a loss for words. He had only met the man once last night, and that wasn't exactly the best introduction. Bolin straightened himself and saluted to the man in a diplomatic fashion. "Mr. Sato, sir! It is an honor and a privilege to meet you."

Hirosho arched an eyebrow and turned to his daughter. "Is he okay?"

Asami chuckled, "He's just a bit nervous."

Her father smiled at the young boy, "Don't be, my boy. Asami told me all about you."

Bolin's eyes widened. "She did?"

"Yes. I'm glad you and your brother made it out alright after being taken by those Equalists."

"Well, we have your daughter to thank for that. She was really brave." as he said this, he smiled at Asami, making her face even redder than her lips.

"Indeed she is. Takes after her mother." the grown man gestured to his factory, "So, what do you think about my little operation here?"

"It's very impressive Mr. Sato. Sir."

"Please, call me Hiroshi. So, I understand your dirt poor, is that right?"

Bolin stiffed and gulped, "Um, well…uh…"

"Young man, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Like you, I too came from humble beginnings."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Here we go again." she muttered to herself as her father began talking in a dramatic, almost theater-like tone.

"Why, when I was your age I was but a simple shoe shiner. And all I had to my name was an idea. The Satomobile! But I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me. And my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground. And I build the entire Future Industries empire from that one, selfless loan!" Hiroshi had his arm outstretched in a dramatic fashion, making his daughter roll her eyes.

"Dad, stop bragging. You tell that story every single time."

"And it never gets old."

Bolin's eyes were wide in awe, "Wow. That really is an incredible story."

"Thank you, young man. What did you say your name was again?"

"Bolin, sir."

"Well, Bolin, I like the cut of your jib. Asami also told me, quite passionately, all about your success in the pro-bending ring. And about your team's current…financial stumbling block."

Asami looked at her father surprised. He did say he would think about helping the boys. Maybe he had made up his mind.

"Now, I'm not much of a pro-bending fan myself, but I understand how much it means to you and your brother. I, in good intensions, wouldn't want you to loose your chances at winning the championship just because you're short of a few yuans. That's why, I have decided to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament!"

Asami gasped happily and Bolin was wide eyed and jaw dropped. "Wait, are you serious?!"

"Dad, are you?!"

"Indeed I am. You were right Asami, these boys do deserve a chance." he smiled and laughed when his daughter hugged him tightly.

"You're the best! Thanks dad!"

Bolin, getting caught up in the moment, joined in the hug as well, "Yes! Thank you, dad! I mean, Sir!"

Despite Bolin's embarrassment, Hiroshi was perfectly fine. "There is one small catch, however. You'll all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms."

"I'll tattoo it on my chest if you want sir!"

Hiroshi laughed out loud at Bolin's spirit. "Got a sense of humor too!"

Bolin shook both Hiroshi and Asami's hands, "Thank both so much! I promise, the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity! You have no idea how much this means to us. Wait till I tell Mako, he's gonna freak out!"

(~)

"Are you crazy?!"

Bolin was right. Mako did freak out…but not in a good way.

"We got the money, we can compete!"

"Aren't you forgetting we don't have a waterbender!"

"The city's crawling with waterbenders, I'm sure we'll find a good one in time for the next match."

"How?! The next match is in two weeks, how are we suppose to find a replacement in that time, and a good one at that?"

"Lucky for you, Asami told me the best place where we can find good waterbenders. There's this place down in Kyoshi street, where tons of teenager compete in ammeter bending games. We're bound to find a good one there."

Mako sighed in defeat, "You go on ahead, I've got to get back to work." he took his bag and exited the room, not even holding on to a glimmer of hope that hey could find a new waterbending in time.

(~)

Back on the island, on the shore of the island, Kya was instructing her niece in the art of waterbending. The woman could not contain he excitement. She was going to teach her eldest niece how to waterbend. It was truly a memorable moment.

"Wow, I still can't believe it. My niece is going to learn waterbending!"

"I'm excited too. But, do you think I'll get the hang of it. I know I've studied all types of forms but, I've never applied them to bending."

Kya placed a hand on her shoulder, "Relax, you'll be fine. You're a fast learner, I wouldn't be surprised if you get it on the first try."

Korra bit her bottom lip in uncertainty. At first she was excited to learn bending at first, but now her nerves were creeping up on her. Kya took a stance and rose her arms close to her upper torso. "Let's start with the basics. This is called 'push and pull'. You push and pull, mimicking your body movements with the water. The key is the wrist movements. Fluid and relaxed."

Korra observed as Kya moved her body back and fort while waving her wrists and the water in front of her formed a small wave that moved in sync with her body. The dragon birds watched as well and eagerly awaited for Korra to do it.

Kya stopped and gestured her niece to go next. "Give it a shot."

Korra took in a deep breath and did just as her aunt did. She moved her body, back and forth, while gently moving her hips the same way Kya did. "Good form, perfect. Now, try to-"

"Hey, look!" Korra smiled with glee as the water before her began to move along with her body. It was amazing, it was like she and the water were one in the same. She couldn't believe it. "I don't believe it! I'm waterbending! I'm actually waterbending!"

Kya was dumbstruck, "Wow, I can't believe you got it so quickly."

Korra gently stopped her movements and the water stopped moving as well. The young woman jumped for joy, giggling with glee. "Did you see?! I can't believe I did that! _I _actually did that!"

"Okay, okay, slow your roll, honey. This is only the first step, you've still got a long way to go."

Korra composed herself, "Right, right. Sorry. Got a little excited. So, what's next?"

"This next move is a little bit more difficult. It's called 'streaming the water'." Kya moved her arms and manipulated a stream of water upwards and moved it with her arms in gentle, swift motions. "It may not seem hard at first, but it always is for beginners, so don't be disappointed if…hu?"

Kya practically dropped her stream of water in shock when she witnessed her niece get the knack of the technique in no time at all. Heck, she didn't even struggle like most would. She was moving and playing with the stream like it was a rainbow ribbon. Kya's shocked expression soon faded, turning into happiness and pride. Korra spun around once and stylishly returned the water to the sea, making it look like a snake entering the water.

"That's incredible!" Kya said proudly, "Man, I knew you were talented but this is amazing! What's your secret?"

"I don't really know. It just feels so natural to me. Yue was right, I have been preparing for this, and I didn't even know it."

"Well, I'm not surprised. Water is the element of change. Our people are capable of adapting to many different things. At this rate you'll graduate from student to teacher by dinner."

Korra smirked, "You wanna bet?"

Kya smirked in return, "Bring it."

For the rest of the day, Kya taught Korra all of the basic skills of waterbending. No matter how many times it happened, the woman continued to remain jaw dropped awe at her niece's speed at mastering the skills. She truly was a protege. Water came so naturally for her, which wasn't that much of a surprise.

Korra was impulsive, powerful, and at times unpredictable like the waves. But she was also swift, fluid and graceful. Korra had never been so excited in her life. Being the Avatar was slowly becoming more and more fun. Waterbending was truly wonderful and magical.

**Kya:** _What I like most about rivers is, _

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The water's always changing and always flowing_

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price_

_To be safe or lose our chance of ever knowing_

_What's around the riverbed_

_Waiting just around the riverbed_

Korra's smile grew as her aunt taught her even more, and actually more advanced, skills that truly entranced her. She couldn't wait to see what more she could do, and what changes she could make with her new abilities. Kya had complete faith in her niece that she was going to be a wonderful Avatar.

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbed_

_Beyond the shore_

_Where spirits fly free_

_I know for sure_

_What you dream the day will send_

_Just around the riverbed_

_For you_

_Coming for you_

**Korra:** _I feel it streaming in my heart_

_Flowing like a waterfall_

_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming?_

**Kya:** "You shouldn't."

_For a growing sturdy student_

_Can make strong sturdy change_

_I can guarantee that something will be coming_

_Just around the riverbed_

**Together: **_Just around the riverbed!_

_I look once more_

_Just around the riverbed_

_Beyond the shore_

_Somewhere past the sea_

**Korra:** _I know for sure_

_What you dream the day will send_

_Just around the riverbed_

_Just around riverbed_-Wow!

Korra might had gotten a bit carried away with her latest attack, for she kind of lost control and the water came splashing at her like a tsunami. The girl was now soak and wet, laying on the ground. Kya giggled as she helped her up.

"Got a little carried away there sport?"

"Maybe a little."

"And maybe it's time you took a break. We'll keep training after lunch." Kya patted Korra on the back before walking towards the Air Temple. Korra remained, moving the water back into the ocean. So far, things were going good. But this was only the first step to her training. She wondered if she would do well with the other elements.

**Korra:**_ Should I choose the smoothest course?_

_Steady as the beating drum?_

_Will I manage what is to come?_

_Is all my dreaming at and end?_

_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver_

_Just around the river…_

_Bend_

She had a good gut feeling that she as going to accomplish this task.

(~)

Mako, once again, had a long day. It seemed like this was his fate. Remain stuck in a deadbeat job for the rest of his life. As he walked, his mind began to wonder off…drifting to the thoughts about Korra.

He began to feel regret for blaming her for the things that happened. Maybe he should be grateful. Maybe he should pay her a visit to say thanks. The rational thing would be to call her but he didn't know her number. Also, he wasn't sure if her father would like him visiting their home. Still, he didn't know what else to do. Bolin might have gotten them the money, but they still didn't have a bender. He assumed he was out looking for one right now.

Maybe one visit wouldn't be so bad. What harm can it do?

(~)

Korra was nearly done with her waterbending training, as her two younger sisters watched. Ikki clapped while Jinora smiled with pride. "You're doing great Korra!"

Once she was done, Korra wiped her brows, feeling satisfied with her progress. Then, Ikki noticed someone approaching them. "Who's that?"

Korra turned around and spotted a familiar tall figure walking towards them. "Mako?"

"Oooh, he's cute." Jinora said with a smirk, "Is he that handsome firebender you saved from Amon?"

Ikki began jumping with excitement, "Oh, maybe he's here to thank you! Maybe he'll ask you out!"

Korra shook her head and remained calm and collected, "Girls, why don't you go check on dinner. I'll be there in a bit." her sisters nodded and left the scene, right when Mako was now standing before her. "Hey, Mako. What brings you here?"

The young firebender scratched the back of his neck, rather nervously, before speaking. "I, um, I just wanted to come over and say….thank you, for saving me and my brother last night."

Korra crossed her arms, smirking in amusement, "Wow. You came all this way just for that?"

"Are you trying to make me regret it?"

Korra chuckled, "I'm kidding. It was no big deal, I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

Mako placed his hands behind his back and took one step back, "So…this is where you live, hu?"

"Yep. Me and my family."

"It's even bigger than I imagined."

"Well, it may be a bit boring at times, but the view really is great." the two stood there, gazing at the city, "Probably one of my favorite things about living on an island." she then turned to face him, smiling in a friendly manner, "So, Asami called me earlier and said her dad is gonna sponsor your team. Congrats!"

Mako bit his lower lip, "Yeah, well…I don't think we'll be playing anymore."

Korra looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We still don't have a waterbender. Ours quit at the last minute."

Korra lowered her shoulders in sadness, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, just my luck I guess."

Korra truly felt awful. He knew that the tournament was important to him and his brother. Then, an idea came to her mind. It was a very, very, very risky move, but she had confidence she could pull it off.

"When is your next match?"

"In two weeks."

"Okay, do me a favor and don't forfeit!"

"What? Why? It's already over."

"I think I may have found you a replacement."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But first." Korra looked around for a few moments before leaning in closer to Mako, standing on her toes to reach him, and whispered in his ear, "Can I trust you?"

Feeling Korra's breath down his neck made Mako feel hot under his collar, "What?"

"Can I trust you?" she repeated. Korra lowered herself down and looked deep into Mako's eyes and he into hers. He could tell that she was waiting for an answer. After everything she has done for him, how could he not give her his trust? She saved his life, and his brother's. He no longer had any doubts. This girl, strange as she may be, was his friend. And he liked having her around.

"Yeah. You can."

Korra smiled her most dazzling smile. "Tomorrow, noon, at the gym, I'll meet you there."

"What's going on? Why won't you tell me-"

"Korra! Korra, time for dinner!"

The two teens flinched when they heard the sound of Tenzin's voice. The air nomad appeared and his eyes widened when he saw the boy. Korra properly introduced them. "Dad, you remember Mako, right?"

The young firebender extended his hand to shake Tenzin's. "Good to see you again, sir."

Tenzin, however, crossed his arm, eying the young man sternly. "What brings you here, young man?"

"I, um, I just wanted to thank Korra personally for saving me and my brother."

But Tenzin remained scornful, making Korra roll her eyes. "Dad, knock it off!" she then turned to Mako, taking his arm, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Tenzin's eyes widened, "What?!"

Korra narrowed her eyes at her father. Mako then politely declined, "That's very nice but, I should probably be getting back. Bolin's probably home by now. Thanks anyway." Mako bowed in respect to the airbender and walked away. Tenzin turned his gaze to his daughter.

"Who is he?"

"Dad, will you relax? He's not such a bad guy." Korra then walked towards the temple to eat dinner, leaving Tenzin to face palm himself.

"Teenagers."

(~)

**I will admit, I nearly cried when I wrote that version of "God Help the Outcasts" it's one of my favorite songs! And, the REAL reason why I changed the name God to "Light" and "Love" it was because I was trying to keep true to the universe of this story, in which case, at least to me, the Avatar universe doesn't seem to even have a specific true god or any kind (no, I'm not counting the Avatar). They have spirits but they are hardly worshiped at the same level as a god. Respected sure, but not exactly worshiped like a religion (Again, that's just my personal observation, feel free to disagree and share your own theories). I did something similar before, If you recall my Pony Legend saga, there were a lot of references to the Rainbow and that chapter when Korra sang "You know better than I" and began to overcome her depression but putting her faith in "the rainbow" soft of speak. Just because the names God and Jesus aren't bluntly written in the words, doesn't mean the message can't be there. ;) **

**I simply love the symbolic meanings of God's presence in stories, wether it being in the form of a dove, a lion, or a rainbow (like in my LPL saga) there is always the hint of the existence of God in my stories, even if it's not that direct. It's my way of saying He's always with me, even when I write. Though I try not to be TOO subtle as that it makes no sense and is hardly noticed, but just subtle enough so people can notice it and make their own connections…and hope it doesn't cause unnecessary controversy (take a note Bryke!) So, even though I didn't use his common name, I used his other names instead: Light and Love. Which I believe are pretty accurate. **

**Hope I was clear on my explanations, I hate it when I confuse people.**

**Also, you can probably guess what's going to happen next. I'm gonna see what else I can come up with because I'm a little bit stumped at the moment. Anyway, God bless *kiss, kiss***


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

.

"You _**WHAT?!**_"

"Shush! Asami, will you keep it down." Korra said to her friend. She had managed to sneak in a phone call behind her parents backs. While Korra was in her room, Asami had to hide in her closet to talk with her friend. If her father caught her talking she would be in big trouble. "I'm sorry, it's just, are you crazy? You've only just now started waterbending."

"And I'm really good at it! Look, if I practice every single day for the next two weeks, I'll be golden."

"And if you're not?"

"I know you're worried, but I have a good feeling about this. I know I can do it."

"Does your dad know?"

"What are you nuts? He'd kill me!"

"So, you're just going to sneak out, _again_, and play at a pro-bending match without telling him…_again_." Asami said sarcastically.

"No, I'm going to tell him…eventually."

"Define, 'eventually'."

"Look, I'll figure it out, okay. Good night."

"Good luck." Asami hung up and sighed, "She's toast."

Korra groaned as she face palmed herself, "I'm toast."

(~)

Korra and Tenzin walked outside underneath a wooden shed as the adorable flying ring-tailed lemurs that flew by as well. Today, was Korra's first day of airbending training. And, even though she would never say it to her father, she was pretty nervous. Tenzin, on the other hand, was beaming with excitement.

"I still can't believe it! My little girl, learning how to airbend. Oh, if only your grandfather could you now, he'd…" he quickly stopped on his tracks, but his daughter had stopped the minute he mentioned 'grandfather'.

Korra sighed sadly, "You know, maybe we should leave airbending for latter. I really should practice my waterbending more." the poor child was worried she wasn't going to be able to master the element of air so quickly as she did with water. Despite her air nomad upbringing, she was still far from being an actual airbender.

Tenzin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense." he said, "You're just a little nervous is all, that's perfectly alright. You just need to be patient. Often the element that's the most difficult to for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

"Yeah. Well, I'm about as opposite an airbender as you can get." Korra said sadly as she glanced to the ground.

"Korra, you are the brightest student I have ever had. You'll be alright." he smiled, which made Korra feel more relaxed. "Let's begin your first lesson."

She followed her father up to where stood the familiar large gates with air symbols on them. Waiting for them were Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. Ikki was jumping and shouting excitedly, "Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!"

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, "Wait, I'm going to practice on the gates? I thought we were going to do practice forms or meditation or something."

The gates were a time honored toll that taught the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo practiced on it when they were first learning, Tenzin used it when he was young, and now it was Korra's turn…though, rather late.

Jinora smiled encouragingly at her older sister, "Don't worry Korra, it's easy. You remember how it goes right?"

"Yeah, you yield your way through the gates, get to the other side without touching them. I was there when you kids first did it."

"And now you get to do it too!" Ikki said excitedly.

But Korra was very well aware that the task was not as easy as it looked. For one thing, when it came to airbender beginners, avoiding the gates was not the issue…it was avoiding them while they spun around. That was the tricky part.

Tenzin stood in an airbending stance as he twisted and turned his hands and he thrusted them forwards, creating a powerful burst of air. His coat flapping in the wind as the gates began to spin around rapidly. Tenzin released a small leaf from his hand which them began to move swiftly through the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates. Jinora will demonstrate."

Jinora headed to the gates and passed through them with complete ease by moving in swift fluid motions, rapidly switching directions each time one of the spinning gates came near her. She moved just like…well, a leaf.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements." Tenzin instructed, "When you meet resistance you must be able to switch direction at a moments notice"

Korra watched in amazement at the way the young girl moved so gracefully through the contraption without a single problem. Once Jinora was out she unleashed a powerful wind to make the gates spin around once again. It was now Korra's turn to give it a try. The young Avatar looked on in determination.

"Let's do this."

Korra ran all full speed toward the gates, but the minute she stepped foot there, she let out a cry in pain. She was already colliding against the fist gate she encountered. She slammed right into the next one, and the next, and the next…and the next. You get the idea.

Tenzin and the ponies all winced as they watched the poor girl struggle. After a couple of more hits to the side, and to her face, Korra was tossed out on her behind. But she was not going to quit. She ran into the gates once more, she managed to avoid the first two gates but collided into the next one. This same routine continued for a while. Try as Korra may, she just kept on getting hit. Everywhere she turned it was, BAM!, SLAM! and OW!

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called out, just as Korra got hit again.

"AH!"

"Dance, dance like the wind!" said Ikki. Just as Korra got hit again.

"GAH!"

"Be the lief!" Meelo said while waving his arms in a strange, almost unrealistic fashion. Just as Korra got hit…again.

"OW!"

Finally, Korra got hit in the face one last time, the poor girl groaned in exhaustion and spun around on her own axis before falling on her back. She had two black eyes and could barely stand up. Her siblings hovered over her, looking in sympathy.

Jinora smiled awkwardly, "I, really thought you would get it that time, he, he, he."

Korra groaned in frustration as she stood up, rubbing her head. Tenzin helped her stand up. "That…wasn't so bad."

"Can I take a break already?"

"All right. Drink some water, wash your face and we'll try again in a bit."

Korra walked off, rubbing her sore back. This was going to be a long day. But she knew she needed to meet up with the guys at the arena at noon. She promised.

(~)

Asami was reading a magazine when she saw her friend, soaking wet and climbing up the docks. She helped her stand up and Korra waterbender the liquid from her cloths.

"Wow, you really got the hang of that waterbending." Asami said impressed.

"Thanks. Are the boys here?"

"Nobody's left."

"Good. Come on!" Korra dragged Asami by the arm, and the heiress felt her arm would rip off due to her friend's strength. Bolin and Mako awaited patiently in the gym once the girls showed up. Bolin immediately smiled when he saw the raven-haired woman.

"Asami!"

"Hi, Bolin." she smiled sweetly, making him blush.

Mako's eyes quickly landed on Korra, who looked like she really wanted to tell him something. He crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously, "So, you're being awfully cryptic asking to meet us here in our own gym."

Korra winced, "Yeah, well, you see…" she took in a deep breath before continuing, "Okay, look, I'm gonna tell you guys something but it's very, very, very, _very_ important you don't-" before she could continue, Asami quickly covered her mouth, chuckling nervously in front of the boys.

"Could you give us a moment?" it was now her time to drag Korra away. Once they were a few feet away, she whispered to her friend, "Okay, how can I say this tactfully…_you've caught a bad case of the stupid_!" she said in a hushed angry tone.

"I thought you were on my side."

"I was kinda hoping you would have an epiphany. Serves me right for trusting your gut instincts."

Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "Look, I know it's risky but they need my help. Besides, they can be of great help in my training too."

"You don't mean-"

"Exactly."

Asami bit her bottom lip in uncertainty. It was important for Korra to master the four elements, and from what they had seen in the ring, these guys have got some serious skills.

"Besides, don't you trust Bolin?"

Yeah, Korra had her right where she wanted her. Of course Asami trusted Bolin, why wouldn't she? She realized that maybe Korra was right and they should trust them. Besides, they could serve as great allies to their secret. Asami finally complied and Korra addressed to the boys again.

"Okay, as I was saying."

Mako rose his hand, "Sorry to interrupt but, I thought you said you found us a replacement waterbender."

"I'll get to that in a minute, but first, I owe you boys an explanation." she fiddled with her fingers as the two brothers exchanged curious expressions. "Okay, first of all, just how much do you know about the Avatar?"

Mako arched an eyebrow but complied, "Only that he's suppose to master all four elements and bring balance to the world. Everybody knows that story."

"But ever since Aang died nobody ever found the next one." Bolin concluded, "The whole world thought the cycle was broken."

Korra fiddled with her fingers as she walked around the gym, "Well, what if I told you it wasn't exactly true."

Now the brothers were even more confused. "What's this got to do with our replacement?" Mako asked, already getting a tad impatient.

"Okay, bare with me. Remember when I firebended the other night?"

"Yeah?"

Korra gulped as she began moving her hand in swift, fluid motions. At first Mako was confused as to what she was doing, until Bolin tapped on his shoulder. His younger brother's jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide in awe…and that was when Mako saw it.

In the gym, they had barrels of water Hasook once used to practice with in the gym. Only now, for the first time in weeks, the water was moving again. A long stream of water came rising up and Korra moved her arms and body, synchronizing with it as it moved. The boys were dumbfounded. They didn't know what to say. Asami stood there, completely calm, smiling at them. Korra gently placed the water back into the barrel and the boys were starring straight at the girl with the white streak, who held her hands behind her back, nervously awaiting their reply.

Bolin was the first to react, nearly screaming until Korra stopped him. "Please don't freak out!"

His mouth hung wide open but he stopped his could-have-been scream. Mako's mouth was open as well, but not as wide as Bolin's. They could not believe what they had just seen. The girl who firebended in front of them two nights ago…had just waterbended in front of them. So many questions were going through their minds right now.

Bolin finally closed his mouth and tried to compose himself, "I-I'm not freaking out, why would I be freaking out? I'm just, really curious about your bending and-wow! How long have you been doing that? Am I right Mako?…Mako?"

"She waterbended." his eyes were still wide and he was literally frozen. "I didn't see that coming. She can actually waterbed." he then grabbed Bolin's shoulder, shouting frantically, "Why did she just waterbed?!"

"Mako!"

"What?!"

Korra removed a stray hair from her face, "It's not just water and fire I can bend."

(~)

The dragon birds were settled on the window, hight up on the gym's wall, as Korra and her friends sat on the floor. The brothers were still trying to process everything. Bolin placed his palm over his fingers in a 'time out' gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, time out! Let me get this straight. You were kissed by the moon spirit ,which was what caused your hair to turn white, which actually made your powers, in terms of a better word, 'sleep' for seventeen years because you're….the Avatar?"

Korra shrugged, finally calmed that she had told them everything. "That about sums it up."

Bolin blinked twice before suddenly kneeling before Korra like she was royalty, catching everyone by surprise. "Your majesty! I gravel at your feet!"

"Bolin, stop it." Korra insisted, feeling embarrassed enough by the attention.

Asami placed a hand on his back, "And it's not 'gravel', it's 'grovel'." she corrected.

Mako ran his fingers through his dark spiky hair, "This unbelievable. It's the biggest discover in decades! Wait until the whole world finds out!"

Korra immediately stood up, "No! Nobody can know about this! Not yet."

Mako stood up as well, "What are you talking about? With you around the city has a chance against Amon."

"You don't understand. I still have to master the elements first. By far, I've pretty much mastered waterbending since it's my native element, but I still haven't mastered fire, earth or air."

Asami stood up as well, "Besides, if everyone already knew who Korra really was, there would be reporters and cameras following her everywhere. And if Amon finds out who she really is-"

"-he'll stop at nothing to get to her." Mako concluded, having finally realized why they could not reveal the truth. Not yet. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away."

"So, can I trust you to keep this secret?" Korra asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

The shimmering of her eyes was enough to convince him how much this meant to her. He nodded his head. "Yes."

Korra and Asami smiled with glee before hugging and jumping excitedly. Once they stopped Korra turned to Mako once more, "Oh, about your replacement waterbender."

Now there was when Mako drew the line. "Whoa, whoa, slow down there. You just said you only started learning waterbending. This tournament is the big leagues. We can't afford to have beginners."

Korra and Asami shared the same cocky grins. "You wanna see what I can do?" the blue eyed-eyed Avatar said rather smugly.

Mako has seen this side of Korra before…her confident and assertive side. He knew he shouldn't mess with her now. Still, he wasn't afraid, which was rather new for Korra. No other guy would show such backbone when it came to her standing her ground. But Mako did. She had to admit, it fascinated her indeed.

"Okay, blue eyes. Why don't you show me what you got."

The dragon birds chirped in excitement was Korra proudly stood her ground, ready to fight the firebender while their companions stood on the sidelines.

"Those two are crazy." said Bolin.

"You have no idea." said Asami

The firebender had never seen a more confident sparkle in anyone's eyes, not even in his own brother. He had to mentally remind himself that she was the opponent and so he unleashed the first attack, but Korra easily, and nimbly, dodged the attack. She bended the water from the barrels and attacked him with her water bullets. The same attack Kya taught her. It was her favorite move. It was direct and effective. Mako easily dodged the attacks and aimed another attack at Korra. The young woman had years of self defense training, so dodging attacks were a walk in the park for her. She leaped up, with her water tentacles around her arms, landed behind Mako and used her tentacles to knock him down on his face. For good measure, she froze his legs onto the floor.

Bolin and Asami's mouths were wide open in awe, and the dragon birds had their beaks down as well. Asami closed Bolin's mouth and they both cheered for Korra. She returned the water to the barrels and Mako melted the ice to free him. She helped him up and he accepted the offer before rubbing his wrists.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You got the talent, but you're still a rookie."

Korra crossed her arms, "Oh, and I suppose _you_ could teach me, oh great master?" she said in a teasing tone.

"Well, I can show you the basics on how to survive in a real match."

"I'm a fast learner. So, what do you say?"

The room was silent for a moment. Bolin and Asami certainly believed in Korra, and Mako was aware she was gifted. With her rapid learning and determination, and Asami's money, it seemed like their luck was changing. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Welcome to the Fire Ferrets…Avatar Korra."

Korra gasped happily and took his hand, shaking it with much enthusiasm, "Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it!"

"Ow!"

"Oops, sorry!"

Korra released his hand once she realized she had squeezed it a bit too hard. Bolin smiled happily, "Congrats new teammate! Anything you need, just name it!"

"Actually, there is one other favor I was hoping to ask."

"What's that?"

"I still haven't found a fire or earthbending teacher yet, and you guys sure know your stuff, so…"

The boys knew where this was going and Bolin couldn't be more excited. "No way! Me, teach the Avatar earthbending?! Somebody pinch me!-Ow!" he was indeed pinched, but it was by Pinkie Pie, who chirped before flying off. "Not even gonna question it. We're in, right Mako?"

The firebender opened his mouth until Korra stopped him, "That's all I will ask of you. Promise."

"Well then…we've got a long way to go."

(~)

And so it began. With Tenzin, Korra trained airbending and with the boys, she trained fire and earth. With Kya, she still practiced her waterbending. Everyday, Korra trained for hours in the day and night, took a good night sleep and continued the routine. She did not stop. For now, she mastered a few basic fire and earth moves, but she mainly focused on her waterbending, which she mastered in no less and five days. However, while the other three elements were alright, for some reason, airbending proved to be her hardest. But Tenzin was not one to give up on her.

**Tenzin:** _Let's get down to business_

_To defeat Amon_

_Water, earth and fire, but there's still just one_

He signed seeing his daughter hit herself with the gates again, making her more and more frustrated.

_It's the hardest task you'll ever face_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_I will make a master _

_Out of you_

He kindly assisted her up, trying his best to be gentle and encouraging. But after she trained, she would say she was going to practice at the gym with her new friends. She never told him about secretly mastering the other two elements. Since Korra had learned various bending movements for her fighting style, it was a tad easier for her to get the moves and attacks down.

For today, Mako was teaching her a basic firebending move. He punched and unleashed a flame from his fist.

**Mako:** _Tranquil as a foret_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

Korra took her stance and imitated Mako. But she was a tad frustrated when she only unleashed a small flame. She just wasn't feeling the moo like from the previous night. Then, Mako had an idea.

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic kid_

_And you haven't got a clue_

This infuriated Korra and she did the attack again, this time unleashing much more powerful flame. Not as large as Mako's yet, but close. She smiled with glee at her process.

_Somehow I'll make a champ_

_Out of you_

Korra thanks Mako by wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. Mako wasn't use to this kind of physical displays of effecting. Especially from a girl. It certainly made his face turn red.

Korra continued to struggle with airbending even though she was excelling with waterbending. This was becoming very infuriating for her.

**Korra:** _I'm never gonna catch my breath_

_Gotta stay with father's teachings_

_But these gates have got me on the edge!_

_Never gonna give up the fight_

_No matter what may weight me_

_Just you wait, Amon, I will have the advantage_

While she was struggling with air, she was having a blast with the other elements. Bolin had taught her how to move the earth disks into a net and she was improving with her firebending. Now, she was learning how to ignite it with passion and thrive rather than anger, which was what fueled it before.

_I must be light as flying lemur_

_I must calmer than most by far_

_Must keep my temper and fear no other_

_And soon, I may be_

_The next great Avatar_

**Tenzin**: _Time is racing towards us_

_Till Amon comes forth_

_Take to heart your training_

_And you'll brave the storm_

**Mako:** _He will never have his way with us_

_Because you'll know just what to do_

**Tenzin:** _I will make a master _

_Out of you_

While Korra was determined to succeed, Tenzin was slowly loosing his patience with her constant failures and running off. Mako, on the other hand, was becoming more and more intrigued with Korra's fast progress. And the incredibly rapid way she was sneaking into his heart.

**Together:** _Must be light as flying lemur_

_I must calmer than most by far_

_Must keep my temper and fear no other_

**Korra: **_And soon I will be_

_The next great Avatar!_

Korra and Mako unleashed a simultaneous fire attack and the young woman jumped up with joy. "Woo-hoo! Nailed it!"

Mako was panting, drips of sweat falling from his brows. "I gotta say, I'm impressed with how far you've come in only two weeks."

"I know." then Korra realized, "Wait, two weeks already?"

"Yeah."

"That means the match is tomorrow night!"

"I know."

"Wow…time really flew by."

"Yeah, I know." Mako wiped his face with a towel and Korra drank from her water bottle.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me just yet." he said, "I still haven't taught you the really advanced stuff."

"Well, I'm sure I can get the hang of it-Wow!" Korra's foot slipped on some of the water that was still on the floor from her first training section. Mako instinctively stretched out his arms and caught her in the nick of time before she fell.

Korra adjusted herself while Mako kept her steady. His arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were placed on his chest, feeling the slow up and down movements of his breathing. Korra looked up at Mako and he looked straight into her shimmering blue eyes. They had never been this close before, or for such a longer period of time. For a moment, it was as if time had stood still. Korra's face felt hotter than before and her heart was racing like crazy. The same could be said for Mako, he feared she would hear his rapid heartbeat with her hands on his chest like that. Korra was the first to snap out of it and gently separated herself from him.

"Um, thanks." she said, bashfully rubbing her left arm. Mako shook his head, snapping himself awake.

"Uh…forget it." he said casually. This moment was very awkward for the two. They had no idea what to do or say next. All Korra knew was that she needed to get out of there. Now.

"Uh, I gotta head back home to train with dad. See ya!" Korra quickly took her gym bag and walked out of the gym, waving goodbye to Mako. Once she was gone, Bolin arrived, watching Korra leave. He looked over his brother and, placing his arms behind his neck, approached him. A grin formed across his lips.

"So, Mako. There she goes. Korra. The girl who was just here. With you. All alone in the gym. Just you and her. Two alone people. Together…alone."

Mako arched an eyebrow in annoyance, "What's your point?"

Bolin face palmed himself, "Oh come on Mako! You're a lot of things but stupid isn't one of them." Mako ignored him and continued drinking his bottle of water. But Bolin was not done yet. "So, what do you think of Korra? In a, girlfriend sort of way."

"She's great." he responded truthfully, "Got a lot of talent in being a pro-bender."

"And…?"

"And what?"

"And, don't you find her…you know…attractive?"

Mako's face immediately became red. "I suppose she's kinda pretty." he said as casually as he could.

"'Kinda'? You just said she was 'great' like two seconds ago."

"Yeah, Korra's a great athlete and Avatar and stuff but, I don't know if she's really girlfriend material, she's more like a pal and, wait why are you asking me this stuff? I thought you had a thing going with Asami."

"I do, but I don't want my big brother to feel left out."

"And your idea is to set me up with Korra? That's crazy!"

"Bro, you're nuts! You and Korra are perfect for each other, just like Asami and I are! She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful…I'm gorgeous!"

Mako rolled his eyes, "And you're so sure Korra's the girl for me?"

"Oh, yeah. She's loads of fun, and you're not fun at all!" he formed the shape of a heart with his hands, "She completes you!"

Mako then made the same heart hand gestures as well, "And you completely, _creep me out!_"

Bolin rolled his eyes as his brother began walking away. "Okay, I don't care what you say, I know you like her. You just won't admit it."

Mako stopped on his tracks and turned to face Bolin. "Look, even if I did like her, which I don't, it just isn't smart to date a teammate. Especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight."

Bolin rolled his eyes as his brother left the arena and his pet ferret climbed up his shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, I know." he took Pabu into his hands, "You know what I'm talking about Pabu. I'm talking about real love."

(~)

Korra grew more and more irritated with these gates. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how patient she tried to be, she still kept getting her butt kicked by wood.

"Patience Korra!" her father instructed. But one last hit on the back from the gates and at this point, Korra had had enough.

After so many days of holding it in, Korra finally released how she felt about these gates. Sparks of amber ignited in her hands and she unleashed a remarkable display of her firebending powers. The impact blasted the gates off of their axis, causing them to break and be spread all across the floor. Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo stood them in awe. They always knew Korra had a fiery temper at times, but now with her firebending, that was an understatement. Korra's bending reflected her emotions, and fire was no exception.

With her hair a tangled mess, and the flames still surrounding her, it didn't take long for Korra to realize what she had done. She knew her father would not be happy about this.

"That…was a two thousand year old historical treasure." after days of being patient, much like his daughter, his anger finally boiled over. "What is wrong with you?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Korra protested, "I've been practicing just like you taught me! I memorized all the practice forms, I've listened to your teachings, I've done the work, but it isn't sinking in, okay! It hasn't clicked like you said it would!" at the last part, Korra looked down in distraught, feeling disappointed in herself.

"Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me-"

"I have been! But you know what, maybe the problem isn't me, maybe the reason why I haven't been able to make a single measly puff of air is because you're a terrible teacher!"

With her fists clenched, Korra ran off. She hurried to her room and slammed the door before sulking down and crying. She felt so angry she blew up at her own father. All of this was too much for her. Far too much.

(~)

That evening, Pema placed the dinner plates in order. "Okay, everyone here?" she quickly realized this was not the case. "Wait. Where's Korra?"

Tenzin placed a hand over his forehead, already feeling stressed. "Honestly, Pema, I am at my wits end with that girl. I've tried everything I could but I just don't know how to get through to her."

Bumi was already munching on his food, "Maybe you were too hard on her." he said with his mouth full, much to Kya's disgust.

"I wasn't!" Tenzin said in defense, "I was teaching her the same way dad taught me."

"Maybe that's the problem." said Kya, "She may be the reincarnation of Aang, but she's still our Korra. Maybe you need to find another way of teaching her airbending."

Pema smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "She's right dear. I think the best thing right now is to give Korra some space to think things through. She loves you, she'll come around."

Tenzin addressed to his younger children. "You must promise me your teenage years won't be like this."

Jinora, who was reading a book, stared at her father blankly. "I will make no such promises."

(~)

This was it. The big day of the pro-bending match. If they won this, they are in the championship tournament. This was the big leagues, as Mako said. Korra still couldn't believe it as she placed her pro-bending gear. Even now, it was hard to believe she was actually going to compete. Still, her thoughts were still on her father. She knew these lies and secretes had to end now. After the match, she was going to tell him the truth. Hopefully, once he sees just how much she has come in her training, he will finally understand. She and her team were getting ready in the locker room when Asami bursted through the door with Pabu on her shoulder.

"Hey, came to wish you guys good luck out there."

"Thanks Asami." Korra said as she tried to placed her hair ties into the helmet.

"Oh, let me help with that." Asami assisted her friend in rearranging her hair into her ponytail so she would only have one. "Last thing we need is everybody else figuring out who you are. One look of that streak and you're done."

"You could have tried dying it brown to match the rest of your hair." Mako suggested.

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Korra stated once Asami was done rearranging her hair, "This thing's stuck on me like glue."

Bolin began shaking his hands, getting amped up for the game. "Okay, I'm ready. Just tell me when to go, I'm ready. I was born ready! Let's do this thing!"

Asami took a step back to examine her work. "Perfect. Now nobody will recognize you."

"I hope not." The bell rang, meant to signify the start of the match. Rainbow Dash and Applejack flew down with Korra's helmet and placed it on her head and she adjusted the strap. "Okay, here goes nothing."

Mako strapped his helmet on as well. "Here goes everything."

Bolin strapped his helmet on as well, "Here goes…well, me."

As they all stepped on the platform, which would take them to the ring, Asami remained watching them as the rest of the dragon birds accompanied her.

"My little babies off to destroy people." she wiped away a single proud tear and Fluttershy consoled her with her wing.

The announcer, Shiro Shinobi, sat on his booth enthusiastically describing everything that was happening. Korra stepped foot onto the arena for the first time ever. The spotlight was on her and people were cheering for her team. She didn't know how to describe this feeling. She was already use to the attention from her family, but attention from an entire building of strangers…this was new territory for her. She didn't know exactly how to feel at this point. It wasn't bad but, it still wasn't the same as when people she actually knew and cared about encouraged her. But she decided to put those thoughts aside and focus on the match.

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have found a last minute replacement waterbender." said Shiro, "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks."

The Fire Ferrets took their stance, facing their opponents. Unlike them, they were wearing brown uniforms instead of red like them. Mako stood in the middle while Korra stood on his right and Bolin on his left.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive." Mako warned Korra, "And try not to get knocked off out of the ring too early."

"You got it, captain." she said in an annoyed tone. When Mako was in the zone, he could be unbearable.

The ref held his whistle close to his mouth and blew on it. Once the match begun Korra immediately did a kick, which caused a stream of water to come at one of the opponents and he was knocked down, falling flat on his face on the ring. The match had only just begun and Korra was already proven to be a formidable foe. Even Shiro agreed.

"Whoa! This new girl's got some serious waterbending skills!"

Asami and the dragon birds cheered from their seat on the bleachers. Pinkie Pie had a foam finger on her wing while Twilight held pom poms and Applejack had a cute little soda hat.

Mako and Bolin joined in, already attacking their opponents with their respected bending powers but the team had their eyes on the new waterbender. So far, Korra was able to hold up her own, nimbly dodging the attacks and aiming her water at the precise moment. However, while Korra was indeed advanced in waterbending, that didn't mean she was a full on champion just yet. It didn't take long for the opposing earthbender to almost knock Korra down with an earth disk, hitting her in the gut. She sled backwards and hurled another water whip, only to accidentally cross over the line into the opponents zone, causing it to beam red. The ref blew on his whistle.

"Fowl, over the line! Move back to zone three!"

Korra groaned in annoyance but complied. If only she had seen that line, this wouldn't have happened. Mako was beginning to wonder if letting Korra on the team so early was such a good idea. But Korra refused to give up. She wasn't going down like with those gates. The bell sounded.

"The Platypus Bears take round one!" Shiro said thought the mic.

The match resumed and the opponents began unleashing their furry onto Korra. They were moving so fast the poor child couldn't avoid them all at once.

"The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one. And they are focusing all of heir bending on this poor girl."

The opponents unleashed a counter water and fire attack at Korra. She rose her arms, ready to shield herself with her water but it was too late. The impact was so powerful Korra rolled down onto the ring, almost falling down but stopped in the nick of time. The attack even caused her helmet to fall off. At the sight of this, the reef blew on the whistle again.

"Fowl! Unnecessary roughness!" he cried out. The sport may be aggressive, but they draw the line when a player is nearly being abused. Korra groaned as she stood up, her hair was now loose and her helmet had flown right off.

"Looks like the Platypus Bears aimed a little too high on-Wait a minute! I know that multicolored hair anywhere!"

Korra gasped as she tried to hide her hair, but it was too late. Her silver streak was exposed to the public eye. This was bad.

(~)

Back at the air temple, Kya and Bumi were listening to the match on the radio when Tenzin walked up to them. "Have you two seen Korra? She's not in her room."

The voice of Shiro was heard again, "Did I see that right? Hold on, Korra is that you?"

At the mention of her name, Bumi immediately spitted out his drink, splattering it all over Kya's outfit.

"I don't believe it, Tenzin's daughter is the Fire Ferrets new waterbender! Talk about a late bloomer."

Never in their lives has Tenzin's face been so red. His left eye started to twitch and he trimmed out in a terrible furry.

"I'll get her myself!"

(~)

The crowd gasped, they couldn't believe Master Tenzin's daughter, Avatar Aang's granddaughter, was actually a waterbender. She was given a time out to retrieve another helmet from the lockers. Mako and Bolin were just as amazed at the fact that she knew the announcer guy.

"How do you know Shiro?" Bolin asked

"I may have used to pet sit his dog once." she said while nervously fiddling her hair.

"Do you know everybody?!" Mako asked, extending his hands almost dramatically. How was it possible for this one girl to know so many people?

"I'm a social person, what do you want!" Korra placed her hair back into a ponytail and adjusted her helmet. "Besides, it doesn't change anything. I'm still allowed to play."

Mako sighed in defeat, "Just try to be more careful. Last thing we need is you accidentally earthbending."

"Relax, I'm not that far off yet."

Once she was ready to go again, the bell rang and the match proceeded. The opposing benders knew that Korra was the weak link to the Fire Ferrets so they continued to target her. She deflected the disks with a water whip as well as the fire blasts and water bullets. She nimbly back flipped under another earth disk and water attack before crossing her arms in defense of the incoming fire blast.

"Korra may be a waterbender but she's no pro-bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness! They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!"

The opposing team unleashed another wave of attacks at Korra and the poor girl was hit in the side by a fire blast and was knocked out of balance by an earth disk to the stomach, and finally thrown back by a water blast against the head. Finally, Korra fell over the rim and lands in the water.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink."

Once in the water she swam up to the surface, coughing the water from her mouth. However, things were only going to get worse when she spotted a familiar pair of feet before her and she looked up, seeing the very angry eyes of the grown up airbender.

"Oh, Hey, dad! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches," she chuckled nervously before she got out of the water.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. I told you I never wanted you to participate in this game, you lied to me, again! Not only that but you have been completely ignoring your Avatar responsibilities! From now on you are to not leave the island without an escort!" he prepared to leave but Korra remained firm.

"No, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force. So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now, young lady!"

"You know what, I thought me being the Avatar meant I could finally start making my own decisions, but it seems you're even more possessive than ever!"

"Korra, you may be the Avatar but you're still far too young!"

"There you go again! You claim you want me to grow up but you're still holding on too tight!"

"If lying, sneaking off and playing this game behind my back is a sign of you growing up, then It's clear that holding on tighter is exactly what I should be doing!"

But Korra had had enough of this. "I have a match to go finish" she turned around and walked up the elevator, ignoring her father calling out to her.

"Korra! Korra, get back here!"

Round three began, the opposing team's firebender attacked Bolin but he crossed his arm and shielded himself for protection from the incoming blow but retaliated by throwing an earth disk but then forced to rise another one in front of him to defend himself against a water attack. Meanwhile, the firebender attacked Mako, who attempted to retaliate as unsuccessfully as his brother. The two opposing benders drove them into the corner of the zone, against the railing. The brothers were being showered by water streams, forcing them to remain in the corner. Meanwhile, Korra was constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

Tenzin headed down an exit but he stopped and turned around. Something was drawing him to watch the match, no matter how much he disliked the game itself. The crowd cheered and he saw Korra in the ring, dodging an earth disk, but being formally hit by a water blast and pushed into the second zone. Tenzin sighed while covering his eyes with his hand. This was a bad a idea. The buzzer sounded off, signaling Korra had been pushed back into zone three.

"Looks like Korra's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short!" said the announcer, "She's been pushed back to zone three and the water is calling her name"

The young woman was tearing over the rim and was about to fall…again. But she managed to find her balance and, in the process, even dodge an incoming earth disk. It looked like things were not going well for Korra. But this spunky girl had one more trick up her sleeve.

"It's only a matter of time before…hold the phone! Stop the presses!" The announcer exclaimed in astonishment. Tenzin could not believe his eyes; Korra had taken on an airbender stance and began dodging the opponents attacks by using spiral movements, just like Jinora did to pass through the gates, changing direction at a moment's notice.

"She's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bear's strikes are only striking air!"

Korra continued this strategy, annoying the opposing benders. Asami and the dragon birds cheered for her. Tenzin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Korra had actually learned something from him after all, "How about that?" he said dumbfounded.

The opposing benders were finally loosing their energy, having used up so much of it on Korra, a decision they were now severally regretting. Seeing the chance, Bolin and Mako attack. Mako shot quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender while Bolin aided him with his earthbending. The Platypus Bears' earthbender was pushed back by an earth disk while the waterbender was knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spun rapidly around her axis and charged a powerful water bullet.

Korra and the ferrets continued to push back their opponents with their respected elements. Mako directed three blasts from the other team and the opposing waterbender was hit and knocked back several zones into the water. The opposing earthbender took a hit from Bolin's earth disk followed by a water and fire attack from Korra and Mako and was pushed back into the water. Finally, the only one standing, nearly a few feet from the rail. Korra unleashed a powerful water blast that knocked him off the platform and into the water with the rest of his teammates. The bell rung. The Fire Ferrets had won the match!

"What an upset, folks! The rookies have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!"

Tenzin was so proud he couldn't help but cheer, "Woohoo!" he shouted excitedly and pumped his fists, jumping for joy. He looked around and noticed some people eying him. He quickly regained his composure, fixed his long red cape, and walked out.

Bolin was just soaking on the love from the fans and gave Korra a high five, happily cheering. Mako walked on over to Korra, smiling in gratitude. "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive on that last round. The way you dodged their attacks, you are a natural."

"Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves. And I think It's high time I gave him the apology he deserves."

(~)

That night, the Air Acolytes were rearranging the gates Korra had destroyed. Speaking of Korra, the young girl approached her father with her head hung in shame.

"Dad…I want to apologize for absolutely everything. I'm completely okay if you want to ground me, but just so you know, I never ever intended to hurt you or mom."

Tenzin did not scorn or narrow his eyes at his daughter. He looked at her with regret. "I'm the one who should apologize. You were right. For so many years I have been holding you on a leach because I was afraid of loosing you. Even with you being the Avatar I still couldn't let you go. Maybe if I hadn't tried to isolate you so much it wouldn't be so hard for you to tell me things."

"Still, I shouldn't have kept this from you. I promise, from this point on, I will always tell you where I'm going. No more secrets, ever."

"I trust you." Tenzin smiled proudly, "By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender."

"Wait, you stayed and watched?"

"I sure did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you. And, if you truly believe that these two boys can teach you earth and firebending…well, I suppose the time has come for me to trust you more with your choices."

"So, I can still train with Mako and Bolin?"

"Yes. But, you must always inform me when you'll be leaving the island, and who you will be with. With Amon on the loose, I can't risk it."

"You got it!" she hugged her father, who embraced her as well. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. Isn't the championship in a few months?"

Korra immediately jumped for joy, "Whoo-hoo!"

(~)

**For those of you who don't know, I used both parodied "I'll make a man out of you" and "I'll bend the hell out of you." which is a parody of the previous song writing by a Korra fan. I made a parody of a parody, what are the odds! **

**Also….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH The Makorra feels! Will they get together soon? Will they admit they're really in love? Are they in love yet or is it slowly building up?….tune in next time to find out.**

**YAY!**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

.

Since Korra was now allowed to practice with the boys, she spent most of her time learning fire and earth with them. At home, she learned water and air from her family. Her uncle even decided to freshen up her self defense skills as well. Today, Mako was instructing Korra on even more advanced moves of firebending.

"Growing up on the streets, I had to learn anything I could about firebending. I managed to one time grab hold of a book which taught me ancient firebending moves. Over time, I learned how to adapt them to my modern style." he took a stance and Korra followed. They were both wearing sleeveless white shirts, exposing their tones muscles and black sweet pants. They were both barefoot.

"So far you managed to activate fire through aggression, but that's not the only way to activate your bending. Fire comes from thrive. It's all about your breathing."

But while he was instructing her, the dragon birds from above were listening as they sat on the window. Rainbow Dash groaned, face palming herself with her blew wing with rainbow colored feathers.

"Will you listen to him? He's making firebending sound like a total snore fest!"

While for most people, the dragon birds could not speak. And they couldn't. Only Korra could understand their chirping almost at the same level as normal human speak.

***A/N: For now, we are getting a chance to understand them for this chapter. No, they are not technically talking, I'm just translating their speak to human for now. Kinda like how Tinkerbell could always speak but her voice sounds like jingling bells to us***

"I mean, dude, lighten up!"

Rarity rolled her eyes, "I believe it is you who should lighten up, darling." she said in a mid-atlantic accent.

Twilight Sparkle nodded in agreement. "She's right, Rainbow Dash. He's only teaching her the fundamental aspects of firebending."

"Which takes a tone of focus and concentration." said Sunset Shimmer, agreeing with her friend.

Pinkie Pie began jumping in place while flapping her wings excitedly, "Oh, I wonder what move she'll learn today! I'm so excited I can hardly stand still!"

"What else is new?" said Applejack, speaking in a southern accent. She looked down upon Korra's progress. "Look at her down there. I've never been more proud."

"Oh, I hope he doesn't try anything too rough." said Fluttershy in a soft sounding tone.

Rainbow scoffed, "Ha! Please, anything he can throw at her, Korra can handle it."

Rarity arched an eyebrow, "Oh, Rainbow Dash, of course _you_ would say that. Not that I don't agree. Not only does Korra have talent, but also style!"

Twilight and Sunset flew out from the window and landed on the dangling lamps on the ceiling as they watched Korra unleash her firebending under Mako's watchful eye.

"That girl can do no wrong." said Sunset.

Twilight agreed, "Her moves are so hot, she makes steam look cool."

_Ah, yeah!_

_Bless my soul_

_Korra's on a roll_

_**Sunset:**__ Person of the week in every week opinion poll_

_**Pinkie:**__ What a pro_

_Kor could stop a show_

_**Rainbow:**__ Point her at a bender and you're talking SRO_

Korra attempted another fire attack but tripped and fell. Mako shook his head and told her to try again.

_She was a no one._

_**Together:**__ A zero, zero_

_**Rainbow:**__ Now she's a hot shot_

_**Together:**__ She's a hero_

_**Rarity:**__ Here is a girl with her act down pat_

_**Together: **__From zero to hero_

_In no time flat_

_Zero to hero_

_**Twilight:**__ Just like that!_

As the days went by, Korra was improving rapidly. She impressed Bolin with her earthbending by shooting earth disks at him, for which he could barely dodge. Bumi re-taught her self defense moves, and she managed to overpower her uncle.

Ever since the news of her being a Fire Ferret went out, people began asking her for autographs whenever she went into town. It wasn't as crazy as she expected, and she was thankful, but it was nice to make people happy with her being on the team. Wu even attempted to win her affections once again, by sending her gift baskets filled with pro-bending merchandise, a fire ferret plushy and even some letters complimenting on her game. Korra, being Korra, ignored his advances and gave the basket to someone else. Korra was especially surprised when her picture was on the newspaper, along with her teammates.

_When she smiled the crowd went wild with _

_Oohs and aahs_

_**Applejack:**__ Then they had her face around every place_

_**Rarity:**__ Don't you mean every block? _

_**Together:**__ From water to fire and earth_

_Our Kor has shown her worth_

_Her story's just beginning_

_**Pinkie:**__ It's being told by the song we're singing!_

_**Together:**__ Say Amen_

_There she goes again_

_**Sunset:**__ Sweet and undefeated_

_And an awesome 10 for 10_

_**Together:**__ Show the boys_

_She can hold her own_

_**Rarity:**__ And a certain Mako is quite the smitten kitten. *wink*_

_**Together:**__ Korra, she comes _

_She sees, she conquers_

_Honey, the crowds were _

_Going bonkers_

_She showed the moxie, brains and spunk_

_From zero to hero_

_**Rainbow: **__Slam and dunk_

_**Together:**__ Zero to hero_

_**Sunset:**__ And who'da thunk!_

_**Twilight: **__Who puts the glad in gladiator?_

_**Together:**__ Korra!_

_**Rarity:**__ Whose daring deeds are great theater?_

_**Together:**__ Korra!_

_**Applejack:**__ Aint she bold?_

_(No one braver)_

_**Fluttershy:**__ Is she sweet?_

_(To every stranger)_

_**Together:**__ Ko-orra_

_**Rainbow:**__ That's my girl!_

_**Together:**__ Ko-orra, Ko-orra_

_Ko-orra, Ko-orra!_

_Bless my soul_

_Korra's on a roll_

_Undefeated_

_Ridding high_

_**Fluttershy**__: And the nicest one_

_**Together:**__ Not conceited_

_She was a nothin'_

_(A zero, zero)_

_Now she's a hot shot_

_(She's a hero)_

_She hit the heights at breakneck speed_

_From zero to hero_

_Korra's a hero_

_Now she's a heroooooooooooooooo_

_**Twilight:**__ Yes, indeed!_

_(~)_

Korra jumped up in victory. After two long months, she was practically a master at the four elements…all but one that is. Mako and Bolin were very impressed with her skills and her determination. Their championship match was that night, and they were as pumped as ever.

Mako placed his hands on his hips, smiling at the Avatar. "I gotta say Korra, you've really impressed me. I've never seen anyone adapt so quickly before."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Bolin said proudly.

"Okay, team huddle time!" Mako said. He and his teammates all gathered together in a circle and the firebender gave them the best motivational speech he could master. "Okay, we've come this far and the big day is finally here. I know we've had our ups and downs but up until now, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. So, are we ready to win this thing?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin said in equal enthusiasm.

"Not quite!"

Everyone turned around to see Asami, with a clothing rank with the team's uniforms, freshly clean and ready for the match. "You're gonna need these. Thank me latter."

Bolin smiled once he saw her. "Hey, Asami!"

"Good morning, sweetie."

Mako and Korra both exchanged the same expression. Were they just calling each other 'sweetie'? Bolin smiled admiring their freshly clean uniforms. "These look great!"

"You look great, champ."

The two smiled and laughed as they gave each other eskimo kisses. Both Korra and Mako rolled their eyes at the lovey dovey scene.

"Get a room." Mako was then hit on the shoulder by Korra.

"Don't give them any ideas."

In these past few months, Bolin and Asami had grown much closer and were already calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend. They had officially started dating a few days ago and they were already in the honeymoon phase. As happy as Mako and Korra were for them, seeing them openly express their affection often made them feel very uncomfortable…especially when they were standing next to each other.

Asami giggled, "I thought you were fine with us being a couple." she said to Korra.

"Yeah but I didn't want a front row seat."

Just then, the radio in the scratched with the sound of static and they all heard a familiar voice, "Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon"

Pabu jumped away from the object and leaped onto Bolin's shoulder. They all listened as the rebel leader continued.

"I hope you all enjoyed the previous pro bending match…because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on President Raiko to shut down the bending arena, and cancel the finals. Or else…there will be severe consequences." the radio turned off and Amon's voice disappeared.

"That guy's got some nerve." Bolin said angrily.

"You think the president will give in?" Mako asked Korra

"I'm not waiting to find out. We need to get to city hall"

(~)

Korra didn't waste a second to push the large golden doors open and entered with her friends close behind. Raiko was currently in a meeting not only with his staff, but also with Tenzin, the Chief of Police and a certain earth kingdom prince as well.

"Korra, what are you doing here?" Tenzin said as he rose from his chair.

"Dad, I know I shouldn't-wait, what's _he_ doing here?"

"Oh, hey Korra." Wu greeted in his usual cocky, flirtatious grin once he spotted the blue eyed maiden. "Didn't expect to see you here, I would have had a gift basket at the ready."

Korra narrowed her eyes in annoyance, "No thanks. I came to talk with my father and Raiko. Why are you here?" she muttered under her breath, "Aside from getting on my nerves."

"Well, since that Amon guy so suddenly interrupted my music hour, and as a royal member of the Earth Kingdom dynasty, and a citizen of the city, I figured I should do my part and see to it this lunatic is behind bars."

Raiko stood up from his chair and spoke to the young woman, "Korra, you know my family and I have always liked you and we know you only have the best intensions at heart, but risking the lives of countless people is something I can't allow. I'm sorry, but we have to shut the arena down."

"Aunt Lin, what about you? There's no way you're backing down from Amon, right?"

"Of course not!" said the police woman, "I would have expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin," she said as she gave a brief look at the air nomad, who looked indifferently at her. "But the rest of you? Come on show a little more backbone. It's time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists."

Wu pounded his fist into the air, "I like this lady's confidence!"

Lin turned to the Raiko, "Mr. President, you are the voice of the people. You were elected because you responded to the needs of benders and non-benders alike. If you back down now what will the people think?"

Raiko pondered on this for a moment but, despite caring about the people, at times Raiko was as stubborn man. And once he made up his mind, it was done and done. "I'm sorry, but I can't take that chance. We're closing the arena."

"No!" Mako exclaimed.

"You can't!" Bolin said in response.

"I don't understand," said Korra, "I thought you of all people would take a stand against Amon"

Asami stepped forward, "She's right. Giving in to a mad man's demands isn't the best way to stop him."

"While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will not put innocent lives at stake, just so you and your friends can play a game."

Mako stepped forward, "Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city. Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together in peace, to watch benders-"

"Beat each other up! In peace!" Bolin pointed out, "It's an inspiration to everyone!"

But Raiko was not amused, "I appreciate your naive idealism but you're ignoring the reality of the situation."

"The reality is if you close the arena you let Amon win" Korra stated.

"Yes, exactly what she said, yes!", Bolin agreed as he pointed at the Avatar.

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and none benders from escalating into all out war." Tenzin said.

"I have another suggestion." Lin added, "If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There's no better force to deal with the chi-blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks."

"Are you saying that you will, personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Raiko asked.

"I guarantee it." she says with much confidence.

Wu raised his hand, "If I may say something. This match really does mean a lot to the city, and like the scarf guy says, it is a way to bring benders and non-benders together. It serves as a beacon of hope for people. I've been a fan of the game for many years and I have never seen a more positive and influential place in my life. I'm on the Chief's side."

It appeared that Tenzin was by far the only one who agreed with Raiko. But seeing the ambition and courage in the eyes of the four teenagers and the Chief of police, maybe he had underestimated the unity of benders and non-benders alike.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's track record. If they you confident your elite team of officers can protect the arena, then you have my support. The arena stays open. Good luck in the finals""

The group of friends all jumped and cheered with glee at the news!

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Thank you!"

"And good luck to you, chief Baifong."

The woman bowed in respect, but Tenzin was still worried. Wu stood up from his chair and approached the happy teenagers, but once he arrived Korra looked at him with scorn. "Congrats you guys, I wish you all the luck in the world." he then wiggled an eyebrow at Korra, "And, maybe after the match I can take the winner out for a night on the town. What'ya say, Korra?"

The woman only growled in annoyance when Mako instinctively stepped forward, "She's not interested." he said sternly with venom in his voice. Wu held up his hands in defeat and stepped back a few feet.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there stretch, I was just asking the lady a question. You know Korra, if you already had a boyfriend you could have just told me instead of leading me on like that." Wu flinched when Korra pointed a finger at him.

_"He's not my boyfriend!"_ realizing what she had just said, Korra's face immediately turned red from embarrassment. All eyes were on her and, if she didn't know any better, she could have sworn Mako's expression seemed a bit hurt. Korra calmed her demeanor before walking out of the room. What once was a victory, was not an embarrassing moment.

(~)

Once outside, Korra was leaning against the wall of the hallway when Lin approached her. "I don't want to talk about it." she said bluntly.

"I'm not asking you to." Lin said with compassion. Unlike with other teenagers, Lin was always soft and understanding with Korra. They shared a very close bond. "Look kid, I know I'm not the most sentimental person, and I'm especially not the best example of keeping a relationship. But, if you ever want to talk, I-"

Korra turned around to face the woman, "Instead of being worried about me, shouldn't you be getting your police force ready for the match tonight?"

"I'm not only trying to protect the people of this city, I'm also trying to protect you."

"You don't have to babysit me."

"I know, but I can't take any chances."

Korra was already done with the conversation. "Life was so much easier when I wasn't the Avatar." she said before walking away, leaving Lin to sigh to herself.

"I never wanted kids and yet I still got em."

(~)

Meanwhile, a certain masked man was supervising all of their equipment when his right hand man approached him. "We just got word. The President defied your threat. They're keeping the arena open."

He smiled underneath his mask. "Perfect. Everything is going according to plan."

(~)

Mako sat on the chair in front of the cafe, sipping his drink, his mind still drifting back and forth to that moment when Korra so bluntly told Wu he wasn't Korra's boyfriend. He didn't know why it bothered him so much. His day only got worse when he received an unlikely visitor.

"Well, look who it is! The scarf guy!"

"The name's Mako." he responded rather bitterly.

"Oh, sorry. Mako, nice to meet ya. Prince Wu, but you already knew that. Hey, mind if I take a seat?"

"Actually I-" before he could reply, the prince already took his seat next to the firebender, much to his annoyance.

"So listen, about what happened with Korra."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"No, no, don't worry, I'm not here to beat you up for stealing my girl."

Mako rolled his eyes. That was rich.

"But, I am here to tell warn ya."

"Warn me about what?"

"I've been trying to get Korra to notice me for years but she never budged. Maybe I wasn't trying enough or maybe I wasn't being too obvious."

Mako narrowed his eyes, "Hard to believe she never noticed you." he said sarcastically.

"I know, right! But then, I came to the conclusion, Korra's is one of _those_ types of dames."

Mako's eyes widened at the way the prince spoke about his friend. "What do you mean _those_ types?" he asked in disgust.

"The kind that are hard to crack. You see, girls like Korra form a wall around them so no guy can penetrate. I've tried but she's relentless. So, I'm just letting you know that if things don't work out, it's not you, it's her."

Mako slammed his fists onto the table as he stood up, "How can you sit there and talk about Korra like that?! You don't know anything about her!" he threw his drink away and left the scene, as several bystanders watched in surprise. Wu blinked and continued sipping his drink.

"Grumpy much."

(~)

That night, the arena was packed full of people anxiously waiting for the first round of the tournament. It was the biggest night in the Fire Ferret's lives and they were determined to win! Outside of the arena there were police airships and boats scattered all around the bay, ready for any sneaky attack Amon had in mind for tonight.

"All clear, Chief" said one of Lin's officers. Lin stood at the entrance with her arms crossed as Tenzin approached from behind.

"How is the security sweep going?" he asked.

"Fine." she replied rather quickly and bluntly.

"They've checked underneath the stands?"

"Yes." The Chief answered in the same manner as before.

"And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry" Tenzin asked.

Lin finally turned to face him, "I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Quit being such a worry wort."

Tenzin actually chuckled, "You haven't called me that since we were kids."

Lin smiled in amusement. "She's going to be fine. You'll see. Have a little more faith."

(~)

"The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match" said the announcer.

The teens were in the lockers getting ready, while Bolin was giving a pep talk, "Now I know there's a big crowd but don't be nervous, you're gonna do great. I believe in you." He was actually talking to Pabu, who was wearing a white shirt with the Future Industries logo on it.

Korra was adjusting her arm bands until she noticed a pair of amber eyes looking at her. Her gaze caught his and he quickly turned away, trying to seem as he was not looking at her at all. The dragon birds, who rested on the top of the lockers, chirped sadly at the sight.

"Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!"

The team's fans screamed from the bleachers as they stood on the platform that took them towards the ring. The spotlight was on them and they took every second to soak in the moment, smiling and waving to their fans. From their VIP seats, Asami and Hiroshi applauded for them. Asami blew at kiss at her boyfriend who returned the gesture. Mako rolled his eyes at the scene, the last thing he wanted was more lovey dovey stuff from those two. Asami gave Korra a thumbs up and she returned the gesture. The heiress had complete faith in her friend. However, her father wasn't all too relaxed.

Once they reached the ring, Bolin whispered to the ferret on his shoulder, "You're on, Pabu" the mammal began doing tricks by moving on his front paws. He did a backflip through an earth disk and landed on one paw.

"Yes, nailed it! He's so talented" Bolin said proudly. But only a few people applauded. "Everybody's a critic."

The lights dimmed a bit as the spotlight was no longer on the Ferrets but on their opponents on the other side of the ring as their name was announced. "And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!"

The opposing bending team certainly liked to make an entrance. The four of them wore long capes and bat-masks on their faces, howling like wolves while fireworks went off all around the arena. Fan-girls howled along while the Fire Ferret fans booed.

Bolin scoffed at their flashy entrance as he petted Pabu's head, "Pfft, they got nothing on us, buddy. Anybody can howl." he let out a very weak impersonation of a howl, "Hm, whatever."

Once they took off their masks and capes, the Wolf Bats smiled smugly at the Fire Ferrets. Their leader was a pale skinned man, almost as pale as snow itself, with icy blue eyes and greasy black hair that laid over his head. He was indeed handsome, but also kind of odd in behavior. His eyes shifted to Korra, immediately taken with her looks.

"Well, well, well, I've been looking forward to meeting you, waterbender." he said in a smug tone. "You know, after we win this, if you want to see how a real champ pro-bends, I can give you some private lessons."

Not only was Korra fuming angry, but Mako was too. Why was the world suddenly taunting him right now. But Korra didn't need him to come to her rescue. "Not interested, pretty boy. I'm gonna knock that stupid hair off your stupid head!"

The waterbender, named Tahno, smiled arrogantly. "We'll see, sunshine."

The bell rang. The match began, but once it did the opponents quickly moved toward the Fire Ferrets and Tahno attempted to uppercut on Korra with his waterbending but she quickly dodged it with a backflip, only to be hit by another water blast.

"Tahno tries to clean Korra's clock with some dirty water boxing" the announcer explained.

Mako was then forced back to zone one when the Wolf bats' earthbender kicked him with more than just a few earth disks. The firebender of the opposing team flipped while Bolin kicked some earth disks at him, one of which bounced off the side ropes and hit the opposing firebender, knocking him against the fence. Asami cheered from the sidelines at Bolin's lucky move.

Tahno, out of furry, waterbended a stream of water at Bolin forcing him into zone three. This act was suppose to guarantee a fowl for Tahno and his team, but to the ponies's and Fire Ferrets' shock…they didn't!

"What's the big deal, ref?! That was a housing foul!" Mako shouted angrily at the referee who signaled to Mako that it was not a fowl, making the firebender scowl in anger. There was definitely something wrong but the refs seemed to be ignoring the whole thing.

Even Tenzin was shocked by this, "Oh come on, refs! There was some funny business in that last play!" the air nomad shouted angrily. Lin smiled in amusement at this different side of Tenzin.

"Wouldn't have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending."

Tenzin cleared his throat before saying, "I've been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bend a disk outside of his zone."

"The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three and the Wolfbats smell blood." said Shiro.

The Wolf Bats continued to play their dirty tricks: Tahno froze the water when Bolin jumped back, causing him to slip and get hit by a fire blast and fall out of the ring. The crowd booed in response.

"Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move but once again there's no call."

Next, Tahno and his earthbender both attacked Korra and Mako but they rolled out of the way from incoming earth disks and Mako attempted to fire blast back.

"I don't know what match the refs are watching but it's obviously not this one." The two opponents attacked Korra, who got pushed back into zone three. "Oh…a splash-and-crash sends Korra to zone three as well."

Out of anger, Mako stood in front of Korra to protect her from the incoming threat from the three opposing benders, but in the process they were both pushed out of the ring….and right when the bell ran.

Asami rose from her seat, "No!" the dragon birds chirped in horror.

"It's a knock out! The Wolf Bats win the championship for the fourth year in a-hold on a second folks!" Asami and the birds were both shocked, yet happy, to see Korra hanging onto the side of the ring while holding on to Mako's shirt. "Scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely"

With all of her strength, Korra swung her teammate back onto the field while she let herself fall into the water. Mako took Tahno down with a fire blast just as the buzzer sounded to end round one.

"What an unbelievable move! These Ferret aren't just bending the elements, they're bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two."

The Ferrets huddled together to talk before the next round. "What's wrong with these refs?" Korra asked.

"They've been payed off, it's the only explanation" Mako said. "Someone wants us to lose"

"If the Wolf Bats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we" Korra stated.

"No, we can't! The refs have it out for us if we're gonna win this thing it has to be fair and square." said Mako.

Korra sighed in disappointment, "That's no fun but…alright"

The second round began. Mako firebended at the opposing earthbender, only for it to be blocked by an earth disk. Korra waterbended at the opposing firebender, who blocked her attack with firebending. Bolin send a disk at Tahno, who blocked it with waterbending before waterbending at Korra. Twice! She quickly dodged and blocked the incoming attack, before she realized her foot was stuck. She looked down and saw that her foot was frozen in place. Tahno smiled wickedly at his dirty work before kicking Korra in the back with his water. Meanwhile, the opposing firebender shoot fire blasts that could practically chop Mako's head off, luckily he managed to dodge them. The round ended in a tie and the only way to determine a win was with a coin toss. The Ferrets won this one.

"The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss, which element do you choose?" the reef asked.

Korra stepped forward, determined to bring Tahno to his knees, "I'm taking this one. Let's go, you and me pretty boy!"

Tahno smiled arrogantly, "Thought you'd never ask"

The two wtaterbenders faced each other in the center of the ring, ready to strike. As Korra readied herself, Tahno kept on taunting her, "Come on little girl. Give me your best shot."

In no less than two seconds, and without preparing himself, Korra stroked Tahno right in the chin with a powerful water strike!

The impact was so strong Tahno's helmet literally came flying right off and the man collapsed. The dragon birds all dropped their jaws and their eyes widened at the scene. Rarity closed Pinkie's mouth with her wing while their equally bulged eyes remained on the ring. Korra smiled confidently, "Hmp. Chump."

"Round two goes to the Fire Ferret!"

The dragon birds quickly regained their composure and they all cheered loudly, even FLuttershy. Asami cheered for them as well, leaping from her chair, much to her father's shock. "She did it! She did it!"

Korra jumped off the platform and high fived Mako, "Nice one!" he said.

"That's the stuff, you are my herrrroooooooo!" Bolin cried out happily.

"We might actually win this thing" the firebender said hopefully.

His teammates helped Tahno to his feet, but once he got up he angrily shook them off in a fit of rage a he fixed his hair, "Let's send them to a watery grave!"

"I can't believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl." said Lin, mighty impressed by Korra's spirit. "She's tough as nails."

"Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age." Tenzin said, making Lin smile.

"Yeah. I taught her well."

The third round began, the teams were more or less evenly matched, but then Tahno did another trick: he got his earthbender to skater an earth disk into pieces and Tahno send three blasts of water containing the pieces of rock directly at the Fire Ferrets, knocking them all out of the ring.

"Oh! This is going too far! That water had rocks in it!"

Even Tenzin was furious at this, "Oh, come on those were illegal head shots! Open your eyes, ref!"

"Well folks it's a controversial call but the Wolf Bats launch a nasty knockout to win the match." said Shiro with uncertainty, "For the fourth year in a row, they'll be crown tournament campions"

Tahno removed his helmet, smiling proudly. "I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs!"

But while the Wolf Bats celebrated their hollow victory, some men in the audience were covering up their faces with black bandanas that had red circles imprinted on them. Some even reached into their popcorn cartons and pulled out some kind of machinery. From her view on her seat, Asami spotted the suspicious happenings. The dragon birds noticed this too and quickly flew towards her. The heiress spotted them land on the railing of the balcony.

"Girls, you see that?" she pointed to down bellow and the birds chirped in reply. This could not be good.

Tenzin was still angry about what the Wolf Bats did to his daughter and her team. However, his anger was put on hold when he spotted a hooded man about to attack Lin with what appeared to be some kind of high tech glove of some sort.

"Look out!"

Before she could react, Lin was electrocuted from behind by the electric glove. Tenzin shoot an air blast at the hooded man but was then electrocuted by another behind him. and fell to the ground. Metalbender police officers were being electrocuted by the same people with the hoods and bandanas, all using the electric gloves. Asami watched in horror as the men fell one by one. Hiroshi noticed the commotion and quickly dragged his daughter to safety.

"Come on Asami!"

"Wait, dad no! My friends!"

"We have to leave now!"

"I won't leave them! Dad!" the heiress tried to fight her father's grip when the dragon birds came to her air. They began flapping around his head.

"Hey, get away from me! Stop it!"

Rainbow chirped at Asami, telling her to help the others. At least, that's what she assumed she said. Asami quickly dashed out of the VIP place and ran to help her friends. Once she was out, the dragon birds flew away from Hiroshi along with Asami.

Korra gasped for hair and removed her helmet. Mako and Bolin emerged as well, also removing their helmets. They were horrified when the metalbenders everywhere were being electrocuted and falling down. She spotted the people with hoods and electric gloves. She recognized that blue static anywhere.

"The Equalists! They're here!"

To make matters worse, the Lieutenant appeared before them and stuck his electric sticks into the water, sending blue lightning through the three teenagers bodies. They fell unconscious and floated in the water.

People began screaming in fear as Shiro Shinobi continued to speak through his microphone, "Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Matalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands." The door to his booth opened, and in walked one of the masked equalists, "One of them is in the booth with me right now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devises at me now and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants."

Asami ducked behind the wall as one of the hooded people walked pass. She grabbed her by the shoulder, punched her in the jawline and took her hood and glove, blending in with the Equalists.

Tahno and the wolfbats looked all around in confusion and even fear. Suddenly, the platform of the ring began to rise up and the Wolf Bats trembled in fear.

It was Amon!

More of the masked people jumped onto the pro-bending ring and Tahno and his teammates were now face to face with the Equalist leader himself. Amon. Despite his intimidating appearance, Tahno got into a fighting stance, not showing any fear over the man's silly mask. "All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbat? Here it comes!"

Tahno launched a water blast at Amon, but was shocked to see that the man evaded it and darted forward. The Wolfbats began bending at the Equalists while Amon continued to dodge Tahno's attacks. His firebending teammate tried to hit Amon with his fire, but like with Tahno's attacks, he dodged them too and moved behind him, grabbing his arm and swinging him around, tossing him and moved forward towards the arrogant waterbender. Tahno tried to save his teammate with waterbending, but his hands were suddenly restrained with a bola. His earthbender teammate's hands were also tied up as he stepped backwards before his legs were bounded with a second bola. The waterbender had fear in his eyes as he begged for mercy, "Wait, please don't do this! I'll give you the championship pot, I'll give you everything just please don't take my bending!"

The man was shaking as Amon placed his thumb on Tahno's forehead. He felt as if something was being ripped off from inside of him. His eyes bulged open and sweat dripped from his nose, brows and neck.

His bending was gone.

The wolf bats were then tossed into the pool as Asami watched in horror. Banners of the Equalists fell around the ring, and around the entire arena. Down bellow, Korra and her team were being dragged out of the water. The young woman felt her mind become foggy until images suddenly appeared in her mind. Images of her late grandfather Aang, Lin's mother and a man she did not recognize. The vision came and went and she was now tired to the poll underneath the ring. The Lieutenant squatted down and lifted her chin up.

"Amon has plans for you, child."

She would have punched him in the face, but she was far too weak. Above the ring, Amon spoke to the audience through a microphone, "I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again the Wolf Bats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory. Because everyday you threaten and abuse your fellow none bending citizens, just like the Wolf Bats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world. And all it took me was a few seconds to cleanse them of their impurity."

Asami slowly creeped pass the other Equalists and made her way to where her friends were.

"Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate. Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows…but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City."

Underneath the ring, the three teens were now fully waking up, but they were still tied up. "How are we going to get out of here?" Mako asked, more so to Korra. The blue eyed girl smiled when she saw her dragon birds fly beside them.

"Girls! Thank goodness. Can you get us out of here?" The dragon birds all saluted with their wings and began pecking on the ropes. However, Korra noticed there was one missing. "Wait, where's Pinkie Pie?"

To answer her question, a familiar squeak was heard. Pinkie Pie was ridding on Pabu's back, who was swimming towards them. Bolin smiled with glee at the sight of his beloved pet. The little fire ferret jumped up onto his master's lap, "Pabu! Listen up, buddy" Bolin began communicating with Pabu by making chattery noises with his teeth.

Korra, Mako and Twilight looked at him weird, "Stop fooling around!" his brother said annoyed.

"I'm not, I'm trying to save us" he nodded at Pabu who began chewing on the ropes. Bolin smiled proudly, "See? Pabu's not just a one trick poodle pony." the others smiled as well while the dragon birds and Pabu managed to break the ropes even faster by working together. Once they were free, Korra looked up from under the ring as she listened to Amon's words.

"For centuries benders have possessed and unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with the ways to even out the odds." the followers wielded their electric gloves in front of the audience. "Now, anyone can posses the abilities of a chi-blocker in their hands. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The time has come my followers, the revolution has begun!"

The Equalist followers cheered but Korra knew she had to do something. Then, she noticed a chill bellow her feet. She gasped and looked down, seeing parts of the water nearest to her suddenly freeze solid. She looked up, seeing an airship hover above the arena. She bravely stepped her foot in the water, which froze at her touch. She then leaped onto the water, which froze, creating snowflake-like patten. Using her waterbending, Korra leaped up onto the ring, surprising the Equalists and Amon himself.

"I wouldn't count us out just yet!" she said bravely and took a stance before him. The Equalists prepared to take her, but Amon stopped them.

"Lower your weapons…this one is mine."

The glass dome above suddenly shattered and ropes with platforms on the end were lowered down through the large hole. People scattered away in fear but Asami remained. She spotted Tenzin and Lin unconscious and tried to shake them awake. More ropes lowered, just as the equalist were about to climb on board and one attempted to take the ponies. Amon was the only one who remained. He now stood face to face with the young Avatar.

"You sure you wish to fight me child?"

"Why? Scared of getting your butt kicked?" Korra said mockingly.

"Don't be cocky, child." Amon lunged forward at Korra, who easily dodged his advantage. He tried to chi block her but Korra shielded his attacks with her arms. She grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted him, causing him intense pain. She used the chance to kick him in the gut and throw him across the ring. Amon stumbled as he stood up. This girl was stronger than she appeared.

"Impressive. You posses incredible strength…just like your father."

Korra gasped in shock. Did he just say her father?

Amon took the chance to attack once again but Korra then used her waterbending at him. Amon avoided her advantages and got close enough to grab her arm and hold her for a short period of time. His arm was around her neck and she struggled to break free of his grip.

"You knew my father?!"

"That's not all I know…Avatar."

Korra could not believe her ears. He knew her secret as well! He managed to jab her shoulder and Korra feet numb. Her arm was in pain once Amon released her. She should have known he said those things to get her distracted. She Korra was not done yet. Since he knew the truth, there was no point in keeping it hidden anymore. It was time to let it go!

She released a sucker punch at Amon, sending a blast of fire at him. Amon tumbled and nearly fell from the ring due to the blast. But he was not the only one who witnessed it. Once Tenzin and Lin were awake again and Mako and Bolin safely out of the water, everybody else in the stadium witnessed it as well. They witnessed a waterbender firebend!

He began to slowly approach her and she bended water at him. "Stay away from me!" she demanded but he numbly avoided her attacks until he was closer to her. In fear, she tripped and fell to the floor. Amon towered over her.

"Wherever you go, my Equalists will find you. They will haunt your nightmares, your every waking moment. Once I have you, the whole world will know of my power. But you have a choice. Give up now or lose your bending to me." Korra responded by blasting him away with fire. The man grunted as the woman stood up, her eyes burning with furry. A cord with a platform landed and he jumped on it. "Until next time, Avatar."

She wasn't going to let him get away. She jumped up and grabbed hold of the platform, but Amon stepped on her foot causing her to fall as he was being lifted up higher and higher. Korra braced herself for the impact until an extension cord came down and wrapped itself around her waist. Lin has rescued her by swinging down on her own cables. She hoisted Korra up higher and she launched a firebending attack at one of the other equalist on the cord before grabbing hold of it as he fell. She spotted Amon already entering the airship. She looked at him fiercely and shot a fire blast at him, but the masked man remained outside of her grasp by entering the inside of the airship. Korra looked down and witnessed the destruction of several burning police vehicles scattered across the bay.

Right at the moment, Lin swung herself upwards with her cables and landed on top of the dome. More equalists came at Korra but Lin grabbed them with her extension cord and launched them down into the ground. She then tried to pull herself up towards the airship by locking her cables to the side, but was then knocked over by an electrified attack from the Lieutenant, who had two more equalists at his side. More equaliists caused Korra to fall from the cord and land on the glass dome. She came to her aunt's rescue by blasting the attacks with her fire. She leaped up into the air, blasting the Equalists away from her aunt. Korra and Amon's right hand man were one on one. Two more of the Equalists assisted the Lieutenant. Seeing the fight, Lin unleashed her cables, wrapped them around the two equalists and threw them off the platform into the ocean. Lin attempted to hoist herself up to the airship with her cables once again.

Korra looked at the Lieutenant with furry in her eyes and attacked him fiercely by unleashing some powerful fire kicks at him. Before the Lieutenant could finish Korra off, she knocked him down with her fire kick, the impact pushed him a few feet away. But then they both looked down…the strain of the fight proved to be too much for the glass dome and it began to cave away underneath them. Korra fell down as the glass shattered. The Avatar screamed as she plummeted to the ground.

"Korra!"

In a selfless act, Lin let go of the air ship and used her cords to save Korra who quickly grabbed onto the cable while Lin's other cable held on to an equalist flag as she swung them both to safety. They landed on the stadium's bleachers, completely in tact. Korra and Lin hugged, relieved to find the other safe and sound.

"You okay, kid?" Lin asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you."

They looked up at the damaged building as the airship left the arena. The entire roof was in shambles, and so was Lin's pride. "Looks like we lost this one."

"Korra!" the young woman turned around when her best friend rushed to hug her. Followed by Mako, who hugged her probably even tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay!" said the heiress.

"You had me worried." said Mako

Bolin joined the hug as well, relieved to see his friend alive and well. "You're alive!"

Tenzin walked up and hugged his daughter tightly. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine dad. Thanks to Lin."

Tenzin nodded his head in gratitude. But while he was thankful, Lin was still feeling ashamed for not having fulfilled her responsibility of keeping the arena safe. "I can't believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand"

"He played us all." Tenzin said as he looked up at the damaged arena's roof above them, "Republic City…is at war."

(~)


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

.

The Arena never looked worse. The dome was completely destroyed, the walls were crumbling, everything was being renovated and repaired. And now, worse of all, the bending brothers would have to leave their home. The arena was to be shut down until further notice, which meant they will have no where else to go…or will they?

There was some good news, and that good news came in the form of two best friends who drove by the arena, which was surrounded by police officers and police tapes all around. Korra and Asami made their way through and ran put to find the boys. Mako and Bolin were packing their things, feeling depressed about their situation.

"I still can't believe they're shutting this place down." said Mako as he packed the last of his things.

Bolin sighed sadly as he folded his cloths into a box. "Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn't we?"

Korra and Asami ran up the stairs, both beaming with smiles on their faces. Korra, being the most excited, spoke first. "Hey, guys, we've got great news! You won't have to go back on the streets!"

"I talked to my dad and made all the arrangements. You can come live at the Sato Estate!"

Bolin jumped up with joy, "Wow, for real?!"

"For real!"

"Asami that's fantastic!" Bolin wrapped his arms around Asami's waist, lifting her up and spinning her around, making her giggle. Korra was so happy her friends would be staying somewhere nice. She wouldn't have minded if they stayed on the island, but Asami's home was a fine option as well. At least she had a pool…granted, Korra had unlimited beach access but, still at least they were staying somewhere.

Mako, on the other hand, didn't know how to respond. Korra approached him, helping with the luggage. "It's it great? Now you can have that luxurious lifestyle you always dreamed about."

"Oh…yeah….great."

Korra was confused by his reaction. "It's what you wanted. Right? I mean, it's temporary but, it's close."

Mako still remained indifferent. He gently took the box out of her hands and placed it with the others. In all honesty, Mako no longer knew what he wanted in life anymore. Everything just seemed to change so quickly in such a short amount of time. Suddenly, money was no longer his only concern. All this time, training Korra, hanging out with her, teaching her firebending, he was happier now than he had ever been in the past. It was all so confusing.

Bolin broke the silence, "Since you're here, mind helping with the move?"

"Of course." said Asami as she assisted them. Korra joined in the help as well, while Mako was still struggling with his thoughts. Something had changed within him. Something just wasn't the same. But what he wondered. What had changed in him? Why did he change? Was there even a change? The moment he looked at Korra, he felt he would receive his answers.

(~)

He had never been so infuriated in his life. Everything last night went perfectly, but then why was he still infuriated? It then hit him. It was because he still didn't have her. He thought he could be patient enough for her to come around. He didn't want her to feel obligated, but all that changed when he found out who she really was. The pieces were coming together, but still he didn't have what he really wanted. He had to have her. Now. There was no more waiting. He was going to make sure she would be his. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. A familiar voice answered and the masked man immediately told him his demands.

"I have a job for you. I want you to bring me that girl. You know who I'm talking about. Eyes of sapphire blue and hair of shimmering starlight. Bring me the Avatar."

(~)

Ever since the events of the previous night, the town has been abuzz with news about the girl who fire and waterbended. It wasn't exactly a pleasant day for everyone. Tenzin was bombarded with phone calls from news reporters asking him questions. The poor man was in a frenzy, answering phone to phone.

"Hello? No, you can not have an interview!" he hung up when another phone rang again, "Hello? No, she's not a mutant!" he hung up again only to have yet another phone ring, making him groan. "What?! For the last time the answer is no!" another phone rang, "What now?! Wu, stop calling, Korra's not interested!" yet another phone rang, "I swear, if you call here again I am gonna-Lin? Oh, thank heaven!" never had Tenzin been so relieved to hear the voice of his closest friend.

"I've been doing some investigating and got some intel that Cabbage Corp was conspiring with the Equalists." Lin explained as she rummaged through the evidence box, which was filled with the electric gloves from last night. "We found an entire assortment of these electric glove devises but so far the investigation is ongoing."

"We have to find out who did this. Korra and many other people were almost hurt. And worse, it appears our secret is out."

"You can't blame her for it. She was only trying to defend herself."

"I know. Still, I keep getting calls from all over asking for an interview. It's only a matter of time before they start coming here to the island."

"So, what are you going to do? You can't send her away. Not now."

"Don't worry. Hiroshi Sato was more than kind enough to let her stay at his mansion for the time being. She'll hide out there until further notice when all is cleared up."

"Sure they won't start harassing Mr. Sato once they find out?"

"Trust me, nobody will find out."

(~)

Korra had already placed her things in her guest room, which was only one of the many rooms of the estate. It was a pretty large house, big enough for Korra to hide in for a while. Asami leaned against the frame of the door. "Well, here's your new room. I know it's a bit…well, bigger than what you're use to."

"It'll be fine. Thanks." Korra sat down on her new temporary bed and Asami could instantly tell something was bothering her. She sat beside her friend, placing a hand over hers.

"You okay?"

Korra was silent for a few moments before she spoke, "It's Amon."

"Yeah, that was pretty scary last night. I still can't believe he knew who you were."

"That's not all." Korra stood up, facing the vanity mirror of the room. "He said something else…about my father."

"Tenzin?"

"No. My actual father."

Asami's eyes widened in shock. "What did he say?"

"Not enough. Only that he was as strong as I was." she turned to face her friend, "Asami, what if Amon knows more about my past than I do?"

"Or he could be trying to play with your head." said the heiress, "He already knows your the Avatar he probably got info that you were adopted too."

"And what if you're wrong? What if he really does know about my parents? Was he one of the people who tried to kidnap me as a kid?"

"That's not possible. Your grandmother said three of them were benders."

"But one of them wasn't. He was the last person with my dad."

"Korra, I think you're over thinking this."

"Am I?! A group of criminals try to kidnap me because they knew I was the Avatar. A kiss from the Moon Spirit hides my powers for seventeen years, right when Amon's Equalists revolution is about to hit it's peak. You really think all of that is just a coincidence?"

Asami looked at her friend with sympathy. "I don't know how to answer that. Maybe, it is possible but Amon is pretty tricky. I wouldn't take his words into consideration."

Korra growled in frustration and clenched her fists, "I can't just ignore this Asami! I have to know what happened to my parents, why did those people want me? In all the history books there was never anything about an Avatar being kidnapped or killed as a child. Why were they interested in me so much?"

No matter how much she wished she did, Asami just didn't have the answer to any of her friend's questions. She stood up and gripped her friend's shoulders, "Okay, you know what I think? I think you need a break. You won't find the answers as quickly as you wish, but the best thing for you to do is relax and take a step back. The boys are downstairs getting unpacked, why don't we forget about Amon for one day and just have fun with our friends. Okay?"

Korra was never one to just ignore the bigger picture but, maybe Asami was right. Maybe she was getting a bit too worked up over this. Maybe some R&amp;R will clear her mind. "Okay." she hugged her friend. No matter how hard things got, Asami was like the big sister Korra always needed. "Life is changing."

"I know." said Asami, still hugging her friend. "But this never will." she released the hug and smiled at her sister.

"You go ahead, I'll be down in a minute."

Asami complied and let Korra alone in her room for a few more moments to collect her thoughts on the matter. Her mind was still on the masked man.

(~)

Mako and Bolin each had their own individual rooms, which was actually pretty new for them. Mako was very surprised to see this incredibly stylish room made just for him. He could only imagine how his brother's room looked like. It was as big as their apartment, with a higher celling and a king sized bed. Hiroshi Sato certainly liked his guests to feel at home. The young firebender rested on the best, placing his bags on the floor. It was everything he ever dreamed of. The room, the big place, servants, even a pool downstairs with a skylight. This was like a dream come true. So, why didn't he feel happy?

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like changes are at hand_

Meanwhile, Korra was having her own thoughts about the future and what will happen next. Everything was like a crazy roller coaster right now.

**Korra:**_ And though I'd like to stand on my own_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_Changes are just around the bend_

**Mako:**_ And does she notice my feelings now?_

_Or am I simply drifting in a dream?_

_Right now, so it seems_

**Korra:**_ What will become of us now?_

_Where will my actions lead me then?_

**Mako:**_ Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

**Korra:**_ Will things be the same again?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

**Mako:** _I am not the one_

The door flung open and Bolin entered the room, smiling as usual. "Hey, bro! Quit your mopping and come on down! They've got a pool!" he quickly slammed the door and Mako decided to put his thoughts aside for the time being. Maybe he could use a little R&amp;R.

(~)

Pabu and Pinkie Pie jumped into the pool from the statue of a lion turtle, which had a waterfall coming out of his mouth. Mako had changed into a swimsuit and did Bolin. Asami and Korra were wearing swimsuits, but while Asami's was a one piece, Korra's was two piece, showing off her midriff. The minute Mako noticed her, he couldn't help but blush. She looked so beautiful and strong as well. She wasn't as slim as Asami, but she was still slim none the less, just well toned. Her hair was down, her silvery streak rested gracefully around her shoulders. He woke from his thoughts when Bolin stood on the statue.

"Earthbending bomb!"

He jumped into the pull, creating a wave that splashed the two girls. Korra and Asami sat on the side of the pool, their legs submerged in the cool waters. They giggled as the water splashed around them.

"Hey, Mako!" Korra waved at him.

"Glad you finally made it." said Asami

Bolin jumped out of the pool and started to float. "Welcome to paradise! Come on in, the water's great!"

Mako was hesitant at first. He knew how to swim, but he hadn't done it in years. "Need me to hold your hand there, junior?" Korra said jokingly, making Mako blush.

"No!" he said defensively and finally managed to get into the pool. He had to admit, the cool water did feel refreshing against his body.

Korra then whispered something in Asami's hear, making her giggle and Korra dove into the water. Mako was starting to feel relaxed already. "You know, this isn't so bad-Whoa!" he was suddenly pulled down by a powerful force, only to see it was Korra, smiling and waving at him form under the water. Her hair moved like the ocean waves. Mako immediately got up for air and spit the water out of his mouth.

"That wasn't funny, Korra!"

"It was a little funny." said Asami between giggles.

Korra was swimming in front of Mako, her nose and mouth submerged while her eyes were visible and her hair was floating. "Don't you think we're all a bit too old for these games?"

To answer his question, Korra spit water into his face. That was it, Mako splashed at the Avatar who splashed in return. Bolin then joined in the splash fight while Asami did as well. The butler watched from the sidelines as the four teenagers began playing in the water like little children. Pinkie Pie and Applejack then threw a beach ball at the group and they began playing with it as well. This was exactly what they needed to relax. Mako briefly stood on the side of the pool while Korra and Bolin played one on one with the ball. Asami stood by him as well.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy." she said to her boyfriend's brother.

"How would you?" he said, almost rather bluntly, which got Asami's attention.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What?" Mako asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What do you mean 'how would I know'?"

"Look, Asami, you're really nice, and funny and my brother really likes you and you're Korra's best friend."

Asami awaited for more, "And?…"

"And what?"

"Is that all you know about me?"

"Well what more do you know about me?"

"You're Mako, a pro-bender, Korra's firebending teacher, Bolin's brother, a clearly very smart guy and…well…"

"Exactly. Asami, I'm grateful that you let us stay here and I trust you with my brother because you saved his life, and mine."

"But…you don't think of me as a friend?"

"Did you ever consider me one?"

"Well, yeah kinda."

"Then why didn't you ever have a conversation with me?"

"Why didn't you have one with me?"

"I'm not that good at meeting new people."

"You were fine talking with Korra."

"Because she's so outgoing, it was hard not to notice her. You didn't have a problem talking with Bolin."

"Well it was hard for me not to notice him."

For a moment the two stood there, looking over at Korra and Bolin, who were still playing. Bolin kept demanding a rematch after rematch because she was beating him like crazy.

"Well." Mako began, "Guess we have something in common."

"Yep. We both like crazy people."

"Which would make us crazy."

"Apparently."

The two finally looked at one another…and started to laugh. This was the very first genuine conversation they've ever had. "So, does think we can give this friendship thing a try?" Asami asked hopefully. She really did want to be friends with Mako, after hearing so many positive things about him form Bolin and Korra. And since Mako had already accepted Korra as a true friend, then he could afford to let Asami in as well. Besides, Bolin would never let him hear the end of it if he didn't.

"Why not? But, there's gotta be more we can talk about besides being crazy."

Asami then smiled as an idea formed in her head. "Actually, I think I might have something a little more exciting in mind."

"….why are you smiling like that?"

(~)

After drying off, the four teenagers were brought to the Future Industries race track. Korra had told Asami how Mako was always fascinated with race cars and motorcycles, so she figured this was their chance to bond even further. She smiled in satisfaction once she saw how happy Mako was at the sight.

"Pretty cool right?"

"Totally! Why didn't you show this before? This is awesome!"

"Korra said you'd love it."

Korra smiled as she placed a hand over Mako's shoulder, "This is where Future Industries test drive their satomobiles. Sami and I use to race here all the time. Until her dad caught us."

"Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission."

"Says the girl who got grounded for a month."

"Don't push it, Avatar." the two girls laughed, "Ever been behind the wheel?" Asami asked the firebender.

Mako looked a bit embarrassed, "My old boss from the Triple Threat Triads once taught me the basics but, I was too young to drive at the time."

"Want me to take you for a spin?"

Mako's eyes were as wide as a child who was excited to get on an epic ride. "Let's do it!"

(~)

On the race track, Mako put on some googles while Asami took the driver seat of the car. She wore her helmet and googles as well. The text driver next to her smile arrogantly. He was going to enjoy this.

The ref waved the flag and the two cars were off. Mako knew Asami could drive, but he didn't know she could drive this fast. The opponent driver turned the wheel, speeding past Asami on the next turn. She managed to regain control just in time and was now neck in neck with her opponent. Korra and Bolin cheered from the sidelines. The opponent driver managed to speed ahead and drove right in their way. Asami accelerated and drove up next to him. The driver then slammed his car into Asami's, causing the side of the car to hit the curve walls, but Asami kept on driving. She was now head of the driver and they made it to the finish line.

Once the car stopped, Mako jumped out of the car, nearly out of breath from the excitement. "That was amazing! I didn't think we'd make it."

Asami removed her helmet and rearranged her hair. "Well, you can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes."

Mako removed his helmet, still excited from the ride. "I gotta admit, you've got some pretty impressive skills there, Asami. I didn't think you had it in you."

"And I didn't think you'd enjoy yourself so much."

"Guess we've got a lot to learn from each other, hu?"

"I guess we do."

The two raven haired teenagers smiled. Their friendship was off to a pretty good start. Korra and Bolin came to join them. "So, what's next?" Bolin asked. "I mean, the day is still young and we've got an entire mansion all to ourselves!"

Korra wrapped her arms around the two brothers, "Boys, get ready to have the time of your lives."

For the rest of the day, the group of friends spent the rest of the day doing what they wanted. Asami and Korra raced again on the track, with the boys sitting behind them.

_It's nothing complicated _

_Bout' the way we live_

_(bout' the way we live)_

_We are here for each other_

_Happy to give_

_All we have we share_

_And all of us we care_

_So come on!_

_Welcome to out family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is our festival_

_You know and best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

Next, Asami demonstrated the boys her own private gym, which was pretty large with all kinds of equipment. The girls decided to show the boys how to spar with the dueling staffs. Korra against Mako and Bolin against Asami. The boys knew the girls were good, but they were way better than anticipated, because they managed to knock them down on three tries. Feeling sympathy, the girls demonstrated the step by step process.

_There's a bond between us_

_Nobody can explain_

_It's a celebration of life_

_We see friends again_

_I'll be there for you, I know you'll be there for me too_

_(So come on!)_

The boys managed to get the hang of the moves, which eventually, somehow, someway, Bolin made it into a dance routine. Asami joined in, making Korra and Mako laugh.

_Welcome to out family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_This is our festival_

_You know and best of all_

_We're here to share it all_

Afterwords, the friends sat around the gazebo of Asami's garden, eating their lunch while sharing stories.

_Remembering the love that we shared_

_Someone dear to your heart_

_Finding love, planning a future_

_Telling stories and laughing with friends_

_Precious moments you'll never forget_

Mako walked across the garden, taking in its beauty and the wonderful emotions he was feeling right now.

**Mako:** _This has to be_

_The most beautiful, the most peaceful place_

_I've ever been to_

_It's nothing like I've ever seen before_

_When I think how far I've come I can't believe it_

_Yet I see it_

_Here, I see family _

_I see the way we use to be_

_Come on!_

The four teenagers had even more fun, even going to far as sliding down the stairways like children. Playing basketball in the gym, having Bolin show them a few dance moves. Korra and Mako sparring and then she pushing him into the pool, only to be pushed in again by Asami and then by Bolin.

_Welcome to out family time_

_Welcome to our brotherly time_

_We're happy, giving and taking_

_To the friends we're making_

_There's nothing we won't do_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_This is out festival _

_You know, and best of all_

_We're here to share it_

_Best of all…_

_We're here to share it all!_

_Welcome to our family time_

_(Welcome to our family)_

_Welcome to our happy to be time_

_(We're here to share it all)_

_Welcome to our family time_

_Welcome to our family!_

_(~)_

After a long day of fun, laughter and friendship bonding, the four teenagers went out like a light when it was time to sleep. However, one of them was having anything but a peaceful sleep. She kept on tossing and turning in her bed as the images formed in her mind.

She saw them again. It was her grandfather Avatar Aang, speaking again with Toph Beifong, Lin's mother. They appeared to be in some kind of courthouse with Councilmen Sokka sitting with the rest of the city council from many years ago. They were speaking about a man named Yakon, who was standing trial because he was accused of bloodbending. A terrible art that was illegal because her grandmother Katara made it so. She didn't need to hear the words, it was almost as if she could already tell what was going on just by looking. So far, it appeared that Yakon would be sent to jail, until suddenly his eyes bulged open and Toph and Sokka suddenly cried out in pain, their bodies straining and Aang reached out to try and grab the man. But he was frozen in place.

Korra woke up in a cold sweat, taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart. She got up and walked down to the kitchen to get some water to cool down. Once she walked up to her room, she bumped into somebody. The moment her hands were on his chest she knew who it was.

"Mako? What are you doing up?"

"I was just leaving the bathroom. What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream so I went to get a glass of water." she looked down to see the cup and spilled liquid on the floor. "So much for that trip."

Then, the two heard a familiar voice coming from down the hallway. "No, no assure you. Everything is going according to plan." said the voice, Korra immediately recognized it. It was Hiroshi Sato.

She didn't know how or why, but it was as if her instincts kicked in and she walked towards the closed door, which she could see the light coming in through the bottom of the door and the keyhole. Mako silently followed her.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

Korra 'shushed' him and gestured him to follow but to be silent. Once they were in front of the door, Korra peeked in through the keyhole while Mako listened to the man speaking form inside. Korra could see Hiroshi on his desk, speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Yes, I have the girl with me, she suspects nothing. I assure you, by this time tomorrow, she will be all yours." Hiroshi hung up and Korra and Mako backed away from the door, both shocked at what they had just heard.

Was Hiroshi Sato conspiring with Amon?

(~)

The next morning, Korra was pacing back and forth in her room while Mako sat on her bed. They both didn't sleep at all after hearing what they did. "There's got to be some kind of mistake." she said while pacing around the room. "Maybe we heard wrong. Or maybe we were so tired we imagined it."

"There's no way we could have imagined what we heard." said Mako.

"But, it can't be! Hiroshi Sato…working with Amon?…No, it's not possible!"

"Okay, let's think about this for a second. Wasn't Asami's mom killed by a firebender?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, what if Hiroshi's been harboring anti-bending sentiment this whole time."

"Mako, I've known Hiroshi for years. He's one of the nicest people I know. There's got to be a better explanation for this."

Mako then stood up from the bed, "I got an idea. Hiroshi's suppose to be out for most the day, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you know where his workshop is."

Korra's eyes widened, "You don't mean-"

"When he's gone, we'll sneak in and see if we can find any proof he's working with the Equalists."

Korra blinked, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that into my good ear, please?"

"We sneak into his shop and find the evidence." Mako was taken by surprise when Korra slapped him across the face. "What was that for?!"

"That's for people who've gone bonkers! I'm not gonna sneak into my best friend's dad's workshop! It's insane!"

"Korra, what if you're wrong and he _is_ working for the Equalists? You heard what he said he 'has the girl'. What if that girl is you. I can't let them take you." the look on Korra's face made him realize what he had just said, "I mean, _we_ can't let them take you."

Korra really didn't want to have to do this, especially to her own best friend. But, what if Mako was right? She had never heard Hiroshi speak like that before. Maybe Mako had a point and they should investigate.

"Okay, fine. His workshop is behind the mansion, that's where he keeps all of his projects and blueprints."

Latter that day, while Bolin and Asami were enjoying a private lunch, Korra and Mako made their way to the workhouse. Korra led the way and gestured the firebender to follow her. They made their way to the work shop and Korra opened the door. She flipped the light switch and Mako's eyes widened.

"Wow!"

The entire place was filled with so many gadgets and gizmos, drawings all around the walls of future inventions, prototypes galore. It was unlike anything he had ever seen.

"Man, somebody's been busy."

Korra smiled as she stroked her fingers over the failed inventions. "Hiroshi use to bring me here when Asami and I were young. He would go on and on about his failed inventions. How he never gave up no matter what. How he kept moving forward." her happiness turned to sadness. "He always believed in me."

Seeing Korra was like killed Mako inside. What was he thinking on doing this, he couldn't bare to see her like this. "Maybe this was a bad idea. Let's go." he prepared to leave but Korra stopped him by placing a hand over his chest.

"No. I have to know the truth. No matter how painful it may be."

Mako had to admire her bravery and determination, even in situations like these. And so, the two began their search. They went through paper after paper, drawer after drawer, searching for anything that could serve as evidence. Mako opened another drawer, flipped through the folders and pulled out a blue paper. His eyes widened.

"Korra."

The young Avatar saw the papers his had and took them for herself to see. Her hands began to shake and her eyes looked like they were about to burst with tears.

"They're blueprints." said Mako with sadness in his voice.

"They are…for the electric gloves. The same ones they used to attack the arena." She folded the paper and looked at Mako with saddened eyes. Everything in Korra's world was crumbling down so fast. Nothing she knew made sense anymore. She was so upset she cried, burying her face into Mako's chest. "You were right." she said in between sobs.

Mako's heart hurt for her. He hatted seeing her like this. She did nothing to harm anyone and yet she was suffering over the father of her best friend. As if by instinct, he wrapped his arms around her, softly subbing her back to sooth her and to keep reminding her she wasn't alone. He was there to help her. And he always will be.

"What are we going to tell Asami?" Korra asked, still crying into his chest.

"We need to tell her the truth."

"How?"

"We have the evidence, let's just show it to her."

Korra wiped away her tears as she and Mako parted. "This is going to crush her."

"I know. But we don't have any other choice."

(~)

Korra couldn't stop looking at the drawings on the paper. She still couldn't believe this was happening. The man who gave her a job and was like a second father…was planing on giving her to Amon. She couldn't let this happen. But how would she tell Asami. A knock on the door caused Korra to hide the blueprints underneath her pillow. The butler came in and bowed before her.

"Miss Korra, your father and Chief Beifong are here to see you."

"Thank you." Korra bowed in gratitude and walked out the room. Time for the moment of truth.

At the main entrance, Mako was with Tenzin and Lin. Bolin and Asmi walked down the stairs, surprised to see them. Korra approached her father who hugged her tightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, dad."

Lin walked up to the young heiress, "Where is your father?"

"In his office. Why?" instead of answering, Lin walked right pass her, much to her and Bolin's confusion. Tenzin followed her when the two green eyed teens began asking their friend and brother some questions.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked, "Why do they want to talk with Hiroshi?"

Korra was stumped. She knew she needed to tell Asami the truth but it was just too hard. Realizing this, Mako stepped in and explained. "Korra and I overheard him on the phone yesterday." he then turned to his new friend, looking at her sadly. "Asami, I don't know how to tell you this but, your dad's involved with the Equalists."

Asami gasped and narrowed her eyes at him. "What? Is this some kind of joke?" she turned to her best friend, "Korra, please tell me he's joking."

She lifted her eyes to look at her childhood friend. "I wish I could. I'm sorry Sami, we found the evidence in his workshop. He manufactured those electric gloves they used to attack the arena."

Asami could not believe what she was hearing. Her own best friend was accusing her own father of being in cahoots with that mask menace!

"I don't believe this!" she angrily stormed off to see for herself that this was all complete nonsense. Bolin, on the other hand, looked at them both with disappointment.

"You spied on Hiroshi? What's wrong with you two?!" Bolin went after his girlfriend, leaving the two alone, looking down in disappointment.

(~)

Inside the office, Lin and Tenzin were asking Hiroshi more questions when Asami bursted into the door. "My father is innocent! Just because we're not benders doesn't mean we support those awful Equalists!"

"Equalists?" Hiroshi asked in shock once his daughter stood beside him. "Is that what this is about? I assure you, I have never been invalid with those redials. Tenzin, you've known me for years, why would you even consider that I-"

"Because Korra called me earlier today. She told me she found blueprints of the electric gloves you created for them."

Hiroshi looked at Korra in disappointment. "Korra, you went into my workshop without my permission? How could you?"

Korra hung her head in shame for a moment before shutting her eyes close tightly and opened them. A single tear left her eye but was wipe away quickly when she approached him, standing tall and brave.

"I'm sorry Hiroshi, but last night I overheard you talking on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time and then you said they will have a 'girl' by tonight. Explain that!"

To her surprise, Hiroshi only laughed, "Korra, darling, this is all just a misunderstanding. You see, my number one competitor was knocked out of the game and it's providing me an opportunity to strike the market with a new line of satomobiles. 'Girl' was just a figure of peach, like how you and Asami called the cars 'puppy' or 'big guy'. It's just business, nothing nefarious."

"The blueprints!" Mako said, surprising everyone. "That'll prove we're telling the truth!"

Korra quickly ran out of the office and to her room. She reached underneath her pillow but found that the blueprints weren't there. She frantically searched the bed, under the sheets and under the bed itself.

"I don't understand! I had them here." she then remembered the butler and afce palmed herself for her ignorance. "The butler! He must have taken them!"

Lin shook her head, "Korra, that's enough." she turned to the man, "In order to put all suspicions to rest, may we have a look around your factories and warehouses?"

Asami scoffed in annoyance until her father rose his hand. "If you feel it's necessary you are more than welcome to search all of Future Industries."

(~)

The police searched all of the warehouses that belonged to Hiroshi Sato, but they found nothing. They found absolutely no evidence about the electric gloves or that Hiroshi was alined with the Equalists. As the sun slowly went down, Lin and Tenzin stood before Korra when Mako arrived.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." he said in frustration.

"It would appear Hiroshi is innocent." said Lin.

But regardless of the lack of evidence, Korra and Mako knew that the man was lying. They heard and saw the evidence for themselves. But now they had even worse problems to handle.

Asami walked up to the four of them, Bolin behind her, and the heiress placed her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at them. "Okay, you did your search. Now you can leave."

Korra had never heard her friend sound so cold before. She was most certainly angry with her right now. But Korra knew the reality, she needed to get Asami to believe her. For her own good. She took her friend by the arm, "Can we talk for a minute?"

Asami complied, despite keeping her bitter expression and walked a few feet away from the others. Bolin nodded his head to his right, signaling Mako to speak with him alone as well. He was not happy at the fact Mako was accusing his girlfriend's father of being a criminal. Not one bit.

"So, I hope you're convinced now." said the younger brother. Normally, Bolin is the goofy laid-back sibling, but when he got serious, he got serious.

"No, I'm not! I don't care how cooperative Hiroshi is being. I know he's lying!"

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were starting to like Asami."

"And I thought my own brother would believe me!"

Meanwhile, the two lifelong friends weren't having much luck either.

"I can't believe you would accuse my father of being a criminal. After all he's done for you!"

"Hey, I'm just as upset about this as you are, but I know what I heard and saw! Mako was right there with me, so I didn't make any of this up!"

Asami never felt more angry with Korra in her whole life. "I can't believe you're choosing him over me!"

Korra took a step back in shock, "What? Don't be ridiculous! This isn't about taking sides!"

"If you don't drop this, consider our friendship over!"

The words stabbed Korra like a knife. Asami had been like a third sister her whole life. And now, she was willing to permanently cut ties with her for what she did to her father. But, regardless of the hurt, she couldn't deny the truth. Even if her friend did.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know your father as well as you think."

Asami had heard enough. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be, then you can just pack your things and get out of my house. You and your firebender!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

_"Fine!"_

With a whip of her hair, Asami walked away from Korra and towards Bolin, who wrapped his arm around her and the two walked way from Mako and Korra, eying them with scorn. Korra hung her head, feeling depressed. Life really was easier before she was the Avatar. Feeling empathy for her, Mako placed a hand on her shoulder as well. As the workers closed the doors of the warehouse, one of them looked at Korra. He walked by the two and placed a piece of paper in Korra's hand. Startled she looked down and noticed it, but the man was already gone. She unfolded the paper and Mako read along with her. She turned to her father and the chief of police.

"Guys, listen to this." the two adults approached her and listened as she read out loud, "If you want to find out the truth, meet me under the north end of the silk rope bridge at midnight."

They had their intel.

(~)

Just as the note said, they awaited at the bridge at midnight, but had yet to see anyone.

"Pst! Over here"

They all spotted a man in a long trench coat and hat hiding behind the pillar of the bridge and walked towards him. "Listen, I joined the Equalists I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us none benders, but I didn't sign up for this-this war"

"What do you have on Hiroshi Sato?" Lin asked curiously, making sure this guy was legit.

"He manufactured those gloves for the equalists"

"See, we told you we weren't lying!" said Mako.

"And there are rumors he's working on something even bigger." said the man as he lifted up the collar of his coat to hide his face, "Some new kind of weapon"

"We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing" Tenzin explained.

"That's because he has a secret factory"

Korra's eyes widened, "Where?"

"It's right underneath the Sato mansion"

(~)

On board the police airship, Korra was taking slow deep breaths as she looked out the window. Mako approached her, "Nervous?"

"What gave it away?"

"You're not exactly good at hiding your emotions."

"It's all just so crazy. A few months ago I was just a normal girl trying to make ends meet so I could travel the world. And now a mad man's after me, by best friend hates me, and I have all of this power and responsibility on my neck and no idea how to handle it!" she pounded her fists onto the window, hanging her head in despair. "Why me? Why did I have to be the Avatar?"

"Nobody said it was an easy job."

"No one said it would be this hard either." she turned to Mako, her eyes sparkling in the stunning way they always did. "But I really appreciate you being here for me. At this point, I'm not so sure who I can really trust."

Mako placed hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly. "You can always trust me, Korra."

She gently placed her hand over his, staring deep into his amber eyes. "I know."

For one brief moment, all of Korra's worries and fears left her. This was a whole new side to Mako she had never noticed before. At first she thought of him as a stoic, serious and by-the-book guy who wanted the best out of life due to his sad past, but she also realized he had a fun side to him as well. Only now, she saw a side of him that was being brave, considerate and clever. He was genuinely caring for her and her well being. Korra had never known a guy who ever made her his top priority and was looking out for her in her time of need, especially since she was so use to being independent most of her life. He was a true friend, a bit annoying at times, but he had a very good heart.

Mako too found himself forgetting his worries as he looked deep into Korra's eyes. Helping her seemed to fill up something inside of him. He liked this detective stuff but, even more so, he liked having Korra as a partner. They worked pretty well together. With his street-smarts and Korra's ambition, they made a great duo. Any doubts and questions he had left his mind, as if they no longer mattered at this point.

After being lost in each other's eyes for a while, Korra was the first to break free of the trance and look down at the city bellow. Mako looked a bit disappointed that she picked now to stop looking at him. What was she trying to keep from him? And was he being the same way too?

(~)

Inside the Mansion, Asami and Bolin were relaxing in the living room, but both of them weren't happy in the slightest. Asami felt terrible about what she said to her best friend, and Bolin felt terrible about what he said to Mako. Their thoughts were interrupted when the police entered the room, causing Bolin to raise his arms in fear.

"What are you doing here?" the heiress asked.

"We have reason to believe there's a factory hidden below the mansion" Lin explained.

"I think I would have noticed if there were a factory underneath my house." the heiress said, narrowing her eyes, "The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father."

"Where is your father?" Tenzin asked.

"In his workshop, behind the house"

(~)

With this info, they all went to Hiroshi's workshop. Metalbender cops guarded the area as the grouped of friends walked toward the place. The cops burst into the workhouse, but once inside, they found no one there. Not even Hiroshi. "Dad? Hello?" Asami called out as her eyes searched the place.

Once the cops searched, one of them approached Lin. "Chief the estate has been secured. No one has left the work shop since we arrived"

"Perhaps we just couldn't see him leaving", Lin then walked to the center of the room with her hands tied behind her back. She rose her leg and metalbended her left sole, removing it to expose her bare foot and stomped it on the ground. Using her seismic sense to detect what was underneath the workhouse. Lin opened her eyes, "There's a tunnel beneath the workshop, running deep into the mountainside"

"What? There's no tunnel" Asami said in disbelief.

Using her metalbending, Lin removed the metal layer on the floor…exposing the stairs and an elevator going downward. It was a long way down, the light becoming dimmer and dimmer as it reached deeper. Asami stood there, paralyzed in shock and disbelief. She could not believe this was happening. Seeing this, Bolin placed his hand on her shoulder, but the young woman was still too stunned. There really was a tunnel, could that mean that the accusations of her father were true?

"I don't understand. There must be an explanation" she said with as much hope as she could.

Korra looked at her friends with sympathy, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." she was just as hurt as Asami was.

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered her metalbenders as they all made their way down the tunnel. Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami attempted to follow as well, but were stopped by Lin, "You kids stay up here."

"But we can help!" Korra said in protest.

"If Hiroshi is after you, we can't risk putting you in danger. Officer Song, keep an eye on them."

The officer saluted her as she, Tenzin and the rest of the cops walked down the steps and into the tunnel. Tenzin gazed at his daughter, noticing the unmistakable hurt in her eyes. Once the adults were gone, Korra wrapped an arm around Asami. Neither of them said a word.

(~)

The metalbenders had found an elevator which took them down the tunnel. Once they jumped out they cautiously walked into a massive room. Once inside, they were astonished to see that the room had various Amon posters hanging up form the ceiling with pictures of Amon, as well as strange armor machines resting on the side of the wall, and boxes filled with the electric gloves.

"I'm guessing those are the new weapons" said Lin as she studied the machines. They were these metallic giants with claws for hands and a cockpit that looked like a cyclops's head.

"Hiroshi really was lying." Tenzin said with much disappointment. "But where is he?"

A metal wall was suddenly rise up, blocking the exit and causing the room to go dark. They were all trapped.

(~)

"What was that?!" Bolin asked. From above, Korra and the others could hear the sound. This was not a good sign.

"We need to get down there and see what's going on!" said Mako looking down at the dark tunnel.

"Absolutely not!" said the cop who was keeping a watchful eye on them, "You're staying put until the chief comes back."

Bolin gave his brother a _look_ and Mako quickly realized what he had in mind. "Alright, we'll stay put, but could we wait outside or something? It's so dusty in this workshop" he said while rubbing his nose. Asami and Korra looked at him suspiciously.

"No, we're waiting right here" said the police officer. None the less, Mako played it cool.

"Okay, but don't blame me if I start to sne-if I start sne-sneez-"

"What's your problem, bub?"

"Aaaaa…CHOOOOOOOOO!"

The cop was blow back down on his feet when Mako 'sneezed' a fire blast from his mouth. The girls stepped back a few feet and the officer fell on his back, right after Bolin bended a rock from underneath him. He jumped onto the cop and the two brothers tied him up to a barrel as he struggled to break free. Korra gagged him with a hanker shift.

"Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job." she said.

"Yeah, just stay put until the Chief comes back." said Bolin, "That sounds very familiar doesn't it, why? Because you said it."

The girls were the first to walk towards the entrance of the tunnel, but were both stopped by the boys. Mako held Korra while Bolin held Asami.

"Guys, wait!" said the firebender, "You should stay here. We'll check it out."

Korra shook his arm off of her, "What? No! I'm not backing down from this!"

"And I have to find out the truth about my father." Asami said pleadingly.

"We understand, sweetie." Bolin said kindly, "Which is why we're going to find out for you. Please."

She could see it in his eyes, Bolin didn't want anything to happen to her. He was only trying to protect her. His feelings for her were stronger than anyone gave them credit for, and she knew it. She didn't want him to worry, so she complied. "Alright."

Mako looked into Korra's eyes. He didn't need to say anything for she knew what he would say. They couldn't risk Amon taking her, then any chance of defeating him would be for nothing. "Be careful." she said.

He nodded and the two boys walked into the tunnel. The girls watched with uncertainty as the boys slowly disappeared from sight. Asami whispered to Korra, "We're going down there, aren't we?"

"Of course."

(~)

Lin tried to ben the metal wall so they could escape, but to no avail. "I'm afraid you won't be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong."

tension silently gasped when he heard a familiar voice talking from the speakers. The lights around them glowed green in color and the robot machines came to life as they circled around them. The two front machines separated, to reveal Hiroshi himself standing before them. His face was blank, but if examined closer, one could see the clear pain and hurt he felt by doing this.

"It's solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

Tenzin stepped forward to his old friend, "Hiroshi, how could you do this? Lying to your own daughter!"

Hiroshi didn't answer, instead he stepped away, letting the Equalists controlling the mecha tanks attack them.

The Lieutenant inside the leading mecha didn't waste any more time as he shot out a grappler to capture the benders, but Lin and Tenzin evaded it. Another meca tank attacked the metalbender cops but they also dodged the incoming attack, shooting out cables to wrap around the maca tank's arms, holding it down. Two more cops ran up and metalbended to hold off another meca tank that was coming at them, being controlled by more of Hiroshi's fellow Equalists. Lin ran forward, dodging the grappler of Hiroshi's meca tank and earthbended herself up into the air. She metalbended daggers from her wrist armor and landed onto the head of the meca tank. She broke the glass of the cockpit by stabbing the front, missing the Equalists inside who dodged. Lin kept on stabbing, making the machine move backwards and fell over.

Tenzin used his airbending to avoid the machines, while metalbenders had a very difficult time holding the other meca tanks down. Their cable spools started to spark and overheat with the effort. As they were all pulled forward by the tank, they rose the earth in an attempt to find more foothold with withstand the pull. The maca tanks wrapped the cables around their arms and conducted electricity, electrocuting the officers until they lost consciousness and released their grips.

Lin attempted to deliver another blow, but was then grabbed from behind with a grappler, knocking her forward and against a metal support beam. She was flung across the room and landed hard on the ground. Where she was knocked unconscious.

Tenzin tried to push the Lieutenat's mecha tank back with his airbending, pushing it onto a corner. The Lieutenant shot a grabbling hook at Tenzin, who back flipped to avoid it. He used his aribending to create an air wheel to evade the meca tanks attacks. He jumped up, but the Lieutenant shoot bolas combined with an electric disk which ensnared Tenzin. The air nomad grunted in pain as he was electrocuted and roughly landed on the ground, unconscious. All while Hiroshi watched in dismay.

Once the fight was over, the Lieutenant jumped out of the machine., looking down upon the unconscious airbender. "Well done, Hiroshi. But where is the girl?"

"She will be here." he replied with fear, "I asure you." the man cried out in fear when the Lieutenant slammed him into the leg of the mecha tank.

"Don't play coy! You promised Amon he would have her."

"And he will, I just need more time."

"You know what will happen to your daughter if you don't comply."

"No! Please, don't hurt my little girl! She's all I have left in the world. I'm begging you."

The Lieutenant released him, letting the man breath. "You better stay true to your word." he turned to the other mechas, "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!"

A hole was earthbended from the ground and Bolin popped up from underneath along with Mako. They hid behind a few boxes and Bolin let out a silent gasp. "Oh, no"

They saw the Equalists taking unconscious and tied up metalbenders and loading them into their trucks. Mako could not believe his eyes, "We gotta do something, quick!" said the firebender. They all snuck their way towards them, Mako carried Lin on his back while Bolin carried Tenzin.

"Not so fast, boys"

The Lieutenant and Hiroshi stood before the brothers. Bolin started directly at Asami's father. "Mr. Sato…how could you do this to Asami?"

Mako glared at the rich man, "Sponsoring our team, supporting Korra. It was just a big cover."

"I didn't want to come to this!" he confessed. "Years ago, I was once a follower of Amon after my wife died. I blindly followed his ideals, but the day I saw him take away the bender father of an innocent family, I realized how wrong I was. I broke ties with him ever since. He threatened Asami if I didn't comply! Please, I never wanted to harm anyone, I was only trying to protect my daughter!" the man was then hit in the face by the Lieutenant. He landed hard on the floor, groaning as he tried to stand up again.

"You're a bubbling fool, Sato! The only reason Amon recruited you was for your inventions. But now that we have them, nothing can stop me from finishing you off myself!"

Just as he was about to end Hiroshi's life, the ground beneath him began to shake and a rock was lifted upwards, sending the Equalists flying up into the air and land hard on the floor. The rest for the boys saw Korra had earthbended a rock at the man.

"If this doesn't get me a raise I don't know what will!"

Asami rushed on over to her father. "Dad!" she helped him stand up and the man hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I never wanted you to find out this way." his eyes turned to the Avatar. "Korra, I never wanted to turn you over, I swear. I thought I could buy more time."

Korra only hugged the man the same way Asami did. "I knew you weren't a traitor." she said, letting a single tear escape her eye.

But the moment was cut short when the Lieutenant stood up, ready to attack them. Hiroshi gripped his daughter's arms and whispered into her ear. "Asami, listen to me."

Korra stood in front of the man, protecting her friends and family from him while Hiroshi continued talking into his daughter's ear. He pulled out an electric glove from behind him and secretly handed it to her while Korra fought the Lieutenant. Hiroshi kissed Asami's forehead, who began to cry.

"I love you, dad."

With a heavy heart, Asami used the glove to electrocute her own father! Bolin and Mako were wide eyed shocked by this, their jaws practically reaching the floor. Korra managed to overpower the Lieutenant and knock him downy o the ground.

The mecha tanks aimed to attack again. "Let's get out of here!" Mako exclaimed and they all jumped into the hole Bolin had created. Asami looked at her father one last time before joining the others. Hiroshi's vision was blurry but he could still see the outline of his pride and joy.

"I love you too, Asami."

(~)

On board the police airship, Asami looked down at her former home in dismay. Tenzin stood by Lin who laid on a bed, she had been horribly injured by the meca tanks. "My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it's all my fault."

"We'll get them back, Lin." Tenzin promised.

The poor woman tried to get up, but she was terribly injured. Korra stood beside her, taking a bottle of water nearby. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Calm down, Aunt Lin. You'll be okay." Korra bended the water into her palm, which was now consumed with water. She gently placed it on Lin's ribcage, taking in a slow deep breath as she sang a soft, calming melody, and in response, the water started to glow.

_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine…_

Once the glowing stopped, Lin was already starting to feel better as she relaxed on the bed. Tenzin smiled proudly at her daughter. "That was the lullaby your mother and I use to sing to you."

"It helps me with my healing." she said, right before hugging her father.

Bolin walked up to his girlfriend, "What happened back there? Why did you do that to your dad?" he asked, not using an accusing tone rather than a curious one.

"It was all part of his plan. He's going to pretend I betrayed him so Amon will trust him. He's going to infiltrate from the inside."

Bolin then smiled, "So, we've got ourselves a double agent! Awesome!" he then shifted back to being sympathetic, "Are you going to be okay?"

Asami smiled and kissed her boyfriend, "I think I'm going to be just fine." she said with a smile. The two simply stood there, wrapped in one another's embrace.

Korra walked up to Mako, smiling at him. "You think Hiroshi will be able to pull this off?" he asked her.

"I'm sure. He can be pretty convincing at times. I sure did believe he was a traitor. But I'm glad he wasn't."

"Me too. I can only imagine how horrible that would have been for Asami."

"Let's not think about that possibility." she said, "Mako, I…I never got to thank for everything you did. We may have been wrong about Hiroshi but you still stood by me even when nobody else did. So…thank you."

There it was again. That feeling in his heart that he couldn't explain. It was like everything had shifted again, and nothing was ever going to be the same again.

"It was no big deal. I'm just glad you weren't captured."

Korra turned her gaze to the window, "This is only the beginning."

(~)

**WOW! What a doozey of a chapter that was! It took me 2 days to finish it! 2. Days People!**

**Also, a sincere Happy Mothers Day to all the mothers out there, and to those who are currently with our Heavenly Father, especially my two favorite cousins who lost their mother three years ago. The Legend of Korra always brought a smile to their faces, especially Makorra. There's another reason why the ship means something bigger to me, it makes my cousins happy and their happiness is my happiness.**

**Anyway, hope you had a wondrous day and I pray for those who have lost their mothers. They are always with you, in your hearts. Their spirits are always alive with you. Tell their stories, and they will live on forever.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***

**P.S. the song I choose was the Jump5 version of "Welcome to our family" from Brother Bear.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

.

While the heroes were heading towards the safety of Air Temple Island, a masked man was looking out the window of his quarters. His mask may still rest on his face, but his hood was done, revealing his dark brown messy locks. In only a few short moments, the Avatar will be in his grasp. Still, he was struggling with himself.

For one, the Avatar is no doubt his enemy, a beacon for all he despises…but still, her eyes, her face, her strength and her passion…they reminded him so much of…_her_.

The one who got away. The one he knew he would never see again…until now. It was like fate was giving him a second chance at happiness. But why, why did it have to be the Avatar? It was like a terrible tug of war. He knew what he wanted, yet it was like he still couldn't have it. She will be here soon, before him, and it will still feel like she is far, far away.

_Fateful destiny_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Fateful destiny_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

He stood before the fireplace, mesmerized by the dancing flames.

_Then tell me, destiny_

_Why I see her dancing there?_

_Why her ocean eyes still scorch my soul?_

_I feel her_

_I see her_

_The stars caught in her lock of hair _

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

In the flame, he didn't know if it was his imagination or what, but he could have sworn he could see Korra, dancing in the fire, her eyes on him the entire time, as if playfully taunting him, yet inviting him. It terrified him.

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning…_

_Desire..._

_Is turning me to sin!_

He needed to snap out of it. This shouldn't be. This was forbidden in his mind. He could not have this woman, yet he wanted her. He wanted what he had lost, but she was his enemy. Why was this so confusing. He shouldn't be to blame for this. It must be some kind of test of fate, or maybe the Avatar was playing tricks on him.

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the Avatar_

_The witch who sent this flame!_

_It's not my fault!_

_If in fate's plan_

_The temptation is so much stronger than a man!_

_You fool, just control it_

_Don't let this siren cast her spell_

_Don't let her fire sear your flesh and bone!_

_Destroy that Avatar!_

_And let her taste the fire of hell_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone!_

His mind kept playing tricks on him for he could have sworn he could see the mist of the flame taking on the form of the woman he tried so hard to despise. Her arms arched out to him and he reached out to her, but once he made contact the ghost disappeared. Then, the door opened and the Lieutenant walked in.

"Amon, the Avatar has escaped."

"What?!"

"She got away from us. She's gone."

In a fit of rage, Amon slammed his desk over in a fit of rage. His men had just arrived, with a wounded Hiroshi Sato, to inform him the Avatar has escaped. "What kind of morons are you?! How could you let her get away?!"

The Lieutenant had never seen his boss so angry before. However, Amon managed to compose himself.

"Never mind. Get out, you idiot." the Lieutenant complied and closed the door behind him, leaving Amon to rant some more. "I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Republic City!"

_Hellfire_

_Darkfire_

_Now, Korra it's your turn_

_Choose me or_

_Your pyre _

_Be mine or you will burn!_

He realized if he could destroy the Avatar…he could still have Korra to himself. He was still shocked at his own state of mind.

_Fate, have mercy on her…_

_Fate, have mercy on me…_

_But she will be mine or she…._

_Will…_

_Burn!…._

(~)

Once everyone was settled in their own rooms, Korra stood on the cliffside, starring out at the statue of Aang. She wondered what he would think of her now. What would he say? Katara insisted he would be proud but, she was a grandmother, it was her job to say things like that. But would he?

"Couldn't sleep?"

She turned her head to see Mako walk up to her. "After tonight, I don't think anyone will."

"Who can blame them?"

Korra sighed as she placed her hands beside her, still looking at the view before her. "Ever since I was a kid, I would have given anything to have met him." she said, referring to the statue, "But now…now I'm not so sure."

"Why is that?"

"What would he think of me? As an Avatar? Am I failure?"

"What? No, of course not! Korra, you're only now just starting to master your powers."

"Yeah, but I still haven't learned airbending. How am I suppose to save the city if I can't even create a single puff of air?"

"You'll get there. I know you will."

Korra smiled at his encouragement. "City boy, you really are something else."

Mako arched an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Korra stood up and faced him, "I had you pegged wrong when we first met. I thought you were this street-wise bad boy who didn't like letting anybody into his life but now…I see there's this whole other side to you. You're not like most guys."

Mako scoffed at this, "You mean petty and dishonest?" he said as he walked ahead, already remembering the mistakes he made with the criminal gang when he was young. Korra already knew about this, but he was still guilt ridden and didn't believe himself to be some righteous hero.

"Not everybody's like that." Korra insisted.

"Most of them are." Mako said sadly as he looked at his reflection in the water of a nearby bird-bath, where the dragon birds were resting on.

"_You're_ not like that." Korra said, making Mako turn around to face her.

"How do you know what I'm really like?" he asked, his eyes looking at her with regret.

Korra smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "All I know is…you are the most honest, smart and incredibly loyal guy I have ever met in this entire city or anywhere else, for that matter. There's more to you than meets the eye, Mako. And I'm glad I was able to see that."

He could have sworn his stomach was filled with all kinds of butterflies swarming around to no end. Korra smiled shyly, her face flushed with red as the dragon birds swooned at the scene…which was interrupted when her father called out to her.

"Korra! Get inside, it's late!"

Both of their hearts stopped for a brief moment due to the shock but quickly relaxed. Korra placed her hands behind her back, "I should.."

"Yeah…"

"So…you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Oh, okay…Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She smiled once more before walking away, leaving the firebender to his thoughts. He noticed the seven dragon birds starring at him, and he could tell their beaks were smiling.

"What?" he asked. Rarity then formed a heart shape with her wings while Applejack sang the 'sitting in a tree' tune. Mako shook his head, "What do you know? You're birds!"

But deep down there was no denying that he was feeling something for Korra, but even so, he couldn't precisely tell if she felt anything too. For him, girls were hard to read. She was probably just being nice to make him feel better, or she could be serious. He didn't know for sure. Most of the signs pointed to the possibility, but, then he remembered that one time she shouted at Wu that Mako was not her boyfriend. There was such fire in her tone, like she wanted to make sure it was a reality. She wanted so much to get the point across, why else would a person shout like that? Or was she embarrassed by the idea? Embarrassed of him? He honestly didn't know. And besides, she was the Avatar. She had more important things to think about than romance. If he should even call it that.

Meanwhile, in her room, Korra sat her bed, thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't believe she said those things to Mako. They were true but, she felt such a powerful feeling swell up inside of her. Could she be?…

No, she couldn't allow that to happen. Not now, with all of this happening. And not with what she knew. Had she learned nothing from her aunt and uncle's stories? Even if she really was falling for Mako, she couldn't do this to him. She had too much going on to risk hurting him, if he did feel for her. And if he didn't? Then she was already torturing herself with these thoughts. She sighed as she face palmed herself.

"What's the matter with me?…you'd think a girl would learn."

She looked out her window while Mako stared at his reelection in the bird bath, his amber eyes filled with sadness and confusion. He couldn't let these feelings control him, he was becoming an emotional wreck. He couldn't allow this. Not now.

**Mako:** _If there's a prize for rotten judgment_

_I guess I've already won that._

**Korra:** _No man is worth the aggravation_

_That's ancient history, been there_

_Done that!_

Rarity, Sunset, Pinkie and Twilight flew into her window, singing-chirping a song, which in their language sang;

_Who'd'ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the earth and heaven to you_

_Try to keep it hidden_

_Honey, we can see right through you_

**Korra:** _Oh, no_

**Girls:**_ Girl, you can't conceal it_

_We know how you're feeling_

_Who you're thinking of!_

**Korra: **_Ooooh_

_No chance!_

_No way!_

_I won't say it no, no!_

Korra slammed the window shut, keeping the girls outside, not wanting to hear this. But they wouldn't quit

**Girls: **_You swoon, you sigh_

_Why deny it, oh, oh?_

**Korra:**_ It's too cliche_

_I won't say I'm in love_

The birds hummed as the rest of the birds, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy sang with Mako. All he could hear was beautiful harmonized chirping.

**Mako:** _Why can't my heart just learn the lesson?_

_It felt so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming; "get a grip, boy!"_

_Unless you're dying, to cry your heart out!_

**Girls:** _You keep in denying_

_Who you are and how you're feeling_

_Buddy, we're not buying!_

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!_

**Mako and Korra:** _Oh, no!_

**Girls: **_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up that you_

_Got, got, got it, bad!_

**Mako and Korra:** _Oh!_

_No chance_

_No way_

_I won't say it _

_No, no!_

**Girls:** _Give up, give in_

**Rainbow:** _Check the grin, you're in love!_

**Korra:** _This scene won't play_

_I won't say I'm in love!_

**Girls: **_You're doing flips_

_Read our lips: You're in love!_

**Korra and Mako: **_You're way off base!_

_I won't say it_

_Get off my case_

_I won't say it!_

Korra rested on her bed when Twilight snuck into the room with a flower in her mouth, placing it beside her, while Sunset placed one next to Mako, who was also in his room.

**Girls:** _Kid, don't be proud_

_It's okay you're in love._

At the same time, both Korra and Mako noticed their respected flowers. Korra's was red while Mako's was white. There was no denying they had feelings for the other, but wether they were mutual or not…maybe time would tell.

**Mako:** _Oooooh,_

_At least, out loud_

_I won't say I'm in…_

_Love…_

As the dragon birds swooned while Mako lovingly gazed into his flower. He didn't know what was to come in the future but, one thing was certain…being in love wasn't such a bad thing to feel…even if it may or may not be mutual and if it didn't last long. At least he had this one moment.

But Korra…she just couldn't afford to do it.

(~)

The following morning, Korra happily ate her mother's home-cooked meal. Even if it was for a moment, at least things seemed to finally be getting to normal. She was home, with her friends and family, and the day looked beautiful. Maybe today she could finally catch a break. She sipped her tea, smiling at her mother.

"The food tastes amazing, mom."

"I'm just happy you're home safe." said Pema, "I don't know what I would do if those Equalists had taken you." she caressed her daughter's face and turned to her friends, "And thank the three of you for keeping her safe."

"We're the ones who should be thanking her." said Mako, earning a slightly surprised glance from Korra. "She's more than capable of taking care of herself."

The gaze Mako gave her send shivers down her spine and her cheeks turned red. She remembered where she was and quickly stood up. "I'm gonna go wash my plate." she said, taking her now empty plate and headed to the kitchen. Asami knew this was Korra's 'avoid the issue' move. She stood up and took her plate as well.

"I'll go help her."

Once in the kitchen, Korra not only washed her plate, but also splashed water at her face, in hopes of snapping herself out of it. Once Asami entered and placed her plate on the sink, she placed a hand on the counter and one on her hip, eying her friend sternly.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing." Korra responded, not even looking at her friend in the eye.

"Oh, you mean to tell me you and Mako weren't just making goo-goo eyes at each other right before making up an excuse to get out the room?"

"That's ridiculous." Korra said as she wiped the water from her hands and dried them with a dish towel, still not looking at Asami. to her surprise, Asami took the towel away from her.

"Korra, we've known each other almost our whole lives. I've seen you talk to guys before, but I have never, _ever_, seen you look at _one_ of them the way you look at Mako. Why is it so hard for you to open up to somebody?"

Korra finally decided to play the game and turned to her friend, placing her hand on the counter and her other on her hip, just like Asami. "You want to know why?"

"Yeah."

"It's not that I'm scared of getting hurt, I'm scared of hurting _him_."

Asami arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"My grandfather, Aang. He was the Avatar and a father, but he was hardly the latter. He came and went, hardly spent time with his kids and it was hard on the whole family."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because _I'm_ no different!"

"Why would you think that?"

"At first, I didn't want a relationship because I wanted to figure out what I really wanted. That, and most guys I've met were jerks. But then, I became the Avatar and everything changed. I have the biggest responsibility any human being could ever have. Aang had such a hard time balancing being a father and being the Avatar and it was hard on my family…I don't want have to cause that kind of suffering on anybody else….especially not Mako. That's why now, more than ever, I can't afford to let this happen. I just can't."

Seeing she was on the verge of tears, Asami instantly wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Korra allowed herself to cry on Asami's shoulder, letting all of her frustrations out. It was at that moment when Pema walked into the kitchen and saw her daughter crying.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Asami released Korra who wiped away her tears. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

But she was not fooling Pema, "Boy trouble?"

In only a few seconds Korra cried again and hugged Pema. She already received the comfort of her best friend/sister, now she wanted the protective embrace of her mother. She cried even harder into her shoulder.

"Mommy, I'm so confused!"

Pema knew what her issue was, having has a similar dilemma once in her youth. She gently rubbed her daughter's back to sooth her. "Oh, honey. Don't worry, things will get better. You'll see." she held the young woman tightly, showering her with all the love she had for her ever since the day she laid eyes on the infant her husband had brought home. Finally feeling better Korra wiped her tears, smiling sincerely at her mother.

"Thanks, mom."

"I'm always here for you, Korra. Always." but just as the moment came, it went when Pema suddenly felt a pain in her stomach and cried out.

"Mom, are you alright?!" Korra assisted her mother and Asami did as well.

"Yeah, the baby is just…just kicking really hard, is all. I'm fine."

"Should I get dad?"

"No reason to worry him, it's nothing."

Korra took her mother's word for it. One of the many things she loved about her was that she was also strong of both mind and spirit. It's no wonder Korra grew up into the woman she is today.

But this only reminded her of something else. Something she needed to tell her father about. And now was as good a time as ever.

(~)

Outside, Tenzin was pacing back and forth, thinking on ways to keep Korra safe. She was in danger now more than ever. His entire family was. With Amon on the loose and his rebellion growing more and more each day, he had to come up with something and fast. He knew Lin would protect them with her life, she had always been his most dependable friend since they were young. He noticed his daughter approach him.

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

"Fo course, what is it?"

Korra rubbed her arm nervously, unsure on how to explain this to him. "Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you but, I wasn't so sure how."

"Whatever it is Korra, you can tell me."

"Alright…the last time I fought Amon in the arena, he told me something that really threw me for a loop."

"What did he tell you?" Tenzin asked, already feeling worried about what this could be. Korra was silent for a few moments before revealing the big secret.

"He said something about my father. My birth father."

Tenzin let out a light gasp, "He what?!"

"I don't know if he was telling the truth or not but…what if he is? What if he knows about my past, and if so what about those people who tried to kidnap me when I was young?"

Tenzin didn't know what to say. Everything Korra mentioned had a very high chance of either being possible or not. Amon could be lying, but what would he gain to lie about this, and if it is true, was he one of the men who tried to kidnap Korra as a child?

"Dad?"

"I don't know, Korra. I honestly don't know."

"Dad, I need to figure this out. Eventually, the world will know the truth about me. What if those guys come back again?"

Tenzin placed his hands over her shoulder, "I will never let that happen. We will figure this out, we just need to be patient."

Korra slowly backed away from him. "I'm sorry…but I can't wait that long anymore." she turned and ran away, her hair ties flipping in the wind as she did.

"Korra!"

The young Avatar ran and ran towards the sacred temples, where the Acolytes did most of their meditation. She walked into the temple, starring at the statue of her grandfather in a lotus position. This was a shrine to him, made by the Acolytes. Korra sat down before the statue, hoping to make some kind of Avatar contact.

"Grandp-I mean, Avatar Aang. I don't really know how this is suppose to work but…here I am. So…yeah." this was very awkward, she didn't know where to begin. Maybe if she just relaxed and spoke to him like a normal person it would be easier. And if not, at least she would let out all of her stress.

"I have no idea how I got here. I know, I've said that like a million times but, I'm afraid if I don't say it enough I might forget. Since this whole thing started happening, I've been trying to be the kind of Avatar you would have been proud of. Even though I never met you, I feel like I know you. Maybe it's because I'm a part of your family or our Avatar spirit connection or whatever. I always hoped that if you could ever see me, you'd be proud of me. I tried to be strong and positive but it's not easy. I'm not just _Korra_ anymore no matter how many times they say otherwise. And that scares me. How can I be the Avatar and still be me? Or…is it that, these powers will make me a…a better me? Please, I really need your help."

The room was silent, only the whisper of the wind could be heard. Korra gazed at the statue, feeling Aang's eyes starring straight into her. Her grandmother's words rang in her ears.

_Listen with your heart…_

_You will understand…_

Korra turned her gaze away and looked at her reflection on the shinning reflective floor. There she was, the girl she always saw in the mirror, looking back at her. It was the same as yesterday, today and tomorrow. But, even so, inside she felt different. She may visually look the same but didn't entirely feel the same. She felt both scared and confused all at once. What kind of Avatar was she supposed to be? Like Aang or…someone else?

_Look at me_

_I may never pass for a perfect girl_

_No such thing as perfection_

_And what if_

_I wasn't meant to play this part_

_Could it be_

_That if I were truly to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart…_

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight, back at me_

_Why is my reflection someone I_

_Don't know?_

_Who is that perfect child_

_It's not me_

_Though I've tried_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

The dragon bird flew around her as the sun showered the room with its rays. Korra stood up, feeling its warmth and ran out, soaking in the sunlight, just like she used to.

_How I prayed_

_That a time will come _

_I can free myself_

_From their expectations_

_On that day_

_I'll discover some way to be my truest self_

_And to make my family proud_

Korra ran across the fields of the island, her little colorful friends flying around her, making her smile.

_The world can't tell me how _

_To be me, no one knows_

_Could there bw a secret me_

_I've tried to hide_

_I can't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside!…._

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am…_

_Inside…_

Korra gazed at her reflection in the koi pond. Rarity flew beside her and placed a flower in her hair. Korra was then startled when her grandmother approached her, smiling proudly. The two sat in a bench together and Katara gazed at the falling cherry blossoms all around them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Katara voiced out. She then pointed to one little flower which was still closed, unlike the others. "A flower that blooms in adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of all." the elderly woman caressed Korra's cheek, smiling proudly. "If Aang could see you, I know he would be very proud of you, not matter what. I know this transition wasn't easy for you. But, you've remained strong through it all, even when you cried and got angry, you kept on going. This is why I know, without a doubt, you will be a great Avatar."

"Thanks, Gran Gran."

As the pink blossoms fell all around them, the two waterbenders hugged underneath the tree. Korra had changed so much in only a few months. But the core of her spirit…

That was something that will never change.

(~)

**Well, we'll find out soon enough. **

**Also, I am asking this kindly, I placed a lot of effort into the Makorra in here, and the characters so, please tell me what you think. I would appreciate an honest and straightforward review on how I handled the romance between Korra and Mako and if it felt genuine and not too OC-ish. I know it's an alternate universe and all, but I did try my best to keep the personalities as close as I could.**

**Thank you again for your time and don't forget to check out my other stories as well.**

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

.

.

Raiko was running around the place like a chicken loosing its head. He had to be at his office to discuss the whole Equalists insanity going on. He had already held several meetings, did many radio interviews regarding the matter, but even with his efforts Amon's crazy club was still rising. He had yet another meeting coming up and he was running late. His wife Buttercup was happily humming while washing the dishes. She was always the most mellow in their marriage.

"Honey, do you know where my keys are? I can't find them anywhere."

"Did you check you're pockets, honey?"

Raiko thought it was silly but he complied. He blushed in embarrassment when he pulled them out. "Oh, here they are."

"Good for you, honey."

"Don't wait up for me, this meeting will probably go late into the night." he was surprised to hear a knock on the door.

"Could you get that, honey?" his wife asked cheerfully.

Raiko opened the door and was quite surprised to be two exterminator at his front door. With a truck and everything, even help up a spray hose and poison cans.

We're here to fix the spider-rat problem." said one of the men with a mustache, and a suspiciously sleazy smile.

"I didn't call an exterminator."

Before he could react, the President was electrocuted with the spray hose and collapsed to the ground.

"Honey?"

(~)

"And so, I said to him, 'Well, I'm royalty so, of course I make it my business!"

The always eccentric Prince Wu was entertaining a group of young ladies, who were eating their lunch at the luxurious Four Elements Hotel, where Wu mostly resided in. But, like always they were not interested. They only narrowed there eyes and crossed their arms. This guy could not take a hint. Finally, to their great relief, he stood up from his chair at their table.

"Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I need to use the restroom. Don't go anywhere."

Once he was out of sight, the three girls made a mad dash for it when the waiter appeared. "You didn't say for your meal." he said.

"Put in on his tab." said one of the girls and they ran out the door as fast as they could.

In the restroom, one of the attendants bowed before him, "Good day, sir. Perhaps a sprits of cologne to freshen up?"

"Make it a double, buddy."

The attendant shielded his mouth with the towel in his arm and sprayed the prince with a mysterious green smoke, making Wu cough.

"Eh, what is that?!" he suddenly began to feel woozy and lost consciousness. "Wu…down…"

(~)

Tenzin landed onto the roof of City Hall on his sky bison Oogi. He was suppose to meet the President for the meeting but he did not show up. Which was very strange. He jumped off the bison and walked around the dome on top of City Hall, where several workers were cleaning the glass. They nodded at each other as Tenzin passed by. He walked a few steps further, but paused as he heard a fizz of electricity. He ducked in surprise as an electrified disk spiraled over his head and spun around in mid air as another barely missed him. He landed on his feet as the workers dropped to the ground and seized his wrists with bolas. The workers were really Equalists!

Tenzin dodged their attacks and airbended himself high into the air with an air spout. The Equalists who were still standing on the ground flung backwards against the concrete wall by a gust of wind. He slumped down against it. Tenzin now rose his air spout and the two Equalists held onto their bolas for dear life as they were spun around by Tenzin's powerful wind. Unable to hold on any longer, they released their grip and were flung onto an nearby rooftop. Tenzin landed back safely on the ground as the door opened and one of the President's male sceretaries came running towards him. He screamed while covering his face as the wind died down and lowered his arms.

"Ah, I'm so relieved to see you!"

"Where's President Raiko?" Tenzin asked.

"I just received a call from Officer Saikhan. He's been captured! I even heard Prince Wu was kidnapped early today as well."

Tenzin's eyes widened with fear, "This can't be happening."

"The leadership of Republic City is in your hands now." the skinny little man held his hands out towards Tenzin as he stepped a few feet back. Tenzin and the page heard a sound nearby explosions and ran to the edge of the roof to see bombs falling onto the city from the airships.

The secretary grabbed his head and wailed, "It is a tragic day indeed!"

(~)

Lin was standing in the courtyard with Tenzin's children, Bumi, Kya and Katara as they saw the Equalists airships fly overhead. Kya turned to her nieces and nephew, "Kids, go inside. Quickly!" the children obeyed her and rushed inside the house, just as Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami came rushing out to see what was happening.

"We heard explosions, what's going on?" asked the Avatar as she ran to Lin and the children.

"Republic City is under attack" Lin told them and they all stared at her in shock.

"Wait, Tenzin's still out there!" said Bumi.

"We have to go find him!" Korra said determinedly.

Lin was the first to take charge, "Bumi and Kya, you both come with me to get Tenzin!"

"No!" Korra protested, "I'll go."

"Korra, it's too dangerous! You need to remain on the island."

"If I'm not safe here I'm not safe anywhere! He's my father and I'm going to find him!"

"But what if you get hurt, we can't afford to-"

"Stop trying to protect me! I'm the Avatar, this is what I'm suppose to do and it's high time you let me!"

Lin opened her mouth to protest until she felt Katara's hand on her shoulder. "Lin, she's right. Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

Looking around her, she witnessed everybody around her agreed. It seems everyone was so preoccupied of protecting Korra, they failed to realize she needed to go and face danger to save the people they cared about.

"Be careful." she said…right before Korra hugged her.

"Thanks, Aunt Lin."

"So, how are we going to get there?" Bolin asked.

Asami smiled. "I think I have the answer."

In a few short moments, Asami drove by with a sleek Satomobile. The heiress smiled at the crew, "Think this'll do?"

"It's perfect!" said Korra, "But, you mind if I take the wheel this time?"

Asami's eyes widened in horror. She had been in the passenger seat before…and it wasn't a very pleasant ride….

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!"

"I'm not even driving yet, weirdo." Korra said with a blank expression. She was already on the driver's seat with Asami in the front beside her and the boys in the back.

"I know, I was just practicing."

Mako arched an eyebrow, "Are you serious? I've seen you drive before Asami, why does Korra suddenly got you spo-AH!" the car had already accelerated and speeded ahead. Korra was a definitely a more deadly driver than Asami. It was a miracle the woman never had one accident.

Probably because they hardly gave her the wheel.

(~)

The streets were pretty much empty so Korra could drive at the speed of light if she wanted too, which at the velocity she went it seemed very likely.

The four teenagers could literally feel the wind blast at their faces as Korra nimbly passed the turns and dodged any parked vehicles in her wake. She had such fast reflexes, her eyes laser focused on the task at hand.

(~)

"Saikan! Air unit seven was just taken out by an Equalist airship. They've crashed into the harbor." said one the male telegraph operators. Saikhan, one off Lin's top officers, was in the control room inside of Police Headquarters receiving news on the Equalists attack on the city.

"Send a river rescue unit." he commanded.

"Sir, all the river rescue ships have been sabotaged!" said a female operator.

"What?"

The door opened an Tenzin entered the room, "Officer Saikhan."

"Tenzin, am I glad to see you. I was afraid you'd been captured too."

"What's the status?"

"Amon has launched simultaneous attacks across the boroughs. The police are trying to regain control but we're spread too thin."

Tenzin stroked his beard pensively, "I need to send a wire." he said to the clarks.

"To whom, Sir?"

"The general of the United Forces."

In the halls of Police Headquarters, people ran in both directions. Smoke poured out of the air vents and people began to cough and fall over. "Master Tenzin, your wire has been sent." said the male operator.

"Saikan, the phone lines just went dead!" said the female operator. Both Saikhan and Tenzin glanced at each other as an alarm went off. The power went out, silencing the alarm. Saikhan turned on a flashlight and tossed another one to Tenzin. They both searched the room with their flashlights, then Tenzin noticed smoke coming out of a vent.

"Saikhan, the vents." The chief metalbended the vent shut as the people in the room started coughing. "We need to evacuate immediately." Tenzin said, "Everyone stay close to me." The hallways was filled with smoke, but Tenzin protected them all by creating an air done around him, Saikhan and his workers. They finally reached the outside of Headquarters and Tenzin stopped his airbending. Everyone gasped at what they saw in front of them!

The meca tanks!

The machine held up magnetic arms and attracted the metalbender's police uniforms. Two metalbender officers were captured with these magnets and Tenzin tried to save Saikhan by pulling on him with an air current. However, the magnet was too strong and Saikhan was captured as well.

The three meca tanks deposited their metalbender officers into a truck and another meca tanks fired a pincer cable at Tenzin, but he airbended the cables down and captured the attacking monstrous machine. Two more mecas fired at Tenzin, who once again deflected them with airbending. A meca charged towards him and fired a pincer cable, knocking him against the wall of police headquarters. Tenzin used an air wheel to soften his fall. he looked around and saw the truck drive away with the metalbenders and Saikhan. Tenzin felt awful for having let them down. He looked up as he saw a burning police airship falling out of sight from behind a building. He also saw the telegraph operators being captured by Equalists on the City Hall steps. His vision became blurry before completely going black as a meca tank closed in on him.

(~)

Korra continued to drive as rapidly as she could until they reached City Hall…. being attacked by Mecha Tanks. Korra hit the gas pedal and Bolin created a ramp with his earthbending, making the car rise into the air. The teens all jumped out of the car while the vehicle flew ahead and hit a mecah tank, knocking it down as it bursts into flames.

The mecah tanks began to attacking them, one unleashed extension cables at Mako which electrocuted him. The firebender screamed in agony as blue electricity coursed through his body. But he managed to used his own lightning against it and redirected it back to the machine, electrocuting it and causing it to crash down.

With Bolin's ramp, Korra ran up to one of the machines, flipped over it and bended water into its exhaust outlet, the machine couldn't attack and so Bolin used the chance to earthbend from underneath it, knocking it down. Meanwhile, Asami electrocuted the equalists who were taking Tenzin and the rest of the police with her electric glove. She continued to do so with the rest. Tenzin began to wake up, thanking the heiress for her help.

Tenzin joined Mako and Bolin in fighting the last meca tank and airbended from beneath the machine, sending it sky high and landing on the building.

From above their airship, Hiroshi watched the scene from a telescope. To himself, he smiled proudly at his daughter's skills, but Hiroshi was still keeping his facade for Amon…who was right there with him.

"Tenzin has escaped once again." said the rich man, "I still can't believe my own daughter betrayed me. Choosing those…benders! Over me!"

"We will capture them before long and you will have your daughter back."

Hiroshi nodded his head. So far, he didn't suspect a thing. He hoped he could keep this up longer. He already had a plan to bring the Equalists down.

The mecha tanks were finally defeated, the machines all laid down broken on the ground. Korra rushed to her father, hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you kids, another moment latter and I would have been on my way to Amon."

"Uh, guys…look." Mako pointed to Air Temple island…where they saw the Equalists air ships heading towards it!

Tenzin's eyes filled with horror, "Oh, no"

(~)

The Lieutenant hatched open the door of the airship and he and a group of chi-blockers looked down as a metal hook and cable fired from above their heads and attached to the temple's stone steps. The chi blockers used harnesses to slide down the cable to the island.

Meanwhile, Lin, Kya and Bumi stood their ground, ready to defend the island and its inhabitants. Katara stood by Pema and the children.

"Everyone, hide inside and remain calm." Lin ordered to Pema and the children. But then, suddenly, Pema released a terrible scream of pain. "Pull it together, Pema! Didn't I just say 'remain calm'?"

The mother-to-be was leaning over with her hand on her stomach. Ikki looked at her mother with worry, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!"

Kya, Lin and Bumi's eyes widened in shock. "What?! Can't you hold it in or something?!" Bumi asked, only to receive a slap in the head by his sister.

Katara helped her daughter-in-law to stand up and she led her away, "I'll tend to her, you three remain here and keep them away from the island."

The Equalists were well on their way. The island was a very passive place, so there weren't any guards around the area. There was never any danger for them, so they had no need for it…until now that is.

The three grown-ups spotted the men approaching, and got into their stances. Kya bended water from a pouch around her waist, forming around her body. Once the Equalists attacked, Lin quickly used her cables to take down two chi-blockers before grabbing another with the cable. Kya blasted them away with her water, throwing ice shards at them which they broke with their kai sticks. Bumi, being a master at martial arts, kicked and punched the Equalists that came at him. He was fast and light on his feet, almost like an airbender. Without the bending part.

Meanwhile, Pema laid in bed as Katara placed a cloth on her forehead. "The children, where are they?" she asked with worry.

"Don't worry. They're in the other room, totally safe" said Katara. However, she was unaware of the actual truth.

The Lieutenant charged at Kya, who created her own water tentacles around her arms, using them to wrap around his arms to sustains him. However, he managed to use his kai sticks to electrocute her through the water. The woman screamed in agony before passing out on the ground, her water falling and vaporizing.

Bumi leaped up and landed kicked the Lieutenant in the face before landing behind him. They fought one on one. "Nice try pal, but I learned from Councilmen Sokka himself. You can't get to me."

Sadly, Bumi spoke to soon, when another Equalist appeared from behind him and electrocuted him. Bumi fell to the ground, leaving only Lin to fight them off.

Lin unleashed her cables at him but he intercepted her cables with his batons, sending a current through them to knock her over. She screamed before she laid on the ground, defenseless now. The Lieutenant approached the woman, ready to finish her off with his kale sticks…

"Stay away from my dad's ex-girlfriend!"

Jinora came flying down on her glider. Once she landed she used her staff to blow the Lieutenant away over a nearby roof. The young girl smiled in triumph. Lin couldn't believe her eyes. Bumi and Kya finally came to and were also surprised to see their nieces fighting the bad guys.

"Jinora! You shouldn't be out here!" Lin cried in worry. Then, Ikki arrived on an air scooter and knocked down several Equalists over.

"Get off our island!" She successfully knocked down several more Equalists and joined Lin and Jinora.

"Girls, you need to go back inside this instant!" Kya ordered.

"Taste my furry!" Meelo flew down from the roof and landed his behind on an equalist face, breaking wind right on it, knocking the Equalists unconscious.

"Meelo be careful!" Lin shouted.

The little airbender kept on blasting away the equalists away with much strength and furry. He then blasted all of them away simultaneously by creating and air bubble around himself which he then dispersed creating a huge gust of wind. The young boy screamed in furry.

Lin gave up, "Never-mind"

Bumi, on the other hand, cheered happily. "That's my boy!"

(~)

Once all was clear, Bumi and Lin approached Kya and the children. "The Equalists are locked in the Temple basement." said Bumi, "They aint getting out of there."

"Good." said Kya and placed her hands on Jinora and Ikki's shoulders, "Nice work, kids."

"Yeah, another second and we would have been goners."

Lin looked at them with worry, "Tenzin's not going to be happy to hear this."

They then saw a bison landing in the quad, Jinora rushed on over.

"Dad!" The children ran to hug their father and sister, who both hugged them tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all alright." said the father and Meelo began climbing on his head.

"We caught the bad guys"

"You let them fight?" Tenzin asked Lin and his siblings in shock and anger, "Do you realize what could have happened?"

Bumi rose his hands up in defeat, "Hey, whoa, whoa, if it weren't for them we wouldn't been toast!"

"It's true; they really came through for us." said Kya, "You should be proud."

"You taught them well." Lin added with a smile.

Korra couldn't be any prouder, "You guys, this is incredible! Man, I wish I could have seen it!" she giggled when Ikki hugged her waist.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you Korra!"

The older sibling squatted down and ruffled her hair. "When you grow up, you should be just like _you_."

Tenzin smiled at his children who looked up at him with matching smiles. They really were his father's grandchildren.

"Awww, this is so sweet." Bumi said while guessing over the scene, "And now we get a new member of the family."

Tenzin's eyes widened, "Wait, what?!"

"Oh yeah, Pema went into labor."

Without a second to lose, Tenzin ran into the temple to find his wife. Down the hallway, he heard the sound of a baby crying and ran faster. Tenzin quickly ran into the temple as the others followed. As Tenzin walked into the halls he heard the sound of crying and ran faster. He finally reached the infirmary….to see his mother and wife carrying their newborn son in her arms. She then noticed her husband walk in, a warm smile on his face.

"Tenzin"

"I'm here Pema" he said as he sat next to her on the bed. They looked down at the baby. Pema couldn't contain her smile.

"Our new son"

Tenzin took the child in his arms and the baby smiled at his father. The kids sneak a peak from the door entrance. "Come, meet your new brother."

"A brother? Well it's about time." Meelo said happily as he and his sisters walked up to the bed to greet the newest member of their family.

"Welcome. I'm Ikki and this is Jinora and Meelo. We have a supper great family and we're so happy you're a part of it."

Korra stood at the frame of the door, gazing at her new baby brother. She had seen all three of her siblings be born, and every single time it was a beautiful sight that never grew old. Her parents gestured her to come in and she couldn't help but feel an undeniable joy and love when she gazed into the baby boy's dazzling green eyes. He smiled when he saw her. Pema gently handed her the child and Korra cradled the little infant in her arms.

"He's so beautiful." she said, nearly breathless.

_The waves roll low_

_And the waves roll high_

_And so it goes_

_Under a bright blue endless sky_

_Waves try to measure_

_The days that we treasure_

_Wave hello, and wave goodbye…._

"Wow, where did you hear that song?" Jinroa asked.

"I don't know." said Korra, still gazing lovingly at her baby brother. "It just came to me."

"Korra." her mother began, "Why don't you decide on a name for him?"

"Me?"

The baby giggled, wrapping his tiny arms around her index finger. She knew the perfect name for him.

"Rohan. His name is Rohan."

Her parents and grandmother smiled. "It's perfect." said Katara.

Bumi and Kya entered as well, both taking their turn to witness the new miracle. Mako, Bolin, Asami and Lin watched from the entrance, smiling at the the beautiful scene. Bolin began to cry.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Asami asked.

"I just love moments like this. Love. Not like. Love!" he hugged his girlfriend and she allowed him to cry on her shoulder. However, as much as he hatted to do this, Mako needed to address the current issue.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but…more airships are coming."

The family looked at each other distressed. Just when a new member arrived, they had to run away.

(~)

Outside, everyone looked onto the distance, horrified to see a whole bunch of airships coming towards the island. "What do you wanna do, dad?" Korra asked him hopefully.

"I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict as possible. If Amon got his hands on my children…I'd hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, I'm coming with you." Lin tells him.

"But-…"

"No arguments! You and your family are the last airbenders. There is no way in the world I'm letting Amon take you're bending away."

"Thank you, Lin." Tenzin turned to his daughter, "Korra, I want you to leave this island and hide for the time being."

"No, I won't leave you! I'm not giving up!"

"I'm not asking you to." Tenzin said, "I said word to the United Forces, they will be here soon and once our family is safe I will return. With the reinforcements we can turn the tide in this war."

Korra lowered her shoulders in disappointment, "What you're saying is…we need to be patient."

Tenzin placed is hand on her shoulder, smiling proudly, "You're learning well."

Korra smiled in return. She was so happy her father was finally having more faith in her.

(~)

Korra felt awful in leaving her family behind, but it was the only way to keep them safe. She hugged her younger siblings as well as her mother and kissed Rohan on his forehead. He reached out his little hands, as if asking her to stay. Korra allowed him to grip her fingers. She hugged her parents at the same time. This was just too painful.

"Mom, dad…I'll miss you."

"We love you so much." said Pema, releasing a single tear.

Kya and Bumi hugged her last. "Knock em dead, kiddo." said Kya with great pride.

Bumi did everything he could to hold in his tears as he handed Korra the birthday present he gave her. Sokka's old sword. "Keep it. For protection, just in case. Or if you just want something to remember us by."

Korra graciously accepted the sword. "Uncle Bumi, I-"

"No, no, let's not get too emotional right now. We have to be strong." he just couldn't help but tear up. He turned away, wiping the tears. "I got something in my eye!" he headed to the bison. Korra giggled, classic Bumi.

Tenzin airbended himself on top of the bison once everybody was on the saddle. "Oogi, yip yip!" the creature took flight as Korra watched with a heavy heart. There was still one bison left for them to leave on. The seven dragon birds flew up towards Korra, chirping frantically.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

"Not good."

The four teenagers gasped when metal cables from the airships lowered down and made contact with the ground bellow. More equalists descended down from the cables. Korra mounted onto the sky bison. "Everyone, climb on!" Korra cried gesturing them all to get on. Mako, Bolin and Asami climbed on board.

"Yip, yip!"

Korra stirred the reigns as the beast flew up as fast as he could. However, unlike Tenzin's bison, he wasn't going for up. This worried Bolin. "Uh, Korra. We're suppose to be going the other way!"

Korra only ignored him and told the bison to go down…into the ocean!

Bolin screamed in terror, only to have Sunset and Rainbow Dash cover his mouth. The bison splashed into the water, and Korra waterbended an air bubble for them ot breath while the bison swam across the bay, safe from the Equalists.

(~)

As Tenzin and his family flew away, but the Equalist airships were gaining on them. Tenzin ordered the beats to fly faster but they launched a giant next at the bison. Lin used her cables to break it in mid air and grab hold of the ropes. She turned to look at the family. Even though Lin wasn't always the sentimental type, she loved them all dearly. She had made up her mind.

"Whatever happens to me…don't turn back!"

"Lin what are you doing?!" Tenzin shouted.

Lin ran and jumped off of Oogie, reeling herself up and landing on the airship, where she took her stance and began ripping off a large section of the airship's metal skin. There was an explosion and it began to fall into the harbor below. Lin metalbended a panel to catapult herself to the other airship. She began to rip it apart when the Equalists came up from behind her. They wrapped their bolas around her body and feet, electrocuting her into unconsciousness. The last airship turned back as the family gassed at it in shock.

"That lady is my hero" Meelo said.

Tenzin sadly watched as the airship grew farther away. His friend had done the ultimate sacrifice. "Yes…she is"

(~)

The heroes managed to make it safely to shore. They all watched sadly at Air Temple island from the opening of a sewer tunnel. Korra gripped her pendent tightly as she watched the only home she had ever known be invaded. Mako walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Korra, we should get moving." but she did not move. "They're going to be okay." He held her close as they all walked deeper into the tunnels, with Asami, Bolin, Pabu and the dragon birds behind them.

"I can't believe this is happening." said Korra. "I have to stop Amon, I don't care what it takes!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy. Everything's going to alright, you'll see." then, Mako noticed something peculiar happening, "What's up with your hair?"

"What? I just came out of the water, you should see your hair!"

"No, Korra yours is turning white!"

"What? What are you…" Korra pulled on a lock of her hair, which was indeed turning white. The single streak she use to have had now grown in size and was spreading across the rest of her hair.

"Uh, is that an Avatar thing?" Bolin asked, already getting freaked out about what was happening.

Korra had no idea how to react to this. "Does it look that bad?"

The four friends looked at one another, waiting for the other to say something. "…No" they said in union.

"You hesitated!"

"No we didn't!" they also said in unison, "Stop that!" they said to each other, also in union.

Mako shook his head, "Look, let's just find a place to hide out for the time being."

"Where?" Asami asked, "I'm not sleeping near the sewer."

"Don't worry." Korra said as she led the way, "I think I know the perfectly place where we can crash."

"Where is that?"

"Let's just say: I know a guy."

(~)

Lin had her hands tied behind her back and was forced to kneel in front of Amon. Rain poured on them as the masked man looked down at the metalbender. "Tell me where the Avatar and her ponies are and I'll let you keep your bending."

"I won't tell you anything, you monster."

"Very well." he walked behind Lin. Dignified, she closed her eyes and Amon placed his thumb on her forehead. She opened her eyes in horror and gasped as she felt her bending being taken away. Once he removed his thumb, Lin fell to the ground, unconscious. As the Equalists dragged her limp body away, Amon grabbed the Lieutenant by his shirt, "Find the Avatar. Discover where she's hiding!" he ordered in such a frightening way, which was unlike his usual cool self.

"We will do our best sir, but we have very limited knowledge as to where she coul-"

"Find her! I don't care how long it takes, find her and bring her to me!" He released the Lieutenant and shoved him a few feet away. He saluted to his leader.

"Yes Amon. We will do what we can."

"You better." As the rain fell down on his head he looked over at the city before him. "I will find you Avatar. If it's the last thing I do. And you will be mine. Forever."

(~)

The following morning, a United Forces ship was approaching Republic City. A man walked up to the general, a strapping young fire nation man with a very serious but dignified demeanor. "General, I just received a wire from the Avatar. She says Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you want to respond?"

"Tell her we will be arriving in three day's time. And that I look forward to winning back Republic City, together."

"As you wish, General Iroh." the man saluted him before walking away.

(~)

**Well, only two or more chapters left. And yes, there will be a sequel. However, I'm thinking on taking things in a different direction. Unlike the Little Pony Legend, I won't be retelling all four seasons (thank God!) but I will try to incorporate some book 3 or 4 elements in the book 2 setting. If you have any suggestions, especially how I can Disney-fy it even more, feel free to let me know. I'm kind of drawing a blank here. One idea I had in mind was have Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Gahzan and P'Li somehow represent various disney villains who try and tempt Team Avatar, leading to the disperse of the group like in book 2, become foils for them to face. Let me know what you guys think, I could really use the help. I'm going to be starting the Masters Degree at my University so I'm not so sure when I'll be able to work on my stories, especially the Little Pony Legend. So again, would very much appreciate the help. It's not mandatory, it's only if you want to.**

**Thanks again for your time, wish me luck. God bless, *kiss kiss***


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

.

.

She didn't know how it happened, but Republic City, her home, was now under the reign of the wicked Amon himself. The Equalists have taken over, benders were bring arrested, stripped of their bending powers, left alone on the streets to die. This was a nightmare, one Korra kept on praying and praying she would wake up from. But she never did. This was reality.

Even the park where she use to play with the children was looking grim. A large stage stood at the center, where Amon spoke to his followers. Hiroshi Sato, sadly, stood near him and the Lieutenant. The masked man had never felt more pride in his life, he even had a replica of his mask now hiding the heroic face of Avatar Aang.

"It is a glorious day my equalist brothers and sisters." said Amon to his citizens, "We have torn down the tyrannical bending government! Starting today, I declare bending illegal and the Avatar is on the run."

The whole crowd cheered loudly, minus Hiroshi. He needed to get this news to his daughter. He looked at the corner of his eye, spotting a female Equalists in the crowd, giving him a hand gesture, which he immediately recognized. He knew who it was, and he was relieved.

"I have a vision for the future." Amon continued, "One day soon, bending will no longer exist and we will live in a world where everyone is finally equal!""Down with benders!" one of the people cried out.

"Down with them all!"

"The time has finally come for us my brothers and sisters." said Amon, raising his fist into the air, "The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream but we…will…PREVAIL!"

_What can you expect from filthy little heathens?_

_Here's what you get when your races are diverse_

_Their hands splashed with red_

_They're only good when dead_

_They're vermin as I said_

_And worse!_

**Crowd:** _They're_

_Savages! Savages!_

**Amon:**_ Barely even human!_

**Crowd:** _Savages! Savages!_

**Amon:** _Drive them from our shore!_

_They're not like you and me_

_Which means they must be evil_

_We must sound the drums of war!_

**Crowd:** _They're_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Dirty wicked devils!_

_Now we sound the drums of war!_

The United Forces ships were fast approaching. They were not about to let this monster take control of the city and its citizens. General Iroh stood at the helm, looking out to the horizon, ready for anything.

**Iroh:**_ This is what we feared_

_Amon is a demon_

_The only thing he fells at all is greed_

_Behind that milky hide_

_There's emptiness inside_

**Soldier:** _I wonder if he even bleeds!_

**Sailors:** _His_

_Savages! Savages!_

**Iroh:**_ Barely even human!_

**Sailor:** _Savages! Savages!_

_A killer at the core!_

**Iroh:** _He's different from us_

_Which means he can't be trusted_

_We must sound the drums of war_

**Sailors:** _They're_

_Savages! Savages!_

_First we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war!_

**Equalists:**_ Savages! Savages!_

_Let's go kill a few, men!_

_Savages! Savages!_

_Now it's up to us, men!_

**Sailors:** _Savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human!_

_Now we sound the drums_

_Of _

_War!_

While the people cheered and applauded, lost in their enthusiastic cloud, Hiroshi made his way out of the stage and towards the audience. He inconspicuously bypassed the Equalist he spotted earlier, and handed her an envelop. The female nodded her head before silently leaving the area. Once she was farthest away, she stood near a rock in the park, surrounded by snow covered trees. She tapped it seven times and the rock moved, revealing a hole. She quickly jumped in and the rock moved back into place.

Once underground, the Equalists removed her mask, revealing to be Asami. She held the opened the envelop in her hand and smiled when she read the note, it was folded and longer than expected. She made her way to where her friends were. The four of them managed to take refuge underground where they had encountered several people who managed to escape the Equalist take over. They were benders and non-benders alike, and non of them were fighting each other. How ironic that up above the world was black, but down here it was joyful and happy.

Mako was playing with Pinkie Pie, with a little toy on a string, while Bolin was actually brushing Rarity's mane with a tiny little brush. The two brothers spotted Asami walk in and Bolin ran up to greet her.

"You're back! How was it?"

"Still crazy."

"Did you get the information from your dad?" Mako asked.

Asami waved the folded paper in her hand. "Right here." she handed it to Mako and the four of them were amazed to see it. "He's currently working on the Equalists' new biplane. My dad gave us the map to where they are being made, somewhere up on the mountains. If we can sabotage those planes before they take off then the United Forces will have a fighting chance."

"This is great news!" Mako said, finally feeling that things were turning around. "Now all we have to do is tell Korra."

"Where is she?"

"Helping Gommu with dinner." said Bolin…only to be startled when the man appeared in front of them both.

"Welcome back! Hope you brought your appetite because dinner is served!"

Gommu was a very eccentric, scruffy hobo of a man with a heart of gold and a smile wide as a mile. He stirred the gruel in the silver pan and poured it into various bowls for the four teenagers who sat around him. He especially placed one bowl for the Dragon Birds. All the other girls ate with ease, but Rarity was disgusted by the brown look of it. She refused to eat it.

"Thanks so much for letting hide out with you the past few days, Gommu" Korra said graciously as the man poured the gruel into her bowl.

"Honored to oblige. It is not to share your food with the hungry and to provide the poor wanderer with shelter-when you see the naked, to cloth them, and not turn away from your own flesh and blood."

The teenagers, minus Korra, looked at him in amazement. This man was wiser than he looked. Korra smiled, "I remember when you told me that the first time we met."

"And you lived it day after day. My associates and I hardly oppose Amon's so called "equalist" policies. We've got benders and non-benders living together down here, but do you see us fighting? No siree. We've figured out how to harmoniously co-exist." he said as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"You are a wise and noble hobo" said Bolin before eating a spoonful of the gruel, and smiled in satisfaction. "Mmmm! This is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had. Seriously!"

"I called it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer."

Asami's face turned green as she spited out her gruel and handed the bowl to Pabu, which he ate without any issue. She finally knew what it was like to have a bad meal.

(~)

After eating, the three teenagers placed the map on a table and began working on a strategy for their attack. Mako was leading the way.

"Alright, we know where the Air Base is, now we just need to get there."

"How?" Asami asked, "We don't have any other mode of transportation and it'll take us days just to get there on foot."

"But the United Forces arrive tomorrow!" Bolin reminded them. "Maybe we should wait until then and they can help us out. Safety in numbers, right?"

"That's pretty smart, sweetie." Asami smiled proudly.

"Thanks…kinda have a headache now."

Mako had to admit they both made good points. How else were they to get to the mountains in time? Never on foot that was for sure. Asami's vehicles were no doubt confiscated by the Equalists, and she couldn't bring any of them down with her to this place.

"Korra, what do you think?" Mako looked up to where Korra was originally standing, but she was now gone. "Korra? Where did she go?"

"Was it something we said?" Bolin asked.

(~)

She knew she should be there with her friends to come up with a plan to stop Amon. But she couldn't stop thinking about her family long enough to focus. She pulled her top hair tie down, letting her long soft hair fall gracefully down her shoulders. The white was still growing, consuming most of the brown. Gommu didn't mind it at all, but he didn't mind much anyway. She didn't know what this meant. Was it a sign? Was Yue or Aang trying to tell her something? She knew what she needed to do now, but while who she was was no longer the issue, at least not now, there was still the issue of fear.

She was scared to fail. Scared for her family. Scared for her city. Scared for herself. Would she need to eliminate Amon? Even Aang never wanted to kill anybody. While Korra may make some threats every now and again, she would never go that far. Ever. No matter how convincing it was, they were always bluff threats.

She rested on the floor, sketching the images of her family. She had been doing this for a while now. The likeness was uncanny. She hadn't drawn much in a while and doing this now made her feel relaxed. But it still wasn't enough.

_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Now, I feel so alone_

Tears escaped her eyes as memories of of her childhood with her father played in her mind. How happy she use to be, how much she loved her family.

_You promised you'd be there, whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name, you're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just one word will do, to end this nightmare_

_When will the dawning break?_

_Oh, endless night_

_Sleepless, I dream of the day…_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Hope, I can't find the way_

_You promised to be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name you're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw Mako walking towards her and sat beside her. He noticed her drawings, "Wow, I didn't know you could draw like that."

"Yeah, it's something I've always done." she flipped through the pages, showing him more drawings she did. Images of the tree she apparently made up and the strange spirits she would often imagine.

"They're beautiful."

"Yeah…but not enough." she looked up at the firebender and shared with him something she never shared with him before. "I'm scared."

Instinctively, she placed her head on his shoulder and his wrapped his arm around her. "Me too. But everything will be fine."

"When did you get so positive?"

"I guess I had a good teacher."

Korra's eyes widened when he said this. She looked into his eyes, only to realize exactly who he was talking about.

**Mako: **_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

**Korra:** _And that the sun will rise_

**Together:**_ I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

**Korra:** _I know!_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise!_

As they sang, Mako took her hand and they stood up, gazing into each other's eyes.

**Together:**_ I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_I know that the night must end_

_I know that the sun will rise_

_And I hear your voice deep inside!_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the clouds must clear_

_Oh, and the sun will rise_

_The sun, the sun will _

_Rise!_

All fears left their hearts, being replaced with nothing but hope. For a moment, they had completely forgotten where they were, all they could think about was the other's beautiful eyes that seemed to glow despite the dim lights of the tunnel. Korra didn't know how it happened, but it was like her heart was pulling her towards him. Little did she know, he was feeling the same pull. Their faces drew closer, their heads slightly tilting and their eyes slowly closed. Next thing they knew, their lips finally made contact.

Their first kiss.

For Mako, it was like a million fireworks just went off inside of him. For Korra, it felt like a tidal wave of emotion and happiness. He wrapped his arms round her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. It was a moment they wished could last forever. But it couldn't. Korra suddenly remembered what she had sworn upon, and this was good, even though it felt like it was. She quickly broke away from him, slightly shoving him in the process.

"Wait, no!"

"What?" Mako was confused, he didn't know why she suddenly ended their kiss. He thought she was enjoying it as much as he was.

"I…I can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!"

"Can't what? Why can't you tell me?"

Korra gave up her efforts and slowly calmed down. He did deserve an explanation. "I don't want to hurt you."

"How could you possibly hurt me?"

"I'm the Avatar."

"So?"

"So, I'm not exactly popular for having successful relationships."

He knew what she was referring to. Many times when he heard about the Avatar getting married, it wasn't always easy. They would have problems with the wife or husband or not have been with their kids enough. She must have been afraid of doing a similar thing to him. He should have known. He felt so stupid.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Mako wrapped his arms around her, which she allowed, and gazed into her eyes. "No matter how crazy things get, I will follow you into battle. I've got your back. And I always will."

"Why? Why would you risk your life for me?"

Mako smirked, "You have a problem with someone doing something nice for you?"

Korra couldn't help but chuckle. He was using her own words against him. Through it all, he had been by her side. Helping her and supporting her, even when they argued and got on each other's nerves. But, they were still friends. And now, it was clear his feelings for her were real. He showed it in his actions, not just his words.

She allowed herself to rest her head on his chest, listening to the soft sound of his beating heart. "Thank you."

(~)

An Equalist airship flew overhead on Air Temple island, Amon was waiting on a platform as the Lieutenant dragged a blindfolded man up to him. The man was forced on his knows as Amon removed the blindfold.

"You will now be cleansed of your impurity." he stood behind the frightened man, and placed his thumb on his forehead…taking away his bending. The man collapsed and fell from exhaustion. Amon turned to the Lieutenant,

"Next."

The Lieutenant nodded and walked over to get the next victim. There was a long line of blindfolded benders with their hands bounded, fearfully awaiting their fate. The very sight brought much pleasure to Amon…but then, in his mind, he saw Korra. His happiness shifted into anger, he swore on his mother's grave, he would find her…and she will be his.

(~)

Yue bay was covered in thick morning fog as the team made their way out of the drainage pipe. Mako stepped out first and beckoned to the others, "Coast is clear."

The rest ran out and climbed an access stairway to an observation deck above. They crunched by the railing as Bolin scanned the bay with a telescope.

"Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." said Korra.

Mako quickly spotted something in the distance, "They're hear!"

They all looked over at the ocean, Asami taped Bolin's shoulder and pointed at the telescope which he had backwards and he flipped it around. He saw a dim shape through the mist. The United Forces battleship was steaming into the harbor, but the young General Iroh felt very uneasy.

"Hmm…Amon had to know we were coming." he said, "So why aren't we meeting any resistance?"

"Wait a second…" Korra stood up and looked up at the sky, "Where are the Equalists airships?"

Mako took the telescope from his brother and ran to the end of the deck, scanning the city. "I don't see any mecah tanks, either."

Mako and Korra shared the same worried looks. This was not a good sign at all. From a distance, they heard the sound of explosions. The ships were being attacked by underwater bombs!

"It's a trick!" Iroh exclaimed in horror as his ship was being blasted by mines floating up in the surface of the water. Seeing this, Korra leaped from the edge of the deck and dove into the water, using her waterbending to pull herself into the bay and swam towards the battleships.

"Water and earthbenders, detonate those mines!" Iroh commanded over the loudspeaker. He suddenly heard something from the outside. "What is that sound?" He ran out of the control room and onto the deck, where a buzzing sound was heard in the sky.

Korra surfaced and she too witnessed something coming. Mako looked through the telescope toward the city. "What now?"

His eyes widened when he spotted a heard of flying objects in the mist, which resolved themselves into two fleets of biplanes, heading towards the ships.

"That's my dad's invention!" Asami exclaimed, "Amon must have gotten him to finish them!"

Bolin face palmed himself, "Yeah, we're doomed."

The planes flew across the bay, The Lieutenant leading them, he pulled a lever and bombs dropped from the underside of his plane. The ships bellow were bombard, causing major damage. One plane dropped down two torpedoes towards the ocean. Korra dodged out of the way only for the torpedoes to hit the side of another ship. The explosion forced her to dive down and swim to the ship again as more planes dropped torpedoes to hit the targets.

A male sailor shouted, "Incoming!" and the explosions forced the rest of the sailors up in the air. A plane dove in to attack but firebenders firebended into the cannons and shot at the planes. Korra emerged from the water and looked at the planes, while they destroyed the remaining ships. An earthbender tried to bring the planes down but he was forced back by the bombing.

Korra dove into the water and waterbended a massive waterspout that rose her high up and bended a large ice spike to take down another plane. However, the damage plane hit the waterspout and Korra fell into the water where she bended a torpedo around into the air and hit another plane. She emerged once more and swam to the closest ship. Iroh came up from the hatch to firebend the remaining planes, one which was dropping a bomb in front of him. He used his firebending to shield himself, but the explosion caused him to fall into the water. He sank down unconscious. Korra spotted him and quickly grabbed him, bringing him to the surface.

"It's alright, I've got you"

Iroh coughed up from water from his mouth as he took a good look at his savior, "Korra? You saved my life. Thank you"

Using her waterbending, she brought them both to safety.

(~)

Back at the hideout, Korra was almost done healing Iroh's arm, which had been wounded from the attack.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecah tanks, but not these new high-speed aircrafts." said the young general.

"I know." Korra said while she continued to heal his wound. "Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon outsmarts us."

"No matter what our plan is, he always has a better one." Bolin said.

"Amon is winning for far," said Iroh, "but we're not of the fight yet."

"I like this man's confidence!" Bolin said happily, "So, how are we not out of the fight?"

Iroh stood up while clenching his arm, "A second wave of reinforcements is on the way, but I need to warn them." he turned to the Avatar, "Do you still have a way to get a message out?"

"I know just the man for the job"

(~)

"And who is the recipient of this top secret message?" Gommu asked the young general as he set up a telegraph machine.

"Commander Kuvira, second division of the United Forces."

"Kuvira?" Korra asked

"You know her?" Mako asked.

"Sort of. She used to study with me and Asami. A quiet gal but definitely the bravest earthbender you'll ever meet."

"Ready sir", Gommu began tapping out the telegram as Iroh spoke.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist aircraft, retreat to red sand island until my signal. Do not approach city until you have received all clear." Later they all gathered around a map on top of a table, "Now comes the hard part." Iroh tells them.

"Oh, and all this time I thought we were gonna to be doing things the easy way." Korra said sarcastically.

"We need to ground those aircraft, otherwise Kuvira's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at one place on the map, "Hiroshi already gave us a map to where the the airfield is. Right over this mountain range."

"Everyone get ready, we leave at dawn" said Iroh.

However, while they were all preparing for a good night's rest to fight Amon the next day, one person was having second thoughts. She looked around at all of her friends, realizing just how much they had sacrificed because of this war. She felt she was placing them in unnecessary danger. None of them deserved what happened, everything was all Amon's doing. His hatred and pride had poisoned minds and affected lives in such a horrible way. She had come so close to loosing so many people she loved, she couldn't allow Amon to get away with this anymore. She had made up her mind.

(~)

That night, Bolin was sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag, Asami was close by him in her own bag as well. Her long raven locks tangled over the pillow. Mako gently shook his brother.

"Hey, Bolin. Wake up."

The younger brother opened his eyes to see only the outline of his brother. For a moment, he thought he was a stranger. Bolin jolted up, screaming his head off, which caused Asami to wake up as well. Pabu also shook awake, terrified from the sound.

"It's okay! Whoa, whoa, it's okay! It's me!"

Bolin slowly calmed down, "Mako! Don't do that!" he said while grinding his teeth.

"Have you guys seen Korra?"

"I thought she was asleep." said Asami, "How I envy her right now."

"She was, but now I can't find her."

Gommu's laughter was heard and he appeared. "You kids won't find her here. I saw her sneak out with her little bird friends not too long ago. Looks like the Avatar, finally has returned."

"What?" then, Mako began connecting the dots, "No, she wouldn't…oh no, she did!"

"Did what?" Asami asked as she stood up, "What's going on here?"

"She's going to face him!"

"Who?" Bolin asked.

"Amon!"

"What about Amon?" Asami asked, then she gasped, "You don't think!"

"I think so!"

"What's going on here?!" Bolin exclaimed, wanting answers now.

"Korra is going to face Amon by herself!" Mako concluded.

Bolin opened his mouth, "Oooooohhh…."

Asami face palmed herself. "That _idiot!_"

(~)

Korra was already near the entrance to the opening of the pipeline. She already had Asami's Equalist uniform put on as well as the mask. She looked out into the city. The sight still broke her heart. She heard the sound of crackling ice and looked at her hair, which was almost completely silver, sparkling in what little sunlight was left. The dragon birds were her only companions at the moment.

"Korra, wait up!" She turned around to see Mako running up to her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not waiting for Amon to come and hunt me down. All this time I've done nothing but hide. It's time I faced him."

"That's not a good plan. We have to stick together."

"I've seen Amon ruin too many lives already. My gut's telling me it's time to end this. On _my_ terms. Besides, this city is my home. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." he said confidently.

"It's going to be dangerous."

Mako smirked, "Danger? I laugh at the face of danger." he said jokingly.

"I see nothing funny about this." said another masculine voice

"Bolin? Asami, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say this to your face." said the heiress, "You're an idiot!"

Korra only laughed it off, she knew her friend meant well. "Asami, you and I have been through a whole lot together and I can't thank you enough for all you have done. But this is my fight now. I don't want to danger anybody else. While you all go with Iroh to take down the planes, I'm going after Amon."

"Korra, I believe in you, I really do. But this isn't something you can do alone."

"She won't be." said Mako as he remained by the Avatar's side. "I'm going with her."

Korra looked up at him with worry, "You don't have to do that."

"Yes. I do."

Judging by the look in their eyes, Bolin and Asami could only come to the conclusion that these two were definitely starting to become a 'thing'.

"I still think you're both nuts." said Bolin. "But Korra, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Fine. Let's _all_ go crazy."

Korra smiled graciously. She was so lucky to have the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Now she knew how it was like for Aang to be with his friends.

"Thank you. All of you."

Asami clapped her hands together, "Okay, if you guys are going incognito, Mako's going to need a new outfit." she placed her fingers into her mouth and whistled, "Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, come with me."

(~)

After a few more moments, Asami and the three birds had made Mako his own Equalist disguise. Bolin whistled, impressed. "You work fast with a needle and thread." he said, "Lookin' good, bro."

The outfit was good enough to fool Amon. He and Korra were all set now. The two brothers hugged goodbye.

"Love you, little bro"

"Love you, back big bro"

Gommu sniffled and cried at the sweet scene. Bolin walked over to the Avatar, "Korra, Amon is a nasty dude. Be careful"

"I will." The two embraced in a warm hug, "Take good care of Asami for me."

Finally, Mako turned to the heiress. "Asami. I know we haven't been friends for very long, but whatever happens today, I want you to know how much I care about you."

Asami smiled, "I care about you too." she stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. "Bring her back safely."

"I will."

Finally, Korra and Asami were the last one to say goodbye. They embraced in a warn, loving hug, wishing the other the best of luck.

"Good luck, Korra."

"You too. Tell Hiroshi I said 'Hi'."

Asami nodded before walking away with Iroh and Bolin. The dragon birds surrounded Korra, all chirping and nuzzling her face. "I'll be back, guys. I promise."

The sad creatures watched as both Korra and Mako exited one tunnel while the others exited the other.

"Good fortune and success to you, valiant heroes." Gommu said as he watched them leave.

The dragon birds waved goodbye to their beloved human friend. Rarity the chirped to Twilight in their own language.

"We are going to follow them, aren't we?"

"Of course."

(~)

Korra used her waterbending to create an air bubble as she and Mako walked across the bey and to the shores of Air temple Island. The teens placed on their masks and quietly made their way onto the island. Up above, they spotted an airship, as well as the masked man climbing onboard it.

"There's Amon!" Korra said.

"We need to get into the temple," said Mako "then when he returns…"

"We ambush him" Korra finished. Silently, they made their way towards the temple, until-

"What are you two doings here?"

The two came to a halt when they spotted the Lieutenant standing in front of them. Mako tried to come up with a good excuse, since the Lieutenant thought they were fellow Equalists. "Uh, we were just transferred" the firebender responded, actually sounding convincing.

Lieutenant narrowed his eyes at them, "Well you're getting transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the arena today."

"The arena? For what?" Mako asked.

"The rally. You should have been briefed about this."

"We'll be there, sir." Korra replied with a bow. With that, The Lieutenant walked away, "I know another way in." Korra whispered. They scooted to the slide slowly and stealthily as they made their way to a secret entrance behind the temple. Korra lifted a wooden panel on a wall and they climbed in.

Once inside, they climbed up through the attic's trapdoor, but once they were there, Mako quickly realized something, "Uh, we're not alone up here."

In the corner of the room they see a small room with steal bars….with three people inside.

"President Raiko?"

Korra could not believe it. Not only was the president in the cage, but also his wife and someone she did not expect to find.

"Korra! Thank goodness! You came to save me!" Wu held the bars, smiling broadly at his rescuer. "Not a moment too soon, this place is terrible! Did you know they have no room service?" The teens removed their masks, revealing Korra's now almost completely white hair. Wu's eyes widened. "Wow! When did you dye your hair?"

Korra ignored him and turned to the president. "Raiko, what happened?"

"They ambushed us. Amon wanted to keep away any potential leaders. He got your father as well."

Korra gasped, "No. But he got away. We saw them get away!"

"They took him on that airship, heading to the pro-bending arena."

"What does he want him for?"

"I'm afraid you won't be around to find out, Avatar."

The two teens turned around to see the Lieutenant appear before them. He took out a bola from his pocket and tossed it to the floor. Covering his mouth, the ball released a green smoke, which consumed Korra and Mako The Avatar started to feel woozy and fell to the floor.

All she saw left was nothing but darkness.

(~)

**Only two more chapters left! The final one and the epilogue/opening for the sequel. Again, any ideas and suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

**Next time, we are going to find out the truth about Amon and his ties to Korra and….no, wait! I can't give too much away!**

**Just expect plenty of surprises! **

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

.

.

Even with her eyes open, all she could see was darkness. The only light she could see were the dancing flames of the fireplace. Her head felt heavy as she tried to sit up. Her hair was now down and nearly completely white, with only very few locks of dark brown remaining. A blanket covered her lower torso and she was still wearing her Equalists uniform. The room was surrounded by posters with his masked face planted onto them, words of "Equality" and such were painted in red. She was startled when the door opened, allowing the light to enter, but she was not please with her visitor.

"What am I doing here?!" she demanded to know, "Where's Mako?! What did you do with him?!"

Amon rose his hand, signaling he meant her no harm. "Calm down. I won't hurt you."

Korra got up from the sofa she was laying on and tried to take her stance, ready to fight. But once she did she automatically felt weak and kneeled down. Amon approached to help her but she shoved him away.

"Get away from me!" she gripped her stomach as she winced in pain. It was as if something was growing inside of her. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything." he said honestly, "When you were knocked out they brought you here."

"Where am I?"

"At the arena."

Korra managed to lean against the sofa, still feeling rather weak. She had no idea why she was feeling this way. "Where's my family?"

"They're safe. For now."

"Why…why are you doing this? Don't you realize you're doing more harm than good? People are suffering, families are being torn apart, does that sound like equality to you?!"

Amon only stood there, gazing into her sapphire eyes. "You remind me so much of her."

"Who?"

"…your mother."

Korra gasped and took a seat on the sofa, "Enough games." she said demandingly, "I want to know the truth. How do you know about my parents? What do you know about me?"

"I honestly didn't know what you were until I gazed upon you and saw you bend. But if you want the truth, you deserve that much." Amon walked over to the fireplace, standing before it as he told her his story. His real story.

"That tale about my family being killed by a firebender was fabricated. My father never died the way I said he did. In fact, he wasn't even farmer, or poor." Korra's eyes widened as she listened, despite her pain. "His name was Yakon. He was one of Republic City's most infamous crime lords. He was known for his unique ability to bloodbend…without the use of a full moon or the use of his hands. His only weapon was his mind. But one day, your past life, Avatar Aang, managed to stop him. He took away his bending, and in doing so…he lost his own will to continue on as Yakon. He changed his face and made a life at the Northern Water Tribe. He met my mother and had me. I was an only child, but I still had brothers. Their names were Unalaq his idler brother, Tonraq…your father."

Korra gasped, feeling even more lightheaded. Her body suddenly began to shiver and covered herself with the blanket. "M-my…f-f-father?"

"The three of us did everything together. They looked out for me as if I was their own flesh and blood. My best friends. We also had another friend. She was the most beautiful and amazing creature I had ever laid eyes on. Her eyes, that rivaled even the purest sapphire stone. Your eyes."

"Wait…was she?"

"Your mother…Senna. She and I were very close. But she never showed me the same feelings I did for her."

"She loved Tonraq." Korra said, connecting the dots.

"I tried to fight how I felt, but I couldn't. As we grew older, so did my anger and envy. Soon, I couldn't even bare to look at them. It was then, my father revealed to me his past. I showed to have impeccable talents in waterbending so he taught me all he knew. I managed to master his physic bloodbending style when I was only fourteen. I thought I could win Senna back with my skills, believing I could rival even Tonraq's power. But she never did. She hatted me. Feared me. They all did. Once they realized the truth, they wanted nothing to do with me. They married and moved to the south to begin a new life. It was then when I realized that bending only brought pain and suffering. Bending was what made he lose the love of my life and made me into the monster my father wanter me to be. From that day on, I vowed to rid the world of the same curse. I ran away from home and found refuge with a secret society. They called themselves…the Red Lotus."

Korra continued to shiver, "R-red Lotus? Are they related to the White Lotus?"

"They are what the White Lotus was suppose to be. But after Avatar Aang, your 'grandfather', ended the hundred year war, the White Lotus lost its true purpose. They were meant to represent freedom, but they spent their years searching for the Avatar, truly believing the cycle wasn't broken. A man named Xai Bau lead the group. Their mission was to restore balance and freedom to the world. But I did not agree with their ideals on freedom. They believed world leaders and governments needed to be eliminated. I personally felt that leaders are not to blame, only the wrong leaders. They didn't even believe bending was as wicked as I did, they believed it was the only way to enforce their beliefs on others. Being raised by a controlling and demanding father, naturally, I didn't agree. I south out to make a better government and be a better leader. The only way to truly be free is to rid the world of bending itself. I was eventually kicked out for voicing the truth, but I was even more shocked to discover what their mission was…to eliminate the Avatar for good."

"So, the Red Lotus were the ones who tried to kidnap me when I was a baby?"

"Yes. But I was even more shocked to discover who had given birth to her. I rushed to the south as quickly as I could to warn her, but I was too late. She was gone."

Korra stopped shivering and was now tearing up. The Red Lotus killed her mother to get to her. "And what of my father, Tonraq?"

"They say they never found his body. It was as if he vanished into thin air. I could have told Unalaq, but I never saw him again either. Since then, I created the Equalists revolution, and learned how to block a person's bending with my abilities. Even with the Avatar gone, I still found it as a sign that my path was a righteous one…until you came along."

After telling her the story, all while looking at the dancing flames as the memories replayed in his mind, he turned to face Korra, who covered herself even more with the blanket and scooted farther away.

"When I first saw you, I saw her. I saw my Senna. But when I realized you were the Avatar, my mind and my heart were torn." Korra tried to scoot even father away when Amon kneeled before her and took hold of one of her hands. "Korra, I see now that fate has given me a second chance. You've spent your whole life around strangers, people who never truly understood you, wondering if you belonged anywhere at all. But you do. You belong here, with me. Let me cleanse you of your bending and you can finally have the home you always wanted. Will you choose me?"

Amon received his answer when Korra sucker punched him, knocking his mask right off of his face. Korra leaped out of the couch, rushed towards his desk and pulled out a knife he had. She maintained her stance, her shivering now gone, as she prepared to attack this crazy man if he tried anything else. Amon rearranged his jawline and turned to face Korra, his face was painted with red to look like a scar. No doubt a fake scar, Korra recognized a makeup job when she saw one. She grew up with Asami after all.

"I'd rather die than be with you!"

The man before he became furious as the flames of the fire intensified, matching his mood. He reached down for his mask and placed it back onto his face. Korra then felt her energy draining again and she dropped the knife. She couldn't fight him, whatever was inside of her was growing stronger and stronger. She didn't know what else to do. She got down to her knees, hugging her stomach when Amon hovered over her.

"If I can't have you…then death will."

(~)

Using a snowmobile, Iroh, Asami and Bolin headed up the snowy mountains. Up above they spotted the planes flying. They got off the ride and looked down over the hill, seeing the base camp for the battle planes.

"There it is." said Asami, "Just like dad said."

Iroh turned to the young earthbender, "Bolin, once we get down, I need you to tear up those runways. We can't let those aircrafts take off."

Bolin saluted, "Aye, aye, captain! Oh, sorry, I mean general."

The three made their way downtime hill towards the base, when Asami arched an eyebrow at the polls standing there. "Why would there be fence posts but no fence?"

The three got their answer when they suddenly hit by electricity, shocking their bodies. They laid on the floor unconscious when a man stood before them.

(~)

Korra was so weak. She was tied to a wooden pole with her hands over her head and her feet bound. Before, she felt cold as ice, and now she felt like she was standing on the highway during a summer heatwave. Why was there a sudden change in her temperature? And what was even more ironic, any remaining color of dark or brown in her hair was completely gone. Her hair was now an abnormal shimmering, sparkling silver white that rivaled the stars in the sky or the snow on the ground. The female Equalists had her change from her disguise to a plain white sleeveless full body blue dress that reached bellow her knees. The only thing she was allowed to keep was her pendant. The poor Avatar felt she had failed. Failed everyone she knew and loved. This was the end. She was exhausted, she couldn't fight, she was helpless. She didn't know what else to do but cry her eyes out.

"Korra, don't cry. I hate it when you cry."

Her head jolted up at the sound of a voice. It sounded rather low and, almost timid. "Who's there?"

"It's me."

Korra was surprised to see a familiar yellow and pink dragon bird with teal colored eyes resting on her head and staring at her upside down.

"Fluttershy?"

"We're all here too." said another voice. Korra was even more surprised to see the rest of the dragon birds around her. And even more amazing, they were actually speaking like people for the very first time!

"Girls! Wait, you can talk?"

"Don't we talk all the time?" Rainbow asked.

"No, I mean, yes but, you're talking like people!"

Sunset Shimmer hovered in front of her face. "You mean, you can actually hear us talk? Like, really talk?"

"Yeah. Before I could only understand your chirping but now, it's like you're speaking plain english!"

"How is this even possible?" asked Rarity.

"Who cares!" said Rainbow, "We've got to get her out of here!" she flew up and the rest of the dragon birds worked together to break her free, but she was bounded by chains.

"Guys, it's no use."

"Well you gotta break these chains, hon!" said Applejack.

"I can't. Even if I tried what difference would it make? I can't bend, I can't fight, and who knows where my family or Mako are right now. With my luck he's probably captured the others too."

"But you can't let Amon win!" said Pinkie Pie in despair.

"He already has." Korra said in distress, her spirits dying.

Rarity flew beside her, "You can't give up, darling. You've come so far."

Sunset Shimmer agreed, "She's right! The Korra we know would never turn her back on people who need her!"

"Get a clue!" the human snapped, "It's over, just forget it! And how would you know anything about not giving up? You're birds!"

The six girls flew down and rested on the ground at her feet, feeling terrible about the way she yelled at them. But one of them, Twilight Sparkle, hadn't given up just yet.

"When we were lost and scared you never gave up on us. You gave us a home when no one else did. You believed in us and gave us a chance. I've always believed that Fate always has a plan for everything. Hope has never abandoned us, and it has never abandoned you. And it's not these chains that are holding you back."

The sound of gears was heard and an opening appeared above Korra's head. The poll began to rise up and the dragon birds hid behind her as it did. Fog surrounded the stage as Korra was slowly brought up. She could already hear the crowd booing at her and cheering at Amon, who rose up from the platform. His Equalist followers stood behind him. She could have sworn she heard some gasping and murmuring from the audience, regarding her newly white shimmering hair that sparkled underneath the headlights. Amon stood in front of the microphone and spoke to his followers. There were so many.

"Thank you all for joining me on his historic occasion. When I was a boy, a firebender struck down my entire family and left me scarred. That tragic event began my quest to equalize the world!"

"Lier!" Korra finally managed to find her voice and speak the truth, "Everything Amon has told you is a lie!" she said to the audience, "His father was never killed by a firebender and the spirits never gave him the power to take people's bending! Your father was Yakon, a bloodbender just like you!"

The people gasped in shock at the words that came out of the girl's mouth. But Amon remained firm and calm as he gestured to the defenseless teenager.

"Behold, your new Avatar! After living in hiding like a coward she finally reveals herself. But it's all over, for I shall personally rid the world of this betrayer!" Amon approached her, his piercing gray eyes gazing into her sapphire ones. "This is your last chance, Avatar. You stand upon the brink of the abyss. Yet, even now it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me…or your own demise."

Just like before, Korra response was a negative one. But since she couldn't kick or punch him, she did the only thing she could do…spit right in his eye!

The crowd gasped in horror at the disrespect this strange white-haired maiden had towards their glorious leader. Amon shook it off, his eyes still scorning at the young woman, who stared at him with equal anger and displeasure.

"Your spirit is strong, child. But so is mine. Since you refuse to repent your wretched ways, then you shall pay the price."

The stage opened once more, this time seven more polls rose up from the stage and Korra's eyes widened in horror!

They were her family!

Her father, siblings, grandmother, aunt…even Mako.

They were all gagged and tied to the polls, Korra could see clearly the fear in their eyes. They were going to suffer because of her. This was all because of her.

(~)

Asami was the first to wake up. She, along with Bolin and Iroh were tied up and locked inside a cage. She groaned but then silently gasped in surprise when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Dad?"

Hiroshi placed his index finger near his mouth, telling her to be quiet. He pulled out the keys from his pocket and placed it on the lock of the door.

"Sorry I had to lock you kids up here in the first place." he said, "I needed to make them think I was still on their side."

"I'm just happy you're here." said his daughter in relief. "Mom would be so proud of you, dad."

"She would be proud of you too, sweetheart." he finally unlocked the door, "We need to hurry. They intercepted the message to Commander Kuvira. It's only a matter of time before they find them." He tossed the keys to Asami, who's hands were tied to her front instead of her back, and unlocked herself. She did the same to Bolin and Iroh and were just about ready to leave, until…

"Stop right there, traitor!"

Hiroshi and the others were backed up against the cage when an equalist pointed a kai stick at them. "I should have known you couldn't be trusted! Now, you and your daughter will pay the price!"

However, the Equalists was suddenly jolted back when a furry red creature jumped into his head and began scratching him, dropping the kai sticks and allowing Hiroshi the chance to take it and electrocute the equalist unconscious. The little fire ferret squeaked in victory.

"Great timing, Pabu! As usual!" Bolin said proudly as the little guy jumped onto his shoulder.

But they were not in the clear just yet, for more Equalists arrived, all pointing their kai sticks, electric gloves and bolas at them. But Hiroshi was not about to take this laying down.

With a powerful karate yell he leaped into action, kicking, punching and shocking any equalists that came his way. He was a lot swifter and faster than his middle age led other to believe. He did it all while shouting karate calls, moving so far they could barely see it. The last remaining Equalists came at him from behind, but he simply punched him square in the face, knocking him down. He didn't even have to turn.

Iroh and Bolin were both shocked by the display. "Now I know where you get your moves from." said Bolin.

Asami smiled proudly, "That's my daddy!"

Once they were, finally, in the clear for now, they all ran out of the base and Iroh rushed towards the runway. "I'm going after those airplanes!" he said and used his firebending to lift him up like a rocket towards the plan, knocking the polite off and controlled the plane.

"I'll take down the runways!" Bolin said before dashing off.

Hiroshi then ran towards some of the mecha tanks, his daughter followed. The man jumped onto the cockpit and began tinkering with the controls. "Want to smash some planes, Asami?"

The young woman smiled before leaping into another mecha tank and put on her seatbelt. "This should be an interesting topic for our next pai cho game."

(~)

"Today, I rid the world of airbending. Forever!"

Tenzin shook in fear, as did his children, as the mad man approached them, ready to take away the very things that made them special. Korra growled in anger as she tried to break free of the chains that bounded her.

"Give it up, Korra!" Amon told her, "Stop fighting!"

"No!" she responded with such power in her voice, it literally echoed all throughout the room, silencing everyone in the audience. "I won't stop! For every day, for the rest of my life I will fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!…but, if you spare them…then I will go with you."

Amon's eyes widened and his heart began to race. "You..would do that?"

Tenzin managed to wiggle out of the gag around his mouth, "Korra no! You don't know what you're saying!"

But Korra was speaking sincerely. "I swear. I will never run, and I will never try to escape. You can take my bending and we can be together, forever, just like you want. I promise. Just _please_ let them go!"

The dragon birds shook their heads as well as did Kya, Katara and even the children. They didn't want Korra to remain with this lunatic. It was a fate worse than death. But she was willing to do so. For them. So they could have their best chance. But Mako probably felt the most heartbroken. Korra was an innocent who would be forced to be with this man, a man she didn't love, forever.

Amon didn't need to second question her decision. Her love for her family was greater than anything. He smiled. "Very well."

Korra gasped once he began to unlock her chains. She was still feeling to weak to fight so he managed to pushed her down and she rolled onto the stage. She struggled as she tried to stand up and Amon slowly approached her.

Mako wiggled out of his gag as well, shouting her name, "Korra!"

The dragon birds readied themselves to help but Korra stopped them. "Don't!" her voice was so powerful they felt no choice but to comply. "I've made my choice."

"Yes you have, Korra." Amon squatted down at the defenseless child who struggled to even sit up. He grabbed her chin, looking into her eyes. "Don't be afraid. I shall put an end to your suffering…forever."

This was it, she was helpless now. The last thing she looked upon were the people who loved her, tears rolling down their eyes. Korra's gaze fell onto Katara, who began mouthing he famous words;

_Listen with your heart_

_You will understand…_

The rest of her loved ones, their mouths no longer covered, looked at her with teary eyes, each one mouthed at the exact same time the words she so often heard;

_"I love you…"_

Amon's thumb hovered over her head, ready to remove her bending, but those three simple words were enough to change everything.

No longer was Amon starring into the sapphire eyes of his deceased beloved, but now he was looking straight into the pearl white glowing orbs of the legendary hero.

Korra rose her hands up, blasting Amon away with a powerful wind blast that was unlike anything Korra had ever achieved. She no longer felt weak, but stronger. She stood tall and heroic, her now glowing eyes, rivaling the pure whiteness of her new hair, which bellowed in the winds around her. She stared directly at Amon, who was now shivering in fear. The dragon birds cheered for their friend, who's power was now fully restored after being hidden for so long.

Everyone in the audience was shocked at the sight of this beautiful woman, wielding such power unlike anything they had ever seen. At the time it took for Amon to blink, Korra pined him down onto the ground as she stood above him.

"No, Korra, please!"

"_**Tell them the truth!**_" she demanded in a voice that not only sounded like her own, but also the voices of various people as well, all speaking at once.

Amon struggled to break free of her hold, her hand placed on his chest, holding him down like a rock.

"The truth?" he asked, "The truth is only in the eye of the beholder."

"_**Say it!**_" she pressed harder on his chest.

"Alright, alright!" he removed his mask, revealing his false scar and using his arm, wiped it off, leaving only bits of the makeup left. "I am his son." he said silently.

"_So they can hear you._" Korra said, only her voice was heard this one time.

"I am Yakon's son!"

It was all over now. Amon had lost his follower's trust. He just admitted the truth, that he was indeed the soon of a bloodbender!

But some of his delusional Equalists followers still believed in their leader. They aimed at Korra, who unleashed a powerful display of her bending. She had unlocked her air powers and blasted the Equalists right off of the stage. She rushed to her family, her eyes stopped glowing and used a flame to free their chains.

"Were are mom and the baby?" she asked her father.

"Imprisoned."

"And Lin?

"I don't know." once he was free, he leaped into action, blasting away the Equalists that came at him. Korra freed the rest of her family, as well as Mako, who then assisted her father by sending not only fire blasts, but also lightning. Korra gathered her siblings, aunt and grandmother and led them to a doorway exit. Tenzin and Mako then followed. But even with then free, Amon was not done yet.

Korra turned to her family, "Get out of here, I'll create a diversion!"

"I'm staying with you!" Mako said.

"No, I can handle him!"

"I won't leave you!"

"Let him stay!" Tenzin said, stopping their arguing. "Boy, keep an eye on my daughter."

"Dad!"

"No more arguments!" he turned to his children, "Let's go find your mother and the baby!"

Meelo then shouted with furry, "Prison break!"

Once her family left, Korra had to shake her head in disbelief, "Did that just happen?"

But there was no more time to talk, for Amon had appeared in the corridor, ready to attack. Korra unleashed a fire blast to block the way and she and Mako ran. Amon leaped over the flame and ran after them. The two teenagers made their way up to the roof, running as fast as they could up the staircase.

He was not going to let her get away.

(~)

Asami and Hiroshi were hard at work, smashing all of the planes while Iroh was off stopping the planes that were already airborne. The father and daughter smiled at their handy work.

"Not bad, dad. I'm going to go check on Bolin." she controlled her mecha suit and headed outside, where Bolin was using his earthbending to destroy the runways. However, more mecha tanks came at Bolin, launching their metal extension cords at him. Asami came in between the attacks and used her own giant claw to grab the cords and flung them back at the machines, knocking them down and destroying them in the process. What was left slid across the ground, nearly missing Bolin by a nose.

"Whoa!"

Asami opened up the cockpit and jumped out, rushing towards the earthbender, who was still wide eyed shocked by what she did. "Are you okay?"

"Okay…That was amazing!" Bolin surprised Asami by lifting her up by the waist and twirling her around, making her giggle. "I could kiss you right now!….ah…" he quickly lowered her down once he saw Hiroshi standing in front of them. He didn't look upset at all but, he wasn't taking any chances. "I mean, I could. I mean, I'd like you. May I? May me? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Bolin was silenced when Asami kissed him on the cheek. "We may." she said with confidence. They turned to Hiroshi who nodded.

"You may."

With a beaming smile, Bolin wrapped Asami in his arms and kissed her pull and passionately on the lips as Asami wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hiroshi smiled and Pabu climbed up his shoulder. "They grow up so fast." he said while wiping away a tear.

(~)

Korra and Mako made there way up to the roof, panting once they stopped and looked down, seeing the heard of people down bellow.

"So, what's the plan?" he asked.

"Um, well…"

"You don't have a plan?!"

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far."

The teens spun around when Amon noose stood before them. Breathing heavily as he approached them, his back slightly hunched and his gaze directly at them. Like a lion after his pray. Mako instinctively stood in front of Korra, protecting her.

"You…" Amon pointed his finger at the girl, "Eyes of sapphire blue…hair white as snow. I could have given you everything. We could have had it all."

"Dude, you're insane." the firebender said bluntly while taking his stance.

"Out of my way, boy!" the crazed man demanded, but Mako stubbornly refused. He rose his hand up and Mako suddenly felt a strange and horrible sensation consume him.

Amon was bloodbending the boy into submission!

Korra watched in horror as the man lifted the struggling teenager up into the air and threw him down across the floor. Korra rushed to help but she too felt her body become stiff and immovable. She was under his grasp as well. He forced her onto her knees, his eyes filled with insanity.

"All my life, all I wanted was to have equality for all. Maybe then, no one would have to suffer the same fate I did. But you had to come and ruin everything."

Korra grunted as she tried to freak free, but al she could feel was pain in her body. "When does this end, Noatok? All of this hating and grieving, when does it stop?"

"When I have killed you and every one of your followers."

"Listen to me, I understand you've suffered. Your father didn't give you the love you deserved and I'm sorry for that. And I'm sorry my mother didn't love you the way you loved my father. But you can't blame either of them for that. You could have chosen a different path, but you still let your father's ghost shape you. You became a seeker of revenge and I know now that isn't what you wanted. But all of this anger, and pride and revenge will only bring more misery into your life and all you'll be left with is a hole in your heart. And no hope of ever finding true happiness."

"You know nothing of my happiness."

"I know all you ever wanted was to be loved!"

"I had it! You could have given it to me, but you choose your family. Why would you give your life for them? Why would you throw away your life just so they could live theirs! All your father ever did was keep you locked away, you did everything you could to break free of him. He's not even your real father, and this street-rat! Why do you do this?!"

A tear escaped Korra's eye as she looked at Amon with integrity. "No greater love is he who lays down his life for his friends."

Those words struck Amon in a way he could not explain. What she said was something nobody else has ever told him before. He longed so much to make things fair and equal for people, but he only did it for himself and didn't care who he harmed to get it.

"It's not too late. You can change, Noatok. You don't have to be alone anymore."

He slowly began lowering his shaking hand, Mako struggled to stand up as he watched, hoping he wouldn't try anything and hoping Korra's woulds would get through to him. The man could have a chance for redemption. But he couldn't. His lies were exposed, who could ever forgive him? Who could ever love him again? He certainly didn't believe so. Not anymore.

Korra was thrown across the floor when Amon slapped her in the face. Mako stood up and attacked the man, unleashing a lightning strike at him. Amon was blasted away but regained his composure. Mako rushed over to Korra, holding her in his arms when the man approached them, taking a dagger from his pocket, ready to eliminate them for good.

"You pitiful, fools!" Amon readied to strike when a flock of dragon birds swarmed around him, knocking the knife from his hand and he tried to swat them away.

Seeing her chance, Korra jumped up and kicked Amon in the gut. The two engaged in hand to hand combat. She fought against him, unleashing multiple air blasts at him, but Amon soon gained the upper hand by bloodbending her once more. But Korra refused to be his slave.

"No. You. Don't!"

She kicked at him, sending a tornado blast at him and the bloodbender was knocked right off the roof, falling down to the ocean. Mako and Korra leaned against the side of the roof and Amon spalhed into the water. While there, he instinctively used his waterbending to rise him up to the surface, revealing his powers to the public eye. All of the people who followed him looked on in shock and dismay at witnessing that their leader was nothing but a fraud. A deceiver.

Amon didn't know what else to do. There was no where he could hide. Even if he did, he would continue to live like this. Using his waterbending, he managed to escape. Mako blasted multiple fire attacks at him but Amon was already gone.

The fight was over.

As the two watched the man escape into the sea, the clouds roamed in, the sky roared and rain fell from the heavens. Korra gaze at the people down bellow, all of them looking at her in amazement, not anger or scorn. They were just…amazed. She didn't know if it was because she had exposed Amon, that they all knew now she was the Avatar, or even if it was her new abnormally white hair. She knew things were never going to be the same again.

Mako placed his hand on her shoulder and she placed her head on his chest, her hand over his heart while he held her tightly as the rain fell upon them.

(~)

Iroh successfully managed to stop the planes, Asami, Bolin and Hiroshi were reunited with Tenzin and his family. Pema was safe, Lin was free, though she had lost her bending. Raiko, his wife, Wu, all of the imprisoned metalbenders, even the Equalists, all who finally accepted Amon was a lier after witnessing what they did, all stood outside of the arena. The rain continued to fall when Korra and Mako, hand in hand, exited the building. Korra felt queazy upon seeing all of their faces, starring directly at her. The woman released Mako's hand when her aunt and uncle approached her and held her close. Her mother and her siblings did so as well. Tenzin smiled at his daughter with such pride. She was all grown up now. Korra incited the hug first, surprising him a bit before returning the gesture. Bolin hugged her as well and Asami last. She was so relieved to see her friend was alright.

Katara was the last one to approach Korra. Her smile was as bright as the sun. Korra hugged her grandmother with all the love in her heart and Katara wiped away her tears.

"It's time." she said.

This was the moment of truth. No more hiding, no more secrets. This was coming for a long time, and now it was here at long last. Korra stood before the crowd or multiple people of every nation, of every color, and looked up to the sky. The rain slowly died down and the clouds began to disperse, allowing the rays of the sun to come through. She could have sworn she heard a man's voice speaking to her.

"_Remember, who you are…_" it said. With a deep breath Korra opened her mouth to speak.

"My name's Korra….your new Avatar!"

It was almost as if nature itself shared the crowd's enthusiasm. The sun's rays came into full view and the rain finally stopped. People cheered loudly for the young woman, who smiled with relief and she just laughed with joy. The world finally who who she was.

But best of all, she had her family with her. Asami surprised her with a hug from behind as did Bolin, who laughed in victory. Jinora, Ikki and Meelo hugged their older sister, happy to have her back. Mako only stood there, rather awkwardly, until Korra pulled him by the arm and he too joined in the embrace.

The dragon birds couldn't be prouder. "That's our girl!" said Sunset Shimmer, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

Twilight shared the same feeling, "I knew she could do it. Oh, I promised I wasn't going to cry."

"We didn't!" Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were crying their eyes out with pride. Rainbow tried to fight it but she eventually caved in and cried along with them as well. Applejack was more of an inside crier.

But this is not the end of the story…not yet.

(~)


	21. Epilogefor now

.

.

.

.

Amon took a speedboat for his escape. There was no where else he could go. He could begin anew, but he didn't want to keep on living with the memories of what he lost. Whatever happened that day, no one knows for sure, but one thing was certain, Amon had put himself out of his own misery…forever. Now, his soul forever buried inside the tormented abyss he had created for himself long ago. A place he could have avoided, if he had reached out for the hand that was offered to him.

(~)

Korra felt awful for the man, wishing he had come to see the light before he perished. But, there wasn't much she could do about it now. Remaining in the past wasn't going to help, all she could do now was move on and hope for the future.

It has been three weeks and things were returning to normal. Raiko got back to his presidency and worked hard to clean up the city of the Equalists aftermath. Korra, using her new energybending powers, returned the bending abilities to those who have lost them. Including Lin's.

Hiroshi got back to work at Future Industries, and decided to put his former weapons to good use. The mecha tanks were used as great forklifts and the planes served as great transportation. Asami got back to work as well, along with her new co-worker: Bolin! He still had a lot to learn about cars, luckily he had a great teacher.

Remembering his raw talent in his detective kills, Lin offered Mako a place in the police department. The young man agreed. As for Tenzin, he and his family returned to the Island, now restored to its original glory. Kya and Bumi remained, as did Katara, who still had much to teach her granddaughter.

Raiko used the money to fix the pro-bending arena. A ceremony was held and Korra cut the ribbon for it. No longer did she wear her hair in a high ponytail, but now she wore it loose, with only the front ties present, decorated with a luna symbol. She went back to wearing her own style of clothing, this time she was allowed to wear them at the Island. Tenzin realized his daughter was old enough to make her own decisions. Their relationship has never been better.

A celebration was held at Air Temple Island, in honor of Korra for defeating Amon and after she helped clean up the crazy mess. Everyone was having such a wonderful time. The trees were decorated with golden lanterns, elegant decorates of every nation adorned the buildings and the tables. Korra smiled at all of the joy surrounding her. Her best friend surprised her with a bear hug.

"So, how does it feel, miss Avatar?" she linked her arm around Korra's.

"You don't have to call me that, you know."

"Yeah, but it's fun."

"What about you, Miss Vice President of Future Industries?"

Asami laughed with joy, "Awesome! And, Bolin's not too bad a mechanic."

"It's all so crazy." said the Avatar, her white locks dancing in the breeze, "A few months ago I was just a normal girl with no bending powers. And now I'm the Avatar."

"Life is pretty crazy, isn't it?"

"You have no idea." The two friends saw a tall woman with pale skin, green eyes and long raven hair styled into a bun. Korra smiled upon seeing her. "Hey, Kuvira."

"Good to see you again, Korra. I wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for the city. The United Forces are forever in your debt."

Korra bowed in respect to the woman, who then flinched when she heard the sound of a very annoying prince.

"Kuvira, there you are!"

"Gotta go!" The green eyed woman ran as fast as she could from the advances of Prince Wu.

"Come on, one dance won't kill you!" he said as he went after her, making Korra and Asami giggle. The two received bare hug from Bolin.

"Team Avatar hug!"

"Team what?" Korra asked.

"That's our new name! The New Team Avatar! Come on, you gotta admit it's pretty good." the girls were a tad hesitant at first but Bolin was persistent, "You know you like it, admit it, come on."

"Okay!" Korra gave up with a smile, "Team Avatar it is then."

"Woo-hoo!" he jumped up happily and grabbed Asami, dragging her to the dance floor. Korra allowed it, she liked seeing Asami smile. Bolin did a great job at that. She looked all around her, everyone she knew and loved was right there, happy and proud for what she did.

After a while, Korra left the party scene and leaned against the pole of the gate to the island. She felt another presence appear, only to realize it was her father. The man smiled at her, his eyes so filled with love and adoration. Korra smiled in return.

"Hey, dad."

"Got tired of the party already?"

"A little. I guess I just wanted a moment to think about everything." she looked out into the horizon, the sun partly covered by some clouds. "Dad…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she turned to face him, she could already tell he was expecting to hear something he would probably say yes or no to.

"When Amon capture me, he told me his past. His real past. And, he told me something that I never would have expected." she bit her bottom lip and turned her gaze to the ground for a moment before looking back up, "He told he knew my parents."

Tenzin was silent once she told him this. He knew this was a topic that would be brought up one day. He couldn't keep it back anymore.

"He said he was once a part of this secret group called the Red Lotus and how they wanted to kidnap me as a kid, how my mother died, and my father…was never found. It got me thinking, now that the world will know who I am, won't that mean those people could come back?"

Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder, "We don't know what will happen in the future. I pray nothing does but, no matter what, I will always protect you. You may not be my little girl anymore…but you will always be my daughter."

There was no stoping the tears from coming. He may not be her biological father, but he sure loved her as much as any would. She hugged him tightly, her tears fling on his orange robes as he held her close.

"I love you, daddy."

They held each other close for a few more moments when Katara appeared. "Tenzin, Wu is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider to fly on."

Tenzin's eyes widened and he hurried off to check. "That's not good!"

Korra giggled. It was only her and her grandmother now. "So, not exactly what you had planned was it?"

Korra gently shook her head, "No. But, I don't think I ever really had a plan to begin with. It's funny, you spent most of your life dreaming about what you will do in the future but, then something else happens and it completely changes everything."

"Do you think that's a bad thing?"

"In this case…no. Now that I'm the Avatar, no doubt I'll be needed in other nations so, yeah I will get to travel just like I wanted. Only now, I finally have a real purpose, which is exactly what I was trying to find to begin with."

Katara smiled at her granddaughter, "Fate always has a plan for everything."

"Yeah…you were right."

The elderly woman then smiled a somewhat mischievous smile, "And sometimes, Fate could use a little help." he winked and started walking away, leaving Korra confused…until she saw what her grandmother had done.

Mako was standing right in front of her, wearing his police uniform, which made him look all the more handsome. She could see her grandmother winking as she disappeared and Korra's heart began to race. She didn't know what to do now. She was lost.

Mako approached her, smiling his kind smile, which really wasn't helping her right now as her heart began to speed up. "She said you wanted to talk with me."

Korra sucked in her lips and turned to face the scenery, having Mako stand right next to her. "Did she?"

"Yeah. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Everything's fine." But that wasn't true. There was a real tension between them and they knew they couldn't put it off any longer.

"So…" Korra began, rather awkwardly. "Officer of the Republic City Police department. Not bad, city boy." she then felt a poke at her arm, seeing it was Rainbow Dash. She narrowed her eyes at the dragon bird before speaking again, "It's, a real honor."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance.

Mako also tried to say something to ease the tension, "Well, what about you? You've done everything you set out to do. And more." he took felt a poke, this one from Sunset Shimmer. He too narrowed his eyes at her, "You're a real hero to everyone."

Sunset face palmed herself with her wing.

"Yeah, it's…great." Korra fiddled with her new white hair.

"I…see you're keeping the new hair."

"Yeah, I can't really get rid of it now."

After a brief moment of silence, Mako finally cut to the chase, "Korra, we need to talk. About…what happened at Gommu's hideout."

She knew what he was talking about. Their kiss.

"What about it?"

Mako was already getting impatient, "You know what I'm talking about. This is just as hard for me too you know."

Korra closed her eyes shot for a moment, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"When Amon had you and my family, you said three words to me."

Mako's face flushed, "Oh…"

"Did you really mean them?"

He looked at his feet shyly before looking back at her. He moved a few feet closer, making her heart skip. "What do you think? The question is, how do you feel about me?"

Korra was completely speechless. Her heart wanted to say so much but it was like her mouth would obey her at all. She had never felt this way before, she didn't know what to do.

He thought maybe she didn't feel the same way he did and she was only caught up in the moment. Non the less, he was done hiding how he felt. He had spent all his life keeping his walls up, but now he had to bring them down. He took her by the hands, surprising her even more. Her hands felt tingly, her face was hot and her heart was beating so fast and so loudly she thought he would hear it. Little did she know, his heart was beating just as fast and just as loudly.

"I just want you to know, I think you're the most amazing person I have ever known, and I never thought a girl like you would ever take notice of a guy like me. Let alone become my friend."

Korra somehow knew where he was coming from. "Mako, you don't understand."

"No, see that's the thing, I think I do understand. You're the Avatar, you have a responsibility now and I'm…I'm just a common street-rat who got lucky."

"No, Mako-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll get over it, really." though he really didn't believe so, "But, whenever you need a friend, I'll always be there for you. No matter what."

That was it, she couldn't hold it back anymore. She wanted him to know how she felt. How she really felt. She grabbed both sides of his face and collided her lips with his. Mako was shocked at first, but he immediately became swept away that he kissed her with equal passion, and enjoyment. Once they parted, he looked at her with a skeptical look.

"Okay, now I'm _really_ confused. Happy, but confused."

Korra gave a light giggle, placing her hand over his heart and smiled at him, gazing into his eyes with so much adoration. "I do care about you. A _lot_. More than I can ever explain." her gaze then fell, "But, I don't know if we should be doing this right now, and it's not because of what you think, I just…."

Mako wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I can't change how I feel about you." he said.

"I know."

"But I'll be here. No matter what."

"I don't know what's going to happen to any us from here on out."

"Isn't that what life is about? The unexpected?"

Korra could not believe he was using her own words against him. She couldn't help but laugh. Heck, she started to laugh historically. It didn't take long for him to laugh too. Before long, they were wrapped in each others arms once more, just laughing together. Once they stopped, Korra told him how she felt.

"I love you, too."

Mako smiled like he never smiled before and kissed her on the lips once more. As they did, Bolin and Asami watched from afar, both looking very confused by all of this.

"So, what? Are they together or not?" Bolin asked

"I don't know."

"It's simple really." the two teens turned around to see Meelo standing before them with one hand behind his back and the other holding a lollipop he was sucking on. "You see, they have reached that fine line between being friends and being in a relationship. They are both aware they have very strong feelings that go beyond simple friendship, but because of their current positions in life, they want to explore these emotions much further before they actually do get into a serious relationship, and once they do it will be something so powerful no force on earth can ever tear it apart."

Bolin and Asami's jaws literally dropped. They had no idea how smart this kid really was.

"Yeah, I know."

Believe it or not, the kid was spot on. Korra and Mako knew they loved each other, but these feelings they had were only just the beginning, they knew that. They didn't really know how they were going to be from here on out, but one thing was certain, their relationship was going to grow each and every single day. And they couldn't wait to see where it was heading.

The dragon birds watched from afar as the two simply stood there, wrapped in one anthers embrace. Rarity swooned, "That's so romantic!"

Twilight Sparkle smiled proudly at her friend, "Just you wait, girls. This is only the beginning."

(~)

After the party was over, Korra rested at the cliffside, gazing at her grandfather's statue. Her journey has only just begun.

_All those days, watching from a window_

_All those years, outside looking in_

_All that time, never even knowing just_

_How blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, linking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And now I see the Light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the Light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

She got up on her two feet and raced down the hilltops, embracing her new future and the stars shinned just as brightly as her spirit.

_Where dark woods hide secrets_

_And mountains are fierce and bold_

_Deep waters hold reflections of _

_Of times lost long ago_

_I will hear their every story_

_Take hold of my own dream_

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle's scream_

_I will ride, I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_I will fly_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky_

_The sky! And I will find my way_

_I can go to distance_

_I will stay on track_

_No I won't accept defeat_

_It's an uphill slope_

_But I won't lose hope_

_Till I go the distance_

_And my journey is complete!_

She made her way towards the kip ponds, gazing at her reflection once more.

_Somehow I can not hide_

_Who I am_

_Though I've tried_

_Now will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside_

_Inside, the wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_I couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven knows I tried_

_I've tried!_

_And now I know!_

Korra continued her journey through the island, this time unleashing her bending powers all around her with such great joy, having mastered the four elements just like the past Avatars did.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And not through crystalizes like an icy blast _

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_And I'll raise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go!_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand in the light of day!_

_In the light of day!_

_I will fly! _

_I will fly!_

_And touch the sky!_

As the sun rose up, giving the earth its warmth and beauty, Korra spread her arms open, ready to take on the world with all the strength, hope and courage she could master. Her dragon bird friends shared the same feeling as they flew out, also embracing the welcoming sun.

(~)

Somewhere in the frozen tundra of the south, a cloaked figure rested near a glowing beam, which was suddenly awoken after years of slumber. He could not believe his gray colored eyes.

"I don't believe it…the Avatar has returned."

….

The end…for now

(~)

**Don't ask me how I made that mashup, it was NOT easy finding the right lyrics and songs. Anyway, this is the end of this story, hopefully if I'm not too busy when school starts again for me, I may write the sequel. If not, then this might be all you will get. I apologize, but let's see what happens. Thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing this story and I hope I did my part and you enjoyed your time reading it. **

**God bless, *kiss kiss***


End file.
